Hors de ce monde
by L.Connor
Summary: Quand on tente d'échapper au monde des sorciers, on évite en général de se faire repérer par le ministère ou bien d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus. Mais il est déjà trop tard, Hermione se retrouve confrontée à tout ce qu'elle voulait fuir pendant des années.. Ne tient pas entièrement compte du tome 7.
1. Ils sont au nombre de cinq

**Potterverse: **_tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, exceptés ceux de mon imagination._

**Chapitre 1 : Ils sont au nombre de cinq**

* * *

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone_

_- Ana Johnson, We are_

* * *

Hermione Granger s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la rédaction où elle travaillait se situant dans Fleet Street, dans la City. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde sorcier il y a cinq ans, elle avait repris des études de littérature, puis trois ans plus tard après l'obtention de son diplôme, un poste au-delà de toutes ses espérances lui avait été proposé. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait deux ans qu'elle était journaliste au sein du Daily Courant. Et même si son patron était loin d'être un homme facile, étant la plus part du temps colérique et odieux avec son personnel, la jeune femme ne se plaignait pas, du moins elle le pensait. Car ce job lui permettait d'avoir la vie tranquille dont elle rêvait. Et principalement, il lui faisait oublier chaque jours un peu plus qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été une moldue comme les autres.

Qu'un jour, dans un monde bien étranger à celui-ci, elle avait été une sorcière.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et se rendit à l'avant dernière étage. Celui où elle travaillait. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une vraie pagaille. Les téléphones sonnaient en permanence et des gens discutaient entre eux des nouvelles du jour. C'était le joyeux bazar comme Hermione aimait l'appeler. La jeune femme sourit et se rendit à son bureau.

Arrivée devant elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle en poussant un bref soupire. C'était comme ça tous les jours. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son travail, elle l'adorait même ! Mais bosser dans cette ambiance était parfois difficile pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir son propre bureau. Elle se rendit sur ce dernier, posa sa sacoche dessus et en sorti son ordinateur portable.

Alors qu'elle consultait ses mails, son patron ouvrit brusquement la porte, presque comme tous les matins.

"- Granger ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite! lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte."

Parfois, souvent en réalité, elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour le supporter. Lentement elle se leva de son siège et sortit de son espace confiné pour se rendre dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef.

Arrivé devant sa porte elle frappa trois coups et entra après qu'un 'entrez' sec lui ai répondu.

"- Vous vouliez me voir patron ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

- Oui, j'ai un nouvel article à sensation pour vous, Londres a été choisi pour être la ville où se déroulerons les Jeux Olympiques en 2012, et je le veux sur mon bureau pour demain!"

Hermione passa la matinée sur la rédaction de son article, répondant parfois au téléphone. Vers les alentours de onze heures la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit non cette fois sur son patron mais sur une jeune femme à peine plus vieille qu'elle.

" - Salut Hermione! Dit-elle sur un ton enthousiaste.

- Evanna, dit la brune en souriant, tu sais que je déteste…

- Qu'on rentre dans ton bureau sans avoir frappé je sais, termina l'intruse. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire à chaque fois !"

La brune lui répondit par un tirage de langue, acte d'une très grande maturité. Evanna était sa meilleure amie moldu. Elle était photographe, une débutante dans le métier mais promettait à un bel avenir selon elle.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages, le patron t'a encore pris des photos ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, à croire qu'il ne peut plus s'en passer, répondit la moldu en rigolant. Bon on mange toujours ensemble à midi?

- Toujours, dit la brune.

- Okey alors à midi, dit-elle avant de s'en aller."

La fin de la journée se passa calmement, une journée comme les autres.

Le soir, Hermione rentra tard de son travail et dès qu'elle arriva dans son appartement alla directement sous la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle dînait tranquillement devant sa télé qui diffusait à cette heure-ci les infos. L'animateur énuméra plusieurs nouvelles sans importance quelconque, quand une en particulier retint son attention.

« - Les autorités nous informes de l'évasion de détenus très dangereux, c'est pourquoi nous demandons à la population de garder son calme et d'être vigilante en attendant la capture de ces personnes, annonça le journaliste de la BBC. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils sans porter grande attention à l'écran toutefois.

« - Ils sont au nombre de cinq et se nomment Malefoy, Avery, Goyle, Lestrange et Crabbe, nous précisons qu'ils sont évidemment armés… »

La brune ne réagit pas tout de suite. Non, elle devait sans doute avoir mal entendu.. Elle se résolu quand même à reporter son attention sur l'écran, un air perplexe sur le visage. Et elle eut un choc. Car elle avait très bien entendu.

Chacun de leurs visages étaient étalés sur l'écran pour que les téléspectateurs puissent les identifier.. Leurs traits émaciés leurs conféraient un air plus terrifiant encore. Les battements de son cœur doublèrent en intensité, signe de la peur qui l'avait saisi.

Elle s'empara avec empressement de la télécommande pour augmenter le son, mais le journaliste expliquait seulement la mise en place d'un numéro vert pour les personnes apercevant les fugitifs et les signaler aux autorités, comme lorsque Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban, il y avait de cela plus de dix ans.

Le téléphone qui sonna la sortit de sa torpeur. Agité, la sorcière se leva et alla répondre, la main légèrement tremblante.

« - Allo ? dit-elle le souffle court.

- Hermione, c'est Evanna, sa te dis de sortir ce soir ? Je vais avec des amis à une soirée, viens avec nous sa te changeras, tu vas t'amuser.

- Hum.. Non désolé, répondit précipitamment la brune. J'ai un article à finir, un autre jour peut-être. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son amie, elle raccrocha. Les battements de son coeur affolé, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis elle retourna subitement ensuite dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Mais autant s'arracher une jambe.

Éteignant la télé qui diffusait maintenant la météo, elle se remit à la rédaction de son article dans lequel elle avait pris du retard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se coucher, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et posa ses mains sur le lavabo. Chevrotante, elle fit couler le robinet et se pencha pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu son reflet pale dans le miroir.

La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc. Non seulement parce que cela lui rappelait son passé qu'elle croyait révolu et son appartenance aux sorciers, mais de plus car elle se sentait lâche. Elle avait essayé pendant cinq ans d'oublier ce monde et avait reconstruit sa vie. Mais cette nouvelle lui rappelait brutalement qu'elle avait appartenu à un autre monde, un monde qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois tenté d'oublier.

Les larmes lui brouillant la vue, la jeune femme alla dans sa chambre avec l'espoir qu'elle parviendrait à trouver le sommeil malgré tout. Mais bien en vain, car elle garda les yeux ouverts toute la nuit.


	2. Ne pas faire usage de la magie

**Chapitre 2 : Ne pas faire usage de la magie..**

* * *

_I can't see past this chance for us to reconcile_

_They've all gone on for far too long _

_I made a mistake_

_I wear the scars to show my shame_

_- Blood Red Shoes, I wish I was someone better_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit la mine fatiguée à son bureau. Ce qu'elle y découvrit ne l'étonna nullement. Dès qu'elle arriva à l'étage de la rédaction, elle s'aperçu des conséquences de la nouvelle d'hier. Le bazar habituel avait laissé place à une agitation inquiétante, à une overdose de sonneries de téléphone, à des gens se pressant les uns contre les autres, discutant et tout cela dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Alex, le journaliste qui s'occupait de la rubrique sportive, interpella Hermione.

" - Eh Granger ! Le boss veut te voir ! "

Sans grand étonnement. Hermione ne répondit pas et passa devant le jeune homme pour se diriger vers le bureau du patron. Encore une fois. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que d'autres journalistes étaient déjà présents dans la pièce, attendant les ordres du rédacteur en chef.

" - Granger vous voilà enfin, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles, l'évasion de ces prisonniers et de tout ce tapage médiatique..."

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Et elle s'y était préparé depuis la veille. La jeune journaliste inspira légèrement en s'avançant vers le bureau.

" - J'ai terminé cet article sur les jeux olympiques, tenez, dit-elle en sortant le dossier pour le déposer sous ses yeux. Alex devrait y jeter un coup d'oeil pour peaufiner quelques détails.. "

L'homme renifla avec mauvaise humeur et s'empara de l'article auquel il jetta un coup d'oeil rapide.

" - Concernant cette évasion, je vous veux sur l'affaire, ordonna t-il en pointant Hermione du doigt, après avoir confié l'article à celle qui s'occupait de la mise en page."

Son patron la regarda bouche bé en train de repartir vers la porte, de même que toutes les personnes présentes.

" - Granger ! Vous êtes devenue sourde ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, donnez plutôt cet article à un stagiaire, proposa t-elle.

- Comment ça ? s'énerva le patron. Un stagiaire ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie..

- Les médias sont déjà sur le coup depuis hier, on a prit un train de retard et je ne vois aucun intérêt à m'occuper de ça. "

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux autres journalistes pour accueillirent cette nouvelle. Les propositions fusèrent de toutes parts, rendant l'ambiance aussi assourdissante qu'à l'extérieur de la salle. Le patron fulmina dans sa barbe des mots dont Hermione estima préférable de ne pas comprendre le sens.

"- Silence ! Cria le rédacteur en tapant du plat de sa main sur son bureau.

Le calme revint presque aussitôt. La jeune femme soutint le regard de l'homme qui lui parla d'une voix tempérée.

"- Je devrais normalement vous virer sur-le-champ Granger, j'en ai mis à la porte pour moins que ça.. Vous avez de la chance que je vous considère comme l'une des meilleurs rédactrices que nous ayons ici. Stevens, tu reprends l'affaire, au boulot ! "

Incapable d'émettre le moindre remerciement, Hermione quitta le bureau sous l'air courroucé du vieil homme en même temps que les autres journalistes qui retournaient à leur travail. Si certain voyait en cela une belle occasion d'obtenir pour eux seul le scoop de l'année, grand bien leur fasse. Quant à elle, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à perdre son travail.

Elle se rendit après cela à son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Comme tous les jours, elle alluma son ordinateur et commença par l'inspection de ses messages. Elle avait refusé cet article pour de simples raisons personnelles, elle savait que c'était la chose la plus ridicule à faire, mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait incapable de rédiger un article portant sur eux.

C'était une journée qui allait d'être longue...

Le soir après la fin de celle-çi, elle se rendit dans un pub en face de l'immeuble où elle travaillait. C'était là où Evanna et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver quelques fois après le travail. Ce soir-là elle avait besoin de se détendre, et d'oublier ces satanées nouvelles par la même occasion.

Quand elle passa les portes du bar elle aperçue son amie à une table pas très loin du comptoir en compagnie de son petit ami.

Elle sourit mais déchanta vite quand elle vit que le meilleur ami de ce dernier était également présent. Luck Stone. Le fils du patron de la compagnie pétrolière britannique. Prétentieux à souhait. Il avait une fois demandé à la sorcière de sortir avec lui. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

"- Hey, salut toi ! S'exclama Evanna en la voyant arriver.

- Salut, dit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

- Bonsoir Hermione, dit le dénommé Luck avec un air hautain."

La journée avait été nul, et la soirée ne s'annonçait pas mieux. _" Génial, pensa Hermione en s'asseyant."_

Vers dix-heures trente elle annonça à tout le monde qu'elle rentrait car elle était fatiguée, sous l'air compréhensif et en même temps déçu de sa meilleure amie. Luck lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle mais la brune prétexta que son appartement était à deux pas d'ici, et qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle sortit du pub avec un soupir de soulagement et se rendit chez elle. Des qu'elle rentra elle se doucha en vitesse, se coucha et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

_Un champ de bataille se dressait devant elle. Une vision à donner la nausée. La lune reflétait les corps qui jonchaient le sol. Des cadavres à perte de vue. Du sang. Le silence régnait dans le parc de Poudlard. Au loin, le château brûlait encore, répendant un nuage de fumé dans la nuit. Une jeune fille s'avançait, baguette en main parmi les décombres, tremblante et horrifiée devant ce spectacle inhumain. Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahissant à chaque fois qu'elle reconnaissait un élève et elle s'efforçait de ne pas céder aux larmes. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé d'Hagrid._

_" - Non! Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux. "_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Peu à peu sa respiration redevint régulière et elle regarda son réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Trois heures du matin. La lune brillait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. La sorcière soupira. Elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir à une heure si avancée..

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et essuya les larmes avaient du couler sur ses joues pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle ferait tout pour oublier cette bataille. L'ultime bataille de Poudlard qui avait été la plus meurtrière et où Voldemort avait enfin péri. La nuit qui avait précédé le départ du monde sorcier de la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque.

Les jours qui suivirent, des morts étranges et inexpliquées se produirent en Angleterre, faisant la une des médias. Il était évident que dans ces conditions là, la presse et les médias se déchaînaient.

Hermione redoutait sans cesse les infos du soir qui annonçaient de nouvelles morts dans le pays. Et sentait par ailleurs sa lâcheté accroître de jours en jours. Elle n'osait pas penser à ce qui pouvait se passer là-bas. Mais dès que ses pensées s'arrêtaient sur ce qui avait été son ancien monde elle s'évertuait de penser à autre chose.

Un soir, alors que la journée avait été froide et pluvieuse, la jeune femme était installée à une table reculée du pub avec son ordinateur portable. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail pour oublier, une fois de plus.

Un bruit signifia que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. La brune n'y prêta pas attention et se replongea dans l'écriture de son article. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

"- Oh ! Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Evanna, fit la brune avec étonnement.

- Je peux.., commença-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

- Oui bien sur assied toi, s'empressa-t-elle de dire devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme."

Les deux amies passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, et Evanna parvint à faire oublier à la jeune femme pourquoi elle était venu se réfugier ici. La soirée passa à une vitesse fulgurante et Hermione sentait sa bonne humeur réapparaître. Si sa meilleure amie n'était doté d'aucun pouvoir magique, elle avait le don pour mettre de côté les soucis de n'importe qui. En particulier les siens.

Elles restèrent là jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, et une fois dans le froid de la rue les jeunes femmes se mirent à marcher alors qu'elles riaient.

Alors qu'elles venaient de quitter Fleet Street, quelqu'un passa en courant à coté d'elles. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent en se regardant vaguement étonné, avant de continuer leur chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Quant au détour d'une rue, des cris leur parvinrent.

Plus elles avançaient, plus les cris se faisaient nombreux, à tel point qu'elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au détour de la rue et purent voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, en proie à une vraie panique. Une panique telle qu'Hermione n'en avait plus vu depuis…

"- Hermione, dit son amie d'une voix anxieuse, je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on.. "

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car l'immeuble de l'autre coté de la rue prit feu.

Les hurlements redoublèrent tandis que les habitants de l'immeuble commençaient à peine à évacuer.

"- Mon dieu ! S'écria son amie terrorisée, comment cet immeuble a t-il pu prendre feu aussi vite ?"

Et tandis que les gens continuaient de s'enfuir, c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione comprit avec frayeur qu'il se passait exactement ce qu'elle redoutait depuis deux semaines.

Où plutôt, ce qu'elle redoutait depuis cinq ans.

Elle avait cependant du mal à y croire. Mais quand elle leva la tête vers le haut de l'immeuble, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Au-dessus du bâtiment prisonnier des flammes, se dressant de toute sa splendeur dans le ciel étoilée, la marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître dans les airs.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? S'exclama Evanna affolée.

- Evanna, il faut partir tout de suite ! s'écria alors la brune tétanisée tandis que des gens les bousculaient de toutes parts.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! fit son amie sur le même ton."

Les deux amies firent demi-tour pour s'enfuir tant qu'il en était temps, mais des hurlements les obligèrent à faire volte face.

Et Hermione vit ce qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis cinq ans. Des mangemorts avaient envahis la rue. Et il n'y avait pas que les cinq évadés d'Azkaban. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine et lançaient des sorts dans toutes les directions, heurtant les moldus.

L'immeuble en feu n'était désormais plus qu'une ruine. Les mangemorts dévastaient tout sur leur passage. Apparemment le seul ordre qu'ils s'étaient donnés était de faire le plus de morts et de dégâts possibles.

Les moldus hurlaient. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver comme lors de la bataille finale, cinq ans plutôt. Les cadavres qui commencent à joncher le sol, la peur qui se répand dans chaques membres du corps et paralyse l'esprit face à tant de violence. Une scène de guerre civile. Evanna et elle, se tenant la main essayèrent de s'enfuir mais ils y avait tellement de gens qui les bousculaient qu'au final, elles restaient bloquées là. Attendant une mort certaine.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi les aurors n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils devaient y avoir une trentaine de moldus tués et ils n'étaient pas encore sur place.

" Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Pensa-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle."

Personne n'était là pour rétablir la situation et la jeune femme, même si elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, s'était refusé de devoir un jour y retoucher. De plus ils étaient trop nombreux, cela n'aurait servit à rien, et la brune se sentait lâche devant sa passivité.

Elles réussirent presque à atteindre le bitume du trottoir d'en face, mais Evanna se fit une fois de plus bousculée et tomba par terre. Hermione revint sur ses pas et l'aida à se relever rapidement.

"- Dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-elle dans le vacarme assourdissant. "

Mais alors que son amie réussissait à se relever, Hermione aperçu par dessus son épaule un mangemort visant son amie de sa baguette, prêt à la tuer. La sorcière se jeta sur Evanna qui ne voyait rien juste au moment ou le mangemort lançait le sort. Ce dernier ricocha et disparu sur le bitume.

A ce moment là un décombre de l'immeuble détruit tomba entre le mangemort, Hermione et Evanna.

Le mangemort fut propulsé hors de la chaussée et sa baguette lui échappa. Les deux jeunes femmes furent elles aussi propulsées en plein milieu de la rue. Mais l'homme se releva et se rua vers elles.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Hermione se releva et manqua de trébucher sur quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnut une baguette. Son regard se focalisa sur le bout de bois. Sans réfléchir, elle fit une chose qu'elle s'était juré de plus jamais faire. Elle la saisit, se releva et fit face au mangemort, ressentant à nouveau cette confiance que l'on avait seulement munie d'une baguette magique. La jeune femme, à nouveau sorcière la brandit droit devant elle et visa le mangemort, puis elle hurla.

" - EXPELLIARMUS ! ! "

Un jet de lumière rouge éclaira soudainement toute la rue, et le mangemort fut projeté dix mètres en arrières. Les moldus hurlèrent de plus belle. Evanna recula, effrayée par son amie. Les mangemorts, bien qu'ils étaient en surnombre, furent quelques instants déstabilisés de découvrir qu'il y avait une sorcière parmis tous ses moldus.

C'est alors que de toute part, des gens apparurent. Hermione les reconnus de suite. Des sorciers de la brigade magique. Des tireurs d'ellite. Des aurors. Ils arrivaient de partout. Dans un mouvement syncronisé ils brandirent leurs baguettes sur la sorcière tandis que d'autres, certainement les aurors allaient combattre les mangemorts.

Hermione se rendit soudainement compte des conséquences de son acte. Elle venait de faire de la magie chez les moldus. Effarée, elle fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Elle lâcha la baguette du mangemort, et sans se soucier de la vingtaine d'employés du ministère les encerclant, elle attrapa le bras d'Evanna. Puis sans plus attendre, elle transplana sous les yeux des moldus.


	3. Sous les yeux des moldus

**Chapitre 3 : .. Sous les yeux des moldus**

* * *

_You know your whole world is waiting  
So why can't you speak?_

_I feel it coming over me_  
_I'm still a slave to these dreams_

_- Evanescence, A new way to bleed_

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Evanna qui n'était pas habituée à la sensation manqua de s'affaler de tout son long sur le planché, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

Éberluée, elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, en l'occurrence le salon de sa meilleure amie alors que deux secondes plus tôt elles étaient en plein milieux d'une rue en proie à une attaque terroriste. La photographe resta debout encore sous le choc tandis que son amie allait s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la télévision, tremblante.

Hermione posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des mangemorts. En plein Londres. Le fait d'avoir réutilisé sa magie après cinq d'abstinence était assez perturbant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle ressentait son flux magique couler dans ses veines. Ce flux qui faisait d'elle une sorcière. C'était était à la fois effrayant et merveilleux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la perturbait le plus. Elle venait d'enfreindre une des lois les plus importantes du monde des sorciers.

Ne pas faire usage de la magie sous les yeux des moldus.

La première règle que l'on enseignait aux jeunes sorciers en entrant dans ce monde. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Elle venait d'en faire usage dans une rue pleine de moldus et avait été repérée par la brigade des tireurs d'élite et par des aurors. Les personnes travaillant au service des usages abusifs de la magie devaient être à ses trousses à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer. Car il y a cinq ans, Hermione avait eu recours au sortilège de fidelita, dont elle était la gardienne. A l'époque c'était par simple précaution pour ne pas être retrouvé par l'ordre ou par des amis, mais elle ne pensait pas que le sortilège lui fut un jour réellement utile. Or aujourd'hui il lui était d'un secours évident.

Pendant que la brune était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Evanna quant à elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était toujours debout au milieu du salon, et ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer, semblant chercher des mots appropriés.

Elle respira un bon coup et se décida à rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

"- Qui était ces gens ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?"

Puis après avoir hésité, rajouta la voix tremblante :

"- Comment as-tu fais ça ?"

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Evanna l'air coupable. Sous le regard interrogatif de cette dernière, la brune commença d'une voix éteinte :

"- Je suis désolé de ce qui viens de se passer.

- Explique-toi je ne comprends rien.

- Ces gens que tu as vus sont ceux dont on a parlé aux infos. Ceux sont des mangemorts.

- C'est quoi des... mangemorts ? Je n'ai pas entendu ça aux infos.

- C'est normal, répondit la sorcière. Les gens comme vous ne doivent pas être au courant de leur existence.

- Les gens comme vous, mais de quoi tu parles je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama son amie, perdu."

L'ancienne gryffondor soupira avant de se lever d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre du salon, regardant Londres et la Tamise.

"- Ils n'appartiennent pas à ton monde, ils appartiennent au mien...»

Puis elle se retourna décide vers Evanna qui avait l'air complètement désorienté.

"- Je suis une sorcière, avoua Hermione rapidement.

Une horde d'anges passa, pendant que son amie ouvrait des yeux ronds.

"- Tu... Quoi ?

- Si tu veux que je te racontes tout ne m'interrompt plus s'il te plais."

L'autre acquiesça et se tue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'était rassise sur le canapé tandis que sa meilleure amie était assise sur le fauteuil d'en face.

"- Et voilà l'histoire. Ensuite j'ai quitté ce monde et suis revenu dans celui des moldus, termina la sorcière.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, dit calmement Evanna. Si le monde des sorciers n'était plus en guerre, pourquoi ne pas y être resté ? Tu avais des amis.

- J'avais d'autres raisons, fit la jeune femme soudain plus réservé."

Elle détourna le regard, et son amie comprit qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin.

"- Waouh, fit Evanna étonné, c'est complètement dément que des gens comme vous puisse exister, et dire que ma mère me croyais pas étant petite !"

Hermione eu un rire jaune.

"- Eh oui. Les magiciens existent pour de vrai !

- Sa doit être fascinant, fit Evanna enjoué. T'as une cape et un chaudron ?

- Oui j'ai une cape et un chaudron, rigola Hermione face à l'air amusé et curieux de son amie.

- Un jour il faudra que tu m'emmènes voir les sorciers !

-Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, fit Hermione en secouant négativement la tête."

Evanna n'ajouta plus rien. Son amie semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'on lui parlait de son passé. La jeune femme sentait une aura de mystère peser sur tout cela. La brune semblait en avoir trop vu pour quelque un de son âge.

"- Le problème est qu'à cette heure-ci, ils doivent certainement être à ma recherche, continua Hermione. Heureusement ici, je suis en sécurité. Mon appartement est en quelque sorte 'protégé' contre ce genre de personne.

- Cool, dit Evanna dans un souffle.

- Si tu le dis, dit Hermione en souriant doucement."

On dirait qu'on venait d'annoncer à la photographe que le père noël existait. Hermione réalisa que même après lui avoir avoué une telle vérité, sa meilleure amie ne perdait pas le nord et son caractère. Ce qui arriva un tant soit peu à la réconforter.

**- chapitre 3 -**

_Le lendemain matin, Loutry Ste Chaspoule :_

Par cette matinée froide et grise de début d'année, Ron comme tous les jours alla à la fenêtre de sa cuisine, ouvrit cette dernière et prit le journal que lui tendait le hibou. Il donna cinq noises et le hibou repartit dans un bruissement d'ailes. Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'il était avec Luna Levigood et le couple était venu s'installer ici il y avait à peine quelques mois. Ron était devenu joueur de quidditch professionnel comme il en rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et Luna travaillait comme journaliste au Chicaneur sous les ordres de son père. Leur routine leur convenait à tous les deux.

Sa chère et tendre débarqua d'ailleurs à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, en robe de chambre. Elle embrassa le rouquin et alla ensuite faire du café. Ron s'installa à une chaise de la table. Tandis que sa compagne lui versait une tasse, il en profita pour déplier le journal et lire les nouvelles du jour. Le roux commença à boire le liquide brûlant tout en lisant le titre…et manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant la une. Il reposa brusquement sa tasse et déplia entièrement le journal, les yeux exorbités sur l'image qui accompagnait les gros titres :

ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS HIER SOIR DANS LE LONDRES MOLDU.

Sous ce dernier trônait une image d'une jeune femme brune âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était debout et dressait sa baguette face à un mangemort, alors que des moldus couraient dans tous les sens. Cette personne, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille…

L'ancien gryffondor releva la tête vers sa compagne, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"- Luna, fit-il d'une voix rauque en appelant cette dernière."

...

La blonde qui s'était assise sur une chaise à côté du rouquin reposa le journal sur la table, son compagnon avait les yeux dans le vide.

"- Je n'y crois pas, murmura-t-elle. Et... et tous ses gens morts, c'est affreux.

- Que faisait-elle là ? marmonna le rouquin à lui-même. C'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être elle."

A ce moment-là une détonation dans leur salon les fit sursauter. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire car la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans des étincelles vertes dans leur cheminé s'était aussitôt rendu comme une furie jusqu'à la cuisine. Ron ne protesta même pas devant l'intrusion subite de sa soeur.

"- Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas ! S'exclama Ginny Weasley en déboulant devant eux."

La rousse était pleine de poussières et tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait l'air aussi perturbé que Ron et son amie.

"- Je ne sais pas Ginny, répondit ce dernier semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité, puis plus fermement : sa doit être la pagaille au ministère, je m'y rends tout de suite.

- Je viens avec toi, lança sa sœur sans hésitation, alors que son frère se dirigeait vers l'entrée, enfilant un manteau à la hâte.

-Mais ton entraînement ? Fit Luna qui les avait suivis.

- Je prends ma matinée, l'entraîneur comprendra, je reviens ce soir ma chérie, lui dit le rouquin en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Vous me tiendrez au courant au moins ?

- Compte sur moi Luna, répondit la rousse en posant une main sur le bras de Ron, je t'envoie un hibou dès qu'on aura du nouveau."

Puis son frère transplana directement à Londres avec elle. Luna, tenant toujours entre ses mains l'exemplaire regardait ébahie l'image ou la jeune femme lançait et relançait le sort destiné au mangemort.

"- Hermione... »

**- chapitre 3 -**

"- Bienvenue au ministère de la magie, résonna la voix féminine dans la cabine. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite."

"- Ronald et Ginny Weasley, dit la rousse pressée, nous venons ici parler à un ami.

- Merci, répondit la voix de la féminine. Les visiteurs sont priés de…

- Mais tais-toi et dépêche-toi de nous faire descendre au lieu de nous baratiner !

- Ginny calme-toi, l'incita son frère alors que la jeune Weasley s'énervait contre le combiné.

- Et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je devrais me calmer ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur tous les boutons qu'elle trouvait.

- Parce que d'une cette voix est enregistrée et deux il est inutile de s'énerver ! T'as déjà vu quelqu'un crier contre un félétone ?

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et Ron soupira tandis que le sol de la cabine félétonique vibrait pour disparaître dans les profondeurs du ministère. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et les deux déboulèrent dans le hall d'entrée au milieu d'une foule de gens qui ne prêtaient pas attention à eux. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique et traversèrent l'immense hall où des gens émergeaient des cheminés pour se rendre à leur travail en cette heure matinale.

"- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est au courant ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur menant aux différents étages.

- Bien sûr, assura son frère. Harry est le chef des auror. Il est toujours au courant de tout."

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusif de la magie, Quartier général des aurors, annonça la voix féminine.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna le rouquin alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et s'engageaient dans le couloir avec d'autres employés.

- Ron, Ginny ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley soulagé en les voyant, vous avez vu la une ? Est-ce que vous avez reconnu comme moi..

- Oui, s'empressa de répondre son fils, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ?

- Non. Il n'était pas sur les lieux hier soir lors de l'attaque en plein Londres. Il était en mission à Bristol mais c'était apparemment une fausse piste. A l'heure actuelle il ne devrait pas tarder de rentrer d'Azkaban.

- Azkaban ? Fit Ginny, que faisait Harry là-bas ?

- Lui et ses hommes interrogent les prisonniers, pour avoir d'éventuelles informations sur ce que les évadés tenteraient de faire. Mais apparemment ils n'ont rien appris de plus de ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

- Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de boulot en ce moment, dit Ron. Il doit en plus revoir les détraqueurs.

- Quand je l'ai vu ce matin il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de les revoir, avoua leur père la mine sombre.

- Si c'est vraiment Hermione, qu'est-ce le ministère compte faire ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

- Hermione ou pas, le ministère a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment, même le service des usages abusifs de la magie est surchargé, elle n'a vraiment aucun risque de se retrouver face aux autorités pour expliquer sa conduite. Et puis tu as vu comme moi cette photo, c'était seulement un acte de défense, expliqua Arthur."

La rousse en fut soulagée.

"- Bon, je dois vous laissez les enfants, faites attention à vous, votre mère est déjà dans tous ses états à cause de ce journal..

- Dis-lui qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, dit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais il échoua lamentablement."

Leur père acquiesça avant de les quitter. Ron et sa sœur se remirent en route sans attendre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de saluer Tonks qui passa devant eux en coup de vent et arrivèrent enfin devant le couloir menant au quartier général des aurors. Là, ils aperçurent la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Sortant du quartier général, Harry Potter s'avançait, distinguable parmi la foule d'employés grâce à ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Le chef des aurors âgé alors de vingt-deux ans avait les traits tirés et semblait préoccupé.

Ron et Ginny pressèrent le pas et l'interceptèrent alors qu'il allait passer devant eux sans les voir.

"- Harry enfin ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Salut vous deux, fit le jeune homme étonné devant la tête qu'ils faisaient.

- On te cherchait partout vieux, est-ce que tu as vu ça ? demanda le rouquin perturbé en lui brandissant la Gazette du sorcier sous les yeux."

Le brun regarda le journal et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la photo. Puis il releva la tête, l'air de rien.

"- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, je te signale que c'est mon boulot d'être au courant de ce genre de choses, fit-il ennuyé.

- Heu... mais, tu as reconnu la personne sur la photo ?

- Évidemment, dit l'auror sèchement."

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent interloqué. La photo semblait être la dernière de ses préoccupations.

"- Et c'est tout ? fit la rousse étonnée. Ça fait cinq ans que…

- Désolé, mais je dois y aller, l'interrompit brusquement le jeune homme tandis que la rousse le regardait d'un air outré. Shacklebolt m'attend dans son bureau dans cinq minutes.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Ron cachant sa déception. Est-ce qu'ils tentent de refaire comme la dernière fois ?

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, fit le brun avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

- Bon, soupira Ron, on en saura pas plus pour l'instant. Il ne veut rien nous dire.

- On dirait qu'il s'en fiche, murmura Ginny. On vient d'avoir la preuve qu'Hermione est toujours ici à Londres et il reste indifférent !"

La médicomage semblait en colère mais on pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

"- Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là pour le moment Ginny, même si c'est elle, elle ne veut sûrement pas être retrouvé... et elle ferait tout pour ça tu la connais, fit Ron."

Ginny se contenta de baisser la tête et d'approuver son frère.

- Sur ceux on a autre chose à faire, je dois aller à mon entraînement et toi à Sainte Mangouste.

- Tu as raison, on est tellement surchargé de travail avec les blessés depuis hier soir."

Son frère l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la quitter et rejoignit son travail. La jeune femme regarda un instant la tête rousse de son frère disparaître au loin dans le couloir. L'air perdue, elle se dit qu'elle devait informer Luna du peu d'informations qu'ils avaient découvert : quasiment rien.

**- chapitre 3 -**

Une fois sorti du bureau du ministre, Harry retourna au quartier des aurors pour aller à son propre bureau. Sur son chemin il croisa Malefoy qui était lui aussi auror et par la même occasion, sous ses ordres.

Peu avant la fin de la guerre, Drago avait renié son camp et rejoint l'ordre du phœnix en fournissant des informations sur les activités du Lord. Peu à peu il avait noué des liens d'amitié avec Harry mais le reste de la famille Weasley n'en avait pas fait de même, en particulier pour Ron qui n'avait pas vraiment pardonné à son meilleur ami de 'sympathiser' avec un mangemort. Seule Hermione à l'époque avait fait quelques efforts avec ce dernier.

"- Alors Potter, que t'as dit le ministre ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers lui l'air concerné.

- Shacklebolt nous attend dans son bureau dans une heure, tout le monde doit être là, annonça Harry. Il veut prendre d'autres mesures.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a encore du pain sur la planche, fit remarquer le blond.

- On se plaindrait de faire des heures supplémentaires Malefoy ? demanda le brun l'air narquois.

- Non, et je compte bien en faire jusqu'à ce que je retrouve.. Lucius, fit Drago l'air absent.

- Bien sûr, lui assura Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. On se retrouve dans une heure.

- Très bien."

Le blond continua son chemin et Harry se rendit à son bureau. Une fois dans ce dernier il prit sa veste en ressorti rapidement. Quand il passa devant le bureau de Tonks cette dernière l'interpella en voyant son air préoccupé.

"- Où vas-tu Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je reviens, je ne serais pas longs, fit ce dernier en guise de réponse."

Il sortit du quartier général sous le regard inquiet de la métamorphomage.


	4. Qui est ton patron ?

**Chapitre 4 : Qui est ton patron ?**

* * *

_I had to close down anything_

_I had to close down my mind_

_Too many things to cover me_

_So many dirty things y__ou couldn't even believe_

_- Moby, Extreme Ways_

* * *

Une jeune fille se tenait debout au bord de la tour d'astronomie, démunie et perdue. La nuit était tombée et elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pale et tomba dans le vide. Elle était venue se réfugier ici ne sachant pas ailleurs où aller pour laisser libre court à son chagrin. Ses yeux marron reflétaient son amertume et son envie de vengeance, mais surtout sa peine. Comment cela avait-il pu leur arriver, eux qui n'étaient pas concernés par tout ça ? Ils n'avaient jamais mérités une telle chose. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Et c'était sa faute, uniquement sa faute. Ses larmes augmentèrent et elle sera les poings pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'étendit pas la personne arriver dernière elle. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de demander qui c'était.

"- Je te promets que je t'aiderais à les venger, murmura alors un Harry seulement âgé de dix-sept ans. Sa voix était rauque et pour la peine, il comprenait plus que jamais ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait ressentir en ce moment."

Une autre larme de la brune tomba dans le vide et elle ferma les yeux. Avery allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait...

Le réveil tira Hermione de ses rêves et elle regarda l'heure. Il affichait 7h50.

_"- Merde !"_

La journaliste se passa de déjeuner et se rua sous la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'attachait les cheveux en une couette haute faite à la vas vite avant d'enfiler son trench-coat beige. Elle prit son sac et sortit sans plus attendre de l'appartement. Pour aller plus vite, elle prit les escaliers qu'elle dévala plus qu'elle ne descendit et atteint enfin les portes d'entrées de l'immeuble. Elle les poussa brusquement et s'engouffra dans la rue. Elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes et son trajet jusqu'à son bureau prenait bien un quart d'heure. Elle accéléra donc l'allure. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle percuta violemment un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Hermione présenta ses excuses à l'homme et continua sa course.

L'homme la regarda un instant s'éloigner un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. C'était bien elle, il avait enfin réussit à la retrouver. Il n'avait plus qu'à informer son patron. L'homme se dirigea derrière un panneau publicitaire et transplana.

Hermione arriva avec dix minutes de retard à son bureau. Arrivée à l'étage de la rédaction elle gémit en se souvenant qu'il y avait une réunion du personnel à 8h00. Son patron ne serait pas aussi clément que la fois précédente. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la salle de réunion qui était adjacente au bureau du rédacteur en chef. Elle ouvrit la porte et toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour la lorgner. Son patron lui fulminait devant son air négligé.

"- Granger, je suis heureux de voir que vous nous honorez de votre présence !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, dit Hermione échevelée avant d'aller s'installer à la seule place qui restait non loin du rédacteur en chef.

- Très bien, nous pouvons continuer, reprit ce dernier. Comme je le disais...»

La réunion dura plus longtemps que ce qu'Hermione avait prévu. La fin de matinée se déroula comme à l'accoutumé, finir l'article qui devait être bâclé pour le lendemain, et répondre au téléphone. A midi elle était encore devant son ordinateur quand Evanna vint la chercher pour aller déjeuner.

"- Alors comment va ma sorcière bien aimée ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau."

Hermione leva ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes pour regarder son amie, incrédule.

"- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce nouveau surnom ? Fit la jeune femme innocemment.

- Je te prierais juste de ne pas l'associer en fonction de... tu sais quoi, répondit la brune. Elle était encore étonnée de voir sa meilleure amie digérer la nouvelle avec autant de facilité. Elle ne semblait même pas en colère contre le fait qu'elle lui ait caché une chose d'une telle importance aussi longtemps. Evanna était plus que compréhensive, la meilleure amie idéale.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je n'ai pas tout l'aprèm, alors on grouille, continua la rousse tandis qu'Hermione enfilait sa veste et la suivait."

Les deux amies se rendirent dans leur restaurant préféré, tenu par un vieux couple de français venu s'installer à Londres il y a une dizaine d'année. Alors qu'elles rentraient dans le dis restaurant en se racontant leur matinée, le même homme que ce matin en sorti.

Hermione s'en aperçu mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que l'autre fois. Elle et sa meilleure amie allèrent s'installer à une table de bonne humeur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait à son bureau, elle ressentit un malaise. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois en regardant autour d'elle dans la rue. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'on la suivait. Elle repensa aux événements qui avaient eu lieu la semaine dernière, puis à l'homme qu'elle avait croisée deux fois ce matin.

Secouant la tête la sorcière chassa ces stupides pensées et se dépêcha de reprendre son travail. Mieux valait ne pas être encore une fois en retard.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la personne de ses pensées la suivait discrètement depuis qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant, faisant mine de lire un journal.

**- chapitre 4 -**

Drago Malefoy venait juste de rentrer de mission - qui au passage n'avait aboutie à rien, une fois de plus - et s'affala sur le siège de son bureau en soupirant. Frustré, il prit un stylo entre ses doigts et se mit à le faire tourner tout en réfléchissant.

Rien n'avançait. Les mangemorts évadés changeaient sans arrêt d'endroit, et bien sur eux, les aurors arrivaient toujours une fois qu'ils aient désertés les lieux. Harry les envoyait sans cesse sur une piste, bien déterminé à les coincer. Le blond n'avait plus vu le jeune homme comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était plus que déterminé et élaborait toutes sortes de plans et le nombre de réunions des aurors avait dépassé le seuil du raisonnable. Mais le pire s'était produit il y a une semaine. Les mangemorts avaient attaqués une rue moldue au moment même où ils étaient en mission à Bristol, qui était d'ailleurs une fausse piste. Le nombre de pertes était déplorable et les sorciers autant que les moldus en étaient affectés. L'ambiance dans le QG s'était depuis considérablement dégradée. Tout le monde ne pensait désormais qu'à traquer ces évadés et les renvoyer d'où ils venaient, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère assez lourde et tendue. Dans les deux mondes, l'attaque avait eu le même effet, même si on avait fait croire aux moldus qu'il s'agissait de dangereux terroristes (les oubliators avaient fait un travail titanesque pour faire oublier aux nombreux moldus ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la rue). Dès la tombée de la nuit les gens se pressaient de rentrer chez eux et ne s'attardaient pas au dehors. Cela rappelait à tout le monde cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en guerre contre Voldemort.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par une longue chevelure rousse qui venait de pénétrer dans le QG presque comme une furie. Ginny s'avança vers lui, un air déterminé flanqué au visage et ignorant les regards des autres aurors posés sur elle.

"- Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle !

- Weasley ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, t'es venue voir ton cher Potter ?

- Non, répondit-elle en ignorant le surnom, il faut que je te parle. En privé. Viens."

Ils sortirent du QG et allèrent au bout du couloir.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda enfin Drago.

- Réponds-moi sincèrement: est-ce que tu as une idée d'où peut bien être Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien."

Le blond ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis se décida enfin à répondre :

"- Je n'en sais rien."

Ginny ne cacha pas sa déception.

"- Très bien, ni toi ni Harry ne veulent l'avouer, je vais donc devoir chercher toute seule, fit-elle sèchement."

Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser là dans le couloir, quand Drago la retint par le bras. Il s'aperçut avec peine que la rousse avait les larmes aux yeux.

"- Écoute Ginny, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire, d'une parce que c'est mon travail et d'autre parce que je ne veux pas trahir Harry, comprend moi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux."

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, avant la jeune Weasley ne se dégage de l'emprise de l'ancien serpentard et lui tourne le dos. Drago la regarda s'éloigner en gardant un air impassible, bien qu'intérieurement il s'en voulait.

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Hermione prit sa sacoche et quitta enfin son travail. Une fois de plus il était tard, la nuit commençait à tomber. Dans la rue elle pressa le pas en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.

A cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus grand monde, les événements d'il y a une semaine encore frais dans les mémoires. Personne ne se risquait à rester longtemps dehors dès la tombée du jour.

La brune marchait depuis cinq minutes quand elle eut encore l'impression d'être suivit. Mal à l'aise elle accéléra le pas dans la rue déserte. Elle redoutait la visite des personnes du service des usages abusifs de la magie depuis une semaine. Pourtant jusqu'à présent personne n'était venu à son lieu de travail ni à des endroits qu'elle aurait pu fréquenter. La jeune femme avait pu reprendre son cour de vie normale.

Un bruit de pas sur le bitume la sortit de ces pensées et Hermione se retourna brusquement.

Personne. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit un craquement sonore retentir au coin de la rue. Cette fois ci son cœur s'accéléra quand elle reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Se rendant au coin de la rue elle vérifia les alentours avant de sortir sa baguette qu'elle gardait à présent sur elle. C'était plus prudent, même si elle répugnait d'avoir à s'en servir à nouveau. La brune tombât dans un cul-de-sac. Elle avança prudemment baguette en main et tendit l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit.

Elle aurait pourtant juré que quelqu'un venait de transplanter ici même, bon sang après cinq ans elle n'avait tout même pas oublié à quoi ressemblait un bruit de transplanage !

Soupirant et se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle rangea sa baguette et s'apprêtait à regagner la rue quand une voix grave la fit se stopper.

"- J'ai enfin réussit à te coincer sang de bourbe! Dis-moi, ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avais pas vu dans le coin."

Hermione fit volteface et se figea. Elle se serait attendu à un employé du ministère, un auror, n'importe qui...

Mais étonnement, pas à un mangemort.

Or il y en avait bien un devant la jeune femme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Crabbe. Tremblant d'effroi mais pas dépourvu de son courage de gryffondor, elle dégaina sa baguette d'un geste rapide quand le mangemort lança la première attaque, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_"- Endoloris !_

_- Stupéfix !"_

Le mangemort rata sa cible mais évita néanmoins le sort que la sorcière lui lança. Hermione profita de ce moment d'inattention pour relancer l'attaque.

_"- Impedimenta !"_

L'homme fut projeté contre l'immeuble qu'il percuta violemment avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol, assommé pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit hélas rapidement et lança le sortilège de la mort sur la brune qui ne put l'éviter.

Mais un autre homme transplana à ce moment-là dans la ruelle et lança un sort sur Hermione qui se retrouva projetée contre une benne à ordures. La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc et regarda cet homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu auparavant combattre le mangemort.

Mangemort qui prit d'ailleurs la fuite quelques instants avant que le jeune homme n'est pu le coincer. Il revêtait la tenue caractéristique des aurors. Ce dernier qui en était apparemment un poussa un juron pendant qu'Hermione se relevait péniblement et se stoppait en reconnaissant la voix traînante. L'auror se tourna vers la sorcière et elle reconnut immédiatement ces cheveux blonds platine et ces yeux gris.

"- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle éberlué.

- Granger, répondit ce dernier au tac. Tu as eu la chance que j'arrive au bon moment.

- Que..

- Ce mangemort n'avait pas pour but de partir avant de t'avoir tuée.

- Je m'en serais douté, fit ironiquement la brune. Mais pourquoi es-tu là.. Tu es bien un auror ?

- Oui. J'étais censé prendre la relève au cas où l'autre auror chargé de ta protection aurait un problème, ce qui a probablement été le cas.

- Une protection, articula la sorcière effarée. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une protection ?

- Les mangemorts n'ont pas digérés ton petit spectacle de la semaine dernière, dit-il en se voulant ironique. Ils avaient pour ordre de te tuer.

- Je suis capable de me défendre, dit simplement la journaliste.

- As-tu oublié de quoi ils sont capable pour nous traquer Granger ? demanda le blond d'une voix grave en reprenant son sérieux."

Hermione ne répondit pas n'ayant pas d'arguments valables. Tout était clair maintenant.

"- Alors cette homme qui me suivait était un auror, j'étais persuadé qu'il travaillait aux services des usages abusifs de la magie, dit la jeune femme plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- T'inquiète pas, personne ne t'as reconnu ce jour où tu t'es servie de magie devant ces moldus, dit Drago semblant lire dans ses pensées. Du moins...Pas tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Se pourrait-il que ses anciens amis aient pu assister à l'attaque de la semaine dernière ?

- Je veux dire que tu as fait la une des journaux le lendemain et...Des personnes t'ont reconnus, dont mon patron.

- Quel est ton patron ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Tu saignes, fit remarquer le blond en désignant la jambe d'Hermione. Il vaudrait mieux t'emmener soigner ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit sa jambe blessée, sûrement dû au sort qu'il lui avait lancé pour l'éloigner.

« - M'emmener où ?

- A Sainte Mangouste, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Merci mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir réussir à rentrer chez toi comme ça ?

- Je-n'irais-pas-à-Sainte-Mangouste, dit Hermione en détachant chaque syllabe."

Elle essaya de faire quelques pas pour rejoindre la rue, déterminée, mais son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Son ancien ennemi ne l'avait pas raté. Elle leva un regard accusateur vers ce dernier.

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu…commença l'ex-serpentard."

Mais ils furent pris par surprise par un autre mangemort qui lui lança un sort. Malefoy le reçut en plein dans le dos. Il fut expulsé au fond de la ruelle et retomba inconscient sur le sol.

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux vers le mangemort qui venait de l'attaquer. C'était celui qu'elle reconnaissait toujours le plus facilement.

Avery.

Le mangemort qui avait assassiné ses parents.

Une haine inscriptible commençait à envahir la sorcière. Sa rage remplaça sa peur, elle aurait bien voulu se jeter sur lui, mais se rappelant de sa jambe blessée elle se contenta de regarder l'homme devant elle avec toute l'animositée qu'elle pouvait.

"- Attaquer quelque un dans son dos.. Rien d'étonnant venant de vous ! Cracha-t-elle."

Elle essaya de se lever malgré le mal pour lui faire face. A ce moment même elle s'en fichait de mourir ou non. Si elle avait l'occasion de les venger, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

"- Alors Granger, tu as envie d'aller rejoindre tes moldus de parents ? Lança-t-il, content de son petit effet. Avada Keda...

- Petrificus totalus !"

Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine et le mangemort retomba en arrière, immobile. Hermione tourna la tête et vit Malefoy la baguette levée qui avait lançé le sort en même temps qu'elle. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

"- On en aura eu au moins un, lança-t-il d'une voix douloureuse."

Hermione esquissa un sourire mais il disparut bien vite en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Drago ne tenait pas debout et avait épuisé ses dernières forces pour avoir le mangemort. En voyant qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, la brune se précipita vers lui comme elle put avec sa jambe blessée et le retint par les épaules. Il saignait à plusieurs endroits. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne l'emmenait pas de suite à Ste Mangouste, ça lui serait fatale. Elle posa son regard sur le jeune Malefoy inconscient et transplana avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	5. Dans la cuisine des Weasley

**Chapitre 5: Dans la cuisine des Weasley**

* * *

_Telling you is the only chance for me_

_There is nothing left but to turn and face you_

_When I look into to your eyes there's nothing there to see_

_Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me_

_- Linkin Park, P5hng Me A*wy_

* * *

Hermione atterrit essoufflée en plein milieu du hall d'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Elle essaya de redresser Drago mais avec peine du à son poids et à sa propre douleur à sa jambe. Elle l'avait oubliée d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le blond était en très mauvais état. La brune regarda autour d'elle paniquée et appela au secours. Aussitôt des médicomages accoururent, une rousse à leur tête.

Ginny fut choquée en découvrant Hermione Granger dans le couloir tenant un Malfoy inconscient, mais elle se reprit bien vite et courut vers eux.

« - Hermione ?

- Plus tard pour les explications, coupa la sorcière difficilement en voyant les yeux exorbités de la jeune femme.

Ginny se tourna aussitôt vers Drago.

"- Venez m'aider, on a un auror blessé ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée en s'adressant à d'autres médicomages qui s'empressèrent de venir."

Ils le firent léviter jusqu'à une salle non loin et s'enfermèrent dedans. Ginny se retourna vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle se jeta à son coup, la serrant à l'étouffer.

"- Oh Hermione sa fait si longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-t-elle, sa voix remplie de larmes.

- Toi aussi, murmura la jeune femme la gorge nouée par l'émotion, qu'elle cacha difficilement."

Les deux jeunes se separèrent avec regrets et s'observèrent un instant, heureuses et émues de se revoir après tant d'années.

"- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Avec Drago ?

- Je me suis faite attaquée par un mangemort dans une rue, Drago est arrivé et m'a sauvé la mise, mais un autre mangemort nous a eu par surprise et l'a attaqué, raconta la brune.

- Tu es blessée, viens tout de suite je vais te soigner ça, lança Ginny en la dirigeant dans une salle à côté de celle où l'on s'occupait de l'ancien serpentard."

Elle fit asseoir Hermione sur un lit et alla chercher de quoi soigner sa jambe.

"- Est-ce que Drago va s'en sortir ? Demanda la sorcière inquiète en songeant à ce qu'il devait se passer dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ses jours ne sont pas comptés, il a juste eu de la chance que tu l'ais emmené ici assez rapidement. Ce genre d'attaque est assez fréquent depuis...»

La rousse laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"- Enfin tu sais quoi, marmonna-t-elle amèrement en désaffectant la plaie."

Hermione hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

"- … Alors comme ça tu as réussi à devenir médicomage, constata-t-elle en sachant que c'était le rêve de son amie depuis des années.

- Oui, répondit l'ancienne gryffondor avec un sourire. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivé grâce au soutien de Ron et d'Harry."

A l'évocation de leur nom un voile passe devant les yeux de la journaliste. Son amie ne le remarqua pas et continua de soigner sa blessure avec le plus de soins possibles.

"- Co... Comment vont-ils ? Balbutia-t-elle en fixant le sol.

- Ron est devenu joueur de quidditch et il est en couple avec Luna. Ça semble marcher entre eux.

- J'étais sure qu'ils allaient finir par se mettre ensemble un jour ou l'autre, fit Hermione les yeux dans le vague en se remémorant certains souvenirs.

- Et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Après Poudlard il s'est lancé dans sa formation d'auror, récemment il a été promu chef de l'ellite.

- Oh, murmura la brune impressionnée. Je suis contente pour lui."

Quelque chose lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Malfoy lui avait dit que son patron l'avait reconnu... C'était donc Harry qui avait engagé un de ses aurors pour la surveiller !

Hermione se refroidit un peu à cette découverte, avant de se souvenir que sans cette protection, elle y serait probablement restée.

"- Voilà, sa suffira pour le moment, annonça Ginny la faisant sortir de ses pensées en rangeant sa baguette dans sa blouse. J'ai quand même ajouté un bandage qu'il faudra changer.

- Merci, mais à partir de maintenant je vais me débrouiller seule, dit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Comment ? Tu repars déjà ? Demanda la rousse déçu."

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car elles furent alertées par un bruit retentissant venant du hall. La journaliste se remettait sur pieds tandis que la jeune Weasley se dirigeait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, avant de la refermer aussi sec, soudainement paniquée comme elle l'était il y a quelques minutes.

"- Je... je crois que l'on est attaqué !

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione.

- J'ai vu des aurors courir dans le couloir, les mangemorts sont ici !

- Oh non, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont là !

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux mangemorts. Ginny fut la plus rapide et se rua sur la jeune femme. Elle transplana au moment même où ils brandissaient leur baguette sur elles.

**- chapitre 5 -**

Les deux amies atterrirent dans l'herbe ou elles tombèrent toutes les deux. Hermione se releva péniblement et aida la rousse à faire de même. Une fois remises sur pieds, la sorcière se tourna et une boule se forma dans sa gorge en reconnaissant les lieux. Cette vieille maison que seul la magie semblait pouvoir retenir. Le terrier... Il était toujours là.

Ginny épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller frapper. Naturellement ce fut Molly Weasley qui l'ouvrit et découvrit les deux sorcières devant sa porte. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Hermione elle porta une main à sa bouche.

"- Par Merlin, Arthur ! "

Son mari se précipita à son tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant l'ancienne gryffondor se tenir sur le pas de sa porte.

"- Ma chérie comment vas-tu ? demanda Molly en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pas le temps pour les effusions maman, Sainte Mangouste a été attaquée, fit Ginny tandis que ces parents s'effaçaient pour les laisser entrer.

- Comment ça ? fit aussitôt son père.

- Des mangemorts s'en sont pris à Hermione à Londres, mais on n'a pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, on a laissé Drago là-bas, répondit la rousse morte d'inquiétude pour l'auror.

- Drago ?

- Un mangemort l'a attaqué alors qu'il me sauvait, répondit Hermione en coupant Ginny qui allait répondre."

Les Weasley tournèrent leur tête vers elle, la rendant mal à l'aise. Être ici à nouveau, après cinq ans était assez perturbant. Des tonnes de souvenirs assaillirent la jeune femme mais elle les refoula bien vite. C'était du passé.

"- Pour l'instant le principal c'est que vous soyez toutes les deux saines et sauves, fit Molly rassurée. Je suis sure que les aurors vont s'en occuper, Harry ne va pas laisser tomber son ami comme ça."

Arthur acquiesça vivement.

"- C'est bon de te revoir Hermione, dit-il alors que sa femme souriait chaleureusement.

- C'est quoi tout ce... bazar, commença Ron en déboulant dans la cuisine avant d'apercevoir Hermione. Il venait apparemment du salon. Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en état de choc.

- Hermione! cria Luna surprise qui avait rejoint le roux et se précipitait vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Luna ! Fit la journaliste avec un faible sourire alors que l'ancienne Serdaigle se poussait pour laisser le rouquin la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Demanda Ron avec un grand sourire."

Hermione allait répondre quand un bruit de transplanage retentit dans la cuisine, et le sourire de la jeune femme se fana aussitôt en relevant les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry.

Plus grand que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, il possédait toujours cette chevelure de jaie indisciplinée qui ne trompait personne. De même que ses yeux si verts qui examinèrent chaque sorcier présent, ayant l'air de se demander d'où venait leur enthousiasme en vue des évènements actuels. Lui semblait exténué. Quand il aperçut pour la première fois la présence d'Hermione, il la fixa un instant, ne semblant pas la reconnaitre. Tellement d'émotions traversèrent ensuite son regard qu'elle s'en sentit presque émue, émotion qui disparue aussitôt après. Elle voyait en cet instant dans ses yeux ce qu'elle aurait dû croiser dans ceux des Weasley et de Luna.

Le jugement.

Tout le monde s'en aperçu. Un malaise s'installa. Etrangement, Hermione elle, resta immobile, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Il semblerait qu'elle avait plus de mal avec lui qu'avec tous les autres. A ce moment précis elle regretta d'être revenue dans le monde des sorciers. Repartir maintenant éviterait sans doute des peines supplémentaires. Heureusement, Harry détacha rapidement son regard d'elle et se tourna vers les autres.

"- Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Mon vieux tu vas pas le croire..

- Je suis venu voir si il n'était arrivé de mal à personne, le coupa-t-il.

- Comment va Drago? S'empressa Ginny en s'avançant vers lui.

- Drago est entre les soins des médicomage à l'heure qu'il est, ne t'en fais pas. On a réussi à les éloigner de l'hôpital, mais pas à en coincer un, raconta-t-il en la regardant."

Ginny se sentit tout de suite mieux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"- Hermione est revenue parmi nous, s'exclama Luna avec enthousiasme."

Jetant évidement un froid dans la cuisine. Le brun sembla se raidir et tourna la tête vers la concernée.

"- Ravi de te revoir, lança-t-il d'une voix qui semblait faire penser le contraire."

Hermione releva la tête et reprit contenance. Elle avait la gorge nouée.

"- Moi aussi, répondit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors tu es bien revenue, continua Luna. Tu ne comptes pas repartir j'espère ?

- Chérie, ce n'est pas le moment, murmura son compagnon entre ses dents.

- J'ai été contrainte de revenir uniquement pour sauver Malfoy, répondit rapidement Hermione. Je ne compte pas rester."

Ginny perdit son sourire et les autres baissèrent les yeux, mise à part Harry qui se reprit à cette annonce.

"- Eh bien je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire au ministère, dit-il aux autres en rompant le silence."

Puis sans attendre il repartit en transplanant, rompant le contact visuel avec la sorcière et laissant derrière lui un silence encore plus pesant.

Mal à l'aise, ce fut Ron qui le brisa en premier :

"- Les événements d'en ce moment sont assez dures pour lui, expliqua-t-il en regardant la brune comme s'il voulait justifier son comportement.

- Laisse lui le temps, fit alors Ginny tristement. Ça lui passera."

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Non, son accueil avait été si froid qu'il ne compterait sûrement pas lui présenter des excuses de sitôt. Non... de toute manière sa lui été égal. Elle allait repartir, peut importer qu'il lui en veuille. Elle l'avait oublié il y a cinq ans, lui ainsi que tout le reste.

"- Bon et bien on va rentrer avec Luna, merci pour ce dîner maman, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous Hermione, dit soudain Ron. Malheureusement il vaut mieux qu'on rentre maintenant.. Tu comprends.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione."

Il avança vers la brune pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

"- Au revoir Ron, répondit-elle la gorge sèche.

- J'espère qu'on se revoit bientôt.

- Evidemment, fit son amie."

Une fois que Luna en ait fait de même, le couple s'en alla, laissant Arthur et sa femme seul avec Hermione et leur fille.

"- Ma chérie, il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité ici cette nuit, toutes les chambres sont vides, proposa Molly.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer Molly, s'empressa de dire la brune.

- Voyons Hermione tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, et puis tu es blessée, remarqua-t-elle.

- Mais...

- Je vais préparer ta chambre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, conclut Molly en montant à l'étage avant que la jeune femme ai pu protester.

- Elle ne veut plus te lâcher, rigola doucement Ginny. Et je la comprends. Je vais te laisser, il faut que je retourne à Sainte Mangouste maintenant que les mangemorts n'y sont plus. Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Malfoy.

- Très bien. Tu me diras comment il va.

- Je n'oublierais pas Mione. Promet moi qu'on se revoit bientôt.

- Promis, répondit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire, alors que son amie transplanait. »

Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour elle ?

**- chapitre 5 -**

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'observer la pièce qu'elle avait partagée autrefois avec la rousse pendant les vacances d'été, et d'un sort fut vêtue d'un pyjama, étant trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. La brune se glissa dans les couvertures chaudes. Trop épuisée pour repenser aux événements auxquels elle venait d'assister, elle s'endormit rapidement.

**- chapitre 5 -**

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Hermione se demanda tout d'abord ou elle était, puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent par flash un à un. Les mangemorts dans la rue, Malfoy, l'accueil de Ginny, Harry..

Elle se leva en regardant autour d'elle pour la première fois et un sourire naquit sur son visage, pensant que rien n'avait changé dans cette maison.

Elle s'habilla avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle entendait la voix de Malfoy s'élever de la cuisine. Rassurée qu'il aille mieux elle descendit les dernières marches mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vu la personne dos à elle qui s'adressait au blond qui était assis sur une chaise de la table.

Harry, car c'était bien lui, semblait plongé dans une grande discussion avec le jeune Malfoy. Hermione resta quelques secondes à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

"- Qu'en est-il de Chris ? Demandait Malfoy.

- On ne l'a pas retrouvé, répondit le survivant avec amertume. Le mangemort qui vous a attaqué a été rapide et ils doivent le retenir en otage maintenant."

Le blond posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains, digérant mal la nouvelle de leur collègue pris en otage à l'heure qu'il est. Par sa faute en plus de ça, il ne lui était pas venu en aide. Cette réaction étonna Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça. Il semblait avoir bien changé en cinq ans. Drago releva la tête et se repris.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont après elle Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec tout ça ?

- Pour l'instant je ne suis sûr de rien, est-ce que cela relève plus d'une ancienne rancune que d'une stratégie ? Avery a tué ses parents et veut peut être finir ce qu'il a commencé. Ce ne serait qu'une ancienne vengeance ? J'en doute.

- Et dire qu'Avery nous a échappé alors qu'il l'était désarmé...»

La brune se raidit en entendant le nom de l'assassin de ses parents et se racla la gorge. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle, l'un souriant et l'autre prenant un air distant.

Hermione s'avança malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du brun. Au fond elle était tout de même contente de le revoir. "Contrairement à lui, pensa-t-elle."

"- Hermione, salua Harry en changeant de ton.

- Bonjours, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Désolé de vous interrompre. Drago que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé être à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Les médicomage ont jugés que j'allais mieux et que je pouvais reprendre mes fonctions sans attendre vu les circonstances Granger. Je suis passé pour pouvoir te remercier de ce que tu as fait hier soir.

- C'est bien normal, dit Hermione. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui doit te remercier d'être venu à mon secours, sans toi j'y serais probablement resté.

- C'est Harry qu'il faut...»

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Molly débarqua au même moment dans la cuisine, saluant tout le monde.

"- Hermione chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci Molly.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu sais bien que tu es toujours ici chez toi."

L'ancienne gryffondor en fut touché et ne répondit rien.

"- Vous restez pour le déjeuner ? Demanda Molly aux garçons.

- Non je dois y aller, répondit Harry. Mais merci Molly, Drago on doit y aller."

Ce dernier acquiesça et le brun transplana sans un regard de plus vers Hermione. Ce que la jeune femme ne manqua de remarquer en baissant les yeux. Malfoy la salua ainsi que Mme Weasley avant de faire de même que le brun.

Les deux femmes étaient désormais seules. Molly fronça les sourcils en observant Hermione.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré son comportement tu as du bien plus lui manquer qu'il ne laisse paraitre.

- Si tu le dis, murmura la brune."

Arthur débarqua au même moment dans la cuisine et leur adressa un signe de tête. Sa femme commença à faire cuir du bacon.

"- Je ne reste pas Molly, fit alors Hermione. Mais merci encore de m'avoir hébergée pour la nuit."

Mrs Weasley fut déçu un moment mais finit par acquiescer. Après tout la brune devait avoir ses raisons et même si elle ne les savait pas toutes, il fallait l'accepter. Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et après un court au revoir, elle transplana.

"- Tu crois qu'elle reviendra Arthur ? Demanda alors Molly.

- Plus vite que tu ne le pense ma chérie, répondit son mari, confiant."


	6. On a retrouvé la trace de Turner

**Chapitre 6 : On a retrouvé la trace de Turner**

* * *

_Don't taint this ground with the color of the past  
Are the sounds in bloom with you?  
Cause you feel like an orchard of mines  
Just take one step at a time_

_- Globus, Orchards of mines_

* * *

Hermione claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Elle enleva son manteau et le balança sur le canapé en se dirig

Hermione claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Elle enleva son manteau et le balança sur le canapé en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps.

Alors que l'eau décontractait ses muscles endoloris, une image lui revint en tête. Deux yeux émeraude la dévisageant froidement. Alors qu'elle avait beau se dire qu'elle l'avait oublié, le regard et le comportement d'Harry l'avait blessée en réalité. Il était loin du meilleur ami qu'elle avait connu pendant sept ans. Celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère semblait avoir également tiré un trait sur son existence. Voilà qui était réciproque.

Hermione soupira longuement. Même si elle faisait preuve de sarcasme, elle n'en menait pas large. Cela avait été une erreur de les revoir, après tout elle était très bien aujourd'hui dans sa vie moldue. La magie au final n'avait fait que lui apporter des malheurs, et ne pourrait jamais lui apporter la vie stable et sereine qu'elle avait maintenant. En cinq ans elle était presque parvenue à faire fi de son statut de sorcière et voilà qu'une partie de sa vie refaisait surface brutalement, sans avoir rien demandé, sans y avoir été préparé.

La brune sortit de ses pensées et enfila une serviette pour aller dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements propres. Une fois habillée elle s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre mais une fois qu'elle atteint la porte Hermione s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la reposer sur sa table de chevet. Elle sortit de la chambre, pris sacoche et veste et sortit enfin de l'appartement.

Le travail l'attendait et elle avait bien besoin de se changer les idées.

Arrivée à son bureau elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un se jetait sur elle.

"- Mon dieu elle est vivante !

- Evanna tu m'étouffe, dit Hermione alors que sa meilleure amie la serrait autant qu'elle pouvait.

- Ton téléphone sonnait occupé hier soir donc je suis allé chez toi, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef et tu n'y étais pas !

- Mince alors j'ai comment ai-je pu oublier de la fermer ? Se lamenta la brune en gagnant son bureau.

- Mais où étais-tu donc passée ? Demanda Evanna."

Hermione hésitât tout en posant son ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Elle prit place sur son siège.

"- Je suis retournée... là-bas.

- Chez les sorciers ? Et tu ne m'as même pas emmené ? Demanda son amie en faisant la moue."

Hermione rigola légèrement avant de répondre :

"- Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir toute seule alors avec toi sa aurait été du suicide.

- Comment ça t'en sortir toute seule ? Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas? Demanda la rousse inquiète.

- Pour résumer on va dire que j'ai eu mon cota de mangemorts pour les deux ans à venir, répondit-elle vaguement ne voulant plus repenser à Avery.

- Tu t'es fait attaquer par des mangemorts ?!

- Cri le sur le Big Ben tant que tu y es ! Tu veux qu'on me prenne pour une folle ? s'exclama Hermione en vérifiant par la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir les autres journalistes s'activer à leur travail pour voir si personne n'avait entendu."

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le siège en face du bureau ou siégeait son amie.

"- Et alors j'ai passé la nuit à m'inquiéter, je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, penaude".

La journaliste ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa tête.

"- Et bien c'est gentil mais je suis encore vivante vois-tu, pas la peine de s'inquiéter d'avantage, conclue-t-elle. J'ai une tonne de travail à faire donc...

- Oui je m'en vais, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, prévint la jeune femme en se levant. À midi tous les détails.

- Bien entendu !"

Puis elle sortit sans attendre pour rejoindre son travail et Hermione se mit aussitôt au sien.

**- chapitre 6 -**

A la fin d'une énième réunion des aurors, Harry se leva et quitta la salle tandis que les autres aurors autour de l'immense table s'apprêtaient à faire de même. Le brun s'engagea dans le couloir pour revenir au quartier général. Tonks qui n'était pas loin derrière lui le rattrapa.

"- T'aurais pu y aller moins fort avec Gabriel, il a peut-être fait une erreur mais cela nous arrive à tous d'en faire un jour ou l'autre, sans oublié que c'est un débutant, lança-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour en faire je te rappel, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, répondit sèchement le survivant."

Il se rendit dans son bureau mais la métamorphomage n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

"- Je dois quand même te faire part de la baisse considérable de ton moral depuis ce matin, tu es encore pire que d'habitude, fit-elle en entrant également dans le bureau.

- Et alors, n'est-ce pas la période idéale pour ça? répliqua Harry faisant fi de la remarque en prenant place derrière son bureau. T'as du oublier que des mangemorts sont dispersés partout dans le pays et sèment le désastre sur leur passage.

- Non et vu ton humeur tu ne sembles pas avoir oublié non plus la visite d'Hermione hier soir. Ginny m'a tenu au courant."

Harry leva les yeux vers l'auror un instant, avant de répondre simplement :

"- Si tu te remettais au travail Nymphadora, que je puisse me remettre au mien ?

- C'est bon Harry je te lâche, et ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora", répondit son amie en insistant bien sur son prénom qu'elle abhorrait."

Le brun eut un sourire narquois et Tonks lui tourna le dos pour regagner son bureau. Son sourire quitta aussitôt son visage pour laisser apparaitre un air perplexe. Une scène qui s'était déroulée dans cette même pièce il y a deux semaines de ça lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash-back:_

_Le lendemain après l'attaque en plein Londres._

_"- Elle ne devra pas te remarquer Turner, tâche d'être prudent, fit calmement Harry à l'auror devant lui._

_- Comptes sur moi je saurais me faire discret, assura l'homme d'environ quarante ans._

_- Connaissant Avery il attendra le bon moment avant de passer à l'attaque, il est peut-être rusé mais il sait être prudent quand il le faut. Et pour nous cela est bien pire._

_- Je comprends, je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle._

_- Redouble d'attention quand elle rentre chez elle, s'il t'arrive quelque chose Malefoy prendra la relève, conclut le brun._

_- Très bien, répondit l'homme en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Chris ? Dit-il alors que le concerné se retournait._

_- Oui ?_

_- Ne parle de ça à personne, cela reste entre nous._

_- Pas de problème, répondit le dis Chris avant de quitter le bureau."_

_Harry regarda l'homme refermer la porte avant que son regard ne se porte sur la Gazette du sorcier qui traînait devant lui sur le bureau. Il prit le journal et regarda la photo ou Hermione se défendait face au mangemort dans une rue ou semait la panique. Le brun se demanda pourquoi il avait chargé un ses hommes de la faire surveiller à son insu. Sûrement pour avoir bonne conscience auprès de Ron et sa famille, ces derniers ne supporteraient pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Sa conscience lui cria pourtant le contraire, mais il l'ignora. Il fit un geste de la main et le journal se consuma en un tas de cendre avant que celles-ci ne disparaissent à leur tour._

_Fin du flash-back._

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Malefoy assez agité.

"- Harry, on a retrouvé la trace de Turner."

**- chapitre 6 -**

_Le lendemain :_

On était samedi, et Hermione était tranquillement installée sur son canapé dans le salon à essayer de trouver la concentration nécessaire pour finir un article sur lequel elle était depuis la veille. La brunette rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se remit à pianoter sur le clavier quand elle entendit un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant et crut apercevoir un hibou gris qui se tenait sur le rebord.

Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien un hibou. La jeune femme se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et reconnut Errol.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire bizarre de recevoir le courrier par hibou, elle en avait perdue l'habitude. Errol vola dans le salon et se posa sur la télévision. Hermione détacha la ficelle autour de ses pattes pour prendre l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture de Ron. La lettre était accompagnée d'un article du Chicaneur qui annoncait en gros titres la mort de son directeur, Xenophilius Levigood.

**- chapitre 6 -**

"- Moi je pense que tu devrais y aller, lança Evanna en reposant une tasse de café sur la table.

Hermione et elle étaient dans leur bar habituel deux jours plus tard. La lettre ou Ron l'invitait à l'enterrement du père de Luna reposait sur la table et Hermione ne savait pas quelle option choisir. Y aller, ne pas y aller. Elle avait donc appelée sa meilleure amie en quête de conseils. Généralement la photographe était assez douée pour ça.

"- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. J'étais bien décidé à ne plus avoir de contact avec ce monde mais aujourd'hui une de mes anciennes amies a besoin de moi, enfin d'après Ron en tout cas...

- C'est bien pour ça qu'à mon avis, tu devrais t'y rendre, répéta la rousse calmement. Pourquoi redoutes-tu tellement de retourner là-bas ?

- Ma venue ne va pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux en repensant à un certain brun.

- Et alors, tu n'y resteras qu'une journée, tenta Evanna. Hermione, je vois bien que tu as déjà pris ta décision, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit la brune en lui souriant. Mais j'avais quand même besoin de ton aide. Merci.

- De rien dans ce cas-là, les amies sont faites pour ça", fit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire."

Le lendemain matin donc, Hermione était dans sa chambre à se préparer pour se rendre à l'enterrement de Xenophilius Levigood. Même si elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, le père de Luna était quelqu'un de bien et la jeune femme devait donc venir au moins soutenir son amie. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha pas d'appréhender cette journée. Harry serait également présent, comme tous ses anciens amis d'ailleurs.


	7. Loutry Ste Chaspoule

**Chapitre 7 : _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_**

* * *

_One of these days letters are gonna fall _

_From the sky telling us all to go free_

_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know_

_That you're coming back for me_

_- Civil Twilight, Letter from the sky_

* * *

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait revêtu une simple robe en mousseline noire à bretelles qui arrivait aux genoux, et dont un ruban noir en soie lui enserrait la taille, juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle prit une veste de la même couleur, sa baguette et ne s'attarda pas d'avantage. Elle transplana en direction de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et atterrit devant l'entrée du cimetière ou aurait lieu la cérémonie.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et avança vers le centre du cimetière ou une quarantaine de gens étaient déjà réunis. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi des amis de la famille Lovegood et autres membres du ministère dont elle reconnut quelques têtes.

En arrivant près de l'endroit ou allait être enterré le père du Luna, la sorcière trouva cette dernière en compagnie de Ron ainsi que la famille de ce dernier. Dès que Molly l'aperçut elle se précipita dans ses bras en la remerciant d'être venu. Luna et Ron se retournèrent alors. L'air qu'arborait Luna à cet instant lui fit de la peine à tel point que la brune se sentit égoïste de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

"- Luna je suis tellement désolé, toutes mes condoléances, fit la jeune femme en avançant vers elle.

- Merci d'être là, se contenta de répondre la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras."

Hermione se détacha de Luna tandis que Ron vint la serrer à son tour dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il recula ensuite et enserra la taille de sa compagne. Charlie, Percy, Bill et sa femme vinrent à leurs tours la saluer, lui disant qu'ils étaient contents de la revoir. Fred et George firent de même et Hermione se tourna vers les dernières personnes présentes qu'elle connaissait. Elle fut heureuse de reconnaître Lupin et Neville. Ces derniers l'accueillirent chaleureusement en dépit des circonstances, excepté bien sur Harry. Ce dernier qui se tenait à côté d'eux se contenta d'un simple regard dans sa direction. C'était déjà mieux que l'attitude glaciale à laquelle elle avait pris habitude ces derniers jours. Malfoy apparut bientôt avec Mr Weasley. Hermione remarqua que le blond avait l'air passablement inquiet.

" - Hermione, content que tu ait pu venir, lui dit Arthur en guise de bonjour. Le mage est arrivé je pense qu'on va pouvoir enfin commencer la cérémonie, annonça-t-il à l'intention de tout le monde.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé Ginny ? Demanda Bill discrètement à son père.

- Elle est sans doute encore à Sainte Mangouste, on va devoir commencer sans elle, répondit-il navré.

- Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard, fit remarquer Drago.

- On devrait se mettre en place sa commence, leur dit Remus alors que le mage commençait à parler."

Hermione n'avait pas assisté à un enterrement depuis la mort de ses parents, ce qui lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle jugea préférable d'oublier. Elle qui n'avait pas beaucoup connut le défunt, ce qui lui fit le plus de mal était la peine des autres et en particulier celle de Luna, qui était loin devant elle en compagnie de Ron, alors que le reste de la famille Weasley, Drago, Harry, Neville, Lupin et elle restaient derrière les autres.

La cérémonie dura en toute une demi-heure, et on se rendit compte que Ginny n'était toujours pas arrivée, mais sans s'en inquiéter d'avantage on se rendit dans la grande maison que partageait Ron et Luna ou un repas aurait lieu. Une heure plus tard les invités avaient pris place autour d'une longue table et Hermione discutait avec Neville.

" - Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Hermione, çela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

- C'est gentil, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de reprendre une vie normale... Enfin retrouver ma vie de moldue, rajouta-t-elle voyant que Neville ne semblait pas distinguer le sens du mot normal.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Mais parle-moi de toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda la brune pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard l'an dernier, répondit Neville. Et ma femme attend un enfant, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

- Ta femme ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié, fit la jeune femme avec surprise. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Heu... C'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, enfin Londubat maintenant, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Oh toutes mes félicitations alors, répondit Hermione contente pour lui.

- Normalement quand j'en parle aux anciens de Poudlard la plus part font une tête bizarre, mais j'avais oublié qu'en septième année tu étais devenue assez amie avec elle.

- Oui on va dire ça, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire."

Elle avait en partie oublié ce détail. La septième année avait subie pas mal de changements pour tout le monde. Parkinson en première qui avait étonné les membres de l'Ordre, Harry, Ron et Hermione en les rejoignant. Malfoy l'avait ensuite suivi. Mais en amitié les rapprochements ne s'étaient pas faits en un jour. La brune sourit en s'en rappelant.

"- Elle travaille également à Poudlard, continua Neville. En tant que professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, la place restant vacante depuis qu' Hagrid...»

Hermione acquiesça en se remémorant la perte douloureuse qu'avait causé la mort de leur garde-chasse préféré. Il avait été vaincu par Macnair en voulant sauver Graup. La jeune femme en gardait un souvenir amer. Elle se rappelait encore de la fureur d'Harry à ce moment-là. Elle tourna la tête et vit d'ailleurs ce dernier assis auprès de Charlie, la regarder de son air semblant toujours aussi dénué d'intérêt. Il tourna la tête une fois qu'il eut remarqué qu'elle le fixait à son tour. La brune soupira et reporta son regard sur l'assiette devant elle. Neville remarqua son changement d'attitude et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

" - Oui, excuse moi je reviens, répondit-elle vaguement avant de se lever et de quitter la salle."

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine et y entra. Ron était déjà dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise. Il avait défait sa cravate et cette dernière reposait sur la table devant lui. Son amie s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés.

" - Ça va ?

- Oui, fit le roux en se tournant vers elle. Enfin pour moi en tout cas.

- Comment elle supporte ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se rendre compte gênée, de la stupidité de sa question.

- Et bien jusqu'à maintenant elle a passé plus de temps à s'isoler qu'autre chose, j'espère qu'un jour elle trouvera la force de s'en remettre.

- On ne se remet jamais vraiment de ce genre de choses, dit Hermione tristement. Mais Luna est forte ne l'oublie pas. Elle n'est peut-être pas allée à Gryffondor comme nous, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de s'en remettre.

- Je sais. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu te réfugier dans cette cuisine ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire.

- Heu... Eh bien, tenter d'échapper à des regards inquisiteurs est-elle une bonne raison ?"

Ron comprit de suite ou elle voulait en venir.

- Ah... Je vois, soupira-t-il. Sa lui passera un jour, tu a bien du constaté qu'il a changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu.

- C'est certain, répondit la brune déçue. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il changerait à ce point."

La jeune femme voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Tonks qui transplana dans la cuisine au même moment le lui en empêcha. L'auror était paniquée et tenait entre ses mains un bout de papier.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Ron inquiet devant la mine de la métamorphomage.

- Ginny a été enlevée !

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione.

- Ton père voulait que j'aille vérifier si tout allait bien pour elle Ron, alors je me suis rendu chez elle et j'y ai trouvé ça."

Ron bondit de sa chaise comme un ressort et attrapa le bout de papier que lui tendait Tonks. Il le lut plusieurs fois pour être sure, avant de le froisser dans sa main, la colère ayant envahie ses traits. Le rouquin quitta la cuisine abruptement sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Hermione quant à elle s'était levée en même temps que Ron, mais n'osa pas le suivre. Comment personne n'avait pu s'étonner de l'étrange absence de Ginny ? Elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le cauchemar recommençait. Comme il y a cinq ans.

Une heure plus tard :

Percy faisait les cents pas dans le salon. L'annonce de la disparition de Ginny avait jeté un froid sur tous les occupants de la maison. Lupin, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Malfoy et Harry étaient repartis au ministère. Ainsi tous restaient dans le salon sans rien dire, attendant des nouvelles et l'angoisse était palpable. Ron était dans un tel état que son père lui avait déconseillé de les accompagner.

Les invités étaient rentrés chez eux, ne restait donc plus que Ron qui était toujours dehors, Luna l'ayant rejoint dans le but de le calmer. Molly était évidemment dans un état déplorable et ses fils étaient réunis autour d'elle. Eux-mêmes avaient le teint livide. Neville était reparti chez lui car il ne voulait pas que Pansy s'inquiète.

Hermione dans tout ça culpabilisait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et on pouvait voir la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour la rousse. Elle avait préféré rester là et attendre qu'ils aient des nouvelles avant de rentrer à Londres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry, Malfoy et Mr Weasley transplanèrent dans la pièce. Lupin était resté au ministère car il ne devait pas s'absenter trop longtemps en tant que conseiller du ministre. Tonks était également repartie au travail. Malfoy avait apparemment du mal à contenir sa fureur. Percy cessa aussitôt de faire les cents pas et se tourna vers eux pendant qu'Arthur se dirigeait vers sa femme. Hermione jeta un regard en biais vers Harry et vit qu'il affichait un air sombre. La brune se rappela qu'il arborait toujours cet air lorsqu'il culpabilisait. Néanmoins autrefois elle aurait pu le certifier. Aujourd'hui l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était plus son meilleur ami d'autre fois.

Bill fut le premier assez courageux à se lever pour demander des nouvelles.

" - Alors ?

- Lucius Malefoy a bien enlevé Ginny alors qu'elle était chez elle, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace mise à part ce mot, annonça le chef des aurors en montrant le bout de papier."

Percy se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil non loin de sa mère et se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que Molly était désormais aussi pale qu'un mort.

"- J'ai chargé deux de mes sections d'aurors d'aller à sa recherche, continua Harry. De mon côté j'ai une piste qui pourrait être intéressante et comme le reste de mes sections sont déjà à la recherche des mangemorts je vais m'y rendre avec Drago.

- Ma pauvre Ginny... Que vont-ils faire d'elle ? Se lamenta Molly.

- Si je retrouve ce sale mangemort je peux vous jurer que je lui ferais regretter d'être venu au monde, cracha Fred en se levant.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa Harry d'un ton autoritaire. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, promettez moi que vous ne partirez pas à sa recherche, que croyez-vous que Lucius Malefoy cherche en ce moment ? Adressa-t-il sévèrement aux autres."

Aucun des Weasley ne lui répondirent. Fred le regarda d'un air mauvais un instant avant de quitter le salon.

"- Fred ! L'appela Mme Weasley désespérément.

- Laisse-le se calmer Molly sa lui passera, lança Harry. Il est encore sous le choc.

- On l'est tous Harry l'une des nôtres vient de se faire enlever par un des pires anciens partisans de Voldemort ! Fit Percy en tentant de se maîtriser. Non que je veuille te froisser Drago..

- Sans problèmes..

- Je sais mais on va la retrouver ! Et on coincera ces mangemorts par la même occasion, assura le brun déterminé. Maintenant vous allez tous retourner au terrier et je vous envoie un de mes aurors, il vaut mieux être prudent.

- On sait se défendre tu sais, lança Charlie.

- Simple précaution, répondit le survivant alors qu'un bruit de porte claqué se faisait entendre.

- Harry ! Cria Luna en pleurs en arrivant précipitamment dans le salon. Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir... Ron ! Il... Il est.., sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que Weasley est parti à sa recherche ? S'exclama Malfoy."

La blonde acquiesça en ayant un hoquet. Hermione se dirigea vers elle et la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et tenta de la consoler, elle-même de plus en plus terrifiée par la tournure des évènements.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi, sanglota-t-elle alors que la brune tentait de l'apaiser. Les larmes commencèrent d'ailleurs à lui monter aux yeux mais elle tenta de les réprimer. Cette situation était vraiment abominable. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir il y a des années.

- L'imbécile, s'emporta Harry en faisant les cents pas. Je n'aurais jamais du parler de cette piste devant lui toute à l'heure, je voulais seulement le raisonner !

- C'est bien le genre à Weasley de foncer dans la gueule du loup, marmonna Drago alors que tout le monde lui lançait des regards indignés.

- On aurait dû s'y attendre qu'il parte tête baissée chercher sa sœur, fit Molly. Sa suffit je ne vais pas perdre un autre de mes enfants !

- Calme-toi ma chérie, dit Arthur. Il ne doit pas être allé bien loin, même par transplanage. On va aller le retrouver. Et Ginny également.

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas à vous de le faire ! Répéta Harry en perdant patience. Malefoy et moi allons-nous en charger."

Hermione réfléchit un instant, hésitant mais se leva finalement, reprenant soudainement confiance en elle.

"- Je viens avec vous ! Lança-t-elle déterminée aux deux aurors.

- Certainement pas, répondit Harry en raillant, ne la regardant même pas. Deux disparitions suffisent amplement.

- Je saurais ramener Ron à la raison ! Toute à l'heure il ne voulait pas vous écouter ! Cette fois il ne le fera pas plus !

- Qu'est que tu en sais ! Réagit au quart de tour Harry en se tournant vers elle."

Hermione fut déstabilisée par son regard dur mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Harry fut agacé par l'obstination de la jeune femme. Par Merlin, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé en cinq ans, pensa-t-il avec frustration.

"- Elle a sans doute raison Harry, même à nous deux on n'arrivera pas à raisonner cette tête de mule qu'est Weasley, dit Drago. Et puis Granger s'est toujours défendu en cas de danger.

- Tu la soutiens ? Demanda le brun avec aberration.

- Je dis juste qu'elle pourrait venir."

Harry et Drago s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement le survivant abdiqua.

"- Qu'elle vienne alors, mais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle bénéficie d'une assistance d'aide si on croise un mangemort sur notre route, finit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux."

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer devant la remarque. Se fichait-il d'elle ?

"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une assistance d'aide pour ta gouverne monsieur le chef des aurors ! J'ai très bien pu m'en passer lors de l'attaque de Londres puisque vous n'êtes arrivés qu'au dernier moment ! Lança-t-elle d'un air déluré."

Le vase posé sur la commode du salon en guise de décoration explosa. Les autres qui n'avaient pas ratés une miette de leur échange sursautèrent en se tournant vers le vase maintenant en mille morceaux. Hermione reporta son regard vers Harry. Ce dernier la fixait, les yeux noirs. La jeune femme fut étonnée de découvrir qu'il masquait ses émotions moins bien qu'elle ne le pensait. Jusqu'ici il ne lui était apparu que froid et distant.

Tandis que les anciens amis s'affrontaient du regard, Bill se leva alors que tout le monde sentait que la dispute allait s'empirer :

"- Merlin calmez-vous tous les deux ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama-t-il. Hermione on te fait confiance, ramène notre frère à la raison. Mais normalement c'est aux aurors de faire ça, pas toi.

- Je sais, répondit simplement la brune en détournant son regard du survivant. Mais je dois aider Ron. Et Ginny aussi.

- Fais attention à toi ma chérie, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive un autre malheur ce soir, fit Molly Weasley. Faites bien attention aussi vous deux, rajouta-t-elle aux deux aurors devant elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Molly, fit Drago sarcastiquement. On prendra soin d'elle.

- Tu transplanes avec Hermione, ordonna Harry au blond. Tu sais où il faut aller.

- On y va, fit l'ancien serpentard à Hermione en saisissant un de ces bras. Tu as ta baguette sur toi j'espère, lança-t-il à la jeune femme."

Cette dernière acquisca puis ils transplanèrent. Harry les suivis juste après et il ne resta plus que les Weasley dans le salon.


	8. Quelque part, dans la forêt interdite

**Chapitre 8: Quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite**

* * *

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate w__hat creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master, a__nd I am waiting for disaster_

_-Getting away with murder, Papa Roach_

* * *

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans une forêt sombre et coupée de tout. Il était presque impossible de distinguer l'endroit car la nuit était tombée désormais et obscurcissait les lieux. Harry fut le premier à sortir sa baguette et à prononcer l'incantation pour faire apparaître un peu de lumière. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. En découvrant entièrement les alentours Hermione tourna sur elle-même, n'en revenant pas.

" - Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui, c'est le foret interdit, répondit Harry en vérifiant les alentours si d'éventuels mangemorts ne s'y trouvaient pas.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était grand et…paumé, continua la jeune femme presque émerveillé, lui donnant un air fortement similaire à Luna.

- Loin de moi l'idée que je veuille vous pressez mais on a la belette à retrouver, lança Malfoy en les regardant. Au faite Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'il est allé jusqu'ici ?

- Aucun doute. Ou serait-il allé autrement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les mangemorts ont emmenés Ginny avant que je le lui dise."

Cela sembla ramener Drago à la réalité et il retrouva son air froid et hautain.

"- Allons-y alors, dit-il en se plaçant devant les deux autres. On pas de temps à perdre. Harry tu ferais mieux de rester derrière Hermione, on a promis à Molly de la ramener saine et sauve.

- Quelle bonté d'âme Malefoy, lança la concernée.

- Tu as raison mais je te rappelle que c'est moi ton supérieur et par la même occasion moi qui donne les ordres, dit Harry au blond en ignorant sans scrupules Hermione.

- Ouai… Et tu sais combien j'ai toujours eu horreur de recevoir des ordres de ta part Potter, lui répondit l'ancien serpentard."

Hermione eut soudain une mine dégoûtée. Est ce qu'elle rêvait ou que c'était leur façon à eux de se taquiner?

**- Chapitre 8 -**

_Vingt minutes plus tard :_

"- Vous reconnaissez cet arbre déraciné ? Demanda Harry en éclairant ce dernier de sa baguette.

- Oui, soupira Drago en s'arrêtant. On est déjà passé par là, tu es sure que c'est le bon endroit ?

- Certain ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Fit Hermione en les rejoignant. On tourne en rond depuis dix minutes."

Le brun lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur la situation et Hermione détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Mieux valait ne pas attiser son énervement comme tout à l'heure où il allait faire exploser autre chose.

"- Regardez là-bas, ce ne serait pas ce cher Goyle senior qu'on aperçoit ? Demanda Drago aux deux autres derrière lui."

Ces derniers se rapprochèrent et découvrirent en effet le mangemort. Il était seul, debout au milieu d'une clairière seulement éclairé par un rayon de lune.

"- Et dire que ce crétin a réussi à m'échapper la semaine dernière, marmonna Malfoy avec amertume. Il s'est volatilisé on ne sait comment et ce n'était pas par transplanage.

- On dirait qu'il garde quelque chose, murmura Hermione en observant le mangemort.

- Et quoi dans ce cas ? Je pensais qu'en nous emmenant dans cette forêt Harry on les trouverait dans un bunker ou un truc du genre.

- On a cas aller le lui demander, fit le survivant en passant devant eux."

Il pénétra dans la clairière sans attendre et brandit sa baguette. En un rien de temps la baguette du mangemort se retrouva projetée sur le côté et son propriétaire ligoté avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hermione remarqua que son ancien ami avait gardé sa témérité, était voir même pire.

"- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi, fit rapidement Harry en avançant vers Goyle senior qui avait crié sur le coup de la surprise.

- Potter ! Je ne te dirais rien ! Cracha ce dernier en essayant de se libérer en vain.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je t'envoie les détraqueurs alors. Avec eux tu seras peut-être plus apte à répondre."

Drago et Hermione rejoignirent le brun au centre de la clairière.

"- Par pitié pas eux ! Cria Goyle en écarquillant les yeux de terreurs. Pas les détraqueurs !

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi froussard mangemort. Néanmoins avec la présence d'un détraqueur je suis sure que je réussirais plus vite à te sortir les vers du nez.

- Harry d'autres arrive derrière ! Cria Drago en pointant sa baguette entre les arbres. Hermione protège toi !"

Harry fit volte-face et vit trois autres mangemorts qu'il n'avait jamais vu pénétrer dans la clairière.

"- Endoloris, lança l'un d'eux qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans."

En un geste de baguette le chef des aurors le désarma. Avec Drago il ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre hors course les deux autres. A les voir ce n'était certainement que des débutants.

"- Ils recrutent chez les mangemorts maintenant ? Demanda Malefoy effaré en remettant son smoking en place.

- Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine à Londres l'autre jour ?

- Bah en tout cas il faut avouer qu'ils ne font pas le poids, il faudrait qu'ils revoient leurs méthodes de recrutement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour Drago, regarde celui-là ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 16 ans ! murmura Hermione en regardant un des jeunes mangemorts à terre qui était désormais immobilisé tout comme ses compagnons.

Plongés dans leur discussion ils ne virent pas Goyle senior réussir à se libérer et à récupérer sa baguette. Hermione du coin de l'œil vit le mangemort brandir sa baguette vers le survivant.

"- Harry attention ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_- Expelliarmus ! _Lança le brun en se retournant."

Goyle se retrouva projeté en arrière, mais avant de tomber au sol il sembla percuter une barrière invisible, reflétant comme de l'eau. La seconde d'après il tomba à terre sans connaissance, alors que les deux aurors et Hermione s'étaient figés sur place.

"- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda la brune. Vous l'avez vu aussi ?

- C'était donc ce qu'il essayait de protéger, conclut Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Malefoy, je crois qu'on vient de découvrir comment les mangemorts ont réussi à nous échapper pendant tout ce temps, répondit Harry en avançant lentement vers le mur d'eau qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond sans comprendre."

Le brun ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Il revint un bout de bois à la main. Sous l'air perdu de l'autre auror et d'Hermione, il le lança pile vers l'endroit où était apparue la barrière. Cette dernière réapparue quand le bout de bois l'eut traversé. C'était un véritable mur d'eau miroitant, mesurant plus de quatre mètres de hauteur et trois de large. En son centre on pouvait y voir un paysage complètement opposé à la forêt ou ils se trouvaient au moment même.

"- C'est un portail, lança Harry en se tournant vers eux.

- C'est impossible s'a n'existe pas, même dans le monde des sorciers, fit Hermione en s'avançant.

- La preuve que si, lui lança froidement le brun. Voldemort en savait bien plus que nous en domaine de magie, il a fait de nombreuses découvertes au court de sa vie et cela ne m'étonnerais pas que ce portail en fasse parties.

- Mais il est mort, dit Drago non loin d'Hermione.

- Sa ne m'étonnerais pas non plus qu'il ait pu enseigner quelques de ses rudiments à ses adeptes avant sa mort, murmura Harry tout en observant le portail miroitant.

- Ça c'est possible, murmura sombrement Malefoy pour lui-même.

- C'est sans doute là ou Ginny est retenu prisonnière, continua Harry, fébrile. Enfin du moins je l'espère, le contraire signifierait que…"

Il ne préféra pas finir sa phrase devant la tête de son coéquipier.

"- Où mène ce portail ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, fit le chef des aurors déterminé."

Il s'avança vers le mur d'eau et d'une main en toucha sa surface.

"- Testons un peu ce que Voldemort est capable de faire, murmura-t-il. Puis il disparut de l'autre côté."

Les deux jeunes gens restant se regardèrent un bref instant.

"- Les femmes d'abord, dit Drago avec petit sourire sournois.

- Quelle galanterie, marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel."

Elle avança avec prudence vers le portail et regarda avec suspicion la surface miroitante, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aspirer.


	9. De l'autre côté du portail

**Chapitre 9 : De l'autre côté du portail**

* * *

_Don't hold me up now_

_I can't stand my own ground_

_I don't need your help now_

_You will let me down_

_- Prayer of the refugee, Rise Against_

* * *

Elle tomba en chute libre avant de percuter une surface dure. Sous le choc elle fut étourdie pendant quelques secondes et resta au sol. Puis elle retrouva ses esprits et réussit à ouvrir un œil après l'autre. Un autre bruit de chute se fit entendre à ses côtés, accompagné d'un grognement

" - Avec Weasley on tombe toujours de haut, s'éleva une voix traînante et agacée."

Apparemment Malefoy venait d'arriver à son tour. Il se releva péniblement et aida la jeune femme à faire de même. Une fois debout ils regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était un village ressemblant fortement à Pré au Lard, mais complètement à l'abandon. Les deux jeunes gens s'aperçurent ensuite de l'absence du survivant.

"- Ou est Harry ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- C'est mauvais signe, fit Malefoy en regardant autour de lui le village fantôme. Il est peut-être tombé dans un endroit différent de ce village.

- Alors il ne doit pas être loin, conclut la sorcière. Cet endroit à l'air plus petit que Pré au lard.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y."

Ils passèrent devant nombres de boutiques, abandonnées bien sûr, qui rappelèrent vaguement à Hermione celles qu'ils y avaient dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle se souvint du jour où Harry l'y avait emmené alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents à l'époque. C'était bien loin tout ça... Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant la tâche à accomplir. A savoir retrouver Harry, Ron, et sauver Ginny. Arrivés au détour d'une rue, Malefoy la sortie de ses pensées en la stoppant d'un geste du bras.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai entendu des pas."

Il embarqua la brune dans une ruelle sombre... Juste à temps, car un groupe de mangemorts passa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient deux secondes plutôt.

"- Une chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas vus, soupira Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'au complet ils sont bien plus qu'une vingtaine.

- Sa ne m'étonnerais pas non plus, fit Drago à voix basse. Viens, ils sont partis.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? Je ne vois pas ce que sa leur apportent, demanda la jeune femme alors qu'ils recommençaient à arpenter les rues sombres.

- La sécurité, railla Malefoy. Ils ont beau semer la pagaille mais ils doivent tout de même rester prudents. Ces cinq dernières années avec le nouveau ministre la sûreté du territoire a été bien plus renforcée. C'est pour cela que les mangemorts ont dû utiliser ce portail, comme ça ils ne risqueraient pas de représailles. C'est grâce à ce moyen qu'ils ont pu nous échapper... Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Une sorte de portail spatiaux temporel, murmura la brune en se remémorant quelques films moldus.

- Oui en quelques sortes. Quoique temporel nous n'en avons pas encore eut la preuve.

- Pour l'instant. Je me demande comment Voldemort a pu réussir à faire un tel exploit en créant ce portail.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça Granger, sourit Malefoy. Mais cette découverte va sûrement constituer un progrès de notre technologie considérable. Une façon de se déplacer autre que par balais, transplanage ou porte au loin, remarquable.

- J'imagine, souffla la sorcière. Mais au faite, où nous trouvons-nous ?

- A mon avis en Écosse, répondit le blond en regardant les habitations autour de lui. Nos missions se déroulent la plus par du temps dans ces cadres-là."

Ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être la place du village. Également au bout, car après cette place la campagne s'étendait sur tout l'horizon.

"- C'est complètement pommé par ici, lança Malefoy. Encore pire que Poudlard.

- Pas étonnant que les mangemorts aient choisis ce lieu comme cachette, c'est l'endroit idéal, ajouta la brune.

- Certainement Granger, railla quelqu'un derrière eux."

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à Rodolphus Lestrange, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"- Allez, posez ces baguettes et sans gestes brusques, ou alors ce sera de force qu'elles vous seront retirées."

Hermione frémis en entendant d'autres pas d'homme derrière elle et Drago, sûrement le reste de la troupe qu'ils avaient croisés tout à l'heure.

"- Qu'avez-vous fait de Ginny Weasley ? Demanda l'auror pour gagner du temps, devina la brune."

Elle jeta un regard en biais à ce dernier et vit l'air qu'il affichait. C'était comme si on pouvait voir toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait quitté le camp de son père six ans plutôt.

"- C'est donc pour elle que tu es venu ? Lucius avait raison alors, susurra Lestrange une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le jeune homme ignorait.

- Avait raison de quoi ? Demanda le blond s'énervant au nom de son père.

- Que cette fille a depuis quelques années une influence néfaste sur toi Drago, s'éleva une autre voix traînante derrière lui."

Le visage de jeune homme se tendit encore plus en reconnaissant la voix de son géniteur. Ce dernier les contourna lui et Hermione pour se placer à la droite de Lestrange.

"- Tu es une telle déception pour ta famille, continua Lucius Malefoy en jaugeant son fils du regard.

- A ce que je vois la prison et la fuite ne te réussissent pas, lança ce dernier arrogant. "

Hermione pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à garder un air impassible. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus vu son père. Elle pouvait presque sentir toute la haine que Drago éprouvait pour le mangemort à cet instant même. Lucius se contenta de regarder son fils avec mépris.

"- Emmenez-les, ordonna-t-il aux autres."

Drago lança un regard plus qu'explicite à Hermione, comme quoi ils devaient agir maintenant et vite. Cette dernière acquiesça signe qu'elle avait reçu le message. Ce plan était risqué mais tant pis.

Alors que Lucius, semblant sous-estimer l'ennemi, se retournait pour les emmener vers leur lieu de détention, Hermione en profita pour lui lancer un sort en même temps que Drago faisait de même avec Lestrange. Malefoy senior fut touché de plein fouet et tomba inconscient au sol mais Lestrange para l'attaque car plus vigilant et commencèrent alors les duels entre l'auror, Hermione et les mangemorts. Et à deux contre dix, cela relevait du suicide. Drago arriva à en avoir deux mais les autres étaient beaucoup plus coriaces. Même avec son excellent niveau d'auror et Hermione les mangemorts avaient toujours l'avantage. Néanmoins ils réussirent à en avoir quelques autres.

Alors que la brune combattait Crabbe depuis deux bonnes minutes, elle vit Drago se faire projeter contre la fontaine, au milieu de la place. Le blond heurta la pierre dans sa chute et perdit connaissance. Hermione prit conscience qu'elle se retrouvait seule contre les mangemorts. Elle était fichue. La dernière solution que lui dicta son instinct de survie : prendre la fuite. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et couru vers Drago pour transplaner avec lui. Elle arriva devant l'auror, lui prit le bras et transplana.

Mais rien.

Il ne se passait rien du tout. Quelque chose de plus fort l'en empêchait. La brune se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était apparemment impossible de transplaner dans cet endroit. La respiration saccadée elle fit face aux mangemorts qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Derrière elle sur sa gauche elle vit une ruelle large de seulement un ou deux mètres. Même si la solution semblait ridicule, ce fut la seule qu'elle trouva à ce moment-là. Il fallait tout de même tenter quelque chose.

Sans attendre l'ancienne griffondor prit la fuite en s'engageant dans la petite ruelle et les mangemorts se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite. La brune courut comme jamais. S'arrêtant brutalement en découvrant une autre ruelle, elle s'y engagea et continua sa course. Elle tomba sur la rue principale. Au loin elle entendit les protestations des mangemorts et se demanda comment elle avait pu les semer aussi vite. Peut-être que la chance était de son côté pour une fois. Apparemment pas, car quelques secondes plus tard la brune se fit plaquer contre le mur d'une impasse par un des mangemorts. Tiens, depuis quand les mangemorts plaquaient-ils les gens contre les murs ?

Dans une rue non loin on entendit des bruits de sorts lancés, puis plus rien. Le silence revint, les mangemorts étaient dans la rue principale. Hermione pouvait entendre leurs pas distinctement. La jeune femme voulut crier pour signaler sa présence mais le mangemort l'en empêcha en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

"- Ne dis rien, marmonna l'homme d'une voix rauque."

Ce n'était pas un mangemort. L'homme souleva la capuche qu'il avait sur la tête. Hermione fut soulagée en reconnaissant le visage du survivant et elle voulut même lui sauter au cou. Mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et la rancune du brun envers elle. Harry enleva la main de sa bouche et la jeune femme pu respirer.

"- On ne peut pas transplaner, murmura la sorcière avec frénésie. J'ai laissée Drago là-bas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il en a vu d'autre, répondit le brun distrait. Il ne faut pas traîner ici."

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la rue, Harry lui fit signe de venir. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue principale qui était à nouveau déserte.

"- Tu n'as pas ta cape d'invisibilité ? Demanda Hermione.

- Elle ne fonctionne pas ici, lui répondit l'auror en lançant des regards frénétiques autours de lui. La rue est déserte, c'est trop calme, il vaut mieux filer d'ici en vitesse, avant que...

- Avant que quoi Potter, résonna la voix de Lucius Malefoy dans la rue glacial."

Les deux jeunes gens se stoppèrent brusquement. Harry poussa un juron. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les choses ne se passaient pas normalement dans cet endroit, pensa-t-il.

"- Hermione va-t'en, murmura-t-il en sentant Malefoy se rapprocher dans leur dos.

- T'es fou ? S'exclama cette dernière.

- C'est drôle Potter, qu'après cinq ans je te vois toujours traîner avec ce sang de bourbe, lança Lucius Malefoy.

- Incarcerem ! Cria le survivant en se tournant vers le père de son ami."

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette mais Malefoy avait fait un bon sur le côté. Les cordes retombèrent au sol.

"- Potter ! Persifla Lucius. Ou sont passés tes éternels discours avant la bataille ? Si c'est-ce que tu veux ! Rictusempra !

- Protego ! Hurla Hermione."

Leurs deux sorts se percutèrent en produisant un bruit monstre qui se répercuta dans toute la rue.

"- Hermione fiche le camp ! Cria le brun.

- Oh non ! Pourquoi te débarrasser de ton cher sang de bourbe ? Susurra Malefoy senior. Les autres occupez-vous d'elle ! "

Trois mangemorts firent irruption dans la rue et les encerclèrent. Harry se rapprocha immédiatement d'Hermione. Un des mangemorts commença à lancer un sort et bientôt la jeune femme se sentit trop fatiguée de devoir combattre. A ses cotés Harry ne lâchait pas prise et il s'en sortait plutôt bien face à quatre mangemorts déchainés. Elle était si fatiguée... Elle ne vit pas le sort envoyé par Lestrange. La sorcière le reçut dans le dos et fut projetée à terre. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	10. Ah si j'avais une baguette

**Chapitre 10 : Ah si j'avais une baguette**

* * *

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_- Madonna, Frozen_

* * *

Ron était à l'unique fenêtre bien sur fermée à clefs pour tenter de voir ou il était retenu captif. D'où il se trouvait on ne voyait seulement que d'autres maisons du village. Mais aucune indication ne précise qui pourrait l'aider. Et la pluie qui tombait en trombes d'eau depuis un moment n'aidait en rien à localiser précisément les lieux. Le rouquin soupira. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était retenu dans cette pièce sombre, toute notion du temps ayant disparu.

« - Au lieu d'observer le paysage Weasley, tu pourrais peut être nous trouver une solution qui puisse nous sortir d'ici, s'éleva une voix traînante derrière lui.

- Je te signale qu'on nous a pris nos baguettes Malefoy, répliqua le roux. Et puis.. Ce n'est pas censé être toi l'auror ici ?"

Ron se tourna pour faire face à ce dernier qui était assis contre le mur derrière lui, ses jambes étendues devant lui. On pouvait dire que le blond était dans un sale état. Sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et du sang perlait sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, ainsi que sur son torse.

"- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas en état de mettre en œuvre notre plan d'évasion ? Demanda-t-il faiblement en gardant les yeux fermés. Ou tout simplement que j'en suis là par ta faute ?"

Ron retourna à sa contemplation, n'ayant aucun sentiment de pitié envers le blond.

"- Si seulement on avait nos baguettes, marmonna-t-il. "

Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent pas un mot et ou l'orage violent continua de gronder dehors. Tout à coup, Ron posa une question, l'air terrifié.

« - Où penses-tu qu'ils la retiennent ?

- Le plus probable serait dans cette maison mais cela serait trop facile, répondit Malefoy. Non.. Ils doivent peut-être la retenir à l'autre bout du village.

- Je ne me rappelle même plus comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici, continua Ron en regardant le parquet remplit de poussières à ses pieds. Je me souviens du mangemort, sa devait sûrement être un gamin vu que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à l'avoir. Et puis... Il y a eu... Cette chose... lumineuse... Comme de l'eau... Juste à côté de moi...Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que c'était que je me suis retrouvé attiré à l'intérieur.

- Si on sort de là vivant je t'expliquerais peut-être, lui dit Drago. »

Ron eut un rire jaune mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux. Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy et les deux jeunes hommes purent voir qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« - Si jamais ils la touchent... je ne sais pas que je leurs ferais, lança l'ancien serpentard d'une voix sombre. »

Ils étaient dans le même pétrin pour une fois…

**- chapitre 10 -**

Un bruit étrange, comme de la pluie. Et aussi de l'orage. Ce furent les premières choses qu'Hermione entendit. Elle sentit ensuite le froid. Mais par-dessus tout une vive douleur à la jambe. Celle qu'elle s'était blessée le soir ou Malfoy était venue à sa rescousse. La brune ouvrit les yeux et vit quelque chose de flou au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle recouvra complètement la vue elle put distinguer le plafond de ce qui semblait être une grange, sûrement abandonnée. C'était donc là que les mangemorts avaient décidés de l'emmener ?

La jeune femme put se relever mais resta assise. Sa blessure la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle ne pouvait plus se remettre debout. Elle se tourna et vit qu'elle avait été couchée sur une cape noire. Celle d'Harry. Hermione retourna la tête et vit ce dernier dos à elle, accoudé à une des immenses fenêtres ouvertes de la grange, en train d'observer la pluie qui tombait en trombes sur la campagne. La veste de son smoking reposait à côté de l'ancienne griffondor. Cette dernière se sentit inexplicablement mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui, dans ces circonstances.

Comme s'il avait senti son réveil imminent, le chef des aurors se tourna vers elle. Se calant de dos à la fenêtre, il croisa les bras et se mit à la fixer. Le jour ne s'était toujours pas levé et Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. Elle se sentait ridicule à cet instant précis, devant lui assise dans la paille avec sa jambe blessée. Elle se décida alors à briser le silence trop pesant qui régnait.

« - Où est Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il évasivement.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Non, tu plaisantes ? »

La brune ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Heureusement avec cette obscurité il ne pu le voir. Quand arrêterait-il cela ? Le tonnerre gronda encore plus fort et elle sentit que la grange n'était pas très résistante.

« - Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle perdue en jetant des regards tout autour de la bâtisse abandonnée.

- Dans une grange à l'écart du village.

- Et les mangemorts ?

- Partis.

- Ron et Ginny ? »

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« - Ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu te chercher, dit-il alors.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas va… J'imagine bien que tu aurais préféré me laisser avec Malefoy senior et les autres là-bas ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec ironie. »

Mais sa jambe douloureuse l'obligea soudainement à se taire. Sa blessure avait vraiment besoin de soins, et au plus vite. Elle ferma les yeux et respira calmement mais rien à faire. La douleur persistait. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Hermione entendit un bruit de paille et sentit une main venir frôler sa jambe. Elle releva la tête, et entre ses mèches lui balayant le front elle vit Harry, agenouillé juste devant elle. Du à ses récentes paroles, Hermione lui adressa un regard noire que le brun ignora parfaitement. Il prit sa jambe et l'étendit délicatement sur la paille. Le visage de la brune se troubla, son malaise prenait un peu trop d'ampleur soudainement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle le laissa donc faire. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pendant ce temps elle le regarda silencieusement tandis qu'il examinait sa jambe, ces mèches noires toujours aussi désordonnées. Elle baissa lentement les yeux, détaillant son front, ou se trouvait toujours la célèbre cicatrice. Ne s'en rendant même pas compte elle continua son observation jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. C'est là qu'elle fut réellement troublée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Ses yeux verts, brillant comme deux émeraudes... Qui la fixait bizarrement. La journaliste piqua un fard énorme. Hermione regarda aussitôt ailleurs tandis qu'il repartait à nouveau dans l'auscultation de sa jambe, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi remerciait-elle Merlin qu'il fasse nuit ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre ?

" - Elle s'est infectée, dit simplement le survivant en sortant brusquement l'ancienne griffondor de ces pensées. Mais elle ne saigne plus et le bandage tient encore. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie de peur qu'on se fasse repérer et je n'ai rien pour soigner ça."

Puis sans attendre de réponses il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

"- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Drago, expliqua-t-il. L'usage de la magie est limité ici, il vaut mieux attendre le levé du jour et voir ce qu'il en est.

- Limité ?

- Comme tu l'as découverts à tes dépends le transplanage est impossible dans cet endroit, et j'ignore pourquoi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Pareil pour ma cape d'invisibilité."

Cet endroit était plus qu'étrange. Il n'avait certainement rien d'anodin.

"- Il va falloir retrouver le portail pour s'en aller, enfin si cette chose fonctionne dans les deux sens, dit Hermione une main sur sa jambe.

- Espérons-le. »

Harry la regarda un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte, l'ignorant de nouveau. Hermione baissa la tête essayant de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, se rendant définitivement compte de la situation avec une telle clairvoyance telle qu'elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps :

Elle était coincée dans un endroit dont-elle n'était même pas sure de sortir un jour. Ginny, Ron ainsi que Drago restaient introuvables. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises du combattre les mangemorts, dont l'un était l'assassin de ses parents. Sa blessure était de plus en plus douloureuse et elle n'avait rien pour la soigner. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie plus que jamais mais Evanna ne faisait pas parti de cette histoire. Heureusement pour elle.

Malgré toutes ses raisons qui auraient pu expliquer sa détresse, la seule pour le moment qui pouvait parvenir à lui faire ressentir cela était tout autre... Et concernait la personne qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

**- chapitre 10 -**

« - Drago ? Demanda soudainement Ron en relevant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive !"

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Deux mangemorts déboulèrent dans la pièce sombre pour s'emparer de Malefoy.

"- Lâchez-moi ! cria ce dernier qui n'était pas en état de se défendre. Weasley sort de là ! »

Mais un autre mangemort plus âgé entra et retint le rouquin qui avait tenté de venir en aide au blond. Le jeune Weasley se débâti mais l'homme était plus fort que lui. Les deux autres mangemorts traînèrent l'auror à travers le couloir tandis que ce dernier tentait de se libérer en vain. Le mangemort frappa violement Ron au visage et quitta la pièce en laissant ce dernier au sol. La porte se referma sur lui alors qu'il se relevait, et Malefoy entendit ce dernier tambouriner de toutes des forces contre cette dernière.

« - Malefoy ! Put-il entendre à travers. »

Plus il s'éloignait de la porte et plus les hurlements du rouquin s'évanouissaient, masqué par les protestations du blond.

« - Lâchez-moi ! Persifla-t-il.»

Drago se retrouva dans une pièce légèrement plus grande, quoique tout aussi miteuse que le reste de la maison. Les mangemorts le jetèrent au milieu de la pièce. Il entendit des faibles gémissements terrifiés dans son dos, qu'il reconnut « avec un immense soulagement malgré la situation » comme étant ceux de Ginny. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le loisir de se retourner car les mangemorts le relevèrent aussitôt, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. L'auror leva la tête et vit son père qui lui tournait le dos. Un nouvel excès de rage l'envahi. Si seulement il avait eu une baguette...


	11. Père contre fils

**Chapitre 11 : Malefoy vs Malefoy senior**

* * *

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away,_

_ I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_, _I will be ready to die_

_- Skillet, Hero_

* * *

« - Tu as souillé les valeurs de ta famille Drago, des valeurs que je t'ai inculqué durant toutes ces années ! Et regardez le résultat… Fit Lucius Malefoy tandis que son fils à terre se tordait de douleur, du au récent doloris lancé par son géniteur. Ce dernier marchait en cercles autours de Drago, Ginny derrière eux étant agitée de tremblements et ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer. Elle regardait le blond se faire torturer sans pouvoir rien y faire, étant elle-même retenue par deux mangemorts.

"- Sais-tu ce que j'en fais de tes valeurs ? Demanda son fils la voix devenue grave sous les supplices qu'on lui avait infligé. »

Malgré la torture il gardait sa voix traînante, l'air imperturbable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de se retrouver face à son père pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire par le passé. Toutes ses recherches, toutes ses heures passées en mission, il n'avait jamais relâché prise car il désirait plus que tout une confrontation, une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait voulu le retrouver, et même le tuer. Pour le moment il se fichait presque de la douleur, celle-ci étant loin d'être surpassée par la douleur morale.

« - Ta mère avait tellement de projets pour toi, mais tu n'as fait que te rabaisser à éprouver ces sentiments de la bassesse humaine... Murmura-t-il en caressant de sa baguette le cou de la rousse.

- Ne parles pas d'elle ainsi ! Rugit l'ancien Serpentard. »

Il ne devait même pas prononcer son nom. Sa mère qu'il aimait tant, qui avait dépérie suite d'une grave maladie au cœur, et c'était la faute de son père. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte il reçut de nouveau le sortilège impardonnable. Ginny se débâtie, les sanglots se faisant de plus en plus violent devant se spectacle insupportable.

**- chapitre 11 -**

Le jour s'était enfin levé. Harry et Hermione quittèrent la grange qui leurs avaient servis de refuge le temps d'une nuit. Bien sur la prudence s'imposait, les mangemorts pouvaient surgir n' importe où, n'importe quand. La vieille grange se situant à l'écart du village ils durent marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à atteindre la place, ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Hermione. N'en pouvant plus elle s'arrêta à côté d'un arbre et s'appuya contre ce dernier, fermant les yeux sous la douleur qui lacerait à nouveau sa jambe.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de ralentir, la pressa Harry en se retournant. On y est presque.

- Tu n'as pas une jambe cassée toi, fit remarquer la brune à bout de souffle »

Hermione le vit se diriger vers elle et le fixa intensément. Le brun l'aida à se redresser, et elle se sentit envahie par une chaleur intense. La même que la veille quand il avait posé ses mains sur sa jambe. La brune se sentit troublée à nouveau tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur sa blessure qui s'était ré ouverte. Hermione sentit la douleur la quitter progressivement et ils commencèrent la traversée du village, baguette en main. La jeune femme fit abstraction du sentiment perturbant qui l'avait envahi en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle parvint presque à l'oublier. Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux.

« - Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu imprudent de revenir ici, l'air de rien ? demanda la sorcière alors qu'ils arpentaient silencieusement les rues.

- On est obligé de passer par ici pour retrouver l'endroit où le portail se situe, expliqua avec impatience l'auror. Plus on attendra pire ce sera. »

La jeune femme commençait à réellement perdre patience face à son comportement. « Calme toi ma grande, ce n'est pas le moment de céder à l'énervement. »

Ils marchaient depuis environs cinq minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole, terrés dans leur silence quand Hermione remarqua une inscription sur une plaque en bois, laquelle se situait au-dessus d'une porte appartenant à une vieille bâtisse.

« - Harry... Appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour observer la plaque de bois de plus près.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier distraitement.

- Harry... Harry vient voir ça, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. »

A contre cœur, le chef des aurors fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers elle. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait et observa l'inscription en haut de la porte en bois.

« - Heavispell.. Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

- Heavispell.. spell.. sort.. heavi.. Heavily! Heavily Spell !

- Concentré en sort ?

- En quelques sortes, mais qui veut plutôt dire dans ce cas-là concentré en magie, rectifia Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, l'usage de la magie est restreint dans cette endroit, peut-être qu'une grande partie a été.. Enlevée pour être retenue dans cette maison ? Cet endroit devait être par le passé un village ensorcelé.. J'ai un jour lu une légende parlant d'un phénomène du genre.

- Très judicieux Miss Granger, cinq points pour Gryffondor, fit Harry d'un air faussement sérieux."

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers lui.

"- Cette endroit à l'air bien particulier, insista-t-elle.

- Sans doute, lança l'auror désinvolte en se détachant d'elle pour se remettre en route, ne lui portant pas plus attention à elle autant qu'à sa théorie.»

Hermione ferma les yeux sous la rage et tenta de se contrôler. Il était définitivement odieux envers elle. Des larmes menacèrent d'envahir ses yeux sous la colère, mais elle se reprit et se remit en route sans attendre.

Alors qu'Harry marchait loin devant elle, ils entendirent soudainement une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Ron, provenant de la vieille bâtisse. Ils se figèrent brusquement. Le survivant se tourna vers la brune et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« - C'était Ron, fit Hermione certaine, le cœur battant avec force. »

En un éclair Harry revint sur ses pas, dépassant la jeune femme pour se précipiter vers la bâtisse d'où provenaient les appels au secours de leur ami. Ils entendirent des pas venant de gauche, et aussitôt les deux allèrent se mettre à l'abri dans la ruelle, à côté de la maison. Des mangemorts arrivèrent devant et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, ils sortirent prudemment de leur cachette.

« - Ils sont entrés, murmura le brun.

- C'est là qu'ils se réfugient alors, fit Hermione.

- Plus pour longtemps, fit le survivant en pointant sa baguette sur la porte en bois. »

**- chapitre 11 -**

« - Évites de bouger, conseilla prudemment Ginny.

- J'aurais bien du mal Weasley, t'as pas remarqué que je suis dans un état des plus déplorables ? Lui demanda Malfoy sarcastiquement alors la rousse déchirait un pan de sa robe pour tenter de soigner les nombreuses blessures de l'auror. »

Après la séance de torture on les avait envoyés dans cette pièce miteuse au sous-sol. Leur seule source de lumière provenait des fissures en haut d'un des murs. Par chance, et par manque de place les mangemorts ne les avaient pas séparés. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles la rousse soigna ses plaies.

« - Malefoy, tu ne nous a jamais dit les raisons qui t'ont poussées à quitter le camp de ton père, lança soudainement Ginny. »

Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers la rousse et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il la regardait attentivement, semblant réfléchir, puis répondit à sa plus grande surprise à sa question dissimulée.

« - Durant ma dernière année à Poudlard, j'envoyais constamment des nouvelles à ma mère, commença-t-il alors que Ginny relevait son visage. Elle avait peur de me renvoyer à Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore, l'école n'étant plus un lieu sure. Et moi la seule peur que j'avais c'était qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Comme tu le sais Voldemort s'était installé dans le manoir de ma famille. Un jour je n'ai plus reçu aucune nouvelles d'elle. J'ai paniqué, je voulais rentrer et aller voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé, mais les membres de l'ordre me surveillaient constamment à l'époque. Pansy ne cessait de me répéter qu'il valait mieux rejoindre le camp de Potter, mais je refusais à chaque fois, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage de faire un tel acte, et j'avais peur qu'en représailles il s'en prenne à ma mère. Cela a duré jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. C'est là où je suis retourné au manoir.. »

La voix du blond se cassa. Il baissa la tête un air douloureux sur le visage, certainement pas dû à ses blessures tandis que la rousse le regardait intensément. Quand le blond se remit à parler, Ginny crut voir des larmes couler sur ses joues pales. Malfoy en train de pleurer, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait ça..

« - Je suis retourné au manoir et on m'a informé que ma mère était atteinte d'une grave maladie. Mon père l'avait enfermé, lui faisant boire des potions concoctées par Rogue qui n'y faisaient aucuns effets. Mon père ne m'avait rien dit, personne ne m'avait prévenu, je suis arrivé.. Ma mère est morte le jour même. Je me trouvais dans sa chambre au moment de sa mort, Rogue était à son chevet. Il a essayé de m'éloigner.. Mais j'étais incontrôlable. Quand mon père est arrivé je me suis rué sur lui. Je voulais le tuer. C'était de sa faute. Rogue m'a retenu et c'est alors que mon père m'a lancé un doloris. Rogue s'est interposé pour me protéger mais je l'ai poussé et mon père et moi nous sommes battus en duel.. Qu'il a remporté. Il m'a enfermé dans une pièce durant des jours. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue vienne lui-même me libérer. Il a failli se faire démasquer à cause de moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait semblant de l'attaquer devant les autres mangemorts qui n'y ont vus que du feu. J'ai réussi à prendre la fuite pour ensuite me rendre à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tu connais la suite...

- Comment avais-tu trouvé son emplacement ?

- Rogue m'avait glissé un mot contenant l'adresse, précisant que je ne devais en aucun cas la prononcer à voix haute. »

Drago arrêta ici sa tirade et Ginny ne prononça pas un mot durant de longues minutes. Elle fixait le blond sans bouger, bouleversée par son récit. Le soir de Noël ou Drago s'était rendu dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, elle s'en souvenait avec exactitude. C'était le jour qui avait précédé l'arrivée de sa camarade de maison, Pansy Parkinson. Le blond s'était fait interrogé par Lupin et Arthur. Ils étaient restés enfermés deux heures dans la cuisine, seul Harry avait eu la permission d'y rester. C'était le seul moment de sa vie ou la jeune fille avait vu le serpentard aussi perturbé. Mais durant le reste de son séjour dans la noble maison des Black il n'avait plus rien laissé paraître de son désarroi. Si seulement elle avait su.

« - Tu es la première personne après Lupin et ton père à qui je confie cela.

- Je suis tellement navrée Malefoy si tu savais, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui... Moi aussi, dit-il évasivement. »

D'une main il stoppa le bras de la rousse qui s'évertuait à soigner ses blessures cette fois-ci sur son torse.

« Arrête ça veut-tu, ça ne sert à rien, lui dit-il.

- Tout autant que ton refus de mon aide, je te signale que mes blessures représentent le quart des tiennes. Si j'avais plus de matériels et.. Ma baguette. Toi aussi ils te l'ont cassé en deux ?

- J'avoue que sur ce coup ils ne ceux sont pas trop compliqués la tâche, remarqua sombrement Malefoy.

- Est-ce que tu crois que l'on va sortir de là vivants ?

- Je fais confiance à Harry, Granger est avec lui en plus, elle va sûrement trouver des solutions typiquement Granger. Donc j'ai confiance.

- Après tout vous avez bien réussis à me trouver moi.. J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien faire de mal à Ron.. Tout est de ma faute, fit Ginny dans un sanglot.

- Mon père t'a kidnappée et tu n'en es aucunement responsable. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer pour cela c'est moi.

- Comment ?

- ..Mon père a toujours su deviner ou se situait mes faiblesses, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague. »

Ginny crut comprendre le sens de cette phrase et n'en revint pas. Non.. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle croyait.. Elle rêvait. Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy et pu voir qu'il la fixait intensément de ses prunelles grises. Elle se sentit défaillir tout à coup.

« - Tu.. Tu ne trouves pas que cette endroit, cette pièce plus précisément à l'air de.. D'abriter quelque chose ? lui demanda la rousse. Je ressens plus fortement mon flux magique circuler dans mes veines, comme si quelque chose ici pouvait l'attirer.

- Je ressens la même chose, souffla Drago. Ce village est en lui-même étrange, non parce qu'on le traverse par un portail.. Mais parce que la magie n'est pas la même ici, elle est comme restreinte sur certains points."

Ginny hocha la tête positivement.

"- Oui, dit-elle. Le transplanage y est impossible.

- C'est ça.. Dit Drago avant de s'interrompre. Des bruits de luttes se faisaient entendre au-dessus de leur tête.

- Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda Ginny en se relevant.

- Il y a l'air d'avoir du raffut là-haut, fit le blond en levant la tête vers le plafond."

Ils attendirent, aux aguets pendant quelques minutes. Soudain Ginny se releva brusquement, surexcitée.

- J'ai entendu Ron !

- Vraiment ? »

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit, Ginny recula sous la peur de voir un mangemort débarquer mais reconnu le visage de son frère. Elle lui sauta au cou sans attendre. Son frère rassuré de la voir lui rendit son étreinte en lui sortant milles excuses de ne pas avoir réussi à la sortir de là plutôt.

« - Ça va Weasley tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire des tonnes, lança Malefoy derrière eux. »

Ginny se retourna en souriant et se dirigea vers Drago. Même son frère passa outre la remarque et l'aida à soulever Malefoy. Ensemble ils sortirent de la pièce qui avait fait office de prison.

« Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper ? Lui demanda le blond.

- J'ai vu Harry et Hermione par la fenêtre de la pièce où ils me retenaient. J'ai tapé contre la vitre, j'ai crié autant que j'ai pu et ils se sont retournés. Comme ils sont actuellement en réunion ils m'ont envoyés une de leurs nouvelles recrus pour voir ce que je fabriquais et pourquoi je faisais autant de bruit. Encore un gamin.. Bref, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficultés pour lui dérober sa baguette et l'immobiliser. Tout à l'heure je vous ai entendu avec les mangemorts quand ils vous ont emmenés ici. C'est assez facile de se repérer dans cette maison. J'ai trouvé les sous-sols facilement.

- Là tu m'épates, fit Malefoy alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ce serait trop simple de s'évader sans représailles de cette endroit, remarqua Ginny alors qu'ils observaient la porte d'entrée.

- On n'a pas le choix, dit Ron déterminé. C'est ça où.. Enfin vous voyez quoi.

- Effectivement Weasley on se passera de dessin... Néanmoins la porte est sûrement fermée à clef. »

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux personnes brandirent leur baguette sur eux. Ron brandit la sienne aussitôt mais Ginny le retint dans son geste. C'était inutile, ce n'était pas des mangemorts.

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lança-t-elle en souriant à Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient face à eux. »


	12. L'antre du sort

**Chapitre 12 : L'antre du Sort**

* * *

_I want to be free_

_From desolation and despair_

_When I refuse to let you go_

_I can't get it right since I met you_

_- Muse, Map of the problematique_

* * *

Aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, Ron et Ginny soutinrent Malefoy pour sortir de cet endroit, Harry surveillant les alentours pour repérer une éventuelle présence non désirée. Ils se rendirent au bout du village qui longeait une forêt. Arrivé sur place, Harry et Ron déposèrent Malefoy au pied d'un arbre permettant au blond de reprendre son souffle. Pour une étrange raison son état s'était aggravé après avoir quitté la maison. Hermione quant à elle sauta dans les bras de Ginny, arborant un air de profond soulagement.

« - Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai cru à un moment ne plus jamais vous revoir, fit la rousse.

- Et moi je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit câlin ? Demanda son frère faussement vexé en désignant son œil au beurre noir du doigt.

- J'hésite entre faire ça et t'en coller une, mais je pense que Luna va s'en charger à ma place, fit Hermione avec un sourire narquois, avant d'aller serrer le roux dans ses bras.

- Ça m'ira pour le moment, certifia Ron un sourire aux lèvres. »

Alors que les retrouvailles se profilaient entre les trois jeunes gens, Harry lui cherchait l'emplacement du fameux miroir d'eau en envoyant des bouts de bois à l'endroit où elle était apparue la dernière fois.

« - Évite de viser ma tête Potter je t'en serais reconnaissant, lança inutilement Malefoy en le regardant faire.

- J'essaie pour ma part de nous sortir de là ! fit le brun en jetant un regard vers Ron, sa sœur et Hermione. »

Mais il s'interrompit soudainement quand l'énième bout de bois qu'il eut lancé sembla traverser quelque chose de brillant. L'auror s'approcha, et pointa sa baguette droite devant lui. Le portail fit enfin son apparition au contact de la baguette. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est impressionnant quand même qu'une telle chose puisse exister, constata Ron.

-Aller, annonça Harry. Ne perdons pas de temps. Ron vas-y en premier avec Drago. »

Soutenant de nouveaux le blond, Ron se dirigea vers le portail et disparu derrière. Harry fit le guet au cas où et Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione purent se préparer à quitter le village à leurs tours. Mais la jambe de la brune se fit à nouveau douloureuse ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Elle leva la tête et voulu appeler la rousse mais cette dernière, pensant sûrement qu'elle la suivait, venait de traverser.

« - Oh ce n'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce t'attend pour passer à travers ? S'agaça Harry en se tournant vers elle, abandonnant momentanément sa surveillance. »

Mais sa voix fut masquée par une détonation venant des arbres à côté d'eux. Hermione se redressa soudainement, et regarda derrière elle entre les arbres.

« - Il faut y aller, dit alors le chef des aurors, avec pour la première fois un air non rassuré sur le visage. »

Le survivant s'avança vers la sorcière mais se retrouva expulsé en arrière sans savoir comment. Il atterrit durement sur l'herbe.

« - Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en voulant se diriger vers lui.

- Non ! Traverse le portail ! Lui ordonna-t-il en criant, levant le bras pour désigner ce dernier. »

Hermione remarqua l'air de stupéfaction envahissant les traits du jeune homme alors qu'il regardait derrière elle. Inquiète, la brune tourna à son tour la tête vers le miroir d'eau. Il avait disparu. Le portail n'était plus là.

« - On est coincé, fit l'auror en regardant autours de lui. »

Il se releva aussitôt alors que des mangemorts sortaient d'entre les arbres et se dirigeaient vers eux. La peur envahi de nouveaux Hermione et elle se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore brandit sa baguette. Elle restait là à le regarder, le teint livide. Son expression vint presque le troubler.

« - J'ai.. J'ai donné ma baguette à Ginny, avoua-t-elle alors. »

La veille les mangemorts étaient beaucoup moins, et Harry leur avait échappé de justesse. Hors maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Le survivant les observa arriver par dizaines. Il supplia Merlin pour ses amis qui venaient de traverser appellent des renforts au plus vite. Des aurors en plus ne seraient pas de refus...

« - Alors Potter, lança l'un d'entre eux. Tu penses avoir ta chance ce coup-ci ? »

**- chapitre 12 -**

Revenu dans le monde 'normal', dans un état de panique après s'être aperçu qu'Harry et Hermione ne les avaient pas suivis, Ron se rendit au ministère de la magie et sous ordre de ce dernier, Ginny accompagna Malefoy à Sainte Mangouste. La rousse se sentait extrêmement coupable de ce revirement de situation, et dire qu'ils avaient presque réussi à tous s'échapper, mais il avait fallu qu'elle fasse un faux pas. S'ils leurs arrivaient quoi que ce soit la rousse ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Hermione venait à peine de refaire irruption dans sa vie qu'elle la mettait à nouveau en danger. Ses collègues médicomages l'accueillirent chaleureusement en la voyant, ayant pensé que la jeune femme était peut-être morte, mais déchantèrent bien vite en voyant un nouveau blessé, qui commençait d'ailleurs à être un habitué. Ginny voulu les aider à soigner l'auror mais ils l'en empêchèrent. La rousse leur assura qu'elle n'avait rien mais ils insistèrent, elle du donc patienter dans le couloir, perdue comme jamais.

Stressée au plus haut point, elle souhaita par-dessus tout que Malefoy puisse s'en sortir. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle nourrissait d'étranges sentiments envers l'ancien serpentard. Au début elle les avait refoulés, pensant à la réaction de son entourage, de son frère plus particulièrement. Même si Drago s'était racheté, elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, elle qui avait été plus entreprenante avec les garçons par le passé. Mais la situation était différente, ses sentiments étaient bien plus fort, plus ancrés au fond de son être. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de toute façon, il était plus âgé qu'elle, et Ginny ne devait sûrement pas être son type de femme. Elle aurait l'air bien ridicule à tout lui avouer. Ce qui s'était passé dans la cave de la maison n'était pourtant pas à négliger. Malefoy lui avait fait des révélations plutôt étonnantes..

« Deux des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie sont encore coincées dans un endroit infesté de mangemorts, par ta faute et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est d'évaluer tes chances avec Drago Malefoy, pensa-t-elle alors. »

La rousse sortit de sa poche la baguette qu'Hermione lui avait passée, la sienne étant détruite et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Son amie n'avait même plus d'armes de défense maintenant. Encore sa faute. Elle persistait dans les erreurs décidément. Lassée, la médicomage se prit la tête entre les mains, et se lamenta sur elle-même une fois de plus. C'est dans cet état que Ron la trouva dix minutes plus tard, accompagné de Luna qui avait meilleure mine, ainsi que leur père. Ginny releva la tête et se rua aussitôt dans les bras de ce dernier.

« - Ma chérie ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil, s'exclama Arthur. Ta mère ne le supportera pas.

- Ou est-elle ? Demanda sa fille.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, lui répondit-il.

- Luna ! J'espère que tu as donné à Ron la leçon qu'il méritait pour être parti à l'aveuglette me sauver, fit Ginny en serrant contre elle cette dernière.

- Pas pour le moment, dit la blonde en lançant un regard sournois à son compagnon. Des nouvelles de Drago ?

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Et vous pour Harry et Hermione ?

- Tonks m'a dit que des aurors sont partis à leur recherche, expliqua Ron. Maintenant qu'ils savent ou se cachent les mangemorts ils peuvent enfin rétablir la situation. Quand je suis allé les prévenir même le ministre accompagné de Lupin ont débarqué dans le quartier des aurors. Disons qu'il y a eu quelques fuites et les journalistes de la Gazette ont en bien profité. Shackelbolt était furieux, il va devoir faire un discours pour calmer la population.

- Ça me rend dingue, fit alors Ginny. Et dire qu'on ne peut rien faire pour leur venir en aide, c'est ma faute s'ils sont encore là-bas !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura son frère. La chance n'a pas été malheureusement de notre côté ces derniers jours, tu as bien vu comme moi que le portail a disparu après que tu l'ai traversé..

- Cette histoire de portail est quand même surprenante, fit leur père. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle chose ! C'est improbable, même dans le monde des sorciers ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Molly les avait enfin rejoints, Lupin débarqua dans la salle d'attente, le souffle précipité. Il se dirigea vers eux tandis que tout le monde levait la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« - J'ai été soulagé d'apprendre que l'on vous ait retrouvé, adressa-t-il à Ron et Ginny.

- Remus que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Molly.

- Rien de plus grave que la situation actuelle je te rassure. En revanche, je pense avoir trouvé.. Des informations intéressantes.

- Comment ça intéressantes ? Demanda Ginny alors qu'ils se levaient tous de leur siège, curieux.

- Ce que tu nous as raconté à propos de ce portail m'a assez intrigué Ron, c'est pour cela que j'ai effectué quelques recherches au sein de la bibliothèque du ministère, plus particulièrement les archives non dévoilées à la plus part des gens y travaillant.

- Raconte, l'incita le rouquin. »

Lupin regarda autours de lui et attendit quelques secondes que les médicomages passant devant eux se soient éloignés pour reprendre la parole. Ils allèrent tous se rassoir sur les sièges de la salle d'attente et le loup garous sortit un bout de parchemins qui semblait dater vu sa couleur.

« - L'un d'entre vous connaît-il la légende de Cavespell ? Commença-t-il par demander.

- Oui, répliqua aussitôt Arthur. Et justement, comme tu le dis Rémus ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Moi j'y crois, réagit Luna en se tournant vers lui.

- Oh chérie.. Toi c'est normal tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit, fit son compagnon.

Luna lui adressa un air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Eh bien les amis je vous permets d'en douter, fit alors le conseiller du ministre.

Luna eut un sourire satisfait tandis que Mr Weasley et son fils arboraient un air sceptique. Ginny quant à elle se sentait d'autant plus perdue, si cela était possible.

- Excusez-moi, intervint-elle en perdant patience. Tout cela à l'air fort intéressant mais.. C'est quoi cette légende de Cavespell ? Car à l'évidence je suis la seule à ne pas la connaître.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté ? Demanda son père, étonné.

- Non.

- Selon la légende, expliqua alors Luna. Cavespell aurait autrefois était un havre de paix ou sorciers et moldus vivaient en parfaite harmonie, acceptant les différences de l'autre. C'était un endroit ensorcelé, ce qui ne posait aucuns problèmes aux moldus. D'après ce qu'on y raconte le village se situerait en Irlande. Mon père en avait d'ailleurs parlé un jour dans l'un de ses numéros spécial. »

La blonde s'arrêta et son expression se troubla à l'évocation de son père. Ron se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« - Exactement Luna, reprit Remus. Mais ce que la plus part des gens ignorent et que j'ai découverts par le biais de ce document c'est que Voldemort aurait trouvé son emplacement quelques mois avant.. Qu'il ne tue Lily et James en 1981. Il voulait apparemment modifier l'endroit de telle sorte que la magie s'y trouvant disparaisse. Mais la magie ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement et il l'a découvert à ses dépens. Il aurait malgré cela trouvé le moyen d'en soustraire la plus grande partie en la retenant au centre du village.. Au sein même d'une maison qu'il aurait baptisé Heavispell, qui signifie en bon anglais dru, concentré en sort. Cavespellquand à lui signifie " l'antre du sort ".

- Toute la magie du village s'est retrouvée prisonnière à l'intérieur d'une maison ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

- C'est en tout cas ce que rapporte ce témoignage de mangemort, affirma Lupin.

- Que le ministère s'est bien entendu évertué à nous cacher, remarqua Molly. Quel est le mangemort en question ?

- Rookwood, une ancienne langue de plomb. Il est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard il y a cinq ans.

- Quelque chose m'intrigue, fit remarquer Arthur. Que Voldemort puisse faire un tel exploit est compréhensible vu son degré d'expérience en la magie.. Mais en quoi cet endroit pouvait-il bien lu servir ?

- C'est là que vous allez comprendre pourquoi le ministère ne l'a pas révélé au public. C'est un des secrets les mieux gardés sur l'histoire de Voldemort. En enlevant la magie il aurait rendu le transplanage impossible, l'usage même de la magie limitée.. Pour ne pas que les sorciers qu'il enfermait dans ce village puissent s'en échapper.

- Merlin, souffla Molly en perdant toutes couleurs.

- La plus part de ses victimes étaient soit tuées ou torturées, et la plus part du temps les deux, mais certains qu'il capturait avaient droit.. à un autre régime. Les choses que ce témoignage révèle sont absolument abominables. Sorciers, mais aussi moldus et cracmols étaient envoyés à travers un portail et se retrouvaient prisonniers de cet endroit, ne pouvant s'en échapper. Imaginez un endroit complètement isolé d'Irlande, ou chaque coin de forets des alentours se ressemblent.

Mais le pire reste à venir.. La magie condensée dans la maison nomméeHeavispell était tellement puissante qu'elle se propageait en ondes sur le village tout entier. Le témoignage dit qu'elle avait des effets néfastes sur les prisonniers.. Elle les rendait fou. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir d'être secouru par qui que ce soit, l'endroit étant indétectable pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus. Ils étaient prisonniers de leur propre folie, et finissaient par en mourir, dans des conditions insupportables. Les sorciers se voyaient détruire leur baguette avant d'y entrer, (Ginny poussa une exclamation de dédain) et le manque de nourriture n'arrangeait rien..

- Même mort, Voldemort n'a pas fini de nous montrer l'inhumanité dont il était capable.. Dit Arthur à voix basse. Ce ne devait sûrement qu'être un jeu pour lui, une distraction..

- Comment peut-on cacher des choses aussi horribles pendant si longtemps ? Demanda Luna révolté.

- Peut-être que c'est un faux témoignage que tu as là Remus, intervint Ron.

- Aucun risque malheureusement, répondit Lupin. Il est précisé que Rookwood répondait sous l'effet du véritaserum. C'est un document ministériel, ce genre de détails est donc obligé d'y figurer.

- De toute manière il n'aurait pas menti, fit Ginny dans ses pensées. Je crois avoir été enfermé dans cette maison dont tu as justement parlé Rémus. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle les regarda un instant avant de s'expliquer.

« - Drago pourra également vous le certifier. Lui et moi avons été enfermés dans les sous-sols de leur repère. A plusieurs reprises j'ai sentis mon flux magique très fortement circuler dans mes veines, jamais je n'avais connu telle sensation, c'était comme si tout ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur voulait exploser. J'avais l'impression qu'à force de rester dans cette pièce j'allais devenir folle. Malfoy m'a fait part des mêmes impressions.

- Les sous-sols, répéta le loup-garou. Rookwood a effectivement révélé que la source de magie contenue prenait place aux sous-sols

- La magie qui est en nous est stimulée et peut influencer notre comportement, devina la rousse en regardant Lupin.

- Tu as tout compris, affirma ce dernier. Il vaut mieux ne pas se retrouver dans cet endroit pour éviter d'être confronté à de fortes émotions que l'on tente de dissimuler. A force de rester dans un tel lieu, tout ce que nous nous évertuons à cacher au fond de nous est ramené à la surface inévitablement. Ce qui peut se révéler dangereux.

- Et dire que des aurors ont été envoyé là-bas, fit Ron angoissé.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, dit son père. Ils ont la situation en main désormais, plusieurs sections qu'Harry avait envoyé ailleurs ont été affectés à la mission, les mangemorts sont bel et bien coincés. Enfin pour la plus part.. »

Un médicomage arrivant devant eux stoppa leur conversation.

« - Excusez-moi, fit-il. Mais Mr Malfoy peut recevoir les visites, donc si l'un d'entre vous souhaite le voir, c'est une seule personne à la fois. »

Ginny se leva immédiatement, mais stoppa brusquement son geste, son visage prenant une teinte rouge pivoine. Son empressement fit sourire les personnes présentes.

« - Heu.. Vous voudriez peut-être le voir d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres, embarrassée.

- Oh non, on va te laisser ce plaisir ! répondit Ron sarcastiquement. »

Cette remarque lui value un tape à l'arrière de la tête par Luna.

« - Bah quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'étais venu rien que pour voir la fouine ?

- Vas-y et souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de notre part à tous, dit doucement la blonde à sa sœur. »

Ginny suivit le médicomage avec une impatience non feinte. Les autres se sourirent entre eux, dissimulant la peur terrible qu'ils ressentaient concernant leurs deux amis se trouvant toujours dans ce lieu infernal. Pourvu que les aurors n'arrivent pas trop tard..


	13. Vérités

**Chapitre 13 : Vérités**

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_ _and it makes not sense at all_

_- Paramore, Crush crush crush_

* * *

_« - Monsieur le Ministre ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Sa y est, les aurors sont entrés dans Cavespell._

_Turner a pris les choses en main et pour le moment il remplace Potter._

_- Très bien merci Rémus, enfin les choses avancent. »_

**- chapitre 13 -**

_« J'aurais pu m'en passer. Vraiment. Non je vous assure j'aurais pu me passer de me retrouver enfermée à double sorts dans la même pièce que cet idiot... »_

Hermione était perdue dans ces pensées, priant pour qu'une seule fois au moins dans sa vie, Merlin daigne l'écouter de là où il se trouvait. Comme s'il le pouvait.. La journaliste soupira une fois de plus. Décidément elle n'en ratait pas une ces temps-ci. Elle avait tout d'abord fait usage de la magie dans une rue remplie de moldus et d'aurors alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais y retoucher. Elle s'était ensuite fait coincée dans une ruelle par des mangemorts, et voilà que désormais elle se retrouvait à combattre de nouveaux les partisans du lord décédé qui avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de la tuer, elle et.. et lui.

« Que vont-ils faire de nous ? »

Malgré la taille restreinte de la pièce, ils se tenaient le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Malgré qu'ils ne sachent plus trop depuis combien de temps on les enfermait, Harry et Hermione essayaient de garder leur calme, bien que l'on sente une évidente tension entre eux. Revêtant toujours leur tenu d'enterrement, ils regardaient dans des directions totalement opposées alors qu'ils étaient à leur tour captif comme leurs amis échappés. La sorcière, morte de froid dans sa robe en mousseline se tenait adossée à un mur alors que son compagnon de cellule faisait les cent pas de l'autre côté de la pièce. La chemise légèrement ouverte de l'ancien gryffondor laissait entrevoir une belle entaille qui s'étendait de son épaule gauche jusqu'au milieu du torse.

« - Tu aurais quand même pu éviter ça, lança-t-elle à un moment en le regardant.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais dû m'avouer vaincu ? Non.. _Nous_ avouer vaincu, car en plus tu as eu la stupidité de donner ta baguette à quelqu'un d'autre ! Répliqua le chef des aurors sans la regarder. »

Évidemment.

Agacée, Hermione ne trouva rien à dire. Si avant il avait été têtu, ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Il avait fallu qu'il essaye de les sortir de là malgré le fait qu'ils aient été coincés par une horde de mangemorts. Harry avait joué avec le feu, et la belle entaille sur son torse en était le résultat. Réaction légèrement téméraire pour un chef des aurors.. Quoi qu'elle n'était plus surprise par sa manière d'agir désormais.

« - Laisse-moi au moins te soigner, fit la brune en l'approchant.

- On n'en serait pas là si tu t'étais dépêchée de traverser cette brèche, continua-t-il amer.

- Je suis désolé mais ma blessure... Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Ta blessure va nous être fatale voilà ! L'interrompit-il en se tournant enfin vers elle.

- On n'en est pas encore là ! répliqua la jeune femme. Drago, Ron et Ginny vont alerter le ministère.. Il y a une chance pour que des renforts arrivent d'ici peu.

- Quel optimisme Miss Granger, on a beau t'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce et te priver de baguette magique que tu veux toujours trouver des solutions à tout !

- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? S'injuria la sorcière. C'est toi le chef des aurors, c'est donc à toi de nous trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là mais au lieu de ça tu préfères reporter la faute sur moi !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé ma baguette au premier venu ! »

Le mangemort qui gardait l'accès à leur cellule frappa deux puissants coups sur la porte pour les faire taire.

« - Un peu moins de bruits vous deux là-dedans ou se sera à coup de doloris que vous la fermerez ! »

L'ancienne gryffondor poussa une exclamation incrédule. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à l'auror. Elle espérait vraiment que cet endroit ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'ils verraient de leur vie. Hermione soupira et tenta de se calmer. Elle était morte de peur. Et cet endroit aller la rendre folle. Oui, c'était le mot. Était-ce la pièce elle-même qui semblait rengorger d'ondes négatives ou le simple fait d'être enfermée ici depuis des heures, avec son ancien meilleur ami méconnaissable ? Il fallait qu'ils sortent au plus vite de cet endroit ou bien.. Ou bien elle pourrait se mettre à dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter. Le seul point positif pour l'instant, c'était sa jambe qui ne la faisait plus souffrir dans cet endroit. Plus qu'étrange, il n'y avait aucune raisons plausibles pour expliquer cela..

Des bruits se firent entendre sur le plancher au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent leur tête, guettant le plafond inutilement, car cela s'avéra seulement être des bruits de pas, appartenant sans doute aux deux mangemorts de plus qui gardaient l'accès à l'escalier menant aux sous-sols. Question de logique, ils faisaient preuve d'un peu plus de prudence après que leurs anciens prisonniers aient réussi à s'enfuir. La jeune femme se tourna vers le brun, et s'aperçut cette fois que la chemise blanche qu'il portait s'était encore plus imbibée de sang.

« - Harry tu as perdu encore plus de sang que tout à l'heure, dit-elle après avoir hésité.

- Je ne sens rien, répondit-il vaguement.

- Si tu ne sens rien c'est encore plus inquiétant justement..

- Je te dis que je n'ai pas mal ! »

Hermione regarda ailleurs, une boule dans la gorge. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler. Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de lui ? Apparemment il n'en avait rien à faire. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit si dure avec elle ? Elle faisait tout pour tenter de ne pas céder à la panique mais il restait indifférent à ses approches. Même dans un moment comme celui-ci il était incapable ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'oublier la rancœur qu'il semblait éprouver à son égard. La brune était complètement perdue. Comme si toute la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée et refoulée face à Harry refaisait surface sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et cette sensation qui lui traversait le corps n'arrangeait rien, son flux magique qui s'agitait de façon anormale, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement dans cet endroit. Pour les sorciers il était possible de reconnaître un lieu concentré en magie grâce à la propre magie coulant dans leur corps, et Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait dans cette pièce une concentration de magie élevée. Beaucoup trop élevée. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était autant à fleur de peau ?

« Tu délires ma pauvre fille.. c'est seulement parce que des mangemorts te retiennent ici avant de sans doute en finir avec toi, et qu'en attendant tu es obligé de te coltiner un auror névrosé.. »

En parlant de lui, la journaliste tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait recommencé à faire les cent pas. Le survivant semblait en pleine réflexion, une main sur la hanche et une autre se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il avait l'air aussi frustré qu'elle. Et dire qu'il y avait un mois de ça, la jeune femme était encore tranquille et profitait de sa vie paisible, parmi les moldus. Or maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée avec la dernière personne au monde avec qui elle l'aurait souhaité.

« - Il semble y avoir une concentration de magie intense dans cette pièce, remarqua l'auror, mettant ses bras le long du corps.

- Je sais...

- Hum.. Oui.. Bien sur, tu sais tout toi, j'avais oublié, lui fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement en tournant légèrement sa tête vers elle.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter avec ça ? Demanda enfin Hermione. Tu.. Tu ne te rends pas compte que la magie présente dans cette pièce exagère tes émotions ?

- Ce que je ressens n'est pas ton affaire, lui répondit-il en la toisant. Et que les choses soit claires, je ne ressens rien ! »

Cette fois, Hermione ne put résister, il était temps d'en finir avec cette stupide rancœur.

« - Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi depuis que je suis revenue tu me traites comme une parfaite étrangère ? Pourquoi est-ce que depuis tout à l'heure tu me donnes tous les tors du monde ? Tu sais quoi ? La seule chose que tu me reproches vraiment nous la savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Finit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Siffla le survivant en avançant vers elle. Alors je vais te dire une chose : la seule chose que je ressens en ce moment c'est l'envie de sortir à tout prix de cet endroit !

- Alors à mon tour de te dire une chose ! S'écria la brune en s'avançant à son tour vers Harry alors que ce dernier baissait le menton vers elle pour pouvoir la regarder. Même si la personne en face de moi est bien loin de ressembler à mon meilleur ami d'y il y a cinq ans je sais qu'au fond il reste tout de même une part de lui, mais qui est malheureusement bien trop butté pour m'avouer qu'il m'en veut ! »

Le dit _« meilleur ami d'y il y a cinq ans »_ la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle déversait sur lui tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait refoulé depuis ce fameux soir ou ils s'étaient revus chez les Weasley. Comme s'il avait envi qu'elle fasse ça, tout ce qu'il désirait était que les choses continuent comme elles avaient commencé, et qu'elle s'en aille comme elle était revenue dans son autre monde.. Il en serait beaucoup mieux ainsi. Pour lui comme pour elle. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler.

« - Et ce n'est certainement pas ton numéro d'auror hautain et insupportable qui va me faire penser le contraire ! Continua Hermione. »

Se contrôler.. Si elle ne se taisait pas dans les secondes qui viennent il en serait incapable. La sorcière continua de s'emporter contre lui, ne semblant pas vouloir en finir. Comme si elle avait attendu des années avant d'oser dire tout cela. Ce qui au son de sa voix semblait être le cas..

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme avait surestimé le self control du survivant. La magie présente dans la cellule n'arrangea en rien la situation, si ce n'est qu'elle l'empira. Leur flux magique circula avec plus de force encore, et cette fois l'auror ne put le supporter.

Elle l'avait cherché.. Elle l'avait trouvé. Harry avança vers Hermione d'un air si menaçant que cette dernière se tut immédiatement et recula. Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Prenant peur, les larmes inondèrent les yeux de la brune qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur mélangé à la surprise. De douleur, logique car le mur était en pierre. De surprise, parce qu'elle ne put ignorer la décharge électrique qui l'avait traversé au contact de ses mains à lui sur ses épaules nues.

Leur visage retrouvés à la même hauteur, ils se fixèrent. Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient dilatés par une colère sourde face à ceux d'Hermione qui reflétaient la même chose, malgré la crainte de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas trop le chercher. Vu la force qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau s'il ne retrouvait pas son calme très vite. Le sorcier continua à la foudroyer du regard, quand une autre lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Même dans le cas où elle aurait pu, Hermione fut incapable de faire un geste, tout comme elle était incapable de décrire ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux trop sombres. Les orbes verts la transperçaient. Ce n'était plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait, c'était autre chose de plus difficile à admettre. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ressente la même chose..

« Merlin si vous m'entendez.. Je vous en supplie Faite que je puisse sortir au plus vite de cet endroit.. »

Harry se détacha prestement d'elle puis lui tourna le dos. Hermione fixa son dos, perturbée en ressentant de nouveau cette chaleur qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler en sa présence. Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La jeune femme n'osa plus le regarder et se contenta de fixer le sol. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Harry s'était remis à arpenter la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Quand il se tourna vers elle quelques instants plus tard, il la regarda à nouveau du même air qu'elle lui connaissait depuis son retour. Hermione ressentit l'envie d'aller se réfugier six pieds sous terre, bien qu'elle y fût déjà. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle eut l'impression de voir les choses avec plus de clairvoyances que jamais. Hors cette fois, elle avait pointé le doigt sur quelque chose. Une vérité dont elle aurait pu se passer. La journaliste avait eu raison en étant persuadée dès son retours que toute amitié quelle qu'elle fût ne subsistait plus entre eux.

Et désormais de son coté, elle pensait savoir pourquoi. Oui.. Maintenant elle savait, c'était du désir qu'elle ressentait.

**- chapitre 13 -**

Henry Wakefield traversait les rangées du département des mystères, comme à son habitude. Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, bon nombre de membres du ministère de la magie lui faisaient des éloges, admirant ce jeune homme séduisant tout droit sorti de l'école qui avait été engagé comme langue de plomb. Si intelligent et modeste, et pourtant si jeune. L'exemple type de la réussite, un modèle pour les générations futures. Tout le monde ventait ses mérites.

Si seulement ils savaient..

Un air soucieux apparu sur son visage, habituellement calme et posé lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans une rangée voisine, suivit par des chuchotements étranges. Wakefield fronça les sourcils et se rendit dans la rangée concernée. Il tomba dans la rangée 97, et également sur de ses collègues. Jason Larsen. Le jeune homme se demandait comment le ministère avait pu engager quelqu'un comme lui. Il semblerait qu'il ne remplissait aucune des qualités convenant à une langue de plomb. Pour preuve, ce dernier se tenait face à une des immenses étagères qui contenaient des prophéties en tous genres: il venait apparemment d'en faire tomber une.

« - Laquelle tu as fait tomber ? Demanda Wakefield d'un air détachée en regardant les morceaux de cristal qui s'étalaient au sol.

- Henry ! Fit la langue de plomb en se retournant surpris. Quel maladroit je suis, j'y crois pas..

- Je t'ai posé une question Larsen, répéta le jeune homme le regard toujours rivé sur les restes de la prophétie.

- Heu.. Celle.. Découverte par Xenophilius Lovegood, je ne sais plus de quelle année elle date. »

Wakefield planta ses yeux dans ceux confus de l'homme.

« - Et manque de chance il ne s'agissait pas de la copie, continua Larsen. Si tu savais ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est vraiment bizarre. Encore plus dément qu'Harry Potter !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait cette prophétie ? Demanda la jeune langue de plomb, interdit.

- Sa parlait de je ne sais plus trop quoi, sur la naissance d'un enfant, une journée ou toute la magie sur terre disparaîtrait..

- .. La magie s'envolera tout le saint jour durant, pour célébrer l'avènement du plus saint des enfants, récita Wakefield sous les yeux étonnés de son collègue.

- C'était ça mot pour mot... Comment cela se fait-il que tu la connaisses ? La fille de l'auteur de cette prophétie me l'a remise ce matin même et j'étais censé la mettre à la place de la copie destinées aux archives..

- Quel est le nom de cette fille ?

- Jessica Rosenwald, répondit bêtement la langue de plomb. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un soupçon de victoire apparaissant dans ces yeux.

« - Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire tomber cette boule de cristal Jason, dit Henry Wakefield en sortant lentement sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Tu n'aurais jamais dû en entendre le contenu.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda avec suspicion l'homme en face de lui.

Wakefield s'approcha tout aussi lentement vers son collègue, ne semblant pas à même de lui fournir une explication.

- As-tu entendu parler de cette nouvelle protection magique qui permet de détecter quelqu'un soumis au sortilège de l'imperium au sein même du ministère ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? Demanda Larsen franchement inquiet cette fois.

- Il semblerait que les inventeurs de cet exploit n'en aient pas fait de même pour l'Avada Kedavra.. »

**- chapitre 13 -**

C'est en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormis. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry, assis contre le mur opposé au sien, les coudes posés sur ses jambes repliées. La journaliste s'aperçut une fois de plus avec gène que la veste du smoking de l'auror reposait sur ses épaules. _Pourquoi avait-il pris cette peine? se demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement_. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme se demanda quelle heure il était et depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Hors elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'éventualité de demander à son compagnon de cellule car ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière la porte du cachot. Harry se leva immédiatement, de même qu'Hermione, tous les deux se regardant avec le même air inquiet, se demandant la même chose. C'était peut-être un auror qui venait les délivrer. La porte s'ouvrit et ils eurent confirmation du contraire. Goyle et Crabbe en personne entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés de plusieurs novices. La panique submergea Hermione, il était évident que tôt ou tard, cela se produise. Mais la haine vint s'ajouter à la peur lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition dans la pièce. Hermione le regarda avec dégoût alors que d'un sourire mauvais, Avery refermait la porte du cachot derrière lui d'un claquement sec.

…

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres alors que l'assassin de ses parents se tenait face à elle. La jeune femme était retenue par un jeune mangemort qui avait étonnement la poigne forte pour un novice, tandis que les autres mangemorts s'y étaient mis à deux pour maintenir l'auror qui ne cessait étrangement de lui lancer des regards soucieux, malgré son apparence froide. Goyle et Crabbe se tenaient sur le côté, restant silencieux tandis qu'Avery ne cessait de faire les cents pas face aux prisonniers, arborant toujours ce sourire machiavélique. Il vint enfin se placer devant la sorcière.

« - J'avoue que même après avoir capturé Potter je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cette envie irrépressible d'en finir avec toi sang de bourbe. Et oui Potter, continua-t-il en s'approchant de l'auror qui gardait son air impassible. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, bien que ta mort m'apporterait une immense joie, je préfère d'abords... »

Il leva sa baguette qu'il vint pointer ensuite sur Hermione.

« - ..M'en prendre à ceux auxquels tu tiens, finit-il par dire alors que le sorcier lançait un autre regard à la journaliste. »

Cette dernière crut presque qu'il ait eu peur pour elle, mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer. Les deux mangemorts qui retenaient Harry resserrèrent l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur ce dernier, la voix du mangemort prononçant le sortilège de torture retentit dans le cachot sombre et Hermione pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ressentit la douleur insupportable que prodiguait le doloris. Elle la ressentit tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas quand l'ancien gryffondor cria son nom.


	14. A temps

**Chapitre 14 : À temps**

* * *

_I have that desperate feeling_

_And trouble is were I'm going to be_

_I know you're hear me knocking_

_So open the door and set me free_

_- Kingdom, Dave Gahan_

* * *

Il lui sembla que les mangemorts avaient relâché leur emprise car Hermione se retrouva plaqué au sol. Elle se rendit compte plus tard que c'était sous la douleur qu'elle était parvenue à se libérer. Avery semblait bien s'amuser avec elle, cinq minutes maintenant qu'il lui faisait endurer supplices sur supplices. Quels sorts avait-il pu bien lui lancer ? Elle revoyait maintenant des passages de son adolescence, entre autres ses aventures avec Harry et Ron qui nombres de fois s'étaient avérées plus que dangereuses. De la pierre philosophale aux détraqueurs, de la mort de Cédric à l'attaque du ministère en cinquième année, la mort de Sirius, l'invasion des mangemorts dans Poudlard durant sa sixième année, la mort de Dumbledore, la chasse aux horcruxes, la mort d'Hagrid, la bataille finale à Poudlard et dans le village de Prés au Lard, tout défilaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse hallucinante.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Elle se revit entrant dans sa propre maison, découvrant les corps sans vies de ses parents dans la cuisine, Rémus la tirant immédiatement pour la forcer à quitter l'endroit alors qu'elle se débattait en pleurant. Elle se revit à dix-sept ans, complètement ébranlée en franchissant la porte du dortoir des filles de son école pour faire précipitamment ses valises et quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Harry observait avec horreur son ancienne amie se torde de douleur au sol en proliférant des choses qui remontaient sûrement à loin, revenant la plus part du temps à ses parents. Les deux mangemorts commençaient à faiblir sous sa force et Harry parvint à dégager un des bras qui le retenait. Ne voyant pas de meilleures occasions, il en profita pour lui assener un coup de coude au visage. Le mangemort tomba en arrière, à demi assommé et son compère sortit sa baguette pour l'immobiliser mais l'auror fut plus rapide en lui dégainant cette dernière. Aussitôt après le mangemort se retrouva immobilisé. Goyle et Crabbe qui étaient restés dans leur coin se ruèrent sur lui et Harry les regarda arriver sans savoir quoi faire vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce à la taille restreinte. Avery avait abaissé sa baguette et Hermione reposait au sol sans bouger, sûrement évanouie.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahi Harry en entendant du raffut venant du ré de chaussé. Enfin ses aurors semblaient se préoccuper d'eux. Il les entendit descendre puis la porte explosa. Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient près de cette dernière se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur du fond, s'écroulant sur Harry. Les aurors devaient être une quinzaine à être descendus, ils allaient enfin être tirés d'affaire Hermione et lui. Les novices reculèrent également et Avery fut le seul à se confronter aux aurors. Harry eut un sourire pour Chris Turner qui après avoir lancé le sortilège du stupéfix sur Crabbe et Goyle vint l'aider à se relever.

« - Excuse nous pour l'attente Harry, lui dit-il. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta que d'une oreille car il se précipita vers Hermione qui était toujours au sol, Avery trop occupé à combattre contre deux aurors. Les novices avaient été stoppés et les aurors qui s'en étaient chargés les évacuaient du cachot. Harry retourna Hermione et vérifia qu'elle était en vie. Par chance elle respirait encore et avec Turner ils la soulevèrent pour la sortirent de la pièce, quand ils entendirent un des aurors crier de frustration.

« - Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Avery avait à nouveau réussi à prendre la fuite. Chris fit signe à Harry qu'il devait aller aider les autres et ce dernier acquiesça. L'auror sortit du cachot et remonta les escaliers et Harry du se charger d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait enfin revenir à elle-même, mais ne pouvant pas se lever toute seule, Harry l'aida à se remettre debout. Un bras sous son épaule, ils arrivèrent à remonter à la surface et gagner la ruelle. Il sembla à Harry que toutes ses sections d'aurors avaient été emmenées ici car apparemment bon nombre de mangemorts, anciens et novices avaient été capturés. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient vers l'emplacement du portail magique la sorcière revenait de plus en plus à elle.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant l'emplacement de la brèche ou se trouvaient aurors et mangemorts. Le regard de l'auror croisa celui de la brune et ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail et le traversèrent à la suite des autres aurors.

Hermione sentit à nouveau la sensation froide lors de la traversé du portail et se rendit compte qu'ils les avaient amené au ministère de la magie, ce qui était assez logique. Elle ressentit alors la douleur de sa jambe se raviver encore plus forte que les autres fois et elle dû aller se coller contre le premier mur qu'elle trouva, en l'occurrence celui faisant face aux ascenseurs. La douleur insupportable brouillait se vue, et elle crut apercevoir deux aurors se diriger vers elle en lui demandant si tout aller bien. Un troisième surgit entre eux deux et leur adressa froidement que ça ne semblait pas être le cas vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

« - Ce n'est pas normal elle allait mieux avant de traverser la brèche, fit Harry qui la tenait par les bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, tout de suite, pressa-t-il en s'adressant aux deux aurors.

Il aperçut dans la foule deux têtes rousses qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Ginny, Ron ! Héla-t-il à ces derniers.

- Mon vieux enfin te voilà, fit le rouquin en se précipitant vers lui, bousculant les aurors autour de lui sans gêne. Rémus vient de nous prévenir. T'imagines pas comme..

- Je m'en veux tellement Hermione si tu savais ! Criait presque Ginny en arrivant à côté de lui.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas en état de t'écouter ? Lança sèchement le survivant tandis que la médicomage se rendait enfin compte que la brune était à deux doigts du malaise. Occupez-vous d'elle, emmenez là à Sainte Mangouste !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle s'est faite torturé par Avery et sa blessure ne s'est pas arrangé, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer plus je ne peux pas laisser mes aurors sans ordres, je vous retrouverais là-bas d'accord ?

- Okey, pas de problèmes, se contenta d'approuver Ron en voyant l'auror retourner dans le QJ.

- Merlin, elle est tellement blanche ! Paniqua Ginny en voyant son air.

- Raison de plus pour pas traîner ici, les cheminés ne sont pas loin je crois ?

- Non elles sont juste à côté, répondit sa sœur tandis que le sorcier soulevait Hermione dans ses bras. Dépêchons nous. »


	15. Le Tribunal

**Chapitre 15 : Le tribunal**

* * *

_I never saw you coming from inside my little prison,  
Your autograph would really buy me time.  
I was trapped like a prisoner in my skin.  
I was punished like an enemy for my sins._

_- Garbage, Control_

* * *

« - Harry.. Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Rémus à voix basse en le suivant dans les couloirs du Ministère. »

Ce dernier et le chef des aurors essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la horde de journalistes incontrôlables qui envahissait progressivement le ministère depuis une heure, et à cause d'eux le quartier des aurors leurs semblait à deux heures de marches d'où ils étaient. A peine était-il revenu de Cavespell avec ses aurors, Hermione et la plus part des mangemorts capturés que la nouvelle s'était répandu comme une poignée de cendre à travers toute la population magique de Londres. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça. La population sorcière était peut être rassuré désormais mais ce n'était pas cela qui préoccupait Harry pour le moment. Il voulait ce pourquoi il était parti à la recherche des mangemorts et qu'il avait espéré trouver dans cet autre monde: des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi cette évasion maintenant ? Comment les mangemorts avaient-ils trouvé l'emplacement de cet endroit qui jusque-là était considéré comme une légende ? Est-ce que la mort du père de Luna était liée à cette histoire ? Pourquoi Hermione avait donc.. Ah il avait oublié, sujet à éviter. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il en avait mal au crane. C'est pour cela qu'il devait mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait décidé dès lors qu'il avait traversé le portail et dont Rémus voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de faire à cet instant précis pour d'obscures raisons.

" – Ce n'est pas possible, par Merlin tu veux te mettre tout le ministère à dos ou quoi ?

- Loin de là mon intention Rémus, certifia ce dernier alors qu'ils apercevaient enfin l'entrée du quartier.

- Et puis même.. Tu viens d'être enlevé, continua le lycanthrope en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, ayant l'infime espoir que cela puisse le résonner un tant soit peu. Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête, bon sang Harry écoute moi quand je te parle ! "

Mais ce dernier l'ignora et entra dans le QJ sans attendre. Rémus n'en ayant pas terminé avec lui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et referma la porte après y être entré à sa suite. Lui et le survivant soupirèrent, soulagés d'en avoir enfin finis avec leur bain de foule des médias. Harry contourna son bureau en se passant une main dans sa masse de cheveux désordonné et s'assit sur son fauteuil qu'il était content de retrouver. Là il pouvait enfin réfléchir, et faire entendre raison au mari de sa collègue.

" - En tant que conseiller de Shacklebolt je pensais que tu serais de mon côté, Commença-t-il avec un air à la fois sarcastique et souriant qui rappela à Lupin un certain ancien ami. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- Voyons.. D'abord tu aurais dû laisser les médicomages te donner de quoi reprendre des forces.. Non ne me regarde pas avec cet air, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Là Rémus tu m'inquiète, Dora doit vraiment déteindre sur toi pour que tu sois aussi mère poule. "

Lupin reconnu bien là à travers son sarcasme sa manière d'éluder les questions et décida d'en revenir au nœud du problème.

" - .. De toute façon tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, sans autorisation.

- On ne va quand même pas perdre l'occasion de savoir pourquoi tous ses évènements on eut lieu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te rentrer ça dans le crâne, c'était bien toi qui était dans l'Ordre du Phénix il n'y a pas si longtemps non ?

- Tu ne vois donc pas où est le problème, fit Rémus en se massant le front d'une main. Je te connais je sais bien que dans ce genre de moments il arrive que..

- Il arrive que quoi ? S'impatienta l'auror.

- Laisse le département de la justice magique faire ce pourquoi elle est là.. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité à sa remarque.

" - Tu te fiche de moi ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- …

- Je ne tiens absolument pas à rendre la justice moi-même comme tu as l'air de le dire, continua-t-il sèchement en voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas plus de son ami. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi.. Et rien d'autre !

- …

- Rémus je connais la loi.

- Et qu'est-ce que la loi dit ? Demanda tout de même ce dernier.

- Elle dit qu'un interrogatoire dans les règles doit se faire avec l'accord du ministre, entre autre pour avoir l'autorisation du recours au véritasérum sur tout suspects ou coupables. Un interrogatoire Rémus, pas un procès !

- C'est vrai oui.. Admit ce dernier. Mais néanmoins seras-tu capable de ne pas t'égarer en chemin en faisant de cette affaire une histoire personnelle comme la dernière fois ? "

Harry détourna les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, sentant qu'il allait finir par perdre son sang-froid, comme lorsqu'il avait été dans ce sous-sol et qu'il avait bien failli.. Revenons au vif du sujet.

" - Est ce que tu vas m'aider ? Demanda Harry en le regardant à nouveaux. Je suis obligé de recourir à toi pour avoir l'autorisation. "

L'auror patienta jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse vienne.

" - D'accord ! Accepta enfin Rémus. Je vais aller voir le ministre pour lui demander mais je ne te promets rien.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire, il ne dira pas non c'est une situation d'urgence n'est-ce pas ?

- D'urgence.. La population sorcière n'est plus en dangers maintenant que les mangemorts sont entre les mains des aurors.

- Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps sa l'était, lui rappela le sorcier. Et on ne sait jamais, il y a encore quelques mangemorts à l'extérieurs, et même si mes sections ne devraient pas tarder à les coincer il se peut qu'on en ai pas totalement terminé avec cette histoire..

- C'est ton coté Fol'Oeil qui te dis ça ? Demanda Lupin en se détournant de son bureau pour rejoindre la sortie. "

Il ouvrit la porte de cette dernière et se retrouva nez à nez avec son épouse. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire avant que le lycanthrope ne file faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Tonks entra ensuite dans le bureau.

" - Tu n'aurais pas besoin de mon aide là par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle. "

**- chapitre 15 -**

Hermione mis de côté le repas que les médicomages lui avaient apporté sur un plateau, la mine dégoûté. Elle n'avait résolument pas d'appétit en ce moment. Ginny était venu plutôt lui faire les révélations de Lupin sur l'endroit où elles avaient été toutes deux enfermées et elle n'en revenait toujours pas. A peine un jour qu'elle avait quitté le monde 'normal' qu'il s'était à nouveaux produits des tas d'évènements auxquels elle aurait préféré ne pas assister. Mais c'était apparemment trop tard pour dire cela, elle avait été beaucoup trop impliquée dans l'affaire. La sorcière essaya de se convaincre que tout était terminé dorénavant, et que dans quelques jours elle aurait repris son quotidien. Elle se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son lit alors que Ginny se tournait vers elle, en ayant fini avec son bilan de santé.

" - Je t'avais bien dis que tu aurais dû continuer à soigner cette jambe, lui fit-elle remarquer en rangeant une plume dans sa blouse.

- J'espère que ce que tu as marqué sur ce papier ressemble à quelque chose comme _état de santé convenable, la date de sortie peut être envisagée le plus tôt possible_ ? Non vraiment Ginny, j'en ai marre d'être clouée au lit.. Je vais bien !

- Et bien même si je dois avouer que tu as eu une chance de cocu pour que ta blessure ne s'aggrave pas comme ça aurait dû être le cas, je veux au moins que tu restes pour qu'on te fasse un examen supplémentaire.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Absolument pas. Hermione tu as été enlevé, soumise au doloris et autre, sans parler que tu étais déjà en faible état et que tu ne mangeais pas assez ! Laisse-moi au moins vérifier que tu puisse sortir de là sans faire de malaise à la seconde ou tu auras passé cette porte.

- Sa fait _deux_ jours que je ne suis pas allé travailler, mon patron doit déjà m'avoir remplacé à l'heure qu'il est.. Je tiens à mon travaille tu sais ?

- Je préfère que tu te fasses virer plutôt que devoir annoncer ta mort à mes collègues. "

Hermione la fixa d'un air incrédule et horrifiée mais voyant que son amie ne semblait pas prête à négocier quoi que ce soit, elle laissa tomber l'affaire pour la énième fois. Ginny qui se préparait à changer les bandages de sa jambe sur une table non loin jeta un regard du côté de la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Hermione s'en aperçut et un sourire narquois vint prendre place sur son visage. La rousse était encore affairée à espionner les médicomages qui allaient et venaient dans la chambre d'à côté qui appartenait à un certain auror blond aux yeux gris.

" - Tiens, annonça Ginny. Je crois que tu vas avoir de la visite.

- Ah tiens c'est pour ça que tu fixes le couloir depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione sarcastiquement. Et moi qui pensait que c'était encore pour espionner Drago..

- Non mais.. Commença la rousse en se vexant d'un air faussement exagéré.

- Bonjours, l'interrompit la voix rêveuse de Luna qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

- Même si tout le monde s'évertue à penser le contraire, je vais bien, répondit la brune en souriant alors que Luna prenait place sur le côté gauche du lit. Evanna ! "

Hermione se redressa pour accueillir sa meilleure amie moldu qu'elle avait abandonné depuis deux jours maintenant. Evanna ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander comme l'autre fois dans son bureau mais la journaliste la coupa dans son élan.

" - Je suis désolé pour une fois de plus de t'avoir laissé sans t'en informer au préalable et de m'être mise dans le pétrin, et oui la prochaine fois je t'emmènerais avec moi si ce n'est pas trop dangereux, sortit-elle d'une traite.

- Tu promets ? Demanda son amie avec un air suspect.

- Sur la tête de Pattenrond.

- C'est mieux comme alors, fit Evanna d'un air satisfait. Luna m'a fait visité le Chemin de Traverse, c'était énorme j'avais l'impression d'être à Disney ! "

Hermione tourna sans attendre la tête vers la compagne de Ron.

" - Oh tu sais on a juste fait un petit tours avant de venir rien de plus, Evanna à l'air tellement enjouée face à notre monde ! Se justifia Luna. On ne risque plus rien maintenant que les mangemorts ont été retrouvés.

- Comme ça on est quitte, rajouta la photographe sous l'air choqué d'Hermione.

- Il est temps que je te jette un sort d'amnésie toi...

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ? Demanda Evanna. Pas avant d'avoir visité le Ministère de la magie et Poudlard, Luna m'a même fait la promesse qu'un jour elle m'emmenait voir des Nargols en plein air ! Tu m'as caché plein de chose sur ton monde !"

Une lueur d'affolement commençait à apparaître dans le regard d'Hermione, elle et sa meilleure amie allaient avoir une petite discussion une fois qu'elle serait sortie de Ste Mangouste. Ginny remarqua sa mine paniqué et décida de porter secours à l'ancienne gryffondor en intervenant.

" - Je crois que c'est l'heure de tes médicaments Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix claire qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Tu as besoin de te détendre je crois. "

Cette dernière eut un rire forcé en tournant la tête vers elle.

" - Non tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-elle. "

**- chapitre 15 -**

" - Très bien ! Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, j'imagine qu'on va pouvoir discuter librement sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire ? Demanda Harry, sa voix faisant écho dans l'immense pièce faisant office de tribunal. "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les deux mangemorts qu'Harry avait réussi à convoquer en salle de tribunal du niveau 10 avaient été repartis de chaque côté de la pièce et étaient bien évidemment gardés sous haute surveillance par divers tireurs d'élite de la brigade magique. Comme Rémus l'avait prédit ils ne faisaient aucunement preuve de la moindre collaboration, mais en attendant que Tonks ne revienne avec un flacon de véritasérum et l'accord de Schaklebolt il lui sembla tout de même utile de tenter quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième mangemorts qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

" - Et toi bien entendu j'imagine que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se tramait entre les murs d'Askaban ? Demanda-t-il à Bellatrix, car c'était bien elle devant lui. "

Cette dernière se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, le regardant s'approcher avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux, auquel le chef des aurors ne se laissa nullement impressionné.

" - Tu devrais me remercier, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu mettre le pieds hors de ta charmante cellule car oui, j'ai estimé étrange que tu ne fasse pas parti du complot. "

Voyant que cela ne parvenait pas à lui sortir les vers du nez, Harry décida de retourner son attention vers Malefoy Senior.

" - Néanmoins, je reste infiniment persuadée que celui qui en sait le plus long sur cette affaire, c'est toi. Alors, dis-moi. Autre que la légende, que sais-tu sur Cavespell ? Je crois qu'au point où on en est tu n'as plus rien à perdre mangemort. "

Cela sembla convaincre un tant soit peu l'ancien partisan qui l'étudia un moment, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

" - L'antre du sort, seuls les mangemorts étaient au courant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait découvert sa localisation, cela peu avant qu'il ait fait la découverte d'une prophétie te concernant, ce qui l'a détourné de ces projets initiaux. Néanmoins il n'avait pas assez confiance en nous pour nous révéler l'endroit exacte, à l'époque la seule chose que nous savions était le moyen qui permettait de s'y rendre.

- Soit plus précis, l'incita le survivant en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Tu l'as découvert par toi-même, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

- La brèche.

- En effet. Une invention exceptionnelle dont il voulait garder le contrôle. Il prononçait le sortilège qui la faisait apparaître pour que les sangs souillés et autres sang de bourbes dans ton genre se retrouvent enfermés à l'intérieur. "

Harry lutta pour rester indifférent face à l'horreur que lui provoquaient ces monstruosités et continua l'interrogatoire.

" - A la mort du maître, ses secrets se sont enfuis avec lui, et bien que nous autres mangemorts avions essayés par tous les moyens de retrouver la localisation du village, essayer formules sur formules personne n'y arriva. Le seigneur avait récité l'autre formule qui permettait de refermer la brèche. Au final tout cela fut laissé de côté, mais j'avais néanmoins quelque chose en ma possession que les autres ignoraient, une chose qui dans le cas où la brèche se rouvrait un jour, je pourrais alors accéder de nouveau à cet endroit.

- Explique toi je ne comprends rien.

- Une bague, répondit Malefoy. Il en existe même plusieurs, fabriquées par les anciens du village du temps de la légende. Du temps que la brèche est ouverte, ces bagues permettent de se retrouver dans Cavespell à partir de n'importe quel endroit. _Une_ bague pour _une_ personne.

- Et ou sont donc ces bagues dont tu parles ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Potter ? Nous avons réussi à trouver quatre bagues de plus.. Ce qui en a fait cinq.

- Cinq bagues pour cinq prisonniers, fit Rémus qui restait non loin d'Harry. "

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

" - C'est comme ça qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper, termina Lupin. "

Le survivant se tourna à nouveaux de Malfoy, et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

" - Si je suis ton raisonnement, que les bagues permettent de se retrouver au sein du village à partir de n'importe quel endroit, mais seulement après avoir réactiver la brèche à l'aide d'une formule, cela signifie que quelqu'un d'autre à dû s'en charger puisque vous n'étiez pas à même de faire cela, étant en captivité. Je me trompe ?

- …

- Qui est ce qui vous y a aidé ? Demanda l'auror en haussant la voix. Malfoy garda le silence."

Rémus amena alors le brun à l'écart.

" - On a peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mais il n'en dira pas plus pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux attendre que.. "

Une des grandes portes du tribunal s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer Tonks avec un papier en main ainsi que la fameuse fiole. Elle céda à Harry la dérogation du ministre qu'il ne lut que partiellement avant de saisir le véritasérum. Il se retourna vers les détenus et agita le flacon d'une main sous les yeux des deux anciens partisans du Lord, l'air sournois.

" - Eh bien, dit-il alors. J'ai l'impression que les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes.. Pas vous ? "


	16. Les 1ers masques tombent

**Chapitre 16 : Les premiers masques tombent**

* * *

_One confession is such perfection_

_Your sweet repression can't hide_

_Who you really are_

_- Blue Stahli, Ultranumb_

* * *

« - Tu ne comprends donc pas Potter ? Je ne sais rien.. Dit Malefoy un sourire en coin. »

Son habituelle voix traînante laissait deviner une certaine satisfaction.

« - Et elle non plus, rajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Bellatrix à l'opposé de la salle. »

Harry se détourna de lui en fermant les yeux. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que le véritasérum n'avait pas eu l'effet estompé, la potion avait bien fait effet mais ce qu'elle avait révélé était pire encore: les deux mangemorts ne savaient rien. Pas plus qu'ils n'en avaient déjà dit en tout cas. Harry n'avait donc soutiré aucun noms ou détails qui auraient pu faire avancer l'enquête qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas fermer.. Au détriment de tous les membres du ministère regroupés dans la pièce qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Si cela continuait ainsi le ministre viendrait lui-même reprendre les choses en main et adieux aux explications qu'était venu chercher le chef des aurors dans la salle de tribunal en cette heure tardive. Il se tourna vers Lupin qui continuait à le soutenir comme il le pouvait, contrairement au reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Son regard se porta sur ces personnes en particuliers qui étaient enfermés là depuis des heures, ayant eu l'espoir d'obtenir quelques réponses mais qui désormais n'attendaient qu'une chose: qu'Harry Potter leur permettent de quitter le ministère pour rentrer chez eux.

« - Harry, commença Remus en s'approchant de lui.

- Je sais ! répondit ce dernier avec impatience. »

Le lycanthrope compris à travers son comportement sa fatigue. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il était normal qu'il arrive à saturation. Mais malgré cela l'ancien gryffondor s'obstinait toujours autant.

« - Je suis sure qu'on a oublié un détail, continua le brun tout en regardant les quelques de ses aurors qui restaient sur le côté, vers la grande porte. »

Juste contre cette dernière se tenait Chris Turner, son fidèle auror qui avait tenu secret la demande personnelle que le survivant lui avait faite quelques temps auparavant. En y repensant quelque chose lui sauta soudainement aux yeux..

« - Sûrement, après tout nous sommes tous fatigués, fit Rémus avec compréhension. Raison de plus pour.. Harry ? Demanda-t-il en s'apercevant que le brun n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Sa y est, murmura le sorcier en regardant Lupin qui ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir. Ça y est..

- Comment ça ? A quoi étais tu en train de penser ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que l'auror s'éloignait en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. »

Rémus l'observa tandis qu'il s'entretenait à voix basse avec un jeune auror à l'air légèrement renfrogné, ce dernier quitta la pièce l'instant d'après. Le survivant se retourna vers lui et Lupin en profita pour lui signaler sa totale incompréhension en levant les mains, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il fabriquait. Harry acquiesça tranquillement en lui disant qu'il comprendrait dans quelques instants.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard environs, l'auror qui se nommait Gabriel revint dans la salle, amenant avec lui deux membres de la brigade magique qui détenaient un troisième mangemort. C'était Crabbe.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Malefoy se leva brusquement de son siège et s'apprêta à protester sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas ce privilège en le coupant avant qu'il n'ait commencé.

« - Tu t'assis et tu la ferme, lui lança-t-il d'un ton tellement autoritaire que le mangemort failli lui obéir et se rasseoir. Se rendant compte de cela Lucius Malefoy se redressa aussitôt.

- Je crains que nous t'ayons assez entendu comme ça, rajouta l'auror alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Crabbe qu'on faisait installer pour l'énième interrogatoire qui allait suivre. »

Malefoy adressa un regard meurtrier au survivant qui lui tournait désormais le dos tandis que deux hommes à côté de lui forçaient sur ses épaules pour le rasseoir.

**- chapitre 16 -**

Hermione était sur le point de passer sa première nuit à Ste Mangouste et également contre sa volonté et regardait Evanna qui s'affairait à se préparer un nid douillet sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

« - Evanna honnêtement je préférerais te savoir chez toi en sécurité plutôt qu'ici, lui dit-elle.

- Recommence pas avec ça je t'ai dit que je restais avec toi cette fois, point barre, rétorqua son amie en donnant de légers coups dans un oreiller.

- Bon bah je n'ai rien dis alors. »

Sa meilleure amie lui fit son sourire de gamine et la brune secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Luna entra dans la pièce alors qu'elle riait. Elle regarda Hermione bizarrement.

« - Les médicaments ont un drôle d'effet sur toi je trouve, lui fit-elle part.

- Oui toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elle rit depuis un rien depuis que Ginny lui a donné ce truc bizarre tout à l'heure ? Demanda Evanna en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Il faudrait peut-être aller le lui signaler tu ne penses pas ?

- Pour le moment je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, elle est dans la chambre d'à côté à essayer de convaincre Drago de rester encore une nuit.

- Oh.. Se contenta seulement de dire la photographe. Dites-moi je m'invente des choses ou ils se passent des choses entre eux deux ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, avant de se tourner effarée vers sa meilleure amie qui venait de renverser la tête en arrière sur ses oreillers en laissant échapper un fou rire.

- Si c'est le cas et bien je pense qu'on aura la réponse assez tôt, répondit Luna avec un sourire mystérieux. Elle rit parce qu'elle doit imaginer la réaction de Ron c'est ça Hermione ? Demanda la blonde à cette dernière.

- Oui ! Confirma la sorcière en gloussant. Ron qui va débarquer en plein ministère régler son compte à Malfoy, j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ça ! »

Evanna haussa un sourcil et Luna hocha la tête, approbatrice avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher un médicomage. La photographe se leva de son fauteuil et s'empara de ce qui semblait être une sorte de télécommande, sur la table de chevet à coté de lit. « Enfin un objet que je connais dans cet endroit, remarqua-t-elle silencieusement.»

« - Et si on regardait un peu la télé ? Proposa-t-elle ensuite à la brune en appuyant sur un des boutons. Heu.. Mais où est la télévision ? Demanda-t-elle regardant autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un écran. »

Un écran apparu soudainement dans un coin de la pièce à côté de la fenêtre. Evanna écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'Hermione eut bien l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Elle même étonné devant ce phénomène se redressa dans son lit et saisit la télécommande, apparemment magique.

« - Heu.. Vous avez aussi votre télé spéciale sorcier ? Demanda Evanna à son amie.

- Alors là j'étais pas au courant je t'assure.. Murmura cette dernière, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux complètement captivées par l'écran face à elles.

**- chapitre 16 -**

« - Tu m'as dit que j'allais comprendre, hors là je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu as en tête.. Dit à voix basse Rémus.

- On avait oublié qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen pour Malefoy et ses sbires de garder leurs informations secrètes: le sortilège de fidélita, et quelque chose me l'a rappelé, expliqua Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui te l'a rappelé ? Demanda le loup garou alors que le sourire fière du brun s'effaçait.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, répondit-il rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant mes missions à chaque fois qu'on apercevait Lucius Malefoy, Drago me répétait sens cesse que Crabbe n'était jamais loin derrière, il était plus proche de lui que tous les autres.

- Et ?

- Et.. Oh et puis tu vas voir, s'impatienta l'auror.

- De toute façon au point où on en est.. Fit Lupin en se reculant, laissant ainsi Harry interroger son prisonnier. »

**- chapitre 16 -**

Ron qui devait rendre visite à Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles et par la même occasion retrouver Luna, transplana devant le bâtiment en briques rouges qui dissimulait Ste Mangouste. Il murmura quelque chose au mannequin dans la vitre du magasin avant de disparaître derrière, sans que personne aux alentours n'ai remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôpital pour sorciers, facilement distinguable avec ses guérisseurs en robes vertes, constamment en mouvement afin de venir en aide aux patients qui s'étaient fait plus que nombreux ces temps çi. Il passa devant le bureau des renseignements ou travaillait une jeune stagiaire qui semblait complètement débordée face à tout le remue-ménage qui régnait au sein de Ste Mangouste et traversa le couloir pour se rendre au quatrième étage destiné aux pathologies des sortilèges. Il monta la volée d'escaliers pour se retrouver face à des doubles portes. S'apprêtant à les franchir, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut par une des petites vitres des portes à doubles battants quelque chose qui en temps normal, l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds. Au bouts du couloir, il pouvait distinguer sa sœur.. Et Malefoy. Sa sœur en train de discuter avec Malefoy. Il ne put résister et les observa quelques instants. Il eut soudain une pensée envers les oreilles à rallonges qu'utilisaient autrefois ses frères jumeaux et regretta sur le moment de ne pas en avoir une paire sur lui. La discussion qu'avait sa sœur avec ce serpent ne semblait en rien anodine. Si Ron avait pu utiliser les farces et attrapes de Fred et George, voilà ce qu'il aurait exactement entendu :

« - Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix y retourner maintenant, il n'a pas dit que c'était urgent à ce que je sache ! Disait la jeune Weasley à l'auror en essayant de ne pas lever la voix.

- Merci je suis ravi de savoir que tu écoutes mes conversations avec Potter maintenant.. Répondit Malefoy pour rien au monde perturbé.

- Tu te rends compte que tu sors d'ici contre avis médicale ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.. S'il te plaît ! Le supplia-t-elle en baissant encore plus la voix, ce qui obligea Ron à tendre encore plus l'oreille derrière la porte. Je peux me faire virer tu sais ?

- T'en fais pas ça restera entre nous, assura le blond en se dirigeant vers les portes. Mais là il faut que je parle d'urgence à Harry !

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'agrandirent de stupeur et le roux se colla contre le mur, évitant ainsi de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Il ne s'en fallu de peu pour que le jeune Malefoy le surprenne, mais par chance, Ginny avait saisi son bras pour le retenir. Drago se retourna et la rousse crut voir un air d'agacement apparaître sur les traits de son visage. Elle le relâcha aussitôt, se sentant un peu idiote. Mais non, elle ne faisait que son métier après tout.. Drago l'étudia soigneusement, il semblait chercher ses mots pendant qu'elle le fixait, n'aimant pas le sourire en coin qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage pale. Il dégagea ensuite son bras et fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de la médicomage complètement perdu, avant de baisser à nouveaux ses deux orbes gris sur elle. Ginny sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« - Afin de t'éviter d'autres prises de tête supplémentaires Weasley, commença-t-il alors que cette dernière fronçait les sourcils. Sache que j'ai compris..

La jeune femme essaya de rester indifférente face au sens de ces dernières paroles. Non.. Il n'avait pas compris ça. Ça y est, elle se sentait complètement ridicule désormais.

Malefoy semblait avoir compris qu'elle s'intéressait plus ou moins à lui.

Nerveuse, elle avala sa salive de travers et détourna le regard. Par la manière dont l'auror le lui avait avoué, Ginny sut qu'il avait voulu la remettre à sa place, elle, la dernière des Weasley, qui semblait comme une gamine en train de perdre son temps alors qu'il visait plus haut depuis un long moment. « - Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi ridicule de toute ma vie.. Pensa-t-elle ironiquement. »

Ron en voyant la discussion prendre fin fit mine de repartir mais se retourna aussitôt au grincement de la porte qui retentit. Malefoy passa devant lui avec un air mi hautain mi surpris alors que le rouquin le saluait assez maladroitement. Le blond disparut dans les escaliers et Ron put enfin se recentrer sur la raison de sa présence ici.

« - Hey Ginny ça va ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien en avançant vers elle.

- Génial, maugréa cette dernière en se retournant. La chambre d'Hermione c'est par là..

Ron la suivit en grimaçant face au ton agacé que sa sœur employait.

**- chapitre 16 -**

« - C'est seulement une chaîne accessible à partir de la télévision moldue. Et bien sur les moldus ignorent son existence, expliqua Luna pendant que Ron l'installait sur ses genoux.

- En gros c'est une chaîne d'information pour sorciers, c'est vraiment logique après tout, pourquoi il n'y en avait pas eu avant aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est Lee Jordan qui a proposé cette idée et avec Cho Chang, ils ont développé le concept à partir du modèle moldu, rajouta Ron. Son mari en est un d'ailleurs et il travaille dans les médias, alors pas étonnant qu'elle soit entré dans le milieu elle aussi.

- Cho Chang.. Fit Hermione avec intérêt.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Evanna par simple curiosité.

- Une ancienne connaissance de Poudlard, répondit vaguement la brune.

- Elle était sorti un temps avec Harry, rajouta Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Aussi.. Approuva la journaliste. »

Evanna ne le montra pas mais elle fut contente qu'Hermione, même si très brièvement venait d'évoquer Poudlard. Sa meilleure amie voulait savoir tellement de choses sur son ancienne vie. Et vu qu'ils en étaient ainsi aux connaissances..

« - C'est qui cet Harry dont vous parlez tous ? C'est une légende ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en riant.

- T'es tombé dans le mille sans le savoir là, fit remarqué Ron en riant à son tour.

- Une légende vivante plutôt, rectifia Luna. C'est le meilleur ami de Ron, et aussi un très bon ami à moi et à Ginny. C'est le chef des aurors, en clair un chasseur de mages noirs, des mauvais sorciers. »

En évoquant leur amitié avec le survivant Luna avait furtivement lancé un regard en direction d'Hermione qui avait naturellement baissé les yeux.

«- En parlant de lui, dit Ginny en arrivant dans la chambre. Si l'un d'entre vous le croise durant les jours à suivre, j'apprécierais qu'il fasse passer le message comme quoi il arrête de demander à ses aurors qui ont besoin de soins et de repos de sortir de cet hôpital avant qu'ils n'en aient l'autorisation, ou sa pourrait mal se passer pour lui.

- Ce sera fait, assura Ron. C'est Malefoy qui t'as mis dans cet état-là ? Lui demanda-t-il pour la charrier. »

Sa sœur lui répondit simplement qu'elle était de mauvais poil.

« - J'avais noté oui, répondit le rouquin avec sarcasme.

- Ron tais toi ! Lui ordonna soudainement Luna avant de demander à Evanna de lui passer la télécommande.

- Il parle des mangemorts ! S'exclama Hermione alors que tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur l'écran, ou un journaliste présentait le journal du soir.

« - La population sorcière, disait-il, qui se croyait en sûreté maintenant que les évadés d'Askaban aient été capturés apprennent avec inquiétude que le corps de Jason Larsen, une langue de plomb, vient d'être retrouvé dans le département des mystères, au sein même du Ministère de la magie ou se déroulent actuellement les interrogatoires des cinq mangemorts par les aurors d'Harry Potter.. »

Ginny prit la télécommande des mains de Luna et baissa le son.

« - Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui les visites, vous allez rentrer chez vous avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'autre, ordonna-t-elle à la blonde et à son compagnon. Allez hop debout !

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, quand c'est que ça va finir cette histoire ? Ralla Ron alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir.

- J'en sais rien mais pour le moment la prudence s'impose, rajouta la rousse alors que son frère donnait une légère tape affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Evanna et faisait une rapide bise sur la joue d'Hermione en promettant à cette dernière de revenir le lendemain.

Après que Luna ai fait de même, les deux partirent et Ginny partit voir ses autres patients. Hermione et Evanna se retrouvèrent seules dans la chambre. La sorcière soupira et reprit place sur ses oreillers tout en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« - Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ? Demander cette dernière.

- Plutôt oui, répondit l'ancienne gryffondor.

Elle aussi se demandait quand tout cela allait finir pour de bon.

**- chapitre 16 -**

D'un regard, Harry fit un tour rapide de l'assemblée et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été stupéfait du nom que venait de donner Crabbe. Ce n'était pas possible. Furieuse, Bellatrix Lestrange elle s'enrageait contre Malefoy Senior.

« - Tu es content ? Siffla-t-elle de rage entre ses dents.

- Oh que veux-tu je suis entouré d'incapables et d'idiots, répondit la voix traînante et lasse de Malfoy Sr. »

La cousine de Sirius laissa échapper un rugissement et essaya de se lever de sa chaise pour se ruer sur lui, bien qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout du grand tribunal. Deux aurors vinrent aussitôt aider les sorciers de la brigade magique pour la maintenir. On pouvait entendre des exclamations s'élever de l'assemblée qui ne comprenait pas non plus les récentes confessions du mangemort. Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et laissa échapper un soupire de fatigue. Rémus reprit les choses en main.

« - Du calme mesdames et messieurs ! S'exclama-t-il calmement à l'intention des personnes présentes. Je suis sure qu'il y a une explication à tout cela, c'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Crabbe.

- Rémus, lança Harry. Bien que cela n'ait aucun sens il est soumis au véritasérum ! Il ne ment pas !

- Alors selon toi il s'agirait d'Augustus Rookwood, mangemort qui je le rappelle a été vaincu durant la dernière bataille à Poudlard, qui serait l'auteur de tout ça ? Demanda le lycan en s'approchant du mangemort.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit en effet, admit le mangemort.

- Comment cela est-il possible alors qu'il est censé être mort depuis cinq ans ?

- Il a pris l'apparence d'un autre sorcier, répondit simplement l'homme. »

Alors qu'Harry allait lui demander le nom de la personne en question, Tonks fit son entrée dans le tribunal et se dirigea vers lui. L'auror vint à sa rencontre et baissa la tête vers elle.

« - Tu ferais bien de venir voir ça deux minutes, mais je te signale les médias sont déjà sur le coup, on ne peut plus les retenir, lui dit-elle rapidement. »

Rémus l'entendit et demanda de suspendre l'interrogatoire de cinq minutes seulement. Harry, lui et Tonks sortirent de la grande salle et la métamorphomage les emmena au niveau 9, puis dans le couloir menant au Magenmagot, ou sur la gauche après quelques marches se situait l'entrée du département des mystères. Une trentaine de journaliste et autres membres du ministère s'y trouvaient. Harry passa à coté de deux sorciers travaillant habituellement deux niveaux plus bas qui discuter entre eux frénétiquement.

« - Le Ministère prit d'assaut par les journalistes, on voit de tout de nos jours, disait l'un des deux. Je sais pas ce qu'ils attendent pour tous les foutres à la porte..

- C'est n'importe quoi, ajouta l'autre. »

En apercevant Harry Potter passer juste à côté d'eux, ils se turent brusquement et d'autres personnes se tournèrent à leurs tours vers lui. Harry ignora les journalistes qui commençaient à le harceler de question et se fraya un chemin à l'aide de Rémus et Tonks jusqu'au centre de ce qui attirait toute l'attention.

Ils arrivèrent face à la deuxième porte du couloir, celui qui menait au département des mystères. Au bout de ce couloir se tenaient le ministre et deux aurors. Shacklebolt remonta aussitôt le couloir en les voyants.

« - Kingsley, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lupin.

- Une langue de plomb a été retrouvée morte il y a une demi-heure dans la rangée 97, expliqua l'ancien auror de sa voix grave. Les journalistes ont aussitôt fait circuler l'information comme quoi le ministère n'est plus un endroit sure, et pour une fois je suis de leur avis. »

Drago arriva vers eux et il suffit d'un regard avec le survivant pour savoir que lui aussi était au courant.

« - Content de te revoir, dit quand même Harry à son collègue.

- Ils sont en train de ramener le corps, c'est pour cela qu'il y a tout ces gens depuis tout à l'heure, continua Kingsley.

Un autre auror venait de remonter le couloir et se planta devant le Ministre et les quatre autres.

- Un des collègues de Jason, Henry Wakefield a apparemment quitté le Ministère il y a vingt minutes, les informa t-il avec un regard lourd de sens avant de repartir.

Harry se plaqua la paume de sa main sur le front. Le ministre avait baissé la tête, et Lupin fixait Harry, faisant les mêmes conclusions que lui.

- On a rien vu venir, fit alors le chef des aurors. Depuis le début.. Il a réussit à infiltrer le Ministère à la même place qu'il occupait avant..

- De qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Rookwook, répondit le brun.

- Grâce au polynéctar, rajouta Lupin en hochant la tête. Merlin sait ou il est maintenant et ce qu'il compte faire. »


	17. Les Rosenwald

**Chapitre 17 : Les Rosenwald**

* * *

_Another day is gone_

_Washed away with sorrows that you dwelt upon_

_And as the moon is rising you think to yourself_

_What's done is done and it's alright_

_- Rachel Diggs - Hands Of Time_

* * *

Henry Wakefield remontait Regent Street, sans se soucier de sa tenue non appropriée dans la rue moldue. Bien heureusement, ces derniers ne semblaient pas remarquer le fait qu'il portait une cape, ni que son visage subissait d'étranges changements par endroits. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la vitrine d'un grand magasin londonien et aperçu dedans son reflet qui reprenait sa véritable forme. Ne s'en souciant pas plus que ça il tourna dans une ruelle, et à l'abri des passants transplana.

Il se retrouva dans un village perdu de la campagne anglaise. Semblant connaître les lieux, il se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche. Arrivé à l'entrée il fit retentir la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur une jeune fille à la chevelure cendrée.

« - Bonjours.. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je suis un ancien ami de Mr Lovegood, votre grand-mère le connaissait très bien d'après mes souvenirs, répondit Wakefield.

- Heu.. Je suis désolé mais ma grande mère n'est pas à la maison pour le moment, répondit la jeune fille soudainement mal à l'aise. Je lui dirait que vous êtes passé si vous.. »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car l'homme avait dégainé sa baguette de sa cape et l'avait soumise à un des sortilèges impardonnables.

« - Cela est fort aimable de votre part, mais il se trouve que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, dit-il ensuite.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air vague. »

Sous l'emprise de l'imperium, la fille se poussa sur le côté pour laisser entrer l'homme à l'intérieur.

**- chapitre 17 -**

« - En temps normal les langues de plombs ont l'obligation de tenir secrètes les activités se déroulant au sein du département des mystères mais là.. Résonnait la voix d'un auror. Pour cette fois nous avons le droit d'accéder à tous les renseignements qui pourront nous aider à résoudre l'enquête et également les rendre publiques.»

Le ministre, Harry, Lupin, Drago et Tonks longeaient la grande salle des prophéties, alors que l'auror les menait vers la rangée 97.

L'auror s'arrêta devant une grande étagère remplie de sphères en cristal.

« - C'est ici, lança-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

- L'une d'entre elles a été cassée, fit remarquer Tonks en désignant des restes de cristal au sol.

- Vous savez ce que contenait cette prophétie ? Demanda Harry à l'auror.

- Non, mais Larsen devait remplacer cette réplique par la vrai qu'il lui avait été remise en main propre par la petite fille de sa créatrice. On sait également qu'elle a été découverte par Xénophilius Lovegood, le pauvre homme en parlant de lui.. dit-il alors que le visage de Malfoy venait de prendre une étrange expression. »

« - Le père de Luna qui comme par hasard à été retrouvé mort quatre jours auparavant, dit d'une voix grave le brun.

- Tout commence à prendre un sens, fit remarquer Lupin. Il suffit de chercher en profondeur et je suis sure qu'on peut faire remonter à la surface la véritable histoire. Quel est le nom de cette fille qui a remis à Larsen la prophétie ?

- Jessica Rosenwald, répondit l'auror.

- Très bien, dit Harry. Rémus on retourne au niveau 10 pour annuler l'interrogatoire, je crois que j'ai retenu ces gens beaucoup trop longtemps.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous n'avons plus besoin des mangemorts pour le moment tu ne penses pas ? Il faut qu'on aille chez cette Jessica, elle nous en apprendra sûrement plus qu'eux. Drago, pendant que je serais absent tu vas me remplacer et regrouper tous les aurors au quartier général. Tu enverras une des sections à l'adresse de cette fille au cas où, pour le reste tu sais quoi faire, ordonna ensuite Harry au blond alors qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas dix minutes après.

- Harry il y a certaines choses que j'aurais à te dire, fit alors Malefoy en le retenant pas le bras, les faisant s'arrêter. »

Rémus, sa femme, Kingsley et l'auror les dépassèrent et quittèrent le couloir. Harry resta un instant ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond semblait soudainement nerveux. Le chef des aurors assura qu'ils pourraient remettre leur conversation à plus tard et remonta le couloir.

Peut-être allaient-ils enfin trouver ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit des mangemorts.

**- chapitre 17 -**

_« - Quoi ? Ron dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! disait-elle en suivant le rouquin tant bien que mal, ce dernier dévalant rapidement la colline qui menait au potager d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Hermione, Harry m'attend et il a besoin de moi, maintenant ! lança Ron par-dessus son épaule._

_- Oh, alors comme ça vous prévoyez vos plans sans moi désormais ? s'écria la gryffondor, blessée dans son orgueil. Suis-je devenu à ce point insupportable pour que vous décidiez de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes sans me consulter et pire.._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ça croit-moi…_

_- Alors c'est quoi le satané problème ?_

_- C'est mieux pour Harry que tu ne viennes pas ! »_

_La jeune fille se stoppa soudainement et Ron fit de même, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna et regarda son amie l'air coupable._

_« - Tu es en train de me dire, commença Hermione d'une voix plus faible. Qu'Harry ne veut pas que je vienne avec vous... C'est ça ? »_

_Ron ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment pour une discussion de ce genre. Il avait juré de ne rien dire, quoi qu'il en coute, et même si cela le faisait énormément culpabiliser._

_« - C'est trop dangereux Hermione, dit-il doucement. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_Si Ron avait voulu la réconforter en disant cela, il ne fit qu'empirer l'état de la jeune fille qui avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion. Les larmes envahissaient maintenant les yeux sombres d'Hermione._

_« - Ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne sait pas que vous avez besoin de moi, vous ne savez pas réfléchir par vous-même ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton supérieur. »_

_Sous la colère elle ne se rendit pas compte de la portée de ses paroles qui avait sans doute vexé le roux à en voir son expression. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« - Bon sang Hermione tu n'es pas aussi indispensable que tu le crois ! s'écria-t-il. »_

_Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient allé trop loin dans leur propos, mais aucun des deux amis ne l'auraient avoués sur le moment._

_« - Vous prenez toujours le parti de l'autre de toute manière, répondit l'adolescente à voix basse, rancunière._

_- Hermione.. Retentit une voix féminine à côté d'elle. »_

_La concerné fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui est ce qui lui parlait._

_- Hermione.._

« - …Je crois que tu fais un mauvais rêve, murmura la voix douce d'Evanna.

- Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, enfin.. Je pense, répondit la sorcière en émergeant difficilement. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment dormis, fit son amie en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel elle avait passé la nuit. J'ai passé la majeure partie du temps à écouter les informations, vu qu'apparemment ça ne te réveillais pas.

- On sait plus de choses au sujet du corps retrouvé ? lui demanda aussitôt Hermione en s'en rappelant.

- Hum… Eh bien, il semblerait qu'un ancien mangemort se cachait sous l'apparence d'un autre et aurait assassiné ce pauvre homme... Mais ne me demande pas comment je serais incapable de t'expliquer aussi bien que le type à la télé, il emploi des mots incompréhensibles, bougonna son amie.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu le mot polynectar par hasard ? demanda la brune.

- Si je crois bien !

- Sa explique tout dans ce cas, répondit-elle. Sa devait surement être un mangemort.

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Plus j'apprends de choses sur ton monde et plus je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussée à le quitter, dit Evanna d'un air soucieux. »

Hermione la regarda un instant, ne sachant trop quoi dire en guise de réponse, lorsqu'on vint toquer à la porte de la chambre. C'était Ron.

« - Hey Ron, fit la rousse.

- Salut les filles, fit ce dernier. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué Hermione, sinon je peux repasser.

- Bien sûr que non voyons, assura la sorcière en essayant de sourire, des bribes de son rêve lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire. De toute manière on doit aller au ministère pour cet interrogatoire alors..

- Sa n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter de revenir là-bas, remarqua le rouquin. »

Elle haussa des épaules alors que Ginny entrait dans la chambre.

« - Bonjours tout le monde, dit la médicomage. Tu es déjà là Ron ?

- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Je viens d'arriver. Tu te souviens on doit aller au ministère, et toi aussi tu devras y passer à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je sais oui, soupira Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser Drago pour le moment, surtout si c'est lui qui doit m'interroger.

- En quoi se serait un problème de croiser Malefoy ?

- Mais si tu viens avec nous se sera plus facile si jamais il nous interroge, remarqua Hermione en l'ignorant.

- ..Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ?

- Tu as sans doute raison Hermione, fit la jeune femme en remplaçant le bandage à sa jambe.

- Quelqu'un pourrait me répondre ? S'exaspéra Ron.

- Je vous rejoindrais là-bas, continua la rousse alors que Ron se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil vide d'Evanna, levant les bras au ciel d'un air effaré. Je ne peux pas quitter le travaille comme ça, je vais en référer à mon responsable avant.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, intervint alors Evanna. Il faut peut-être que j'aille travailler moi, annonça la photographe en enfilant sa veste et en saisissant son sac.

- Mais tu n'as presque pas dormis, s'inquiéta la brune. T'es sure que tu vas pouvoir tenir ?

- Eh, je te signale que l'infirme ici ce n'est pas moi, lui lança-t-elle sur un ton narquois en sortant de la chambre alors qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue.

- Eh bah, vous avez l'air d'être sacrement amies toutes les deux, commença Ginny en détournant son regard de la porte une fois qu'elle fut partie.

- On peut le dire oui, répondit la brune en souriant franchement cette fois. On ne passe pas une journée sans se voir. Elle peut être assez folle et étrange parfois mais je l'adore.

- Je vois ça. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Sa va bientôt faire cinq ans, on s'est rencontré en première année de fac, elle faisait des études d'arts appliqués et moi de littérature, on s'est retrouvé dans la même chambre pendant trois ans.

- A d'accord, pas étonnant que vous soyez tout le temps accrochées l'une à l'autre, compris Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de passer me voir ce matin, fit alors la sorcière en se tournant vers lui. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi et Luna en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas faux oui, confessa le roux en baissant les yeux. Elle essaie de se consoler en faisant passer le travail avant tout, et comme lorsqu'elle est là je ne sais pas exactement de quelle manière m'y prendre, j'ai pensé que..

- Que tu tenterais de faire mieux avec moi ? devina Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- M'en veux pas, tu sais que j'ai toujours manqué de tact, rajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard d'excuse.

- Ah bah ça ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Ron, le rassura Hermione. Je pense au contraire qu'on peut parler de pas mal de choses.

- La bonne nouvelle, lança Ginny. Est vu que tu quittes cet après-midi l'hôpital je peux t'autoriser à quitter momentanément la chambre.

- Enfin, s'exclama la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée là !

- Aller faire une promenade entre amis le temps que je remplisse les papiers, proposa la médicomage en désignant le jardin de l'hôpital visible de la fenêtre. »

**- chapitre 17 -**

Harry et Tonks se retrouvèrent devant la maison d'Alberta Rosenwald et quelques secondes après seulement, une des sections de dix aurors que Drago s'était chargé d'envoyer transplantèrent sur les lieux.

« - Harry, dit Dora. Je crois que Rookwood est déjà venu avant nous, regarde la porte d'entrée a explosé, lui montra-t-elle du doigt. »

Alors que Tonks pénétrait déjà dans le jardin menant à la maison, baguette en main, Harry ordonna à cinq aurors d'aller surveiller les alentours. Il rejoint Tonks avec les cinq aurors restant et pénétra prudemment la demeure de la vieille dame qui habitait avec sa petite fille. Rookwood semblait avoir déserté les lieux justes avant leurs arrivées. Les cinq aurors se rendirent dans différentes pièces de la maison et fouillèrent l'étage alors qu'Harry et Tonks découvraient les deux femmes dans leur salon, la plus âgé dans un état de panique qui secouait l'autre qui était beaucoup plus jeune, assise sur le canapé. Sans doute sa petite fille, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. En s'apercevant de la présence des deux aurors dans son salon, la vieille femme en pleurs se rua vers eux et s'agrippa presque à Harry, qui s'empressa de la faire asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il l'encouragea a se calmer pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tonks quant à elle se pencha sur la jeune fille afin de savoir ce que le mangemort lui avait fait subir.

« - Impérium, devina Harry alors que la métamorphomage acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- Heureusement il n'a pas l'air de leurs avoir fait grand-chose, dit-elle.

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, Merlin soit loué, intervint la vieille sorcière encore secouée de tremblements. Il est parti au moment où il vous a aperçu par la fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle.

- Veuillez nous pardonner de ne pas être arrivé à temps, fit l'auror alors que la jeune fille à côté de Tonks semblait reprendre connaissance.

- Oh non ! Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé ma petite fille et moi aurions été bonnes pour les limbes, ou pires encore.

- Que voulez-t-il en venant ici ? demanda Nymphadora.

- C'était pour la prophétie, s'exclama la grand-mère terrorisée. Il a dans l'intention d'en faire usage pour réaliser un de ces plans, j'en suis sure.

- Un plan ?

- Oui, affirma alors Jessica au chef des aurors. Il était là lorsque ma grand-mère l'avait récité, il était là avec Xenophilius. »

Harry et Tonks échangèrent un regard.

« - Xenophilius connaissait Rookwood sous sa fausse apparence ? demanda Harry.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Ils semblaient faire des recherches sur le passé de Voldemort ensemble, Wakefield s'intéressait de très près à l'affaire, un peu trop même.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Harry à sa coéquipière.

- C'est peut-être lui qui a tué le père de Luna, supposa Tonks.

- Je voulais confier cette prophétie au ministère, continua la vieille dame. J'ai donc chargé Jessica de le faire, on était persuadée toutes les deux que ses informations pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains dès que l'on a appris la mort de Xenophilius.

- Rookwood était donc venu à cause de la prophétie, répéta Tonks.

- Oui c'est bien cela, il voulait avoir plus de détails pour trouver les personnes concernées par cette dernière. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, un des nouveaux aurors déboula dans le salon pour demander à un des deux autres de venir. Tonks se leva et le rejoint. Quelque chose revint à l'esprit du survivant, en se rappelant les restes de la véritable prophétie s'étalant sur le sol du département des mystères.

« - Alberta, j'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander, dit-il.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Harry Potter, dit la sorcière.

- Pouvez-vous me révéler ce que contenait cette prophétie ? »

…

Harry ressorti de la vieille maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Tonks vint à lui.

« - Turner vient de me dire que Drago et les aurors n'ont pas retrouvés le portail dans la forêt interdite, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, annonça-t-elle. Cela signifie..

- Que quelqu'un d'autre s'est chargé de le refermer, termina Harry. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, on sait ou est allé directement Rookwood après avoir quitté le ministère. Il faut y revenir pour faire une mise au point, je vais avoir besoin de Rémus. »

**- chapitre 17 -**

Ron et Hermione marchaient sur le chemin qui traçait le jardin de l'hôpital, ils discutaient de la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait réussi à bâtir dans le monde des moldus.

« - Eh bien, même si je suis impressionné je dois t'avouer que sa ne m'étonne pas que tu es réussi à faire tout cela en quatre ans, tu es trop têtu pour abandonner, tu as toujours été une battante Hermione. »

L'ancienne gryffondor sourit en rougissant. Ils se posèrent sur un banc qui faisait face à une fontaine.

« - Malgré ça, continua Ron. Il ne t'arrive pas à certains moments de.. regretter d'être..

- Partie ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête. La jeune femme mit un temps avant de répondre.

« - Pour être honnête, très peu, avoua la sorcière brièvement. »

Son ami fronça des sourcils et baissa la tête sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué.

« - Je ne pense pas que j'ai à me justifier quant aux raisons qui m'ont poussés à quitter le monde des sorciers, continua-t-elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense pas à mes parents.

- Si je pouvais effacer ce qu'il s'est passé, dit tristement le sorcier.

- On y peut rien c'est comme ça, dit la brune en relevant la tête, sentant sa gorge devenir sèche. »

Hermione redevint subitement silencieuse. En temps normal elle en parlait très peu voir quasiment jamais, alors aborder ce sujet avec un ancien ami ravivait en partie sa douleur qu'elle avait longtemps appris à refouler.

« - On aurait dû être plus présent, fit alors Ron maladroitement. Harry et moi.. On t'avait laissé de côté, on a laissé cette fichue chasse aux horcruxes nous séparer, voire pire.. Nous liguer les uns contre les autres. »

Hermione s'en rappelait. Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette dispute entre lui et Harry sous la tante qui avait précédé son départ, et la mort des parents de la sorcière n'avait fait qu'empirer les tensions présentes au sein du trio par la suite.

La jeune femme sentait le roux mal à l'aise, et il devenait souvent maladroit lorsqu'il laissait exprimer ses sentiments.

« - Le passé est le passé Ron, mes parents sont morts et puis.. Ce n'est pas toi qui en est responsable, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer à voix basse.

- Responsable ? demanda ce dernier, étonné. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Ron compris et saisit sa main.

« - Tu te sens responsable de leur mort ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- .. Si j'avais été là pour les protéger.

- Mais il y avait les membres de l'ordre pour ça, lui rappela-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas à Rogue de faire ça, c'était à moi de faire en sorte qu'ils restent en vie, s'exclama la sorcière, sa voix partant dans les aigues. »

Elle se força à sa calmer alors que Ron se levait, soudainement nerveux.

« - On ferait mieux de rassembler tes affaires, Ginny doit avoir terminé son rapport. »

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, l'air perplexe.

**- chapitre 17 -**

Harry et Tonks revinrent au ministère par la poudre de cheminette et tachèrent de trouver Rémus, dont le bureau se situait non loin de celui du Ministre. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le lycanthrope. Son poignet gauche semblait contenir quelque chose qui intrigua le survivant.

« - Qu'as-tu là Rémus ? demanda-t-il.

- Les cinq bagues des mangemorts, répondit ce dernier en ouvrant sa main pour les montrer. Les aurors qui ont traqués les mangemorts les leur avaient retirés aussitôt, heureusement d'ailleurs. Je suis passé les récupérer avant qu'elles ne soient remises entre les mains des services compétents, je pensais qu'elles pourraient vous être utiles.

- Tu as bien fait dans ce cas, merci, lui dit Harry en s'en emparant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps ils aient réussi à nous échapper juste à cause de ça..

- Cependant il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit alors Tonks. »

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers elle.

« - Malefoy et les autres ont pu s'échapper grâce à ses bagues certes, continua-t-elle. Mais comment avait-il fait pour les avoir alors qu'il était censé être à Azkaban ? Il n'avait surement pas le droit de garder ça auprès de lui..

- Rookwood à du s'en charger, supposa Lupin alors que sa compagne hochait la tête. Il a réussi également à s'infiltrer à Askaban pour les lui remettre.

- Mais il a dit qu'il les avait en sa possession tout à l'heure dans la salle, fit remarquer le chef des aurors.

- Ce qui revient au même, lança la métamorphomage.

- Bien sûr que non réfléchi, rétorqua-t-il. Il voulait peut-être dire qu'elles étaient dans son ancienne demeure, chez...

- Oh non Harry, fit Tonks alors qu'elle et Rémus comprenaient à leur tour. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elles étaient au manoir Malefoy ?

- Tu sais bien que Drago ne ferait jamais ça... essaya de le raisonner le loup garou d'un air grave.

Harry ne répondit rien et se retourna pour saisir le bras d'un de ses aurors qui passait au même moment non loin d'eux.

« - Andrew ! Où est passé Malefoy ? demanda-t-il à l'auror pris de court.

- Il est revenu avec les aurors de la forêt interdite avant que tu ne reviennes et il est directement reparti après mais seul, je ne l'ai pas vu au QG depuis tout à l'heure.

- Sans fournir de raison particulière ?

- Tu le connais, répondit l'auror. »

Harry le remercia et l'auror reparti vaquer à ses occupations. Le survivant se retourna vers eux. Tonks avait le teint livide.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dit-elle.

- Le seul moyen c'est d'aller vérifier, vu qu'il est parti en laissant mes aurors sans ordres je te laisse t'en occuper, s'adressa-t-il à sa collègue.

- Okey, je vous laisse alors, fit cette dernière en partant à son tour.

- Harry, tu ne prends pas quelques aurors avec toi au cas où vraiment.. Commença Rémus.

- Non, pas la peine, répondit-il. Si tel est le cas je n'ai pas besoin de m'entourer de vingt aurors pour le renvoyer, je sais faire ça seul.

- Très bien, tu ne refuseras quand même pas que je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais, proposa Rémus.

- Comme tu veux, de toute manière j'aurais des choses à te raconter, fit le brun. Avant je dois repasser au QG, on se rejoint en bas dans dix minutes. »

**- chapitre 17 -**

Ron et Hermione se rendaient à l'interrogatoire qui devait avoir lieu au quartier général des aurors. La brune observait autour d'elle distraitement, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle devait quoi que ce soit au monde des sorciers. Enfin elle essayait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait. Le rouquin du le ressentir car il se retourna et la découvrit se triturant nerveusement les mains.

« - Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller aussi vite, lui dit-il. Si tu veux revenir une autre fois il n'y a pas de problème je comprendrais.

- Non non, ça va ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Hermione. Tant que je suis là autant aller faire cet interrogatoire, si je peux aider.. »

Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de devoir revenir une autre fois, elle s'en sentirait peut-être incapable. Son ami lui fit un sourire encourageant et se retourna. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Harry, sortant du quartier général.

« - Harry, l'appela Ron alors que le brun se tournait. J'espère qu'on est pas trop en retard pour l'interrogatoire, tu sais qui va..

- Non, mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il en jetant un regard en biais vers Hermione. Je dois vous laissez.. »

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose à son ancienne meilleure amie, par exemple qu'il était rassuré de la voir à nouveau sur pieds, mais se ravisa et leur tourna le dos. Le survivant tenta au mieux d'ignorer les souvenirs qui l'assaillirent peu à peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait aperçu Hermione ces derniers temps. Ces souvenirs qui le faisait se sentir coupable depuis ses dix-sept ans, ces souvenirs qui le rendait incapable de faire face à l'ancienne gryffondor tant le remord qu'il éprouvait était lourd, insupportable.

_« - Cela devra rester entre nous, promettez- moi. »_

_« - Si je lui dis elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.. »_

_« - Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous vous trouviez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.. »_

_« - Si je n'avais pas laissé échapper le papier contenant l'adresse de leur maison il ne m'aurait jamais suivis.. »_

_« - Les mangemorts ont mis le feu à plusieurs des maisons environnantes.. »_

_« - Paul et Jean Granger habitaient l'une d'entre elles… »_

Si Malefoy avait des choses importantes à cacher, lui n'était pas mieux.


	18. Question de confiance

**Chapitre 18 : Question de confiance**

* * *

_I'm living a lie_

_And is not the best thing for me_

_But anyone and everyone_

_Is gonna hear another story_

_- Black Light Burns, Lie_

* * *

_Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire :_

Harry et Lupin faisaient face à l'imposant portail de fer forgé, surement protégé par de puissants sortilèges. De magie blanche ou noire, ils l'ignoraient. Les deux hommes tentèrent un transplanage, il s'avéra que ce dernier était possible. Ils se retrouvèrent au-delà du portail, dans un chemin parfaitement rectiligne, entouré de chaque cotés par de grandes haies d'ifs qui semblaient plus ou moins entretenues. Harry se remémora que le domaine l'était beaucoup plus dans le temps, il se souvenait même de la présence de paons ornant l'entrée à l'époque.

« - Le voici donc.. Le manoir Malefoy, fit Rémus tandis qu'ils longeaient l'allée et apercevaient la grande bâtisse sombre se dressant au bout du chemin.

- Toujours aussi accueillant que dans mes souvenirs, constata Harry en observant les alentours.»

Arrivé à la porte, l'auror demanda sarcastiquement à Lupin s'il devait prendre ou non la peine de frapper.

« - Harry, lui rappela le loup-garou. Non que je veuille à tout prix le défendre mais accorde lui bénéfice du doute, n'oublie pas que c'est le cousin de ma femme. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis saisit le heurtoir de la porte et frappa deux coups. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur le blond. A en voir sa réaction, il ne semblait pas surpris de voir son chef sur le pas de sa porte. Et vu la tête que ce dernier arborait, Drago devinait qu'il n'était pas venu pour prendre le thé.

« - Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptais nous avertir que tu n'étais pas complètement repentie ? demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

- Je savais que tôt ou tard on en viendrait à aborder ce sujet, répondit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. Etait-ce vraiment la peine de venir avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'un air agacé en levant un bras, désignant Remus alors que ce dernier haussait les sourcils.

- S'il ne s'était pas donné cette peine comme tu dis, répliqua le brun. D'une part j'aurais fait exploser l'entrée et d'une autre je ne me serais pas retenu de te mettre mon poing dans la..

- Harry.. Lui rappela alors loup-garou.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit simplement l'auror en se forçant à sourire. »

L'ancien serpentard soupira.

« - Entre que je t'explique, enfin que je vous explique, rectifia Drago.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour les faire entrer.

- Aie confiance en moi, rajouta-t-il en voyant que ni Harry ni le loup garou n'avaient bougé. »

**- chapitre 18 -**

« - Ce ne sera pas vraiment un interrogatoire, leur dit l'auror, croyant qu'il était bon de les rassurer.

- Vous en faites pas.. On a vu pire, plaisanta Ron alors que son amie à coté riait jaune. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Andrew Warren, je suis nouveau, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'on allait me confier une tâche comme celle-là.

- Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi on va s'installer dans cette petite salle à gauche, leur annonça le jeune nouveau en leur désignant l'endroit. »

Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table pendant que l'auror repartait. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle se demandait si c'était comme dans les séries télévisées moldues, s'il y avait cette grande glace derrière laquelle se tenait trois agents en train de les observer. Dans cette pièce ça ne semblait pas être le cas. L'auror revint avec un dossier, et Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Une femme de la trentaine armée d'un bloc note et d'une plume dans la main.

« - Installez-vous Miss Farbell, dit le jeune homme. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un bref regard, l'auror le remarqua tandis que l'inconnu prenait place non loin de lui.

« - Oh ne vous en faites pas, lança-t-il. Une pratique courante lors de ce type de procédure, vous allez nous relater tout ce que vous avez vécu et cette journaliste va seulement prendre quelques notes.

- La presse et le ministère semblent entretenir de bien meilleures relations que par le passé à ce que je vois, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione. »

La journaliste en question afficha un air décontracté, alors qu'un raclement de gorge de Ron se faisait entendre.

« - Hermione est elle-même journaliste, crut bon de rajouter le rouquin.

- Ne vous en fait pas je saurais me faire discrète, assura-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Elle est de Sorcière Hebdo, précisa Warren inutilement. »

Hermione sourit et détourna le regard. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. La jeune femme savait que certains dans ce métier étaient capables de beaucoup de choses, et pas des plus honnêtes pour parvenir à leurs fins. Sa première expérience en la matière étant évidemment Rita Skeeter, qui s'était retrouvée piégée par ses soins lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. La brune sourit mentalement en s'en rappelant. Ce souvenir à lui seul parvint à lui redonner confiance.

« - Eh bien je pense que nous pouvons commencer, fit l'auror. Êtes-vous prête Misty ?

- On peut y aller, confirma cette dernière. »

Ron et Hermione racontèrent au mieux ce qu'il s'était passé, dès le matin où avait eu lieu l'enterrement de l'ancien patron du Chicaneur jusqu'au moment où ils étaient revenus au Ministère. De temps à autre le roux lançait des regards nerveux en direction de la journaliste qui restait silencieusement dans son coin à prendre des notes.

Quand à Hermione, elle évita de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et elle lorsqu'ils avaient étés retenus captifs. Ou du moins ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'était passé. De toute manière ils ne s'agissaient pas là de détails bien croustillants. Quoi que... Étant donné que le journal en question était Sorcière Hebdo, la presse à sensation s'emparerait aussitôt de l'information en la déformant à ses souhaits pour ravir les lecteurs. Misty Farbell posa à son tour des questions auxquels Ron et Hermione ne s'attendaient pas bien qu'évidentes, à savoir leur scolarité avec le célèbre Harry Potter, et quelles relations ils entretenaient encore avec lui. Hermione bafouilla une réponse bien sur inventée de toute pièce. La journaliste eut un sourire en coin tout en notant sur son calepin, et s'attarda dès lors plus particulièrement sur Ron. La brune remarqua alors que le rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'on abordait sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

« - Toutes les aventures que vous avez traversés ensemble lorsque vous cherchiez à vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, disait Misty. Ont dues resserrer vos liens de manières décuplées.

- Bien entendu, approuva Ron, fébrile.

- Quelle a été la chose la plus difficile à faire pour vous à cette période ? demanda-t-elle. Vous vous étiez tout de même éloigné de votre famille, vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés par amitié, alors bien sur tout cela est noble de votre part mais je voudrais savoir si..

- Ce n'était pas si inconsidéré que ça, on avait tout prévu à l'avan.. Intervint Hermione voulant soutenir son ami qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter là ? demanda Ron en la coupant. Vous n'étiez pas censé nous posez autant de question. »

Pour ainsi ne dire aucune, pensa la sorcière.

« - Mais.. S'exclama la journaliste. Je voulais également en venir à la prochaine saison de Quidditch, vous avez été élus par nos lectrices parmi les joueurs les plus sexy de l'année.. »

Cette annonce eut au moins pour mérite de dissiper l'angoisse d'Hermione qui du retenir un fou rire.

« - Ce sera tout, fit cependant Ron en se levant, ignorant sa dernière phrase. Désolé Andrew, j'espère que vous avez eu toutes les informations que vous désirez, mais il vaudrait mieux s'en tenir là.

- Je comprends, dit lentement l'auror en regardant le jeune homme se lever. Merci pour tout. »

Hermione se leva à son tour alors que son ami quittait la pièce prématurément. Elle eut du mal à le rattraper.

« - Ron qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, dit l'ancienne gryffondor lorsqu'elle l'eu rejoint dans le couloir, s'autorisant enfin à rire. Écoute, à moi aussi ces questions m'ont paru déplacées mais quand même, joueur le plus sexy de l'année..

- Hermione tu ne comprends pas, la coupa-t-il en se tournant. »

Elle s'arrêta de glousser, apercevant la mine sérieuse de son ami.

« - Ca ne va pas ? S'enquis-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu savais, reprit Ron à voix basse, ayant enfin son attention. Rogue n'aurait jamais foiré sa mission si seulement...

- Quoi ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione disparu alors qu'elle retirait sa main. Qu'est-ce que Rogue venait faire là ? Elle espéra qu'il continu, mais il n'en fit rien. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt à l'hôpital. Sur ses parents, et elle avait évoqué le nom de l'ancien directeur des serpentard. Il y avait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Le rythme cardiaque de la sorcière devint irrégulier alors que son angoisse revenait.

« - Si seulement quoi ? demanda-t-elle en craignant la réponse. »

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant dans une autre direction, fuyant son regard. Pendant ce temps, Hermione pressentait que quoi qu'il ait à dire, elle aurait du mal à l'encaisser. Elle n'allait pas tarder à savoir à quel point elle avait pensé juste.

« - Tu sais... Le soir ou tes parents sont morts, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Rogue était bien là pour les surveiller, mais seulement ce que tu ignores c'est.. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.. »

Ron était livide et n'osait pas continuer, Hermione le voyait bien. Cette dernière de son côté était tellement abasourdie par cette révélation, que tout lui sembla dénué de sens pendant un instant. Qui aurait pu faire foirer sa mission ? Qui d'autre que Rogue avait été présent ? Quel nom semblait vouloir taire Ron ?

Puis son sens logique lui revint. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. La seule qui pouvait avoir un lien avec tout ça. Ce qui donnait une explication à son comportement envers elle lors de leur septième année, à compter du moment où elle avait appris la mort de ses parents. La sorcière eut l'impression que l'air commençait à lui manquer sous l'horrible vérité qui se dressait devant elle.

Pour qui d'autre Ron aurait-il pu garder un si lourd secret, qui d'autre.. Sinon Harry ?

Le rouquin compris qu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Elle avait deviné l'inavouable.

« - Hermione dit quelque chose.. Je t'en supplie ! »

Mais la haine qu'elle éprouvait était telle qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de plus, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. De toute manière elle était trop perturbée pour sortir quoi que ce soit. Jamais Ronald Weasley ne s'était sentit aussi misérable qu'à ce moment-là. C'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

**- chapitre 18 -**

« - Je tenais à t'en parler aujourd'hui même, expliqua Drago alors qu'il les faisait traverser le hall pour gagner le salon, dont un des murs était pratiquement recouvert par une immense cheminée en pierre.

- Voyez-vous ça, fit Remus en s'asseyant à la suite d'Harry sur un des canapés en face de la cheminée.

- De toute manière Harry, reprit Drago en ignorant Lupin. Tu as quand même raison de m'en vouloir.

- Oh, et pourquoi ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je pense que sans le vouloir j'ai fait partie des responsables de la mort du père de Luna, confessa le blond. »

Harry ne comprit pas et le loup-garou non plus, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne sorte sa baguette et d'un geste, révèle une porte dans le mur derrière eux. Lupin se leva lentement, examinant la porte curieusement tandis que l'autre auror savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait, pour y avoir été enfermé avec son meilleur ami il y a des années de ça. Drago s'avança vers la porte dans le mur, l'ouvrant à la volée.

« - Je pense que ce que j'ai à vous montrer peut aider à comprendre certaine choses, dit l'ancien serpentard calmement en se retournant. »

**- chapitre 18 -**

Pendant tout ce temps ils lui avaient cachés la vérité..

Hermione fixait la Tamise qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, sur le millenium bridge, le nouveau qui avait été construit après que l'ancien ait été détruit par les mangemorts. Sa vue était rendu flou par les larmes mais son esprit demeurait parfaitement clair. Tout prenait un sens désormais, mais c'était probablement pire. De nouveau, cette horrible sensation de tout perdre, de tomber des nues refaisait surface violement en elle. Voilà donc pourquoi Ron et Harry s'étaient éloignés d'elle lors de leur dernière année mouvementée à Poudlard. Et dire que le survivant était venu la trouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie alors qu'elle se cachait ce soir-là après avoir appris leur mort. Voulant la consoler, il lui avait même promis de l'aider à les venger. Comment avait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas le monde des sorciers qui l'avait trahie tout compte fait. C'était lui, Harry.

« - Allez.. Plus vite que ça les gnomes, ralla à voix basse Evanna, contournant un groupe d'enfant en uniforme qui sortait de l'école. »

La rousse l'avait appelé en sortant de son travail pour savoir comment l'interrogatoire s'était déroulé, elle avait de suite perçu un malaise dans la voix de son amie et s'était empressée d'en demander la cause. La journaliste avait d'abord voulu lui raconter face à face, mais elle avait fini par tout lui avouer par téléphone. Elle atteint le milieu du pont et aperçut enfin une brune aux cheveux bouclés, accoudée au pont.

« - Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Cette dernière lui répéta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le rouquin. Evanna était bien sur choquée de ces révélations, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout à l'histoire.

« - Que lui as-tu dis après ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée.

- Que veux-tu que je dise.. Il aurait mieux valu que la presse à sensation évite d'entendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la journaliste amèrement en relevant les yeux vers elle. Le chef des aurors et le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, l'un responsable et l'autre complice d'un meurtre, qui n'ont pas hésités à poignarder leur amie dans le dos ? »

La photographe ne sut que répondre à ça et se contenta de prendre la main de la brune en la serrant contre la sienne. Hermione essaya de sourire pour la remercier de son geste de réconfort.

« - Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais perdu tes parents, remarqua doucement Evanna. Tu m'as seulement raconté que ton monde était en guerre et que tu as voulu le quitter quand elle a pris fin.

- Oui, fit la sorcière. Je me rends compte que je t'ai caché beaucoup trop de choses sur mon passé.. Pourtant toi dès les premiers jours je savais presque toute ta vie ! Se força à rire Hermione. »

Evanna rit à son tour et cela réconforta légèrement la jeune femme pendant un instant. Elles continuèrent à regarder le fleuve devant elles. Hermione sentit que le moment était venu de tout lui raconter. Peut-être s'en sentirait-elle soulagée après.

« - Ca c'est passé quelques mois avant la défaite de Voldemort, commença-t-elle alors. Il y avait eu un match l'après-midi, ma maison contre une autre, et comme d'habitude on l'avait gagné. Le soir venu, avec les gryffondors nous étions tous rassemblés dans notre tour pour célébrer la victoire. Ce jour-là j'étais insouciante, je savais qu'un des membres de l'ordre surveillait la maison de mes parents, et il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque des mangemorts depuis des semaines.. C'est seulement maintenant que je me souviens que durant toute la soirée, Harry n'était pas là, alors qu'il était censé être présent, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé, quand la directrice de ma maison m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Elle m'a appris que les partisans de Voldemort avaient provoqués un incendie dans mon village, et que l'un d'entre eux s'en était pris à mes parents alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir. Ils ne se sont pas contentés de tuer mes parents, des gens que je connaissais depuis que j'étais gamine ont eux aussi péris ce soir-là.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla la rousse. C'est abominable..

- Ouai, fit la sorcière s'efforçant de se reprendre. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses..

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, ou si j'avais tout bonnement refusé d'aller dans une école de sorcellerie lorsque l'on m'avait envoyé cette lettre à onze ans. J'étais encore une enfant à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je ne pense pas que j'étais en mesure de prendre une décision si importante. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers, ça me semblait logique, je n'avais même pas hésité. Mais tout compte fait.. Si j'avais continué ma vie dans le monde des moldues mes parents seraient certainement encore là.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as quitté le monde des sorciers ? demanda Evanna. »

La photographe interpréta son silence comme étant un oui.

**- chapitre 18 -**

Luna était à la fenêtre de la cuisine de son ancienne maison. Elle observait le jardin ou elle passait ses étés à jouer étant enfant. Si on descendait la colline, on pouvait trouver un court d'eau dans lequel vivaient des boullus d'eau douce. Ses parents l'avaient souvent emmenés les voir quand elle était petite. Maintenant elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison pour y aller. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler douloureusement que son père lui aussi n'était plus là désormais.

« - Miss Lovegood, intervint Colby Elder, un des journalistes du Chicaneur. Tous ses objets sont-ils sur la liste du testaments ou bien.. ? »

Le vieux journaliste regardait d'un air anxieux les piles d'étagères ou pendaient dangereusement toutes sortes d'objets douteux.

« - En effet oui. Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Et bien, si vous désirez tout récupérer je pense qu'il va nous falloir d'autres personnes pour le déménagement, sans vouloir vous vexer, même avec la magie on risque d'y passer un temps fou !

- Oui, désolé, c'est vrai que mon père avait beaucoup d'objets inutiles.. Se vexa Luna en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. Lança-t-il aussitôt.

- Ne vous en fait pas je me débrouillerais toute seule merci, conclu-t-elle en faisant apparaitre une boite en carton. »

Luna avait décidé qu'il serait plus simple, pour le moment en tout cas, de récupérer seulement les objets de son père qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, ou plutôt ceux qu'il avait affectionné. L'ancienne serdaigle commença par fouiller la pile désordonnée de livre et papier qui trainait sur la table. Dix minutes plus tard, après que le vieux journaliste du Chicaneur ait eu quitté les lieux, Ginny poussa à son tour la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'unique pièce du ré de chaussé.

« - Luna ! fit Ginny. Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin trouvée, j'ai croisé Colby à ton bureau qui m'a appris que tu étais ici. J'en avais assez, tout le monde a disparu ! Ron et Hermione sont introuvables alors que j'aurais dû les retrouver au ministère, Harry et Drago va savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent encore ces deux-là, Tonks m'a limite envoyée balader et même Remus a disparu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? »

La blonde maugréa, apparemment trop concentrée dans sa fouille aux objets pour lui répondre.

« - Mon interrogatoire vient de se terminer, continua la médicomage. C'était d'un ennui, en plus il y avait cette journaliste agaçante qui posait tout le temps des questions sans aucun rapport, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre mon calme et partir avant la fin.. Bref. Vu que je n'ai rien à faire, j'ai pensé que je pourrais me rendre utile et venir t'aider à ranger les affaires chez ton père.. Luna ? demanda la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide. »

Ginny s'approcha de la compagne de son frère et aperçu son air désorienté. Luna se tourna vers elle et lui tendit un bout de parchemin usé.

« - Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-elle alors que la rousse jetait un coup d'œil sur ce qui la préoccupait. »

Sur le papier était écrits à la plume quelques mots qui ne semblaient pas avoir une importance quelconque. La feuille apparemment avait été arrachée à un vieux livre de magie, et Ginny savait qu'on ne traitait jamais un livre magique d'une telle manière, cela l'étonnait venant de Mr Lovegood. Les mots qui y figuraient ne firent que renforcer ces doutes.

« - Ou as-tu trouvé cela ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- C'était dans ce dossier, répondit Luna en lui passant ce dernier. »

Ginny saisit le dossier et y vit inscrit quelque chose qui l'alerta encore plus. Son attention revint vers le vieux papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, essayant de faire un rapport entre les deux. Mais là, elle devait avouer que les choses la dépassaient un peu trop.

« - En fonction de la prophétie antique, répéta-t-elle à voix haute. Dans la nuit ou trois planètes s'aligneront pour former un halo de lumière suivra un jour saint pour accueillir... »

Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête vers son amie qui n'y décelait pas plus de sens qu'elle.


	19. Impero

_Je m'excuse pour le chapitre qui a été republié il y a déjà un moment, et je vais m'expliquer pour les quelques lecteurs qui ont manifestés leur mécontentement ^^'. Tout ceci n'était pas intentionnel, seulement une rectification de ma part car je me suis aperçue que le chapitre 8 était le même que le 9, j'ai donc dû en supprimer un et ramener le vrai chapitre 8 à sa place. Ce qui a apparemment entrainé la republication du chapitre 18.. Je comprends parfaitement les lecteurs qui ont dû être légèrement frustrés en découvrant un chapitre qu'ils avaient déjà lus._

_Bref, je voulais publier le chapitre vendredi dernier, mais avec les orages je n'ai plus eu internet jusqu'à ce jour.. Le chapitre qui suit est long comparé à d'habitude, (j'essaie de me rattraper car je n'ai rien publié depuis mars ^^') il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais les chapitres suivants seront plus intéressants à ce niveau-là. Merci lecteurs d'être encore là et de laisser des reviews, je ne réponds pas à toutes mais elles me font extrêmement plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 19: Impero**

* * *

_Here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

_- Thousand Foot Krutch, Courtesy Call_

* * *

_Encore une soirée où cette fille étrange, Evanna l'avait emmenée, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle y avait même pris goût ces dernières semaines. La vie d'une étudiante ne semblait pas se limiter qu'à étudier à longueur de temps, et il fallait le reconnaitre, c'était nouveau pour elle._

_Une fois faite à cette idée, Hermione n'avait pas tardée à adopter ce train de vie. Cette dernière avait tous justes dix-neuf ans, elle était en première année à la fac. Hors pour le moment elle avait mieux à faire au milieu de cette foule de gens qui sautait en cadence au rythme de la musique. Tout comme elle. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle ne pensait plus à rien, où tous ses problèmes s'envolaient. La jeune brune sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant des lumières de la boite sur elle, se sentant pleinement vivante alors que la fête prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le volume de la musique augmenta, les gens autour d'elle dansaient de plus en plus rapidement, les bras levés, les corps se frottant les uns contre les autres. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et il lui sembla apercevoir un regard posé sur elle, les lumières lui donnant un air étrangement prédateur. Comme si la personne la traquait et qu'il prenait un plaisir évident à l'observer ainsi à la dérobée. La jeune fille sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque, elle stoppa presque aussitôt ses mouvements._

_Le regard avait disparu. Essayant de contrôler la peur qui avait surgit en elle, l'étudiante se fraya un chemin dans la foule, tentant de suivre sa trace. Les gens qui dansaient s'arrêtaient temporairement sur son passage, lui lançant des airs agacés auxquels elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer, maintenant persuadée et terrifiée à la fois. Elle la franchit et se retrouva dans une rue déserte, c'était la sortie qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Vérifiant de chaque côté, elle ne vit personne. Mais ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu' un pop sonore retentit, suivit d'une voix provenant bien au-dessus de sa tête. La sorcière leva cette dernière vers la source du bruit et put percevoir au sommet d'un bâtiment de trois étages quelqu'un s'envoler par le toit, à l'aide d'un balai. Le garçon disparu dans la nuit, laissant la jeune fille seule._

_Le regard toujours rivé vers l'endroit où il avait pris la fuite, Hermione se recula et vint s'adosser contre le mur derrière elle, le souffle court, ses boucles collées contre son front par la sueur. La brune relâcha enfin la pression et un flot d'émotion fit irruption en elle, la perturbant grandement._

_Elle avait bien précisée dans sa lettre qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne respectait pas sa décision ? Personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, pas même lui.._

_Hermione avait pris sa décision à ce moment précis, et la sorcière savait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.. Car à l'avenir il aurait beau essayer de la retrouver, il n'y parviendrait plus, parce qu'elle serait sous la protection du fidélita. Sa place était ici désormais, chez les moldus._

_Et Harry allait devoir s'y faire._

**- chapitre 19 -**

_« - Lumos ! »_

Le survivant atteint la dernière marche et découvrit ce qui se dissimulait sous le salon du manoir des Malefoy plongé jusqu'ici dans l'obscurité.

Et on comprenant pourquoi. Devant le brun s'étendait l'arsenal le plus impressionnant qu'il ait jamais vu dédié à la magie noire. Harry se demanda comment son collègue faisait pour dormir au-dessus de tous ses objets paraissant tout droit sortis de Barjow et Beurk. Heureusement pour ce dernier, le chef des aurors avait tellement d'heures de sommeil à rattraper qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour réellement s'énerver.

Il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

« - Si tu veux me faire regretter de t'avoir fait entrer dans les aurors, alors là c'est réussi, dit-il alors que Rémus laissait échapper un sifflement en descendant les dernières marches.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria-t-il. Comment peut-il conserver tout ça sous son salon sans se faire prendre par les autorités ? Si tu crois que je ne vais pas aller rapporter ça de suite à Schaklebolt... menaça le loup garou en se tournant vers l'ancien serpentard qui venait de d'arriver à son tour.

- Le ministère était déjà au courant, le coupa Malefoy en passant devant eux. Et depuis très longtemps.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent incrédules les deux autres.

- Jamais Kingsley n'aurait permis ça, siffla Rémus.

- Du moins, le ministère qui était en place avant l'élection de Schaklebolt, précisa-t-il rapidement en détournant le regard.

- Les élections étaient en décembre Drago, rappela le survivant. Cela va faire trois mois !

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux, s'impatienta l'ancien serpentard. Je suis de votre côté c'est bien clair ? Même si pour l'instant tout porte à croire... que non. »

Il trébucha sans prendre garde sur ce qui semblait être une main de la gloire, il s'en empara pour éclaircir les lieux sous la mine désapprobatrice de Rémus et l'air dégouté du survivant.

« - Va-t-on enfin avoir droit à des explications ? demanda Lupin d'un air las.

- Oui. Vous vous souvenez que suite à la première arrestation de mon père en 1996, ma maison avait été fouillée deux fois, et que tous les objets dangereux avaient étés saisis ? demanda le blond. »

L'auror et le lycanthrope acquiescèrent.

« - Bon, certain m'ont été rendu à la fin de la seconde guerre, ceux qui n'étaient pas considérés comme menaçant.

- Okey, soupira le brun. Admettons que sa puisse expliquer la présence de tous ses objets, quel est le rapport avec ça ? Questionna-t-il en sortant de sa poche les cinq bagues en argent, qu'il jeta sur une vieille table à côté de lui. »

Le jeune Malfoy s'approcha de lui pour saisir de sa main libre une bague parmi les cinq, la plus grosse surmontée d'un rubis.

_« ..J'avais néanmoins quelque chose en ma possession que les autres ignoraient, une chose qui dans le cas où la brèche se rouvrait un jour, je pourrais alors accéder de nouveau à cet endroit. »_

Cet aveu revint à l'esprit de l'ancien gryffondor et Rémus sembla lui-même s'en souvenir.

« - C'était la bague qu'avait gardé ton père, dit ce dernier à sa place.

- Et Rookwood en a ensuite été le propriétaire, rajouta Harry d'une voix grave. Ce qui implique qu'il a dû venir ici. Alors à moins que tu te sois fait cambrioler ces derniers mois, et jamais je ne parierais la dessus, cela fait de toi le complice de l'évasion de ton père et des quatre autres mangemorts..

- .. Ainsi que des meurtres multiples que ça a causés, oui Harry, l'interrompit Drago en délaissant sa voix trainante pour un ton sec. Mais complice malgré moi.

- …

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vous aurez emmené jusqu'ici pour vous dire que je suis bel et bien le traitre que vous imaginez tous ? Si sa avait été le cas j'aurais été plus malin. »

Aucun des deux autres ne voyait où il voulait en venir. Le blond lui se mit à chercher quelque chose dans le désordre qui régnait dans la cave et disparu un instant de leur champ de vision. Il revint quelques secondes après, ramenant avec lui un coffret.

« - Un an après la mort de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Xénophilius Lovegood a voulu consacrer un de ses numéros spéciaux sur la vie et les secrets de l'ancien mage noir. Il s'est lancé dans des recherches poussées et j'en ai entendu parler par Ginny, qui avait certainement été mise au courant par Luna. J'ai voulu.. L'aider à ma manière, j'ai donc décidé de l'inviter chez moi et de lui montrer cet endroit, pensant que sa pourrait l'aider. »

Il posa le coffret sur la table et l'ouvrit. Lupin s'approcha d'eux.

« - Tu es en train de nous dire que tous ces objets ont appartenus à Lord Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

- Un seul, répondit Malefoy en désignant la boite. »

Le blond s'empara des quatre premières bagues et les déposa dedans.

« - Le père de Luna a trouvé la bague là-dedans, continua-t-il en leur montrant celle ornée du rubis. Il l'a apparemment reconnu et m'a dit qu'elle appartenait à la légende de Cavespell, ce qui a dû le convaincre que l'endroit n'était pas seulement une légende, mais un lieu bien réel.

- Et c'est là qu'il a fait le lien avec Voldemort, conclut Rémus.

- Exactement, dit Harry. Et malheureusement pour lui, la personne avec qui il faisait ses recherches n'était pas dans son camp...

- Comment ça ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

- On a appris avec Tonks tout à l'heure qu'Henry Wakefield l'aidait dans ses recherches. Xénophilius lui faisait confiance, ils partageaient leurs connaissances, il a certainement dû lui en parler, révéla le brun.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait su qu'il s'agissait enfaite d'Augustus Rookwood, supposa sombrement le loup garous. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

« - Cette fois, Tonks n'aura _pas_ intérêt de me_ dire_ qu'elle n'a pas que ça à faire, fit Ginny alors qu'elle et Luna venaient d'arriver au ministère.

- Comment se fait-il que mon père m'ait caché autant de chose sur son travail ? D'habitude il ne me laissait jamais de côté lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, demanda Luna, songeuse tout en fouillant le dossier qu'elle avait trouvé. »

Son amie lui lança un regard compréhensif en lui pressant doucement le bras, quand la blonde s'arrêta sur place. Elle en fit de même.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la médicomage en la voyant tourner la tête.

- Ron, répondit Luna. Il est là-bas, à la cafétéria.

- Au moins _un_ de retrouvé.. Railla la jeune Weasley en voyant son frère assis à une des tables, les yeux dans le vide.

- Hermione n'est pas avec lui, remarqua sa compagne en fronçant les sourcils. »

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'aller le trouver. Ron leva la tête en les voyant marcher vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici à cette heure ? demanda-t-il.

- On est venu pour.. Commença Luna, hésitant à le lui révéler face à son air maussade.

- .. Une urgence, termina Ginny à sa place.

- Mais où est Hermione ? demanda la blonde. »

Ron détourna les yeux en prenant une longue inspiration, mais ne fournit aucune réponse. Elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. L'autre sorcière aussi, et la médicomage décida de prendre les choses en main pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« - Ecoute Luna, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Je vais chercher Harry et les autres, enfin.. Le premier auror que je trouverais sur mon chemin, et si je découvre un détail intéressant je t'en informerais d'accord ? Toi reste avec mon frère et.. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils en voyant que ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas décidé à parler.

« - Reste avec mon frère, répéta-t-elle alors que Luna lui tendait le dossier, tout en s'asseyant à côté du rouquin. »

Ginny s'empara du document et leur tourna le dos, pensant qu'il était sans doute mieux de les laisser entrer eux. La médicomage se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qui la mèneraient au niveau deux du ministère pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Et elle espéra que cette fois, ce ne serait pas pour rien.

_**- **__chapitre 19 -_

« - Quel est le secret dont tu parles Ron ? demanda l'ancienne serdaigle.

- J'ai fait l'erreur de le révéler à la mauvaise personne, s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai provoqué assez de dégâts comme ça, il ne manquerait plus que toi aussi tu veuilles me fuir..

- Mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille voyons, s'indigna la blonde. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'évertue à me cacher la vérité ? demanda-t-elle en repensant à son père. »

Elle s'aperçut de sa bourde.

« - Cette _vérité-là_ ne te concerne en aucun cas, se vexa définitivement le roux. »

Il se leva de sa chaise avec l'intention de partir, et sa compagne fut contrainte de le poursuivre à travers l'atrium. Elle le rattrapa au milieu, à l'endroit où se dressait la fontaine de la fraternité magique.

« - Ronald, supplia-t-elle en le retenant par les deux bras. Ecoute je sais que depuis.. Ce qui est arrivé à mon père je suis plus distante et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu me cache quoi que ce soit d'important, surtout si ça te met dans un tel état. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle l'embrassa, et il se laissa faire en se penchant à son tour, approfondissant le baiser. Cela sembla les calmer tous les deux, et ils se détachèrent, toute tension ayant disparue de leurs traits. Luna remarqua néanmoins avec tristesse que Ron semblait toujours préoccupé.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas Luna, lui assura ce dernier. Je dois juste... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Mais..

- Le match va avoir lieu dans un mois, continua-t-il décidé. Je dois retourner m'entrainer, ça me changera les idées. »

Le rouquin l'embrassa sur le front et partit, laissant une Luna déboussolée. Mais elle se reprit bien vite quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Tant pis pour le papier retrouvé chez son père, elle devait se rattraper pour le moment. Ron avait suffisamment enduré son comportement passif depuis l'enterrement, c'était à son tour de l'aider. Et peut-être commencerait-elle enfin à faire le deuil de son père ainsi..

**- chapitre 19 -**

_« - Mes récentes confessions ne suffisent pas ?_ Demandait l'auror à voix basse.

_- Bien qu'utiles, elles arrivent trop tard Drago, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de garder un suspect parmi les aurors,_ expliquait Harry.

_- Parce que maintenant je suis un suspect Potter ?_

_- Pas pour moi, mais tu es considéré comme tel ici, la presse vient d'être mise au courant je ne sais pas par qui et moi-même je ne peux rien faire, c'est trop risqué de te garder.. »_

Malefoy ressassait dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'entretenir avec le chef des aurors, qui venait de le renvoyer « temporairement » du service. Voilà précisément ces mots.

Il était préparé à cette éventualité depuis la veille, mais nourrissait néanmoins beaucoup de rancune envers lui-même. Harry avait été l'un des rares membres du ministère à lui faire assez confiance pour l'embaucher, au sein des aurors qui plus est, alors que sa réputation même après la fin de la guerre avait du mal à se faire oublier parmi les sorciers. Il comprenait la décision du brun, ce dernier n'était pas à la tête des aurors depuis longtemps, et il devait faire ses preuves. Surtout après le scandale qui avait succédé à sa nomination en tant que chef en vue de son jeune âge, et des multiples choix qu'il avait pris qui avaient suscités beaucoup de critiques au sein de la population. L'affectation du blond dans sa section principale en faisant grandement partie. Engager le fils d'un mangemort.. Oui, les sorciers étaient assez inquiets comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage.

_« Et maintenant je vais devoir attendre que tout se termine, sans avoir pu contribuer à quoi que ce soit, _se dit l'ancien serpentard en collant l'arrière de sa tête contre le fond de l'ascenseur. »

Ascenseur qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé, car quelqu'un forçait sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris fronça des sourcils. Les portes cédèrent pour laisser place à une chevelure rousse, appartenant à sa propriétaire qui avait l'air d'être emplie d'une mission capitale. C'est vrai que la jeune femme avait de quoi être énervée, elle semblait chercher Tonks en vain depuis tout à l'heure. La femme de Lupin était aux abonnés absents pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elle au moins avait du travail..

« - Weasley, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

- Malefoy, répondit cette dernière assez froidement. »

Ginny n'avait pas l'air ravie de le revoir, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait superbement ignoré il y a quelques minutes dans le quartier général. Il fallait avouer qu'il y était un peu pour beaucoup.. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte, chacun en étant conscient.

« - Tu te rends à quel niveau ? demanda la médicomage.

- L'atrium, répondit le blond. »

La rousse appuya sur le bouton correspondant. Elle voulait lui demander où se trouvait Harry quand tout à coup, une voix se propagea à travers l'espace étroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'ascenseur eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'il se bloqua à nouveau.

_« - Alerte de la sécurité, le ministère de la magie vous informe que deux éléments dangereux sont en liberté en son sein ainsi que plusieurs personnes sous le sortilège de l'imperium, nous vous demandons de rester calme et vigilant en attendant leur capture.. »_

- Quoi ? Paniqua Ginny en ré-appuyant sur le bouton inutilement.

- Comment cela est-il possible, s'impatienta Drago en s'avançant vers les portes de l'ascenseur, la sorcière se poussant sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.

- Oh Merlin dites-moi que c'est un cauchemard, fit-elle en voyant qu'il peinait à ouvrir les portes. »

Ils ne prêtaient plus attention à la voix qui résonnait à travers tout le ministère pour avertir les sorciers. Drago et Ginny ne pouvaient cependant pas ignorer les cris de panique et les bruits de pas précipités s'élevant de l'autre côté des portes.

« - Ils les ont bloqués, marmonna le blond.

_- Toutes les issues seront bloquées et le resterons jusqu'à nouvel ordre, _termina la voix en cédant la place à une alarme. »

Maintenant, Drago devinait ce à quoi était occupée sa collègue.

**- chapitre 19 -**

Une alarme beaucoup moins assourdissante que celle qui résonnait actuellement au ministère de la magie retentit dans l'appartement d'Evanna, pendant que cette dernière faisait apparaitre des photos dans sa chambre noire. Elle délaissa ses dernières pour aller ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant une blonde excentrique sur son palier.

« - Tu veux que je te serve à boire ? demanda-t-elle à son invité qui s'asseyait à la table de sa cuisine américaine.

- Non merci. A vrai dire je ne fais que passer.. Je voulais parler d'Hermione. »

La photographe qui refermait la porte d'un placard baissa les yeux, devinant le sujet qu'elle tentait d'aborder. Elle ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot.

« - Et j'imagine que tu veux aussi parler de son amie, Ron ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rappelant du roux qu'elle avait rencontré à l'hôpital.

- Ils se sont disputés cet après-midi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua la blonde. Mais cela l'a beaucoup affecté..

- Hermione aussi, je te rassure, répondit Evanna sur le même ton en revenant vers elle.

- J'espérais trouver plus de détails ici.. »

Evanna hésitait. Devait-elle parler ou se taire ? Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé de garder cela secret après tout, et Luna lui forçait la main. De toute façon c'était pour son bien.

…

« - Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille, laissa échapper l'ancienne serdaigle une fois au courant.

- Sa m'a surprise autant que toi, bien que je ne vous connaisse pas depuis longtemps, confessa cette dernière en rougissant. »

La blonde lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« - J'imagine qu'on doit tomber des nues en apprenant de telles choses, réfléchit la sorcière, son sourire disparaissant progressivement de son visage lunaire. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il lui arrive.. Comment elle supporte ?

- Hermione ? Hum.. C'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit la photographe, la voix soudainement aigue.

- Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être passer la voir on ne sait jamais, elle a sans doute besoin de parler, je lui dois bien ça après le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté. »

Luna se leva et repartit vers l'entrée.

« - Oh non ! s'exclama la moldue en la rattrapant à la porte. Déjà, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet, et ensuite.. Eh bien elle n'est pas chez elle en ce moment.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna la blonde. Mais où est-elle ? »

**- chapitre 19 -**

Hermione sortit de la piste de danse alors que des regards masculins se posaient sur elle, la robe beige et assez courte qu'elle portait devant surement y être pour quelque chose. La brune leurs répondit par un sourire qu'elle espéra séduisant. Elle se retourna et atteint le bar, reprenant enfin sa respiration tout en s'asseyant sur un grand tabouret. Un barman vint à sa rencontre pendant qu'elle s'emparait de la carte des cocktails, dans l'espoir de ventiler son visage avec. Redressant la tête, la sorcière s'aperçu que le serveur l'attendait, légèrement agacé.

« - Désolé, fit-elle dans un rire embarrassé. Vous servez quoi ?

- Tout est marqué sur la carte que vous tenez, répondit-il en indiquant cette dernière.

- _Oui_ c'est vrai, fit Hermione en y jetant un œil. Je vais prendre le deuxième choix alors.

- Très bien, dit le garçon en lui reprenant la carte des mains. »

Le serveur revint avec sa commande et la posa juste devant elle. La journaliste remarqua que le jeune homme avait de grands yeux sombres. Cachés derrière des boucles noires désordonnées et contrastant avec sa peau blanche, ça le rendait particulièrement attirant.

« - Vous travaillez ici tous les soirs ? demanda-t-elle un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Non, seulement deux soirs par semaine.

- C'est dommage ça.. Et c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Ecoutez, fit le serveur avec impatience. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes très jolie mais mon copain n'apprécie pas en général que l'on me drague pendant mes heures de travail, donc si vous voulez bien..

- Ah.. Je vois, comprit la jeune femme, encaissant avec honte son échec tandis que le barman la laissait pour aller servir le reste de la clientèle. »

Sur le coup, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait été complètement ridicule. Mais Hermione avait une excuse solide, elle n'était pas très douée en séduction et son travail lui prenait tout son temps. Cela ne permettait pas à la brune de penser à une éventuelle relation amoureuse. Pour la peine, elle n'avait qu'à son actif deux relations foireuses depuis sa sortie de la fac. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait se changer les idées, les boites ne semblaient plus le meilleur moyen de le faire.

La jeune femme se ressaisit et observa les gens autour d'elle, quand elle en aperçut un en particulier, assis à quelques mètres qui la dévisageait d'un air amusé. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu quelque part ? Aucune réponse ne lui venant en tête, Hermione se désintéressa complètement du blond qui la fixait toujours et finit son verre. La sorcière se leva ensuite dans l'intention de s'en aller, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner l'affaire. Voyant tout cela du coin de l'œil, elle soupira lorsque l'homme se leva pour se rapprocher.

« - Ne vous en fait pas pour Edwin, dit-il en l'abordant. Il n'est jamais très sociable avec la clientèle en général..

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas le copain dont il parlait ? demanda-t-elle sachant que c'était sans espoir. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

Ginny appuya sur le bouton d'urgence, espérant une aide, peu importe d'où elle venait. Cette dernière vint un instant après, quand une autre voix féminine se fit entendre dans la cage d'ascenseur.

_« - Désolé pour les dommages occasionnés, nous faisons actuellement tout le nécessaire pour venir à bout du problème. »_

Une voix pour le moins familière..

« - C'est Tonks ? S'étonna Drago en s'approchant de l'interphone, faisant froncer les sourcils de Ginny qui n'appréciait pas le soudain rapprochement.

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, c'est la catastrophe ici. Je suis à la sécurité et ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, mais.. »_

Et en plus de ça il la fixait de ses si beaux yeux gris..

« - On est au courant, la coupa Ginny brusquement en détournant le regard. Mais là il faut absolument que je puisse parler avec Harry Potter.

_- Ginny ?_ demanda la femme de Rémus en reconnaissant son amie.

- Oui ! confirma cette dernière. On est coincé dans un ascenseur avec Drago, tu ne pourrais pas nous faire bouger d'où tu es ? A la sécurité c'est possible ça non ?

_- Hum,_ réfléchit Tonks un instant. _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, bougez pas._

- Comme si on pouvait aller quelque part, répliqua le blond avec dédain, tandis que la métamorphomage les laissait à nouveau seuls. »

Ils durent patienter quelques minutes. Drago était toujours aussi proche, bien trop même.. La main de ce dernier était placée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la taille de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Comment était-il possible de ressentir cela alors qu'il ne faisait que..

_« - Où voulez-vous vous rendre exactement ? _demanda la voix de Tonks en revenant subitement, faisant sursauter l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Personnellement, je ne comptais pas m'attarder ici, répondit Drago avec sarcasme. Mais Ginny semble avoir quelques affaires importantes à régler, continua-t-il en ignorant le regard indigné venant de cette dernière qui commençait à se sentir légèrement claustrophobe.

- Je dois trouver Harry, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de maitriser sa voix. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui montrer pour son enquête.

_- Et moi je ne suis pas concernée par hasard ?_ demanda la métamorphomage, apparemment vexée. »

Drago allait faire la même remarque, mais il se tut en se rappelant qu'il avait dû il y a quelques minutes aller chercher ses affaires à son bureau pour débarrasser ce dernier.

« - Oh non ce n'est pas ça ! Réagit aussitôt la rousse. C'est seulement.. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer sans te montrer ce qui a été découvert. Et puis tu as déjà beaucoup à faire !

_- Hum.. Très bien,_ fit l'auror. _C'est bon je vous fais descendre, mais après vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que toutes les issues soient débloquées.. Harry est à la bibliothèque avec Rémus._

- Merci sa tombe bien, remercia Ginny, se sentant soulagée alors qu'ils sentaient la cage d'ascenseur repartir à nouveau.

- Elle a l'air _légèrement agitée_ par les événements tu ne trouves pas ? demanda l'ancien serpentard qui haussait les sourcils en se tournant vers la médicomage.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire, murmura cette dernière. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

Hermione ne voulait pas s'attarder sur l'homme plus longtemps.

« - Non je ne suis pas ce copain-là.. Admis ce dernier en penchant la tête sur le côté. Par contre je crois que l'on s'est déjà rencontré plusieurs fois.

- Ah oui ? demanda la brune en clignant des yeux, lui permettant de retrouver une vue plus claire. »

En effet, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.. Et pas vraiment à son plus grand plaisir.

« - Luck Stone, se rappela-t-elle enfin. Si je me souviens bien c'était _ton_ meilleur ami qui sortait avec..

- _Ta_ meilleure amie, termina ce dernier à sa place, l'air plutôt ravi.

- Oui… Tu m'excuses mais il se fait tard pour moi, je préfère rentrer. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de lui tourner le dos. Mais il la héla de nouveau.

« - Et moi qui pensait que tu étais une fille assez intelligente pour ne pas rester sur une première impression avec un homme, je me trompais, lança-t-il alors que la brune étonnée se retournait vers lui.

- Je_ suis _ce genre de fille, répliqua Hermione alors qu'il prenait place sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Alors laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'assurer, en m'autorisant à t'offrir un dernier verre ? proposa Luck avec un sourire en coin, s'amusant de son air consterné. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? se demanda Rémus dans un murmure en relevant la tête, voyant Drago pénétrer dans la bibliothèque aux cotés de la sœur de Ron. »

Le conseiller du ministre était assis à une table où ils faisaient des recherches depuis bientôt une heure, lui et Harry avaient bien sûr étés pris de court lorsque l'alerte avait sonnée, les forçant à rester ici tant que la situation n'était pas réglée.

« - Comment avez-vous réussis à venir jusqu'ici ?

- Laisse Rémus, fit le chef des aurors en revenant d'entre deux étagères, déposant sur leur plan de travail un livre assez volumineux pour faire rougir Hermione. »

Les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient concurrencer celles de Lupin après la pleine lune.

« - Que fais-tu ici Ginny ?

- Je suis venue à la place de Luna, commença la rousse. Elle était chez son père pour faire quelques rangements et y a découvert.. Regarde par toi-même, c'est assez énorme. »

Le brun s'empara avec curiosité du dossier et s'assit pour le regarder en détails, Rémus se penchant vers lui pour le lire aussi. Ils furent de suite intéressés par le nom qui y figurait : _« Cavespell »_. Le conseiller du ministre s'empara du parchemin plié à l'intérieur.

_« - En fonction de la prophétie antique,_ lut ensuite le loup garous à voix haute. _Dans la nuit où trois planètes s'aligneront pour former un halo de lumière sera un jour saint pour accueillir la naissance d'un enfant béni.. Toute magie ne pourra être rétablie que lors de la naissance de cet enfant.. »_

On aurait dit qu'il venait de relire ce texte pour la centième fois au son de sa voix. Le survivant contrairement à lui paraissait satisfait.

« - Qu'est-ce que je disais Rémus, dit Harry, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Tout est marqué là..

- La prophétie est donc bien liée à Cavespell, souffla le lycan.

- C'est pourtant évident lorsque l'on sait que celle qui a été cassée contenait les mêmes propos. Cette prophétie apparait au même moment où l'on découvre les portails, ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

- Ca vous dérangeraient de m'expliquer ? demanda alors Ginny en oubliant qu'elle n'était pas auror, et d'ailleurs qu'elle ne travaillait même pas ici. »

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air concerné. Drago lui apporta son aide, lui aussi voulant entendre la suite.

« - Cela ne sert à rien de lui cacher, lança-t-il. On va devoir rester là jusqu'à ce que les issues soient débloquées, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps..

-Bon, obtempéra le survivant tandis que les deux prenaient place autour de la table. Je me suis renseigné sur la copie de la prophétie dans l'allée du département des mystères, il s'avère qu'elle a déjà été prédite depuis un bon nombre d'années.. Par plusieurs personnes.

- Depuis des siècles à vrai dire, rectifia Rémus en ouvrant l'énorme grimoire rapporté par Harry. Dans ce livre elle est référencée sous différentes formes, mais le message reste le même..

- Selon ces prophètes, continua le brun. Elle annoncerait le retour du plus grand sorcier qui n'ai jamais existé..

- Dumbledore ? demanda l'ancien auror. »

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Par Merlin, ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de _Tu-sais-qui_ ? s'écria Ginny en portant une main à son cœur, la faisant ressembler traits pour traits à Molly.

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique, la rassura l'auror. Tu viens de le dire toi-même..

- … »

Ginny ne comprenait pas, Rémus se tournait les pouces sur sa chaise tandis que le visage de Drago prenait un air stupéfait, ce qui était assez rare chez lui.

- _Non_ Potter. Ne me dit pas que c'est _Merlin_ ? »

**- chapitre 19 -**

Bon. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement.

Hermione et Luck étaient assis au bar depuis maintenant une demi-heure et faisaient vraiment connaissance. La sorcière devait admettre qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, même s'il gardait ce côté prétentieux qui agaçait la jeune femme.

« - Non je le crois pas, fit-elle. Tu lis mes articles ?

- Je n'en rate pas un seul, sourit le blond. J'aime toujours la manière dont tu expose ton point de vue, qui peut parfois paraitre assez direct mais tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour faire prendre conscience au lecteur de certaines choses importantes. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle devait s'excuser du comportement pitoyable dont elle avait fait preuve tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était venu la saluer.

« - Ecoute Luck, commença l'ancienne gryffondor en parlant plus sérieusement. Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps donc.. Si j'ai pu te paraitre froide ou autre, je m'en excuse. Sincèrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas un problème, assura ce dernier. Mais j'ai parfois la légère l'impression que tu fuis les hommes.

- Oh ? S'étonna la brune, piquant soudainement un far. Non ! Je suis souvent occupée et.. »

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'apercevant qu'il avait sans doute raison.

« - Tu fuis les hommes.. Termina Luck à sa place, le sourire taquin.

- Bon, je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive d'être distant, je crois que mes dernières relations m'ont rendue méfiante.

- C'était horrible au point que tu n'en veuille plus ?

- Non, mais j'ai préféré me recentrer sur mes véritables buts dans la vie, en occultant parfois le reste..

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un succès fou auprès de la gente masculine, avoua Hermione en riant.

- Tu rigole ? Merlin, tu n'as qu'à te regarder dans un miroir et.. »

Il y eut un blanc. Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui, alertée.

« - Tu as dit _quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle alors. »

Le jeune homme parut mal à l'aise face à sa question. L'ambiance devint soudainement tendue.

« - Tu viens de dire.. _Merlin_ ? »

**- chapitre 19 -**

« - Alors là c'est bien la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu, riait encore le jeune Malefoy.

- Aucun texte ne mentionne que Merlin ai pu avoir une progéniture avec Viviane, où une autre femme.. Rajouta Ginny.

- C'est aussi ce qu'ont pensé nos ancêtres durant les quinze derniers siècles, concéda Harry. Aujourd'hui peu de sorciers s'en souviennent, mais les plus anciens se rappellent de la fille de Cassandra Trelawney, l'arrière-grand-mère de Sybille Trelawney qui a été la dernière de la liste à prédire qu'une descendance de Merlin allait probablement voir le jour.

- Elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Merlin avait eu une aventure avec une princesse, poursuivit Lupin. Une princesse qui se faisait passer pour un guerrier, parvenant ainsi à devenir le sénéchal de César..

- Grisendole ? demanda le blond, étonné.

- Exact, répondit Rémus. Mais elle était promise à l'empereur des romains, alors Merlin aurait été obligé de cacher l'enfant pour son bien, la séparant de sa mère et du clan ennemi.

- Personne ne la crut, reprit le survivant en voyant que personne ne continuait. C'est depuis ce jour que le don de voyance est remis en doute dans leur famille, plus personne ne croit qu'un Trelawney ne soit capable de prédire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à notre professeur de Poudlard, mais ça c'est une autre histoire..

- Certainement, ria légèrement le conseiller du ministre.

- Vous êtes donc en train de nous parler d'une soit disant prophétie qui a été prédite par quelqu'un dont on remet en doute les compétences ? Questionna Drago en résumant la situation.

- C'est un peu farfelu en effet, mais..

- Moi j'y croirais bien, lança subitement Ginny. Et oui pourquoi pas ? Avouez que c'est étrange quand même.. Autant de personnes à prédire les mêmes choses. C'est comme si.. La descendance de Merlin aurait survécu durant tout ce temps, parvenant à rester cachée, grâce à la population qui ne croyait jamais en chacune des naissances qu'annonçaient ces prophètes.

- A chaque naissance quelqu'un serait allé prédire l'événement ? Ce n'est pas un peu poussé comme réflexion ? demanda Malefoy.

- Pas tant que ça, c'est plutôt intéressant ce que tu dis là, dit Rémus en approuvant le point de vue de la sorcière. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il y a eu autant de monde à le faire, chacun de ces sorciers ont vus la naissance d'un descendant, une prédiction ou plusieurs par génération. Cela prouverait bien qu'il y ait une descendance de Merlin ?

- Et si quelqu'un l'a encore prédit il y a peu, cela signifie qu'un autre descendant va voir le jour, conclut le chef des aurors, devant l'air ébahie de la rousse et de son ancien collègue.

- Sa fera un super canular pour Halloween, se moqua Drago.

- Mais qui cela peut-il être ? demanda la médicomage enthousiaste. On ne sait rien de cette famille, quel est son nom..

- Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ? l'interrompit Harry en élevant la voix. Faite le rapport enfin ! La fuite des mangemorts d'Azkaban, les enlèvements et les meurtres chez les moldus, l'attaque de Londres, ton enlèvement Ginny, Ron, Drago, Hermione et moi-même qui avons étés séquestrés..

- La mort de Mr Levigood, rajouta le plus vieux."

Malefoy retrouva dès lors son sérieux.

"- C'est cette prophétie qui provoque tout ça, devina alors Drago dans un souffle. Les mangemorts sont à la recherche des géniteurs probables de l'enfant parmi les sorciers.

- Parmi les sorciers _et_ les moldus, corrigea Ginny en lui jetant un regard sec.

- C'est exactement le plan que Rookwood a élaboré, confirma Harry. C'est en travaillant avec le père de Luna qu'il a découvert la prophétie, il a fait le lien avec Cavespell et en a conclu que sa pourrait certainement lui être utile. Il a trouvé le moyen pour mettre en œuvre tout ça, avec l'aide des mangemorts. »

« - Mais Lovegood a du tout découvrir et tenter de déjouer ses plans, comprit la sœur de Ron.

- En y laissant sa vie, finit l'ancien serpentard à voix basse, le regard soudainement vide. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

« - Hermione attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Luck en marchant après la brune dans la rue que cette dernière remontait d'un pas pressé.

- Non ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas, lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec_ le monde des sorciers_, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire_ avec _les sorciers !

- Tu devrais parler moins fort, lui conseilla-t-il. Je sais que la rue est déserte mais enfin.. »

Le jeune homme la rattrapa alors qu'ils arrivaient au détour de la rue qui donnait sur la voie principal.

« - Tu savais qui j'étais n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle amèrement en se tournant, se fichant de paraitre prétentieuse ou non.

- Oui..

- Et tu ne m'as rien dis, continua-t-elle toujours remontée contre lui. Ni que tu es un sorcier !

- En effet, je n'ai rien dit de tel, admis le jeune homme. »

Bien qu'elle fût toujours en rogne, Hermione oublia temporairement sa colère pour laisser place à l'incompréhension.

« - Tu n'en es pas un ?

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Luck calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas ? Questionna-t-elle en redevenant amère. Un mangemort ? Un mage noir ? Un verracrasse ? ...Un gobelin ? »

La brune alla jusqu'à demander s'il était un vampire, et elle savait ses suppositions ridicules. Mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Néanmoins, une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle se radoucit presque automatiquement. Il y avait une dernière option à laquelle la jeune femme n'avait pas encore songé.

« - Tu es un cracmol ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête tandis qu'il patientait toujours aussi calmement.

- Dans le mil.. Pas de baguette magique, ajouta-t-il en levant ses mains en l'air comme s'il prouvait son innocence.

- Oh.. Laissa échapper la sorcière, se sentant bête d'avoir réagi de manière aussi excessive.

- Mes parents adoptifs sont des moldus, mais mon père et ma mère biologique étaient des sorciers, expliqua-t-il. »

_**- **_**chapitre 19 -**

Luna était assise sur son lit, et attendait que Ron rentre de son entrainement. Elle songeait encore à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre quand son compagnon entra enfin dans leur chambre. Fatigué et arborant toujours son maillot de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, exténué avant de se diriger sans un mot vers la salle de bain qui juxtaposait la chambre. Elle attendit encore un peu, hésitant à parler mais se décida à enfin prendre la parole, pour régler une fois pour toutes ces cachoteries qui creusaient lentement un fossé dans leur couple depuis ces dernières semaines.

« - Ron ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée alors qu'on entendait l'eau couler dans l'autre pièce.

- Quoi ? demanda la voix fatiguée du jeune homme.

- Eh bien.. Je suis au courant, lâcha-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage. »

La blonde ne perçut aucune réponse, ni réaction venant du rouquin. Ce dernier ressorti de la salle d'eau, une serviette enserrant sa taille. Sans un mot, il alla vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir pour saisir des vêtements propres. Luna se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui, alors qu'il enfilait un t-shirt à la hâte.

« - Je sais ce qu'Harry t'a demandé de garder secret pendant toutes ses années, et je te trouve extrêmement courageux d'avoir gardé cela pour toi aussi longtemps.

- Tu trouves ? Marmona t-il d'un ton sec en terminant de s'habiller.

- Oui, lui assura-t-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux plus azur de Ron. Et je suis sure qu'une partie de toi sait que c'était salutaire pour Hermione de savoir ça.

- Cette partie de moi à l'impression d'avoir trahit mes amis, avoua-t-il en osant enfin la regarder vraiment. Si le trio s'est effondré c'est à cause de moi.. Et il ne pourra jamais se reformer.

- Absolument pas, dit l'ancienne serdaigle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu savais comme ça me manque, dit-il en baissant la tête. Harry, Hermione et moi avions l'habitude de tout faire ensemble à Poudlard, hors maintenant, l'un est trop occupé pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, tandis que l'autre ne veut certainement plus entendre parler de moi. Quand Hermione est revenue.. J'avais l'espoir qu'on pourrait à nouveau former ce trio inséparable, solide. Où c'est que je suis allé chercher des choses pareilles ? »

Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaitre sa nostalgie concernant le trio d'or qui n'était plus.

« - Tu ne sais pas Ron, glissa doucement sa compagne. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, les choses vont s'arranger j'en suis sure. »

Comme à son habitude, Luna trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour raisonner le rouquin, est c'est soudainement plus apaisé qu'il enlaça la blonde tandis qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent et il la fit reculer vers le lit.

« - Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable par contre, dit-il ensuite. Mais je crois que je suis un peu trop fatigué pour _ça_.. »

Luna émit un léger rire alors qu'ils tombaient sur le lit.

**- chapitre 19 -**

Au ministère, l'alerte venait d'être levée, et c'est ainsi que les sorciers purent enfin retrouver leur liberté, la plus part rentrèrent chez eux. Minuit allait bientôt sonner et évidemment, la rumeur selon laquelle deux mangemorts se seraient échapper ainsi que certains membres soumis à l'un des sortilèges impardonnables les incitèrent à se diriger assez rapidement vers les ascenseurs remis en marche où le réseau des cheminées. Sur le chemin du quartier général des aurors, Harry en croisa une qui fulminait, ses cheveux changeant de couleur sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« - Quel imbécile, je lui avais bien pourtant dit qu'il fallait renforcer la sécurité autour des prisonniers, disait Tonks. Si seulement le doloris était autorisé je n'hésiterais pas un instant à..

- On projette de soumettre mes aurors à la torture ? demanda Harry en guise de salutation.

- Certain ne se gêne pas avec l'imperium, rétorqua la métamorphomage avant de reconnaitre son patron. Enfin te voilà, soupira-t-elle. Ils ont en fait qu'à leur tête pendant que tu étais absent ! J'en mettrais ma main au chaudron qu'ils n'aiment pas recevoir des ordres d'une femme..

- Des mangemorts ont réussis à s'échapper ? demanda alors le brun plus sérieusement, craignant la réponse.

- .. Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, il est temps que tu reprennes l'affaire en main, répondit la sorcière. Et cela sans parler des victimes de l'imperium.. »

**- chapitre 19 -**

« - Alors comme ça tu as été viré ? interrogea la jeune Weasley bien qu'elle sache d'ores et déjà la réponse.

- Merci de repasser le couteau dans la plaie Ginny, dit Drago, alors que cette dernière était étonnée qu'il ait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom et non par l'éternel « Weasley », ou Weaslette qu'il lui desservait à Poudlard. »

Ils s'étaient encore une fois retrouvés seuls dans l'ascenseur, comme si c'était devenu une habitude..

« - Je me demande bien ce que les mangemorts prévoient de faire à cet enfant, reprit-elle l'air de rien. Si c'est quoi que ce soit de mal, autant espérer qu'il ne viendra jamais au monde et que ces prédictions ne restent que balivernes.

- …

- Tu n'as pas finis de faire l'ignorant avec moi ? S'énerva-t-elle subitement, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle, un rien désarçonné.

- Je ne fais pas l'ignorant, répliqua le blond. Je n'ai seulement pas besoin de pitié, encore moins si elle vient de toi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! s'exclama de plus belle Ginny, vexée.

- Quel est ton problème alors ? demanda sèchement le sorcier devenu impatient.

- Mon problème, c'est que tu fais comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il n'y a même pas quelques jours tu m'as rembarrée de la pire des façons qu'il soit ! Lui lança-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

- Ca alors, s'exclama l'ancien serpentard en manquant de perdre son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce que les femmes peuvent se faire comme idées parfois, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Les quelques employés du ministère qui souhaitaient entrer préférèrent se réorienter vers les autres ascenseurs. Les portes se renfermèrent sur eux une fois de plus, aucun des deux ne s'en étant aperçu.

« - Alors comme ça tu veux que tu rafraichisses la mémoire Malefoy ? s'écria-t-elle tournée complètement vers lui alors qu'il la regardait d'un air venimeux. Tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se fait idées ! »

Non, elle n'était pas du tout de genre à se faire des idées. Drago Malefoy devait-il lui dire qu'il avait lui aussi perçu quelque chose se passant entre eux depuis les derniers événements ? Qu'elle aussi ne le laissait pas indifférent ? Ou encore qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année, ou bien ce jour dans Fleury et Bott quand elle avait osé lui répondre pour prendre la défense d'Harry, du haut de ses onze ans. Déjà à l'époque, une partie de lui avait été étonné devant ce caractère de feu, mais il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer, par fierté surement. Il était un serpentard à l'époque ! Un Malefoy que diable, et tant pis s'il avait éprouvé un soupçon de jalousie en découvrant la jeune Weasley sortir avec son ennemi juré de l'époque, Harry.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le blond en sortit, l'ignorant comme il savait si bien le faire.

Non, Drago Malefoy ne lui dirait rien de cela.

**- chapitre 19 -**

Harry ressortit de son bureau avec le chef de la brigade des tireurs d'élite. Il venait de s'entretenir seul avec lui pour tenter de trouver un moyen afin de rattraper tous les dégâts causés dans la journée. Dès qu'ils virent leurs chef, les aurors abandonnèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se levèrent un à un, attendant les ordres.

« - Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ne doit plus jamais arriver, s'exclama le survivant d'une voix forte. Ceux ou celles qui en sont responsables, dont je tais les noms mais qui sauront se reconnaitre peuvent déjà commencer à faire leurs cartons pour chercher un nouvel emploi. Pour le reste, je veux qu'ils viennent directement dans mon bureau. »

Si le ministère était pratiquement vide à l'heure qu'il était, le quartier général des aurors lui comptait bien rester actif pour le moment.

**- chapitre 19 -**

Lupin revenait dans la bibliothèque, il avait oublié le coffret des bagues qu'il devait remettre au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, ou en d'autres termes, à Arthur Weasley. Retrouvant la table située à proximité des archives et autres documents interdits à la plus part des employés du ministère, il découvrit une table vide.

Le loup garou fronça des sourcils automatiquement. Ce n'était pas la peine d'avertir le ministre, ce dernier avait un comportement assez étrange ces derniers temps. Cela se sentait dans les directives qu'il donnait, qui étaient toutes aussi étranges. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il voulait encore croire en..

A nouveau, une voix retentie à travers tout le ministère, le sortant de ses pensées nourries de soupçons. Elle fit passer dans son alerte un dernier message :

_« - Le ministère vous informe que le poste de ministre sera temporairement tenu par Percy Weasley en attendant le retour de Kingsley Shacklebolt. La date de son retour n'a pas encore été déterminée, merci de votre compréhension. »_

Il semblait urgent qu'il remonte dans le bureau du ministre apparemment. Un air perplexe sur son visage, Rémus Lupin se dit qu'il était grand temps de vérifier quels étaient leurs alliés au sein du ministère de la magie..

Et quels étaient ceux qui le faisaient croire.


	20. Etats d'âmes

**Chapitre 20 : Etats d'**_**âmes**_

* * *

_It is necessary, to rush out with me_

_The plains are wide open, so when we travel then we_

_Prefer the comfort of our home-grown turbulence_

_Cannot anchor us, not without recompense_

_- Momentum, Song of return_

* * *

Le doute qui envahissait Rémus à cet instant était abominable. Jamais il n'aurait voulu en arriver à penser _ça_. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus cela se révélait comme une évidence. Ils étaient tous en train de se faire berner. D'une manière honteusement fastidieuse, il devait l'avouer. Le corps inerte du ministre de la magie étendu sur le lit devant lui en étant la preuve irréfutable. Shacklebolt avait été soumis à _l'imperium_. Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'ancien chasseur de mage noir, jadis membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Il aurait dû songer à cette éventualité plus tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt.

**- chapitre 20 -**

_« - Le ministre de la magie est en ce moment même toujours entre les soins des médicomages au sein de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Nous sommes actuellement en l'incapacité de vous en dire plus sur l'étendue des effets causés par le sortilège impardonnable dont il a été victime, _énuméra l'animateur sorcier à la télé, en guise de fond sonore. »

En effet, la propriétaire étant trop occupée pour écouter, en pleine discussion avec sa mère au téléphone.

« _- Ministre ?_ S'exclamait Ginny avec des yeux exorbités. Par tous les scrouts à pétards de la terre, si un jour on m'avait dit que Percy allait devenir temporairement ministre de la magie ! Oui, c'est une super opportunité.. »

Trois coups distincts résonnèrent, sa tête pivota vers la source du bruit.

« - Attends maman je te laisse, on frappe à ma porte. »

Elle raccrocha et alla ouvrir. C'était Hermione.

« - Waouh, fit la sorcière ironiquement. Alors là, je suis complètement dépassée..

- Ginny, commença la brune aussitôt, mal à l'aise face à son accueil. Je comprendrais que tu sois agacée par mon comportement ces derniers temps.. Je n'arrête pas de partir, de revenir, et..

- De repartir encore ? Sans laisser de traces ?

- J'en suis désolé, s'excusa la sorcière à voix basse. »

La médicomage voyait bien que son amie _malgré tout_ semblait un peu perdue. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le cœur de lui refermer la porte au nez, de toute façon.

« - Allez entre, dit-elle finalement à la jeune femme. Avant qu'un autre mangemort ne fasse irruption dans mon appartement. »

Le seul fait de repenser à son kidnapping et à Lucius Malefoy qui avait réussi à s'échapper il y a quelques heures lui donnait envie de partir à l'autre bout de la planète, pour fuir toute cette agitation et cette terreur qui envahissaient à nouveau le monde des sorciers.

« - Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? demanda cette dernière à Hermione.

- Depuis l'enterrement, avoua la brune doucement. Tonks..

- Ah oui, je vois.. La coupa-t-elle.

- Écoute.. Si je te dérange je peux repartir tu sais, assura la journaliste en gigotant négligemment son doigt qui désignait la porte.

- Hermione, l'arrêta Ginny d'un geste de la main. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Même si tu t'absentes encore pendant une dizaine d'années, je t'autoriserais à rentrer, tu vois ? »

La concernée lui fit un faible sourire en baissant les yeux pour fixer le plancher.

« - J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas vraiment, et que tu es venue ici pour avoir le réconfort d'une amie, je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est pas faux.. Souffla la journaliste. Je crois que je suis un peu trop dépassée par les événements.

- Alors, tu as sonnée à la bonne porte ! Plaisanta Ginny. Pas de temps à perdre, allons-nous asseoir sur ce canapé pour partager nos malheurs, rajouta-t-elle pendant que son amie laissait échapper un léger rire en posant son sac. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, rendant ses derniers plus ébouriffés au possible. Son regard vague laissait deviner son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. L'auror s'enfonça dans son siège, le bras gauche étendu sur la table, sa main tenant le verre d'hydromel qu'Hannah venait juste de lui apporter. Il en avala une gorgée, le liquide brûlant descendit le long de son gosier, lui incendiant au passage l'œsophage.

Il avait été écarté de l'enquête, temporairement. L'ordre venait de Percy qui souhaitait que le chef des aurors prenne quelques jours de _repos_.

Il ne le voulait pas !

Oh non, il n'arrêterait pas avant que son équipe et lui n'achèvent leur mission, que chacun des mangemorts ait réintégré sa cellule à Askaban, leur misérable carcasse rendue au sort terrible des détraqueurs. Hors en ce moment précis, on lui avait hotté ce droit. Ce qui rendait l'auror en lui _malade_. Littéralement.

Harry renversa sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux.

Le survivant était assis à une des tables reculées du Chaudron baveur, dans une vaine tentative de noyer son amertume dans les verres d'alcool qui se propageaient actuellement dans son sang. Ces derniers ne lui enlevaient pas pour autant cette idée obsessionnelle de son esprit tourmenté.

_« - Merde ! »_

Une main se referma doucement sur son épaule alors qu'il jurait intérieurement. Il grinça des dents.

« - T'en fais pas Tom, cette fois je t'assure que c'était le dernier, fit-il à ce qu'il croyait être le vieux serveur du pub.

- Je pense que tu te trompes de personne Harry, lui répondit une douce voix rêveuse. »

Le brun se redressa presque aussitôt, l'air égaré. Il reprit ses esprits face à la compagne de son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude, la tête penchée sur le côté. Que faisait-elle là à cette heure si tardive ?

« - Luna, pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en pivotant sur son siège pour lui faire complètement face.

- Aucun souci. Enfaite, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, dit cette dernière en prenant place sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. »

La blonde tourna le siège vers le sorcier à lunettes et ce dernier se pencha vers elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était à sa disposition. Le survivant sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander. La jeune femme commença dès lors à lui parler d'un ton étonnement direct, ce qui en temps normal, aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui la connaissant.

« - Harry il faut que tu me rendes un service.. Je veux la vérité sur mon père. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

Après avoir longuement discuté sur leurs états d'âmes, Ginny avait proposé à Hermione de passer la nuit ici, ceci étant loin de la déranger depuis l'annonce de la fuite du père de Drago. On pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

La brune n'avait pas osé lui révéler la raison de sa dispute avec Ron, mais la rousse, même si elle n'avait pas protesté comprit qu'elle ne saurait pas le fond de cette histoire. Ginny s'en était ensuite allée, souhaitant dormir car il s'agissait là de sa seule soirée libre de la semaine.

Couchée sur le confortable divan de son amie, Hermione se sentit glisser lentement vers le pays des rêves. Elle était tellement fatiguée de tout ça. Oh oui, elle voulait que tout se termine. Elle le souhaitait par-dessus tout.

…

_Son regard avait quelque chose de plus juvénile, elle devait faire dans les seize ans. Cachée derrière un mur, déterminée et serrant sa baguette fortement dans sa main dont les jointures apparaissaient clairement, elle l'entendit arriver de loin. La gryffondor voulait découvrir ce qu'il venait fabriquer par ici. Cette fouine avait beau être sournoise, elle n'en était pas moins discrète. Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Des voix. Ça y est, il était entré. La jeune fille vérifia prudemment d'un regard la rue dans laquelle se situait le bâtiment._

_Tout ceci n'était peut-être pas très prudent. Tant pis. Elle sortit de sa cachette._

**- chapitre 20 -**

_Le lendemain matin :_

Drago Malefoy rajusta le capuchon de sa sombre cape verte devant ses yeux. Question de prudence. Même dans ces coins, il était mal vu.

L'allée des embrumes n'avait pas vraiment changée. Shaklebolt avait eu pour projet de la supprimer et d'en faire une partie intégrante du chemin de traverse, mais les récents événements étaient venus contre carrer les plans de restructuration du monde magique par le ministère. De toute manière, la rue n'était pas fréquentée par grand monde.

Quant au jeune homme, il n'était pas venu dans cet endroit pour rien. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour se rendre chez Barjow et Beurk comme dans le temps.. L'ancien vert et argent avait pour but de collecter des informations, aussi minimes soient-elles. Car les choses dépassaient l'entendement désormais. Son père avait réussi à s'échapper une deuxième fois. En plein ministère de la magie en plus de ça. Ce dernier avait été infiltré, malmené, manipulé d'une main de fer, et lui voulait savoir comment. Quant au pourquoi, on verrait ça plus tard.

L'auror se fichait légèrement d'être en infraction avec la loi et de continuer son travail malgré son renvoi temporaire, il lui fallait prendre les choses en main face à la situation qui échappait même aux dirigeants ce pays. Si personne ne commençait à prendre des risques, autant dire qu'ils étaient foutus.

Et puis ses intentions n'étaient-elles pas honorables ?

Aussi soudainement que discrètement, Drago sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos, le faisant s'arrêter bien malgré lui. Quelque chose appuyait durement entre ses côtes, quelque chose qui semblait être un bout de bois..

Quelqu'un pointait sa baguette magique sur lui.

La tête du blond pivota vers la vitre du magasin à côté duquel il se trouvait. Il aperçut la personne qui le menaçait et il rangea sa propre baguette dans sa cape en la reconnaissant.

« - Dis donc Weasley.. Je ne te savais pas si imprévisible.

- Ferme là, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

Ginerva le traina par le bras jusqu'à un coin de rue. Là elle lui tira son capuchon en arrière tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres qui dévoilait en partie ses dents blanches.

« - Que fais-tu là ? demanda la rousse en laissant tomber mollement son bras contre elle.

- Eh bien, commença la voix trainante. Je cherchais un nouveau tapis pour orner mon entrée, quelque chose de coloré.. dans les tons du moment.. Mais il semblerait que je sois au mauvais endroit, constata-il en faisant mine de reconsidérer les bâtiments autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire Malefoy, fulmina-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais..

-_ Pourquoi me suis-tu ?_ demanda-t-il alors brusquement en la coupant, tout sarcasme mis de côté. »

L'auror s'était en même temps penché pour rapprocher son visage de celui de la sorcière qui, après avoir hoqueté de surprise, développa un fard si énorme qu'il se vit malgré l'obscurité du lieu.

« - _Hein Weasley ? _Continua-t-il alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Que fais-tu à toujours me poser des tas de questions, à venir me déranger pendant mes heures de travail ? Même quand je n'en ai plus tu me colles toujours autant..

- Je cherchais à vérifier si tu étais toujours _le sale petit serpentard fouineur_ que tu étais à Poudlard Malefoy ! Cracha la concernée en reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Oh, répondit-il simplement. Et tu en es venue à quelle conclusion ?

- Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore.. J'hésite entre le connard prétentieux et le fils de mangemort.. »

Drago plissa les yeux, signe de colère imminente chez lui. Ses lèvres étaient serrées également.

Ginny s'en voulu un instant. Mais _rien _qu'un instant. Car la seconde d'après, le fils Malefoy avait saisi son bras sans ménagement, la ramenant vers le chemin de traverse en outre passant ses protestations. Revenu à la lumière, dans l'allée si célèbre et bondée de sorciers en tout genre, il remarqua qu'il avait dû serrer son bras un peu trop fort, car une expression de douleur collait au visage de la jolie rousse. Le jeune homme desserra sa prise et se détendit.

« - Marche comme si de rien n'était, lui ordonna-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle se remettait de son traitement.

- Je te jure que si on n'était pas au milieu de tous ses gens, je t'en aurais collé une depuis longtemps, marmonna la médicomage en maugréant, tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche comme il l'avait dit.

- Parlons sérieusement Weasley. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

Hermione se rendait à son travail, le cœur plus léger et l'esprit détendu.. En dépit des événements. Pour une fois, elle était réapparue dans le monde des sorciers sans raisons véritables. Pas d'enterrement, pas d'auror à déporter d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste.. La brune avait seulement ressenti le besoin de se sentir proche d'un sorcier, quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre. Et puis, du temps que ça ne mêlait pas trop Evanna à tout ça, elle n'en était que plus rassurée.

Sa bonne humeur la mena au Chaudron Baveur. Oui, le _Chaudron Baveur_, elle passait non loin d'ici pour se rendre à son travail d'habitude. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait y entrer discrètement et y dérober un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Hermione voulait se tenir informée de l'actualité du monde magique.

La sorcière arriva sur Charing Cross Road, et retrouva l'entrée qui d'après ces souvenirs se situait entre la boutique de disques et la librairie. Elle pénétra dans le pub à pas lent, redécouvrant ce lieu conviviale où elle s'était rendu tant de fois par le passé avec ses amis et ses parents.

Sa lui faisait tellement bizarre de revenir ici ! Cependant ce n'était pas Tom, le serveur chauve au sourire édenté qui se trouvait derrière le bar, mais une ancienne poufsoufle à la chevelure dorée et au visage rond et jovial. Hannah Abbott la reconnut également et poussa une exclamation, provoquant quelques râlements venant des rares habitués sur leurs sièges. La plus part d'entre eux étaient tournés vers un grand écran extrêmement fin, propulsé dans les airs dans un coin du pub surement à l'aide d'un sort. Hermione était toujours aussi surprise de voir un objet à la base moldu prendre sa place dans les foyers magiques.

« - Pas de doutes, c'est elle ! s'exclama Hannah qui venait de contourner le bar pour la saluer chaleureusement.

- Je suis démasquée, avoua la concernée dans un rire jaune. »

La blonde se pencha vers elle pour lui faire une douce étreinte. Elle se redressa, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« - Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ce matin serait celui ou Hermione Granger pénétrerait dans mon bar, alors là je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Tu es devenu une véritable célébrité !

_« - Wow, on se calme ! pensa la sorcière. »_

Depuis quand était-elle devenue une célébrité ? Déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder ici..

« - Tu es la propriétaire des lieux ? demanda la journaliste stupéfaite en souhaitant au plus vite changer de sujet. Tom n'est plus là ?

- Oh si, il travaille toujours mais à temps partiel, il a souhaité me léguer la direction, depuis j'habite à l'étage, avec Ernie, expliqua la jeune femme en désignant la volée d'escaliers derrière elle. »

Une vieille sorcière qui tenait dans sa main un verre de xérès leur jeta un regard agacé, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'on parle pendant la météo diffusée sur la BBC-S*. Hannah secoua la tête en émettant un rire discret pour ne plus la déranger.

« - Toutes mes félicitations alors, continua Hermione avec un sourire. Je suis désolé mais je ne fais que passer, j'aimerais me procurer un exemplaire de la gazette si possible..

- Tu n'as prendre.. _Celui-là_, fit la serveuse en se retournant comme un éclair vers le comptoir pour récupérer un des journaux qui trainaient dessus. Offert par la maison !

- C'est trop d'honneur, rigola l'ancienne gryffondor en s'en emparant pour le ranger dans son sac.

_- Chut !_

- Bon, je crois que je devrais filler, dit-elle à voix basse alors d'autres regards désapprobateurs se tournaient vers elles.

- Depuis que cet engin a fait son apparition chez nous c'est comme ça.. Soupira Hannah gentiment en parlant de la télé.

- Je vais te laisser, bonne journée.

- Tu aussi, fis la blonde avant de repartir à son poste de travail. »

Hermione atteint la porte du bar et s'apprêtait à revenir dans le Londres moldu quand une voix d'un journaliste la fit tout bonnement se stopper.

_« - Les soupçons se dirigent vers son conseiller, Rémus Lupin et l'auror Drago Malefoy. L'un loup garous de son état, et l'autre fils d'un des mangemorts qui est parvenu à prendre la fuite il y a quelques jours, Lucius Malefoy. Tout porte à croire qu'un des deux, pour ne pas dire les deux en même temps pourraient être impliqués dans l'affaire.. A l'avenir, le ministre prendra plus de soins dans l'élaboration de son personnel..»_

**- chapitre 20 -**

« - Depuis quand crois-tu la presse sur parole ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers la sœur de Ron. Jamais je n'aiderais mon père à s'évader, tout comme je n'aurais pu m'en prendre à un ministre de la magie.. Quand cesseras-tu de te méfier de moi Ginerva ?

- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça, répondit-elle d'un ton sec sans le regarder. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Le brouillard ne s'était pas encore levé et elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La rousse éternua avant d'enfuir le bas de son visage dans le col de sa veste, sous sa tenue de médicomage. En parlant de travail, elle était en retard.. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se rendre au Chemin de Traverse en ce jour précisément ? Évidemment, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Malefoy, elle n'avait su résister et l'avait suivi. Tant pis pour elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur ce qui semblait être une falaise, à la lisière d'une forêt. Quand on y accordait plus ample attention, on constatait que cette dernière était l'opposé de la forêt interdite. L'une représentait l'obscurité et le danger, pas grand monde se risquait à y aller tandis que l'autre aurait même tentée le plus froussard d'entre eux d'y venir faire une promenade. La vue était d'une rare beauté, dominée par toutes les teintes de verts possibles et dégageant presque une odeur... _sucrée_.

Plus on la regardait, plus on avait envie de s'y engouffrer, de se perdre durant des heures à contempler cette nature sauvage. Ce qui en temps normal aurait pu passer pour un paysage banal leur paraissaient tout à coup comme un des plus beaux spectacles silencieux qu'ils leur étaient donnés de voir. Ginny et Drago ne surent trouver les mots pour le décrire, et restèrent immobiles.

Captivée, la rousse fut la première à entamer un pas en avant, un sourire naissant sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle fut retenue de justesse par le sorcier, qui lui était revenu à la raison à temps pour les détourner de ce leurre.

« - Je ne te conseille pas d'entrer là-dedans, lança-t-il en évitant son regard de dévier sur les arbres. Comme je te le disais plus tôt, il faut se méfier des _apparences _Weasley. »

La sorcière arrêta à contre cœur sa contemplation et ses yeux retombèrent sur ceux gris de l'homme en face d'elle. Le blond savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser ensorceler par l'emprise de cette forêt. Car une fois qu'on se retrouvait à l'intérieur, selon le folklore du coin, on se rendait compte que les événements qui pouvaient s'y dérouler étaient bien plus redoutables que toutes les créatures de la forêt interdite.

_Elle_ était faite pour qu'on perdre ses sens, et cela pour mieux vous piéger par la suite. Une farce vieille comme le monde.

« - Eloignons nous d'ici avant que notre résistance ne soit remise à nouveau à l'épreuve, proposa l'ancien serpent en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Ginny. »

Les deux sorciers tournèrent le dos à l'endroit et longèrent la falaise qui progressivement s'affaissait. Le brouillard commençant à disparaitre, ils purent distinguer l'océan, et entendre ses vagues s'écraser sur les rocher en dessous d'eux.

« - Malefoy.. Souffla Ginny.

- Je crois que je commence à deviner quels sont les plans de mon père, lança ce dernier en ne l'écoutant pas.

- Lesquels ?

- Tu te souviens du jour où tu étais venue pour avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

- Et comment, s'exclama la médicomage.

- Et bien à l'époque je savais exactement où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait.. Répondit l'auror. Harry la surveillait constamment et ce pour une raison.. À laquelle je suis concerné.

- De quoi..

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu éveilles ma curiosité pour ensuite me laisser complètement frustrée, c'est vraiment bas Malefoy ! Lui reprocha-t-elle en tapant des pieds sur l'herbe, les faisant s'arrêter.

- Du calme.. fit ce dernier lassé en restant immobile, sentant son tempérament de feu reprendre le dessus.

- Non ! Tout d'abord tu es viré pour avoir caché des objets à conviction dans ta charmante demeure, oui ! Ne me lance pas cet air c'est Tonks qui me l'a appris ! Et ensuite tu m'annonces que tu es encore impliqué dans une autre affaire concernant Hermione cette fois.. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi alors que personne ne sait dans quel camp tu te situes ?

- Granger est en danger ! Lâcha-t-il en se retournant brusquement. »

L'homme avait espéré faire taire la rousse et y était parvenu. Ginny le fixait d'un air à la fois défait et inquiet. En danger ? Tout le monde l'était à l'évidence. Le blond put librement reprendre la parole.

« - Les aurors ont assez de preuves pour deviner que mon père en est après elle, expliqua-t-il alors que la peur envahissait la sorcière. »

Lucius Malefoy courait dans la nature en ce moment même...

« - Mais vous la protégez n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix. »

Drago se remit en route, Ginny se pressa pour le suivre, voulant s'assurer que son amie ne courait aucun danger dans l'immédiat.

« - Ici, murmura le jeune homme. »

Il la devança et s'agenouilla à même le sol. L'ancienne gryffondor fronça des sourcils avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Le blond ramassait une fiole de potion, vide. La personne qui était venu avant eux devait l'avoir laissée tombé par mégarde. Sur le bouchon figurait la lettre _« M »_ gravée dans le cuivre.

« - Je sens qu'il est futile de te demander à qui cela appartenait, fit la sorcière en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

- En effet, approuva l'ancien auror en se relevant._ Il _est allé dans l'allée des embrumes se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion qui y était.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pour l'utiliser sur Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est lié à cet endroit.

- Cet endroit n'a rien de particulier, ça n'est qu'une _forêt_.. S'impatienta-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant sa tenue.

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

« - Dites-moi que j'hallucine, souffla la journaliste collée contre la porte refermée de son bureau. »

Dès qu'elle en avait atteint le seuil, la brune n'était emparée du journal donné par Hannah pour en lire les titres. D'abord, elle s'aperçu que la jeune femme lui avait en réalité donné un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo, et non de la Gazette du sorcier. Bon. Mais ensuite elle fut déconcertée en découvrant deux pages plus loin, un long article sur elle.

_« - J'aurais dû me méfier de toi, Misty Farbell. »_

Celle qui semblait incarner la nouvelle version de Rita Skeeter avait dépeint un portrait haut en couleur sur la jeune sorcière durant ses années à Poudlard, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. _« Elle a repris contact depuis peu avec ses anciens amis… Lors de l'attaque des mangemorts en plein Londres… Surement dû à la mort de ses parents… relations selon les sources plus ou moins tendues avec le survivant… liaison secrète qu'ils ont entretenus pendant le tournois des trois sorciers… ses proches ont encore démentis cela récemment, mais nous sommes persuadés à la rédaction que d'anciennes étincelles aient pu revoir le jour entre eux.. »_

Elle jeta ce torchon à la poubelle sans plus tarder, mais son énervement eut pour conséquence de provoquer l'enflamment du journal malgré elle. Soudainement paniquée que cela arrive sur son lieu de travail, et ayant peur de se faire repérer par un éventuel collègue ou pire, son patron, elle eut le réflexe assez stupide d'enlever sa veste et de la jeter sur la poubelle, stoppant la progression des flammes à l'intérieur.

Hermione tomba sur son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur le plan de travail, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Quelle idiotie, et si le bureau avait été muni d'une caméra de surveillance ? Heureusement, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais sa aurait très bien pu. Une chance que leur patron fut trop radin pour investir dans la sécurité.

Relevant lentement la tête, la jeune femme vit un grand blond à l'entrée de la petite pièce. Elle porta une main à son cœur en reconnaissant le cracmol.

« - C'est _très _mauvais de faire ça, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle alors que Luck refermait sans un bruit la porte, geste pour le moins inutile vu le bazar qui régnait au sein du Daily Courant.

- En dépit de ce que tu viens de faire, je vais oublier cette remarque, fit ce dernier en guise de salutation.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je vois qu'Evanna n'a une fois de plus pas réussit à tenir sa langue..

- Oui désolé, j'avais besoin de savoir où tu travaillais, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

- Développe, l'encouragea Hermione en sa callant contre le dossier de son siège.

- Je suis venu te faire une proposition, commença le jeune homme. Non.. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Je te propose un nouveau job. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

Au centre d'une large pièce, Lupin se tenait face à un gigantesque cube de verre, où à l'intérieur tournoyaient dans les airs plusieurs objets. Un livre, un médaillon, une couronne, une bague, et une coupe. Les trois derniers horcruxes manquant figuraient sur l'écriteau posé à côté du mémorial consacré à la défaite de Tom Jedusor.

Rémus s'était rendu au musée de la guerre magique après avoir quitté Sainte Mangouste. Si ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici en cet après-midi, c'était sans doute pour se rappeler que la paix entre les sorciers et aussi entre les êtres humains en général ne s'obtenait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Il lui fallait garder ça en mémoire si les choses venaient à empirer.

Et elles _allaient_ empirer. C'était inévitable.

De l'autre côté du cube, un enfant posa son front, puis ses mains sur la surface en verre, regardant de plus près le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui vint se rapprocher de lui. L'enfant qui revêtait l'uniforme de l'école sourit malicieusement. C'était un de première année, de Serdaigle vu les couleurs de sa cravate et de l'écusson cousu sur sa tenue. Il décolla ensuite sa bouille du verre et fit signe à ses amis d'approcher. Ce que ces trois derniers firent sans plus tarder, leurs pas résonant fortement sur le parquet, rompant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la vaste salle.

« - Un peu plus de respect pour les reliques de la mort s'il vous plaît ! Surgit une voix près de Lupin à l'adresse des fauteurs de trouble. »

Le conseiller du ministre eut un léger sursaut, et se tourna vers le jeune professeur de Poudlard qui avait rappelé ses élèves à l'ordre. La petite bande de sorciers qui observait désormais la reconstitution de la baguette de sureau en parlant vivement se calma aussitôt, et rejoignit le groupe d'enfant attelé auprès d'un autre professeur qui faisait l'appel en réclamant le silence.

« - Ceux ne sont pas les vraies vous savez ? demanda ensuite le professeur au loup garou, semblant vouloir engager la conversation.

- Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? fit Rémus en sortant de ses pensées.

- Les répliques, elles ne sont pas authentiques, vous le…

- Bien sûr, se rattrapa aussitôt le sorcier. Les véritables horcruxes sont conservées à Poudlard, le musée des deux guerres n'est pas encore arrivé à acquérir les droits pour les exposer au grand public.

- Vous travaillez ici ? demanda l'homme. Votre tête me semble familière..

- Non, je suis Rémus Lupin, rectifia le concerné. Conseillé auprès..

- Du ministère de la magie, termina le professeur en souriant. Vous êtes un ancien combattant, un proche d'Harry Potter !

- Certes, approuva Lupin en restant modeste. Et.. Vous êtes ?

- Thedeus Cronwall, assistant du professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard, répondit-il alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main.

- Je pensais que vous étiez vous-même professeur, s'étonna le lycan en jetant un œil à son insigne. Depuis quand Minerva engage-t-elle auprès de ses enseignants quelqu'un pour les assister ?

- Depuis que l'effectif des élèves s'est accru, donna comme simple raison le jeune homme. Il est de coutume désormais de faire visiter le musée aux premières années de Poudlard, c'est en général à ça que je sers le plus.. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour des serdaigles et des serpentards, mais il semblerait que cela soit un mauvais mélange.. Constata-il plus pour lui-même en regardant ces derniers.

- Hum, fit Rémus en reportant son attention vers les objets devant eux. Vous devez en savoir un rayon sur les enchantements n'est-ce pas ?

- Il en va de soi, Monsieur.

- J'imagine que Filius Flitwick doit être surchargé de travail ces temps-ci, supposa alors le loup garou.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Cronwall en se retournant vers lui.

- J'aurais une faveur à lui demander, expliqua seulement Lupin. »

**- chapitre 20 -**

« - Tu en es certaine ? Lui redemanda une ultime fois le brun. »

Luna hocha vivement de la tête, toujours aussi déterminée. Harry n'avait pas l'air sure quant à la demande qu'il allait exaucer, mais elle insistait tellement qu'il lui avait fallu accepter.

Il lui prit le bras et transplana.

Le vent s'était levé, et les frappa de plein fouet. Plissant des yeux pour mieux y voir, Harry lâcha le bras de Luna et se cachant le visage au mieux pour se protéger du froid qui régnait, ils marchèrent. Pendant de longues minutes, qui parurent être des heures pour la blonde.

L'auror lui fit signe de s'arrêter, Luna put distinguer le bord d'une falaise. Elle se retourna pour constater le reste du paysage, et découvrit une forêt dans leur dos. Le survivant vint la mettre en garde contre le pouvoir que proféraient ces bois. Ils furent contraints d'hausser la voix pour se comprendre.

« - Où sommes-nous Harry ? Questionna enfin la sorcière.

- En Irlande, répondit ce dernier. Ce que tu as pu voir derrière est la forêt de Camall.

- Que fais-t-on ici ? »

Harry détourna son regard pour le porter vers la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon et prit une inspiration.

« - Tu as découverts que ton père faisait des recherches poussées sur Cavespell dans le dossier que tu as trouvé chez lui, commença-t-il. Eh bien, Cavespell s'étend au-delà de cette forêt. Du moins, du temps de la légende, précisa-t-il.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda faiblement Luna après avoir jeté un œil à la cime des arbres.

- J'ai demandé à Ginny de ne pas tout te dévoiler de suite, mais on a découvert que ton père avait un assistant dans ses recherches, du nom d'Henry Wakefield..

- La fausse apparence du mangemort, se rappela cette dernière, défaite.

- Rookwood l'a aidé à trouver l'emplacement du village, continua le brun. Il lui a apporté des informations non négligeables, mais ton père s'est mis à douter de lui, l'étudiant lui paraissait un peu trop insistant.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Luna alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- C'est ici que l'on a retrouvé son corps, fit Harry avec le plus de délicatesse possible. »

La blonde porta une main à sa bouche, et ne put retenir un violent sanglot qui la secoua. Il fut difficile pour Harry de voir son amie ainsi troublée, mais il était désormais nécessaire au deuil de la jeune femme de savoir ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé.

« - On a pu retrouver sur lui un souvenir contenu dans une larme, fit Harry ensuite, conscient que chaque mots qu'il prononçait était une source de douleur pour la compagne de Ron. C'est grâce à ce souvenir que j'ai pu découvrir ses derniers instants, quand il s'est rendu seul sur cette falaise en voulant conjurer le sort qui protégeait la forêt. Il n'avait pas tenu Rookwood dans la confidence et poursuivait ses recherches seul. Mais le mangemort l'avait suivi.. Le sort était vitale pour lui, car il lui permettait non seulement s'atteindre la forêt sans se laisser ensorceler, mais aussi de se retrouver dans Cavespell.

- Rookwood l'a tué pour ça ?

- Il ne l'a pas tué. Il l'a menacé, mais il ne l'a pas tué, il avait besoin de la formule..

- Qu'essais-tu de me dire à la fin ? fit la blonde avec colère alors que le brun s'exprimait difficilement.

- Ton père était pris au piège, il savait parfaitement les conséquences si Rookwood parvenait à entrer dans le village, il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour faire disparaitre la formule que de mettre fin à..

- Oh non, tais toi.. »

Le chef des aurors ferma les yeux alors que Luna se retournait pour pleurer sans retenue cette fois. L'ancienne serdaigle devinait aisément que son père s'était sacrifié pour rien, car le mangemort avait dû user de la même ruse qu'avait eu Harry en récoltant les larmes des souvenirs. Il était ainsi parvenu à recueillir le souvenir de la formule lui permettant de pénétrer dans la forêt, et dans le village.

Le survivant s'approcha d'elle en s'excusant de milles façons, il consola son amie comme il put alors que cette dernière pleurait désormais sur son épaule.

Son père était _mort_.

Une mort qui était au final inutile.


	21. Une affaire sérieuse

**Chapitre 21 : Une affaire sérieuse**

* * *

_The city moans, and lunges up right from the ground_

_The seething earth, it opens up and spits us out_

_This vicious child, a cancer burning black into its heart_

_- The Bravery, Above and below_

* * *

_Un mois plus tard :_

C'était l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

Le professeur Flitwick et son assistant marchaient à allure rapide à travers le château. Leurs ombres se dessinant sur les dalles en pierre, l'une bien plus grande que l'autre. Ils gagnèrent ensemble le parc dont l'obscurité rendait l'endroit peu rassurant, car c'était là une nuit sans lune. Autre fois, la cabane d'Hagrid aurait constitué le seul point de lumière visible au loin.

« - Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause son statut, s'offusquait Flilius Flitwick. Merlin sait que je n'ai rien contre les loup-garou insérés dans notre société.. Mais il ignore à quoi il se confronte ! Demander _à_ moi, de commettre un tel sacrilège..

- Au nom de la magie, répéta l'assistant en tentant de le déculpabiliser.

- Au _diable_ la magie jeune homme ! Explosa soudainement le petit professeur, sa baguette qu'il avait en main émettant des étincelles jaunes dorées qui disparurent sur la pelouse alors qu'il accélérait le pas.

- Imaginez un seul instant qu'il ait raison, implora le sorcier en le suivant péniblement. »

Flitwick stoppa brusquement sa marche sans prévenir, si bien que le jeune assistant du prendre garde à ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Le vieux professeur se retourna vivement, le souffle court alors qu'une lueur d'angoisse était apparue dans ses yeux marron rendus ternes par l'âge.

« - Ce serait terrible mon ami, répondit-il d'une voix plus apaisée. Terrible.. »

Ils se remirent en marche et parvinrent bientôt au sommet de la colline, après le pont en bois.

« - Souhaitez-vous que je m'en charge monsieur ? demanda poliment l'homme une fois arrivé en haut.

- Merci Thedeus, ce ne sera pas la peine, remercia le vieillard en s'approchant du cadran solaire construit sur le rocher. »

Il intima au plus jeune de rester en retrait avant de venir se positionner devant la pierre. Il tendit sa baguette magique, et d'un geste souple le rocher se souleva du sol. Une fois à bonne hauteur suspendue dans les airs, le professeur fit signe au sorcier qu'il pouvait approcher. Cronwall le rejoint face au trou béant creusé dans la terre que dissimulait la pierre.

« - Seigneur, siffla-t-il.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela, admis d'une voix cassé Filius.

- On ne peut pas les laisser là, murmura l'assistant. Si un dégât survient cela pourrait alerter les élèves _ou pire_, les blesser..

- Je crains que sans l'accord de McGonagal nous ne puissions faire grand-chose..

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire alors ? demanda Cronwall inquiet.

- Rien Thedeus, répondit-il à voix basse. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Au mieux nous annulerons les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Blanche ne sera pas difficile à convaincre.. Et les élèves ne traineront pas dehors avec le temps qu'il fait.

- Mais il y a toujours le risque d'une.. protesta l'assistant en haussant le ton.

- Cela suffit maintenant, l'arrêta poliment le professeur. Dès demain, vous enverrez par hibou un message à Londres, _partez _maintenant.. Je me charge de reste. »

Il obéit contre son gré et rebroussa chemin, tandis que le petit sorcier replaçait la pierre à l'endroit où elle était jadis posée. Dans quelques heures le soleil serait levé, et il faudrait trouver une raison pour que personne ne s'approche de cet endroit désormais souillé par la sombre magie.

**- chapitre 21 -**

« - Je ne m'avancerais pas en vous mentant, la situation n'est pas encore rétablie mais les aurors sont activement à la recherche des mangemorts évadés, s'exprimait à voix haute Percy Weasley face à toute l'assemblée du ministère réunit dans le hall. La menace potentielle concerne surtout Lucius Malefoy, qui semble être l'organisateur de tous ces crimes à l'encontre des sorciers et des moldus dernièrement..

- Je ne vais pas supporter ce comportement pendant encore très longtemps Rémus, murmurait nerveusement Harry en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre des journalistes de la BBC-S non loin d'eux, occupés à filmer le nouveau ministre de la magie faisant son discourt. »

Lupin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, regardant le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir se ronger les ongles, les bras croisés. C'était comme s'il s'adressait à son propre fils.. Cette pensée était sacrément douloureuse.

« - Plus tu seras éloigné du ministère mieux se sera, assura le lycan à son oreille, alors que le survivant lançait un regard sombre sur la tête rousse placée en haut de l'estrade. Quelqu'un est en train de _tous_ nous trahir, en ce moment même..

- Eh bien Rémus, répliqua le brun aux lunettes avec rancœur. Il ne s'agirait pas là d'aveux ? Je me doutais bien que l'ordre de Percy ne sortait pas de nulle part..

- Je veux seulement te _protéger_, affirma le conseiller du ministre. »

Harry renifla d'un air mauvais et jeta un œil aux quelques journalistes de la presse écrite qui avaient été accepté pour assister au regroupement.

« - Un seul enfant à charge devrait te suffire, non ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un bref regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se détourna et quitta le hall. Lupin le regarda partir douloureusement.

« - Je ne vous cacherais pas non plus que des mesures supplémentaires ont étés mises en œuvres, récitait le frère de Ron. Nous craignons que les mangemorts cherchent une fois de plus à augmenter leur nombre, à enrôler des esprits faibles et influençables parmi les sorciers depuis qu'ils ont dépassés la frontière du Royaume Uni.. Tout est une question de temps, notre pouvoir sur eux grandit de jour en jour, et bientôt il ne restera plus rien de leur ascendant sur _nous_.. »

La voix résonna à travers l'atrium dans un écho glacial mais étrangement réconfortant.

**- chapitre 21 -**

Même s'il était plus à l'aise en course que sur un balai, il devait avouer que suivre cette vermine s'avérait plus difficile que prévus. Redoublant l'allure, il le vit manquer de se faire écraser par un taxi londonien avant de disparaitre dans la gare. Il traversa à son tour la rue encombrée de voiture et posa une main fébrile sur le capot du taxi qui venait de freiner en catastrophe. Derrière la vitre se trouvait le chauffeur qui regardait avec incompréhension le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'excusa d'un signe de la main en coup de vent avant de se remettre à la poursuite du mangemort. Il infiltra la gare et observa des deux cotés en reprenant son souffle. Le repérant en train de se faufiler entre les quais surement pour le perdre, l'auror plongea d'avance sa main sous sa cape d'auror pour saisir sa baguette magique qu'il utiliserait en temps voulu. Pourquoi cet imbécile s'était-il réfugié parmi les moldus ? Il était encore plus reconnaissable, une tenue comme la sienne ne passait pas inaperçue… Celle de l'auror non plus d'ailleurs.

Il poursuivit le sorcier à travers King Cross, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois.

_Voie 5.. _Une petite fille passant à côté de lui ouvrit grands les yeux sur le sorcier avant de tirer la manche du manteau de sa mère…_Voie 7.._ Il passa de force entre deux contrôleurs qui bougonnèrent dans leurs barbes, se plaignant du non-respect des adolescents, comme s'il en était un…

_Voie 9.. _Evidement. Gabriel sourit en coin en pensant décidément que ce mangemort était vraiment trop idiot pour venir ici.

S'arrêtant face à la neuvième voie, il vérifia à droite et à gauche et passa la barrière du monde magique. Il se retrouva sur l'unique quai vide. Le train était absent et les élèves aussi. L'endroit paraissait beaucoup plus petit ainsi, ce qui était tout à son avantage. Mais pourquoi donc venir se réfugier là ?

Essoufflé, il longea à grand pas le quai en pointant la baguette en avant, le souffle court et l'air déterminé, ses yeux noirs sondant chaque recoins de la voie 9 ¾ . Si la vengeance n'avait pas été son but premier, désormais, Gabriel Larsen comptait bien venger son frère..

« - _Hominum Revelio_, lança à voix basse l'homme. »

**- chapitre 21 -**

La pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville depuis une semaine déjà n'empêchait pas Hermione de scruter la rue à travers la vitre du pub. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« - Il en met du temps pour arriver Denys, remarqua t-elle en n'apercevant pas le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Luck ni la mine renfrognée d'Evanna juste devant elle.

- Hermione, appela cette dernière alors que la brune tournait vivement sa tête vers elle. On-est-plus-ensemble, rappela-t-elle une fois de plus alors que le cracmol se retenait de rire pour ne pas la vexer.

- Oh heu.. C'est vrai oui, admis la sorcière avec embarras en se replaçant correctement sur son siège. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ?

- Sans doute parce que tu étais une fois de plus repartit dans ton monde enchanté lorsque l'on a rompu ! Reprocha la photographe.

- _Evanna_, je me suis déjà excusé de toutes les manières possibles, s'exclama Hermione. Que puis-je faire à la fin ?

- Hum, réfléchit la rousse pensive. Il y aurait bien quelque chose en effet.. »

La journaliste fixa inquiète son amie fouiller dans l'une des poches de son manteau, Luck ne quittant toujours pas son air amusé en regardant la scène des deux amies. Hermione reporta son regard sur lui. Nouveau froncement des sourcils, si elle continuait ainsi elle aurait des rides avant l'âge. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« - Comme par exemple ceci ! fit Evanna en achevant son attente stressante, posant sur la table juste devant Hermione un prospectus haut en couleur. »

La jeune femme devina alors pourquoi Luck souriait. Sa meilleure amie avait fait semblant d'être énervée pour mieux la mener en bateau, et tenter de lui faire accepter à nouveau cette demande_-là_.

« - Merlin, persiffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux tandis qu'ils riaient.

- Les _tueurs de géants de Gimbi_ contre les _canons de Chudley_, s'exclama Evanna enjouée à voix basse. Samedi soir à vingt et une heure !

- Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu annonces un programme télé, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Chérie..

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Si ! Se défendit la moldue. Luck m'a expliqué, ceux sont des équipes de quiche.. Non de Puis.. de _cuidiche_. »

Luck souffla discrètement quelque chose à son oreille.

« - .. De quidditch ! Rectifia la rousse avec un sourire. Voilà c'est ça.

- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, soupira Hermione. Oh mais pourquoi je t'ai montré cette lettre.. Tu es dans le coup toi je pari ? demanda-t-elle en soupçonnant le jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quelle lettre du parles, assura-t-il.

- La lettre où Luna me demande de pardonner à Ron en me joignant aimablement deux billets pour le match amical de ce week end, expliqua la sorcière.

- Et elle ne veut pas accepter parce qu'elle pense que ce serait du chantage affectif, rajouta son amie alors que la brune entrouvrait légèrement la bouche.

- Parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'en retour je serais forcé d'aller parler à Ron, se justifia-t-elle.

- Et quand bien même ? Tu vas lui en vouloir _toute ta vie_ ? demanda Evanna en allant droit au but. »

La jeune femme avait repris son sérieux et Hermione la considéra un instant. Il était vrai que..

« - De toute manière je ne sais pas où sa se déroule, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Moi si, intervint Luck pour la première fois en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes. »

Evanna regarda Hermione avec tellement d'espoir qu'elle finit par accepter, ne s'arrêtant pas de râler pour autant. La rousse souri de toutes ses dents, elle avait gagné. Un client ouvrit la porte du pub pour s'en aller, laissant entendre la pluie qui redoublait en intensité depuis une demi-heure.

« - Non mais _regardez_ le temps qu'il fait, s'exaspéra la journaliste en levant une main pour montrer le climat laborieux au dehors. Ce n'est pas avec une météo pareille que les joueurs vont vouloir voler !

- Oh ! Hermione, relativisa son amie. Vois un peu les lunettes que Luna m'a fait parvenir pour que je puisse voir le match, apparemment si je ne les porte pas je risquerais de me laisser envouter par les sortilèges de repousses-moldus.»

D'un sourire éclatant, la photographe mit sur son nez des lunettes violettes agrémentées de paillètes argentées sur les côtés. Hermione dût avouer que malgré leur excentricité, elles lui allaient plutôt bien.

**- chapitre 21 -**

La silhouette longiligne du survivant traversa le couloir anormalement remplis de gens, les pants de son manteau noir virevoltant derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'habiller à la moldu. Harry adressa un signe de tête aux quelques représentants du ministère venus prendre des nouvelles de Shacklebolt toujours sous assistance magique. Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôpital quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tonks. Le sorcier lui demanda aussitôt des nouvelles, si leur ami avait enfin réussit à parler. L'ancien chef des aurors s'était réveillé deux semaines plus tôt, mais son état restait critique et on ne l'avait pas encore entendu prononcer le moindre mot. Harry espérait sincèrement que l'homme se rétablisse au plus vite. Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques instants, quand subitement le survivant s'apprêta à la quitter pour gagner la chambre. La femme de Rémus perçut qu'il y avait toujours un malaise entre eux.

« - Harry, soupira-t-elle doucement en le retenant pas un bras alors qu'il passait devant elle. Ce n'est que _temporaire_..

- Je t'assure que je vais bien Nymphadora, murmura celui-ci.

- J'en toucherais un mot à Percy dès que je pourrais, assura-t-elle. Rémus n'en apprendra rien..

- Il le saura forcement, s'impatienta le brun en fixant le mur devant lui. Tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche..

- Je le sais bien.. Bon sang fais attention à toi Harry, supplia-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais..

- .. Mais arrêter serait comme lui demander de s'arracher une jambe, intervint une voix malicieuse entre les deux. »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'importune qui venait de briser leur aparté, les regardant sournoisement derrière sa frange brune, laquelle tombait sur des yeux tout aussi foncés.

Tonks lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« - Bonjours Parkinson, dit-elle à la jeune femme qui croisait les bras sur son ventre rebondi. Tu étais sans doute venue pour une consultation ? demanda-t-elle tandis que la sorcière elle dévisageait l'ancien gryffondor d'une œillade insistante.

- En quelques sortes, acquiesça-t-elle, faisant secouer ses courts cheveux raides.

- Très bien, répondit la métamorphomage. Je vais vous laissez, passe le bonjour à Neville.

- Se sera fait, dit la sorcière en la regardant passer entre eux pour s'en aller. »

Pansy la regarda remonter le couloir avant de refaire face au survivant. Il avait abandonné son sourire courtois pour laisser place à un visage sans expression.

« - L'hypocrisie te vas toujours aussi mal Parkinson, lança ce dernier.

- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que je tombais au mauvais moment.. Susurra-t-elle.

Il entrait enfin dans la chambre vide, la brune sur ses pieds.

« - Des nouvelles de Granger ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi fourbe alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le lit de l'ancien ministre. »

Harry l'ignora superbement et remplaça d'un geste de la main les fleurs posées dans un vase sur la table de chevet par de nouvelles.

« - Elle a toujours su comment creuser un faussé entre nous, murmura la jeune femme en le regardant pratiquer la magie.

- Es-tu obligé de faire ça ici ? demanda le sorcier pour un rien affecté. Je sais que la compassion n'est pas ton fort mais le moindre respect serait de mise dans un moment tel que celui-ci.

- La compassion est ce que je fais de mieux mon cher, assura-t-elle sarcastiquement. Te souviens-tu _combien de foi_s j'ai compatià ton malheur lorsqu'elle est parti ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire évocateur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Tu étais si désemparé !

- Si tu veux que j'aille en toucher un mot à Neville, proposa tout aussi ironique le sorcier à lunettes. Il sera sans doute ravis d'apprendre ce que tu fabriquais pendant que lui restait à Poudlard tard pour corriger une pile de devoirs.. »

Le brun se retourna vers le corps du ministre inconscient, content de lui avoir rabattu son clapet de vipère tandis que des membres du Magenmagot entraient dans la pièce en discutant à voix basse frénétiquement. Mais l'ancienne serpentard nullement atteinte se reprit bien vite.

« - En ce qui me concerne, vint-elle murmurer dans son oreille en le faisant frissonner, son sourire ironique se fanant. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'à une époque, c'était _elle_ que tu cherchais à travers moi. »

Puis, sans se démunir de son sourire fier elle le laissa là, saluant froidement Tibérius Ogden et l'autre membre de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques qui firent un pas sur le côté, outrés par le comportement rebelle de la jeune femme.

**- chapitre 21 -**

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

_« - Comment vous vous sentez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle timidement, en fixant la nuque de Ron._

_- Très bien, assura Harry, occupé à tendre à Ron un verre de jus de citrouille. Tiens, Ron, bois. »_

_Celui-ci venait de porter le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione lança brusquement :_

_« - Ne bois pas ça ! »_

_Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle._

_« - Et pourquoi pas ? S'étonna Ron. »_

_Hermione regardait à présent Harry comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_« - Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre._

_- Pardon ? dit Harry._

_- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite !_

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry, glissant en hâte le flacon dans sa poche._

_- Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! répéta Hermione, alarmée, mais Ron prit son verre et le vida d'un trait._

_- Arrête de me donner des ordres Hermione, dit-il. »_

_Elle parut scandalisée. Se penchant vers Harry pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, elle chuchota à son oreille :_

_« - Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'une chose pareille Harry !_

_- Ecoutez-moi l'experte ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de Confusion ces temps derniers ? »_

_D'un pas furieux, elle s'éloigna le long de la table. Harry la regarda partir sans regret. Hermione n'avait jamais compris à quel point le Quidditch était une affaire sérieuse._

Ron se réveilla d'une humeur furibonde. Il se sentait vraiment stressé ce matin-là. Le temps était pourtant loin où il perdait ses moyens avant un match, il avait appris depuis à se contrôler. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que ces vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus, et avait l'impression de redevenir ce vieil étudiant de Poudlard de seize ans.

**- chapitre 21 -**

On remarquait que les sorciers anglais étaient ravis d'accueillir à nouveau un match de quidditch, cela leur faisant oublier l'actualité sombre du monde magique, mais il n'en était pas de même quant aux supporters africains. Car en dépit que le ministère anglais se soit chargé de la protection des lieux contre d'éventuelles attaques de mangemorts, personne n'ignorait que depuis peu, ces derniers avaient dépassés les frontières, alertant le président éthiopien en apprenant que le match devait se dérouler au départ dans leur pays. La population avait émise tellement de critiques envers eux que le responsable du département de la coopération magique international s'était entretenu avec le ministre des jeux et sports magiques pour en venir finalement à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux organiser l'événement sur le sol britannique. Et pour les remercier en retour, les éthiopiens apporteraient un peu de leur culture ici. La raison pour laquelle sans doute on pouvait apercevoir des enfants porter des masques africains enchantés, ou des drapeaux reflétant leurs couleurs (vert, jaune et rouge) qui flottaient dans les airs, se mélangeant avec les drapeaux des deux équipes. Chacun chantant leur hymne national..

Le résultat était assez bruyant, mais joyeux.

« - Dix gallions la paire de multiplettes, ceux sont les dernières dépêchez-vous ! Cria la voix stridente d'un vendeur ambulant en passant à côté d'Hermione, faisant sursauter cette dernière. »

Luck éclata de rire alors que la brune lui donnait un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule pour se venger. Ils déambulaient depuis un quart d'heure parmi les stands magiques qui ravissaient les spectateurs venus voir le match qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure maintenant. Ils avaient perdu Evanna aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la plaine où avait été érigé le stade de quidditch pour l'occasion. Bien sûr à l'abri des regards moldus.

En parlant de moldus…

« - Sa y est ! Annonça le cracmol en s'arrêtant. Je crois l'avoir repéré..

- Où ça ? demanda aussitôt Hermione en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Elle est en train de s'acheter une de ces écharpes avec le lion qui rugit, précisa Luck. Regarde, là-bas..

- Quoi ? s'écria la brune. Mais avec quelle monnaie ? »

Luck leva les mains en l'air d'incompréhension tandis que la sorcière lui tournait le dos, ayant enfin aperçue le dos de son amie au loin qui était apparemment en plein marchandage avec un sorcier noir revêtant une cape aux rayures tricolores.

« - Comment m'assurer que ce que vous me vendez là n'est pas de la contrefaçon ? Questionnait la jeune femme avec une œillade suspicieuse, sous l'air égaré de l'étranger qui avait visiblement du mal à comprendre leur langue. »

Hermione arriva et se planta devant eux.

« - Toutes nos excuses ! fit-elle avec un rire exagéré à l'encontre du pauvre vendeur alors qu'elle lui rendait l'écharpe, saisissant de l'autre bras celui d'Evanna. »

L'africain remballa vexé la marchandise dans un sac, étouffant les rugissements du lion à l'intérieur.

« - J'étais sure qu'il me racontait des bobards, affirmait encore la photographe dix minutes plus tard. »

Le soleil commençait à s'incliner à l'horizon, et des torches s'enflammaient tout le long de la marche entourant les stands pour diffuser leur lumière. Ce qui conférait au lieu une touche africaine mystérieuse. Les sorciers semblaient apprécier ce mélange des cultures, et s'exclamaient vivement en découvrant des danses et musiques offertes aux spectateurs par un groupe d'artistes arborant les tenues typiques de leur pays. Toute une foule s'était regroupée près d'une immense muraille en or qui séparaient les stands du chemin menant au stade.

En arrivant près d'eux, Hermione s'aperçue que l'ambiance y était énormément contagieuse, ce qui lui rappela la première coupe du monde de quidditch à laquelle elle avait assisté il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait sans cesse. Les trois amis durent à contre cœur se détourner bien trop tôt des festivités pour aller chercher les meilleures places possibles dans les gradins. Tellement de monde se pressait devant eux qu'il va valait mieux s'y rendre à l'avance.

Ils s'approchèrent de la contrôleuse des billets qui était postée à gauche d'une grande arche donnant de l'autre côté de la muraille. Ils patientèrent longuement et une fois la foule bruyante dissipée, Evanna tendit d'un air fière les trois billets à l'employée du ministère qui haussa les sourcils.

« - C'est mon premier match, précisa-t-elle d'une voix émue tandis qu'Hermione se retenait d'en rire derrière elle.

- Ravis de l'apprendre, répondit la sorcière en leur distribuant le programme qui contenait un plan de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur du stade. »

Une fois leurs billets contrôlés, le trio s'engagea sur un chemin sinueux entre les arbres qui descendait, bordés de chaque côté par les même torches des stands. La moldue se crut dans un décor de télé réalité, comme pour ce jeu horrible où les participants devaient manger des limaces et autres insectes peu ragoutants. Atteignant le bout du chemin, ils supposèrent que le stade s'étendait en contre bas, sur la plaine. Mais ils se méprenaient quelque peu. Un gigantesque dogme en verre s'étendait devant eux, et en dessous on pouvait observer des milliers de sorcières et sorciers en mouvement, remplissant les gradins.

Ils furent tous les trois soufflés.

Le stade de quidditch avait été construit dans le sol, le dogme faisait office de protection magique.

« - Waouh.. Fut tout ce que trouva Evanna.

- Comme tu dis, ajouta Hermione. »

Elles se tournèrent vers le troisième pour entendre son ressentit, mais elles virent que le garçon s'avançait déjà vers le grand escalier en colimaçon creusé lui aussi sous terre. L'ancienne gryffondor s'avança aussi mais elle remarqua qu'une présence manquait à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers la photographe qui était restée au même endroit que tout à l'heure, et qui fixait l'escalier anxieusement.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu as oublié ? Rappela-t-elle. Tout ce qui est en sous-sol a le don de m'angoisser. »

Hermione se souvint alors que sa meilleure amie avait la hantise des endroits clos et sous terres. Elle ne prenait jamais le métro. La brune la prit par le bras et tenta de la rassurer au mieux.

« - T'en fais pas ! Une fois à l'intérieur tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'être claustrophobe. »

**- chapitre 21 -**

Le match allait commencer dans à peine cinq minutes quand Rémus arriva. L'espace à l'apparence confinée dominait pourtant le stade. Le conseiller longea une rangée d'élégants sièges en velours noir, puis prit sa place à la droite du ministre dans la tribune officielle. Ce n'était pas une finale de coupe du monde, mais Percy Weasley devait être là pour montrer au chef du gouvernement éthiopien qu'il souhaitait conserver une bonne entente entre leurs deux pays. Les personnalités importantes du monde magique n'étaient pas toutes là encore, Lupin put engager librement la conversation avec l'homme sans crainte d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Si tu le permets, commença-t-il en se penchant vers lui. J'ai reçu le message en provenance de Poudlard en début d'après-midi.

- Que nous apprend-t-elle ? demanda le rouquin, ses yeux ne quittant pas le stade où des milliers de gens finissaient de s'installer dans les gradins.

- Qu'il est désormais indispensable de supprimer le sortilège de détection de l'imperium. »

Percy se redressa sur son siège, droit comme un _« i »_ alors qu'une mine ennuyée apparaissait sur son visage consterné de taches de rousseur.

« - Si j'ordonne cela on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, prévint-il alors. L'élaboration de ce sort a nécessité tellement de ressources humaines et financières, vous n'avez pas idée..

- Des ressources qui au final servent à la personne qui a su mettre tout le ministère à ses pieds en en prenant le contrôle ! Murmura le loup-garou frénétiquement.

- Les employés vont se poser des questions, ajouta le roux. Je dois faire bonne figure devant les gens, sinon..

- Tu ne pourras plus faire bonne figure une fois que cette personne aura réussi à t'évincer comme Kingsley.. Je t'ai répété sans cesse que le rôle qui t'a été donné est comme un piège. Ne laisse pas ton ambition prendre le dessus. Tu es arrivé au sommet, maintenant tu dois prendre garde aux manipulations.

- J'ai confiance en toi Rémus, assura vivement Percy en se tournant vers lui. Voilà pourquoi je vais réfléchir à ta demande. Mais pour le moment laissons un peu ces problèmes-là de cotés veux-tu, et faisons comme tous ses sorciers à la vie tranquille et banale: profitons du spectacle. »

**- chapitre 21 -**

_« - Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenus au match amical qui réunit aujourd'hui l'Angleterre et l'Ethiopie ! _Annonça le présentateur qui n'était autre que Seamus Finnegan. Nous sommes en direct sur la BBC-S et je salue d'ailleurs mon ami Lee Jordan ainsi que la très belle Cho Chang à qui l'on a accordé la retransmission. Sans plus tarder place au spectacle ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter… _les mascottes des tueurs de géants de Gimbi !_ »

Luck braqua sa paire de multiplettes sur le milieu du stade, où au centre à mi-hauteur venait d'apparaitre un sorcier noir qui tenait dans sa main le manche d'un balai. L'autre détenait ce qui semblait être une baguette magique en fer, plus large et plus grande qu'à la normal. Il souffla dessus et un immense jet de flammes en sorti pour se transformer en un lion gigantesque qui rugit, faisant frissonner le public qui applaudit aussitôt en criant de toute part.

Le cracmol, Evanna et Hermione avaient retrouvés quelques membres de la famille Weasley déjà installés dans les gradins. Luck avait été présenté et rapidement intégré à la bande. Ginny portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe de son frère, Bill et Fleur étaient venus avec leurs progénitures qui assistaient là à leur premier match de Quidditch. Hermione revoyait pour la première fois Victoire, qui avait bien grandit et ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance du cadet, Louis, qui semblait plus impulsif que sa sœur. Les deux enfants étaient très enthousiastes et Victoire semblait avoir sympathisée avec la moldue. Molly et Arthur n'avaient pu être présents, car ils étaient partis rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. Les jumeaux quant à eux étaient surchargés de travail du au succès de leurs boutiques, car ils en possédaient plusieurs à travers tout le pays désormais.

« - Malefoy devait venir, lança Ginny à la brune pendant que cette dernière épluchait le programme. Mais comme par hasard, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.. Je me demande s'il n'est pas dans la loge réservée aux ministres.

- Avec la côte de popularité qu'a sa famille en ce moment, ça m'étonnerais qu'on lui ait envoyé une invitation, plaisanta Bill, une main protectrice posée sur son fils à côté de lui qui s'agitait de plus belle.

- Papa regarde le dragon ! s'écria Victoire à son père en sautillant sur place. Quand oncle Charlie va savoir ça..

- Il risque d'être envieux en effet, s'exclama Bill en découvrant la reproduction de la bête. C'est un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, s'il voyait ça ! »

Luna déboula en catastrophe et vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté de la médicomage. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir du grimper tous ces escaliers.

« - Ron est au comble de l'angoisse, raconta-t-elle aux autres. Ce n'est qu'une rencontre amicale pourtant, il n'y pas de raison pour stresser ! »

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Peut-être que si..

« - Et dire que Malefoy m'a fichu un lapin, se lamenta Ginny en n'écoutant pas crétin ! Non mais..

- Combien de temps durent les représentations ? demanda la brune subitement.

- Hein ? demanda la sorcière.

- Trente minutes, l'informa Fleur avec un sourire, devinant ce qu'elle songeait à faire.

- Percy aurait quand même pu insister pour que l'on soit dans la loge nous aussi, mais comme d'habitude.. Continua Ginny.

- Je vais faire un tour avant le début du match ! lança Hermione à voix haute en se levant avec empressement de son siège, alors que tout le monde décalait ses jambes sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

- Oublie pas ton plan ma chérie ! lui dit Evanna en lui tendant le programme qu'elle avait oublié. »

Prise d'un élan de confiance, Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers. Une fois parvenue au bas des gradins elle rejoint la première porte qu'elle trouva. Ce n'était pas l'entrée officielle des joueurs, qui ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée avec tout ce monde autour d'elle.

« - Veuillez accueillir maintenant.. _La mascotte de l'équipe des canons de Chudley ! _Rugit la voix de Seamus au loin alors que les applaudissements fusaient de toutes parts. »

Où étaient donc passés ces joueurs ?

Tandis qu'Hermione songeait sérieusement à entrer dans les vestiaires, elle remarqua un grand dégingandé à la chevelure rousse au tournant d'un énième couloir. Accompagné par un autre grand aux cheveux noirs. Harry et Ron qui s'entretenaient à voix basse se tournèrent d'un ensemble commun vers elle. A la vision de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, Hermione se sentit drôlement chamboulée. Elle eut l'impression de ne plus leur en vouloir pendant même quelques secondes.

« - Hermione ? L'appela Ron étonné de la voir ici. Ça va ? Personne ne m'a dit que tu venais ! »

Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas. Le roux lui émit un léger rire en écartant les mains.

« - C'est la tenue qui te déstabilises c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il en désignant sa cape de quidditch tout aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux.

- Elle te va comme un gant, complimenta la jeune femme souriante en recouvrant sa voix. »

Elle s'avança vers eux alors que Ron lui envoyait un regard de remerciement, et il lui semblait même voir les yeux émeraudes d'Harry pétiller derrière ses lunettes.. Avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un effet dû à la lumière. L'ambiance était soudainement étrange, avec les bruits de la foule derrière eux. Seamus annonça l'arrivée de l'équipe d'Ethiopie.

D'un coup d'œil furtif, Harry et Hermione se comprirent. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour le règlement de compte, ni l'endroit, avec toutes les caméras. Ils firent donc comme si de rien n'était. Et d'un autre coup d'œil, Ron comprit qu'il était entièrement pardonné, et que ses deux amis ne songeaient à cet instant qu'à lui souhaiter bonne chance et à l'encourager. Leurs sept années d'amitiés ne s'étaient pas encore envolées définitivement en fin de compte.. Ils arrivaient toujours à se comprendre d'un regard. Voilà surement tout ce qui restait, leur seul vestige d'une amitié passée.

« - Allez vieux, dit le noiraud avec un sourire sure. Va montrer à ses africains de quel bois se chauffe un canon de Chudley !

- Le temps est loin où Harry avait besoin de te faire croire qu'il versait de la potion qui porte chance dans ton verre au déjeuner, plaisanta Hermione sans réfléchir. »

Avant de froncer des sourcils, inquiète. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure phrase d'encouragement à sortir avant le début d'un match. Pourtant les deux hommes se mirent à rire en se remémorant ce fameux match de leur sixième année.

_« - Tu as ajouté du Félix Félicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin ! C'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs !_ lança Ron en imitant la voix adolescente d'Hermione qui éclata de rire. »

Harry la rattrapa bientôt dans son fou rire alors que le rouquin les contemplait, hilare. Il avait retrouvé son enthousiasme. Ce qu'il voyait en cet instant lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur ! Le trio se calma à l'annonce du commentateur dans les gradins. C'était au tour de l'équipe de Ron de faire son entrée sur le terrain..

« - Bon les amis, moi j'ai un match à aller gagner ! s'exclama le concerné en agitant légèrement son balais qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- Ca c'est le Ron qu'on connait bien, fit Harry en lui donnant une bourrade affective.

- Bonne chance Ron, ajouta la brune rayonnante en le prenant dans ses bras et en embrassant vivement sa joue.

- Je vais rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, à toute à l'heure ! »

Harry et Hermione observèrent côte à côte le rouquin remonter le couloir et disparaitre sous la lumière magique du stade, content pour leur ami.

**- chapitre 21 -**

« - Le terrain a été construit pour servir à long terme, expliqua Bill à la fin du match, Louis perché sur ses épaules. Il a même été baptisé le stade _defodio_.*

- On ne se demandera pas pourquoi ! lança ironiquement Ginny qui tenait Victoire par la main. »

Après plus de deux heures de jeu, et trois cent points contre cent cinquante en faveur des canons de Chudley, l'attrapeur anglais avait capturé le vif d'or. L'on pouvait entendre des chants fuser parmi les supporters. _Weasley est notre roi_ était celui qui revenait le plus souvent alors que les gradins se vidaient peu à peu. Ron avait tout le peuple anglais derrière lui, et était acclamé en héro après une prestation impressionnante. Dès semaines après, on en entendrait encore parler.

Evanna avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'elle et la bande de sorciers réapparaissaient à la surface en parvenant en haut des escaliers en colimaçon qui les ramenaient sur la terre ferme. Même Hermione qui n'avait jamais beaucoup considéré le quidditch comme une affaire sérieuse devait admettre que ce spectacle était toujours aussi fascinant à voir.

La foule présente au-delà de la muraille en or avant le match n'était en rien comparable à celle qui remplissait maintenant le lieu des stands. Tout le stade l'avait envahi et cela donnait place à une énorme cacophonie. Les supporters anglais étant ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, évidement. Les torches enflammées avaient été prédisposées pour former un cercle au centre de la principale attention, un cracheur de feu. Des sorciers noirs portant des masques en bois faisaient à nouveau une danse locale autour de lui, et au-dessus d'eux flottaient dans les airs des lumières magiques. Une étrange musique africaine retentit, avec des tambours. L'ambiance devint soudainement festive.

« - Dommage que je n'ai pu emmener mon appareil photo avec moi, dit Evanna. Je crois qu'après le match, c'est le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vu dans ma vie ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fixait un point plus au loin. Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus irréelle. Elle s'éloigna du reste du groupe qui s'amusait et se fraya un passage dans la foule. Elle avait aperçu des aurors, certain assurant peut-être leur sécurité à tous.

Comme si le danger n'était jamais loin.

Son regard accrocha celui qui appartenait à la personne se tenant en retrait, observant les feux. La sorcière arriva silencieusement en se plaçant à côté de lui, et fit de même.

A un moment, Harry prit la parole.

« - Tu n'es pas avec Ron ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien."

Une flopée d'anges passa..

"- Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'inclure dans cette histoire, dit-elle à la place.

...

- Il l'a découvert malgré moi, justifia-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu n'aurais _jamais_ dû me cacher ça, s'énerva froidement la brune en se tournant vers lui.

- Hermione..

- Pendant _tout_ ce temps je pensais que c'était ma faute, explosa-t-elle. Que je méritais ton comportement froid mais..

- Hermione !

- Maintenant je sais quel genre de personne tu es ! »

La sorcière se rendit compte à ce moment que le feu d'artifice avait pris fin.

.. Et que tout le monde devait l'entendre crier contre le survivant. Ce dernier lui faisait face et la regardait avec incompréhension. Hermione elle tremblait de colère, et ses yeux étaient en proie aux larmes qu'elle avait suffisamment réprimées devant lui. Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de sentiments contradictoires quand il était dans les parages ?

« - Alors voilà à quoi ressemble le trio d'or réunit.. Commenta soudainement quelqu'un derrière eux. »

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix. Une petite femme replète se tenait devant eux. Plutôt mignonne avec une courte chevelure auburn frisée. Hermione ne la reconnut pas en premier lieu.

« - Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _le duo_, termina-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Vous êtes ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil en l'air, hautaine.

- Misty Farbell, de ..

- .. De Sorcière Hebdo, termina Harry d'un air ennuyé alors qu'Hermione se reprenait.

- Je devrais probablement vous remerciez pour l'article que vous avez publié sur Harry et moi, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement à la journaliste.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas son sourire. En parlant de cet article, l'idée d'une suite me vient à l'esprit..

- Allez donc la développer ailleurs, proposa sèchement le brun aux yeux vert.

- Vous ne souhaiteriez pas vous avancez un peu plus tous les deux afin que l'inspiration me vienne plus facilement ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour. Aucun des deux ne répondit, interdit. Misty eut sourire satisfait.

« - Sachez que mes sources seront toujours sures, vous deux.. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers les deux sorciers. »

Une voix au loin empêcha quiconque de protester. C'était Ron, qui arrivait vers eux, un groupe de supporters déchainés le suivant.

« - Harry ! Hermione ! J'ai demandé Luna en mariage ! »

**- chapitre 21 -**

Lucius Malefoy était à la lisière d'une forêt, devant un feu de camp. Bellatrix sautillait comme une folle autour d'eux en riant aux éclats.

« - Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre encore ? demanda-t-il, lassé de ses gamineries.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille encore attendre un moment Lucius, répondit Rookwood en apparaissant. Je t'assure que le moment venu, le seigneur des ténèbres sera à nouveau parmi nous, sous une nouvelle forme certes, mais sous _une nouvelle force_. Encore plus puissante, car cela a été prédit depuis la nuit des temps.

- Il vaudrait mieux que cette fois, on ne rate pas le coche, remarqua à voix basse le père de Drago. »

Rookwood se tourna ensuite vers les deux mangemorts se tenant dans leurs dos et s'adressa à eux.

« - Le moment venu, fit-il. Vous devrez accomplir vos missions respectives..

- Personnellement, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça, dit l'un des deux à l'air espiègle. Les sorciers sont loin d'imaginer ce qui est sur le point de se réaliser.

- Comme disait si bien le maitre Lucius, murmura Rookwood en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, se penchant vers lui. Ta patiente sera récompensée, comme tu m'as aidé comme il le fallait, tu auras droit à ce qui t'étais promis. »

Malefoy ressentit l'espoir le regagner. Bientôt, il tuerait enfin Granger comme sa devait être le cas il y a cinq ans pour la promesse qu'elle n'avait pas respectée. Bellatrix pendant ce temps-là continuait à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« - Qu'y a-t-il pour te mettre de si bonne humeur ? demanda Rookwood en la regardant faire. »

La cousine de Sirius vint sautiller tout autour de lui, semblable à une bohémienne.

« -_ Il _est bien plus important qu'on ne le pensait au départ, dit-elle en prenant sa voix enfantine.

- De qui parles-tu à la fin ? N'énerva Lucius alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans sa danse folle.

-_ L'enfant,_ répondit-elle en se rapprochant de Rookwood, saisissant son bras.

- Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oh oui, fit-elle en posant le bord de son menton sur l'épaule du mangemort. »

Devant les sourires des deux mangemorts elle repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui résonna dans la nuit.

**- chapitre 21 -**

_Il prit sa veste qui reposait sur le siège de son bureau et ressorti de ce dernier rapidement. Quand il passa devant le bureau de Tonks cette dernière l'interpella en voyant son air préoccupé._

_« - Où vas-tu Harry ?_

_- Je reviens je ne serais pas longs, fit ce dernier. »_

_Il sortit du quartier général sous le regard inquiet de la métamorphomage._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant sa porte. Porte que la jeune femme ouvrit bien après qu'il eut frappé une dizaine de coups. Elle s'enquit de son état immédiatement. Perturbé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et il y avait cette lueur qui brulait dans ses yeux, une lueur farouche dont elle n'avait jamais su en expliquer la raison. Elle était là à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir pour leur affaire, jamais à un autre moment._

_« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Pansy le souffle court._

_- J'ai besoin de toi, répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Maintenant. »_

_La sorcière vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle se poussa sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. La porte referma sur eux. Heureusement que Neville allait revenir tard du travail.._

_Ses mains expertes se baladaient le long de son corps, fébriles. Ses lèvres s'échouaient à la naissance de sa poitrine alors qu'ils gémissaient tous le deux. Il cambra son dos avant de se pencher vers elle, embrassant sa bouche ouverte. Elle souffla son prénom dans la pénombre tranquille de la chambre. Harry vint poster ses yeux sur les siens. Il s'attendit à trouver des yeux marron, ternes, mais se retrouva face à de grands yeux noisette et réconfortants. Son corps entier frissonna. Le corps qui se mouvait sous lui n'appartenait plus à Pansy.._

_En un éclair, le rêve changea._

_« - Potter ! Que faites-vous ici ? Gronda la voix de Rogue en arrivant dans son dos, le saisissant par la capuche de sa cape de quidditch. »_

_Harry avait ramassé le papier que le professeur de potion venait de laisser filer. Il avait ensuite transplané pour se retrouver à l'arrière d'une maison, surement habité par une famille. Il répondit insolemment que ce serait plutôt à lui qu'on devrait poser la question. Il était presque sure que le l'homme se retenait de lui jeter un sort. Mais ce dernier paraissait plus effrayé qu'autre chose._

_« - Repartez immédiatement à Poudlard, c'est un ordre ! assena-t-il en le secouant. »_

_Mais il le lâcha subitement au son des transplanages qui retentirent un à un autour d'eux. Severus entoura d'un bras le corps du garçon et le plaça derrière lui dans une tentative de protection. D'autres mangemorts apparurent dans des panaches de fumées noires, encerclant la maison des Granger, sauf que ça, il l'ignorait. Harry se rendit compte alors de la bourde monumentale qu'il avait faite en quittant la protection du château._

_Il n'avait plus la marque sur lui depuis son anniversaire._

L'auror se réveilla en regardant autour de lui dans l'obscurité avec un air farouche. Il était responsable de la mort des parents d'Hermione, oh oui, ça il le savait. Et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais cette dernière contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraitre n'avait pas été complètement innocente non plus dans cette affaire. Il retomba sur son oreiller, se sentant soudainement mal. Tellement mal. A cet instant, il eut l'impression qu'à l'intérieur, quelque chose _brûlait_ en lui.

**- chapitre 21 -**

C'était l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

Le hibou qui se tenait sur la roche du cadran déploya ses ailes avant de prendre son envol, partant surement en direction de la volière. Lentement, d'étranges lumières rouges vinrent éclairer le socle du cadran solaire en pierre. Il était clair que les lumières venaient d'_en dessous_. Sans prévenir, la terre se mit à trembler sur le sommet de la colline, à trembler si fort qu'un des menhirs se retrouva arraché du sol avant de dégringoler la colline toute entière. Au moment où la pression se fit trop forte, la pierre du cadran céda, et explosa. L'écho se répercuta loin dans les montagnes. Les tremblements cessèrent progressivement. _Elle l'avait cherché, elle l'avait trouvé._


	22. Le train de onze heures

**Chapitre 22: Le train de onze heures**

* * *

_You saw all my pieces broken  
This darkness that I could never show_

_If I told you the reasons why  
Would you leave your life and ride ?_

_- Cary Brothers, Ride_

* * *

_Lentement, à mesure qu'il murmurait ses instructions, de profondes entailles apparurent à la surface de la pierre. Il savait qu'Hermione aurait pu le faire avec plus de netteté, et sans doute plus vite, mais il voulait marquer lui-même l'endroit, tout comme il avait creusé lui-même la tombe. Lorsqu'Harry se releva, on pouvait lire sur la pierre :_

_CI-GÎT DOBBY, ELFE LIBRE_

_Il contempla son ouvrage pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna, sa cicatrice le picotant encore un peu, l'esprit rempli de toutes les pensées qui lui étaient venues pendant qu'il creusait la fosse, des idées qui avaient pris forme dans l'obscurité, des idées à la fois fascinantes et terribles._

**- chapitre 22 -**

«- Oh, un mariage de sorciers, je sens que ça va être génial ! S'exclama Evanna pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis le début de la journée, alors qu'Hermione derrière elle tirait difficilement sa valise pour la rejoindre à l'entrée de la gare.»

Elle se redressa en soufflant, et écarta une longue boucle brune qui tombait sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux devaient avoir environs poussés de dix centimètres depuis le match.

«- Pour une fois, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'utiliser un sort utile pour rétrécir cette malle et transplaner pour arriver directement à Poudlard, admis-t-elle en regardant son amie.

- Ah tiens, remarqua narquoisement la rousse. Tu veux donc à nouveau utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Toi qui disais que tu étais capable de te débrouiller sans..

- Après bientôt six ans d'abstinence, il est normal que j'éprouve quelques.. _Difficultés_ à m'en passer. Il faut dire que la magie simplifie tellement les choses parfois.

- Si Ginny t'entendait..

- Ginny est déjà à Poudlard _elle_, ronchonna la sorcière tandis qu'elle et Evanna se pressaient vers la voie 9.»

Sept mois auparavant, après avoir été interrompus dans leur règlements de comptes par Ron qui avait subtilement débarqué vers eux en leurs annonçant qu'il allait épouser Luna devant tous les journalistes présents, il avait demandé à Harry et Hermione d'être ses témoins. …videment, ils n'avaient pu refuser. Le mariage de Ron et Luna avait été annoncé dans la Gazette du sorcier dès le lendemain, occultant presque la victoire des Canons de Chudley. Après tout, Ron avait une certaine notoriété dans le monde magique depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Notoriété qui lui avait au final bien servit pour se faire connaître dans le quidditch. Pour une raison qui échappait encore à Hermione, et qui l'avait surprise tout autant, le mariage serait célébré à l'école des sorciers, non à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, chez eux. Apparement, Ronald Weasley avait décidé de faire les choses en grand.

Durant sept mois il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, Luna avait repris la direction du Chicaneur et arrivait peu à peu à revivre normalement après la mort de son père. Evanna s'était lancé dans un projet d'ouvrir une entreprise de photographie et Hermione avait repris son travail au journal malgré que son patron l'ait menacé de licenciement à maintes et maintes reprises.

Sans jamais le faire cependant. Heureusement pour elle. Cette fois, Hermione et Evanna s'étaient préparées à l'avance, et avaient pris deux semaines de congés.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant le mur qui servait de barrière magique.

«- Pourquoi sommes-nous obligées de prendre un train pour remonter tout le Royaume Uni dans ce cas-là ? Demanda la moldue. Ginny, elle a bien pris un bus magique non ?

- Oui, mais c'était juste après que le transplanage soit déconseillé dans tout le pays et avant que le magicobus le soit également, expliqua Hermione pour la centième fois alors que la rousse semblait s'échauffer. Toutes ses réglementations sont stupides.. Bon, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- On ferme les yeux, on respire un bon coup.. Et on fonce, répéta son amie en fixant le mur droit dans les yeux.

- Vas-y, personne ne te regardes, souffla la journaliste pendant que son amie appliquait les conseils et fermait ses yeux."

Elle avança prudemment d'un pas, avant de s'arrêter et d'en faire deux en arrière.

"- T'es.. T'es sure que cette formule marche ? Je ne vais pas me prendre ce mur dans la figure ?

- Mais oui allez, elle ne va pas agir toute la journée tu le sais bien, insista Hermione en la pressant doucement de la main."

Après avoir émis une sorte de couinement discret, Evanna inspira autant qu'elle put et marcha d'une allure plus assurée vers le mur de briques, même si son allure était plus raide qu'assurée et que sa petite valise était collée contre sa poitrine, au cas où elle aurait à amortir le choc avec. Tout se passa sans incident cependant.

Hermione soupira et raffermi sa main sur la poignée de sa propre valise bien plus lourde que celle de la moldue. Elle avait certaines affaires à rendre.. Mieux valait se hâter de traverser le passage avant que des regards curieux ne se posent sur elle. Gardant les yeux ouverts comme elle s'amusait à le faire au bon vieux temps, elle disparut à son tour.

**- chapitre 22 -**

_Se dressant sur la falaise, la chaumière incrustée de coquillages faisait face à une mer agitée. Magnifique et solitaire. On aurait pu en dire autant pour Hermione, en dépit des évènements qui venaient de la secouer. C'était en tout cas ce qu'en pensait Harry, en ce moment même pendant qu'il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle avait repris des couleurs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison de Bill et Fleur. Harry frotta sa cicatrice du dos de la main avant de se remettre à creuser dans le sable._

_Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas s'être encore détourné de lui ?_

**- chapitre 22 -**

Cette année-là, l'été était particulièrement chaud, et les vapeurs de la locomotive ne facilitaient pas vraiment les choses pour se déplacer. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione prenait le Poudlard Express en plein juillet. Une expérience qu'elle n'allait pas réitérer de sitôt.

Après s'être installées dans un compartiment et déposées leurs valises dans un coin, la sorcière fit un rapide tour du train pour voir si parmi les quelques sorciers à voyager avec elles ce jour-là, il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance. La seule personne qu'elle reconnut fut la dame aux bonbons au moment de revenir dans sa cabine. Hermione eut un sourire carnassier. Elle imaginait déjà sa meilleure amie faire la grimace en testant un dragée surprise au goût sang de gobelin.

« - Tu en veux un ? Demanda la rousse assise en tailleur devant elle, en lui tendant la boite multicolore. C'est super bon et il y a tous mes goûts préférés ! Citron, café, noix de coco..

- Quel chance tu as, s'étonna Hermione en haussant les sourcils, piochant un dragée au hasard. »

Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût en découvrant qu'elle été tombé sur la saveur savon.. Elle évita par fierté de le préciser à Evanna, et en piqua un autre.

Cette dernière lisait un magazine.

« - …coute le truc de _dingue_ qu'ils racontent là-dedans, lança-t-elle en pointant un doigt en l'air, sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa lecture. Dans quelques jours, Jupiter, Mars et Neptune seront alignés en gémeaux, ce qui se produit seulement tous les trois cent ans ! »

Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. Hermione du s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Evanna lisait une de ces revues stupides sur l'horoscope magique.

« - J'ignorais que le domaine de l'astrologie t'intéressait, maugréa la brune en se rappelant les cours du professeur Trelawney, qui était persuadée que le mouvement des planètes avait une influence sur presque tous les évènements de la vie. Tu t'entendrais bien avec Sinistra..

- Qui ça ?

- Laisse tomber, fit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège. »

La photographe posa le papier sur ses genoux, sourcils froncés.

« - T'as l'air éreintée, t'es sure que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Attend je vais te lire ton horoscope, peut-être qu'il peut nous renseigner sur ce que t'as. C'est quoi ton signe déjà ? Tu es née en septembre.. Ah oui !

- Sans doute que je suis née sous l'influence néfaste de Saturne ? Ironisa la sorcière tandis que la moldue pointait du doigt le passage qui l'intéressait.

- Très drôle. Il n'empêche que l'horoscope sorcier à l'air bien plus fiable que celui des moldus.

- Je ne vois pas où est la différence, contesta Hermione. »

Evanna ne releva pas la tête du magazine une seule fois par la suite. La jeune femme s'en moquait bien, elle regrettait seulement que le transplanage soit interdit autour de l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

Baillant, soupirant, la journaliste tenta de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée par le passé à endurer tout ce voyage sans ressentir le poids de la fatigue qui l'assaillait en ce moment même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse, car la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit bercée par le bruit sourd du train sur les rails.

_Resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre, Hermione replia sa tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du vent, et longea la plage pour rejoindre le garçon. Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et l'observa tandis qu'il creusait la tombe de l'elfe mort pour la liberté. Les yeux émeraude de son meilleur ami n'exprimaient rien._

_Le Harry de dix-sept ans remarqua la sorcière le regarder, puis détourna la tête, repartant à ce qu'il faisait avant qu'elle n'arrive. La jeune fille en fut troublée, voir même blessée. Pas par son comportement envers elle, non, par son regard. Il semblait tellement vide. Luck arriva à son tour, se plaçant de l'autre côté du survivant. Ce dernier n'y prêta absolument aucune attention et continua de creuser dans la fosse._

_« - Ma proposition tient toujours tu sais, commença le cracmol par-dessus les bruits du flux constant de la mer. Ton travail est loin d'être agréable, le journal que je souhaite créer sera loin d'avoir une ambiance aussi minable, rigola-t-il en secouant la tête. Ton patron est infecte.._

_- Je sais, marmonna la concernée alors qu'ils suivaient tous les deux des yeux les mouvements de la pelle qui balançait le sable sur le côté._

_- C'est un nouveau départ que je t'offre, continua Luck d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Je suis au courant pour la polémique, de tous ces gens qui te jugent pour être partie, pour avoir choisi toi-même ta voie.. Evanna elle aussi sera engagée, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, ça n'était pas votre rêve à toutes les deux ?_

_- Si, approuva Hermione étonnée en s'en rappelant. Mais je ne peux pas.._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sévère. »_

_La voix était trop grave, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit cela. L'adolescente se tourna pour faire face au professeur Rogue qui avait surgit subitement dans son rêve, remplaçant la présence du blond. Le rêve aussi avait changé de place, et la brune se trouvait désormais devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pendant leur septième année. Sa robe de chambre troquée en l'échange de sa cape de sorcière._

_Hermione sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Elle était en pleurs._

_« - J'y ai été contrainte monsieur ! Je ne n'avais pas le choix.._

_- Maintenant, il est certain que vous ne l'aurez plus, Miss Granger, gronda froidement ce dernier, ignorant le bruit de ses sanglots._

_- Je ferais tout pour le sauver, absolument tout ! fit-elle. Ce n'était qu'une misérable erreur, un acte stupide de ma part._

_- Je ne mentais pas quand je vous disais que je vous protégerais, répéta-t-il en percevant la détermination dans sa voix. Mais c'est bien ce que vous dites-là qui pourrait se révéler dangereux. Je vais surveiller au cas où la maison de vos parents, ainsi que ces derniers. Allez, donnez-moi ce papier maintenant. »_

_Hermione lui tendit le bout de parchemin où elle avait inscrit en vitesse l'adresse de sa maison._

_« - Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, professeur, repris-t-elle une fois de plus, ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Jamais.._

_- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard, Miss, répondit le professeur en pliant le papier, toujours aussi calme. Regardez donc par vous-même. »_

_Ce qu'elle fit, pour se retrouver à la même place qu'avant. Devant la tombe de Dobby. Un détail avait changé cependant. Au fond du trou où aurait dû se trouver la dépouille de la créature, Hermione aperçut le corps du père de Luna dans la tombe tout juste creusée par son ancien ami._

**- chapitre 22 -**

Elles venaient d'arriver à Pré au Lard, et il y bruinait. Entre les arbres qui longeaient la gare, on pouvait néanmoins discerner la colline et un aperçu de Poudlard. Hermione éprouva une légère pointe d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Evanna qui avait insisté pour récupérer sa valise personnellement plissa des yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, mais rien à faire.

« - Okey, lança-t-elle à voix haute. On est bien d'accord. _C'_est censé être un château gigantesque avec de nombreuses tourelles, en haut de la colline là-bas ?

- Oui, s'alarma l'ancienne griffondor en se tournant inquiète vers elle. Ne me dit pas que tu n'aperçois que des ruines ? »

Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que la formule de Neville n'avait pas fonctionné. Arrivée face au château, la moldue n'y verrait qu'un panneau danger.

Mais Evanna pivota vers elle, sourire déguisé. Merlin, elle l'avait encore eut..

« - _Non _je plaisante ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en saisissant son bras et en sautillant sur place. C'est une _véritable_ tuerie ce château !

- Ravie qu'il te plaise, fit la sorcière en ayant un rire jaune tandis que sa meilleure amie avait arrêté de la secouer comme un prunier. Et encore.. T'es loin d'avoir tout vu.

- C'est génial, tout simplement _génial_ ! Un château hanté comme dans les films..»

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers les diligences et Evanna ne tarda pas à remarquer que ces dernières étaient « auto tractées »_._Quand elle voulut en demander la raison, son amie resta brève.

« - Elles sont conduites par les sombrals, expliqua Hermione.

- Des sombrals.. répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Des créatures qui ne sont visibles uniquement par les sorciers.

- Ah.. Moins génial.»

La brune n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer la suite, car en plus de cela, des aurors se tenaient devant elles, et le cœur de la sorcière se sera automatiquement.

Ils venaient apparemment assurer la sécurité, Harry devait les avoir appelé en renfort pour l'évènement. Logique après tout. Hermione savait la nouvelle qu'apparemment, ce dernier avait été réaffecté à son poste en même temps que Drago, et depuis ces deux-là s'activaient plus que jamais dans la tâche de traquer les mangemorts. Rookwood et Avery couraient toujours dans la nature, sûrement accompagnés de leurs acolytes de toujours, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Des noms auxquels Hermione n'avait pas envie de penser, en ce moment.

Concernant le survivant, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il détenait sa part de responsabilité avec la mort de ses parents. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle désirait reprendre contact avec lui pour en parler, demander des explications. Pour le moment en tout cas. Elle-même accumulait assez de choses à se reprocher. A ça non plus, elle n'avait pas très envie d'y songer, d'ailleurs.

La sorcière prit les devant et passa à côté de la troupe d'aurors discutant entre eux, et entra dans la première diligence de la file. Pas d'Harry Potter en vue.

« - Il est pas mal celui avec l'air renfrogné, remarqua sa meilleure amie alors que l'autre lui tirait le bras.

- Tu vas pas commencer.. »

_« Jamais je n'aurais pensé remettre les pieds ici un jour. »_

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit aux émotions qu'elle ressentirait en revoyant Poudlard. Ni comment elle allait se comporter avec les gens qu'elle y croiserait. Un questionnement sur tout cela lui aurait fait rebrousser chemin le matin même en se rendant à la gare.

La première chose qu'elle perçut de la fenêtre, ce fut la moitié de la tour nord qui avait été reconstruite tel quel. Elle priait qu'Evanna ne remarque pas les émotions qui devaient transparaître sur son visage. Hermione n'arriverait sûrement pas à tout divulguer. Pas alors que le château qu'elle avait connu toute son adolescente se dressait au fur et à mesure sous ses yeux d'adulte..

Tout se révéla à elle morceaux par morceaux. Les serres étaient visibles à l'instant, puis vint le tour de la volière. Le temps était sombre depuis leur arrivée en …cosse, mais il était possible de distinguer quelques tours aux effigies des quatre maisons, réparties tout autour du terrain de quidditch.

Les diligences ralentirent pour se stopper devant le portail massif. Hermione en descendit la première. Evanna, impressionnée par l'imposant édifice ressentait peut-être une magie autour d'elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les ondes magiques étaient beaucoup plus puissantes ici qui n'importe où ailleurs. Hermione s'y réhabitua en un rien de temps, mais pour une moldue, sa avait certainement de quoi intimider, et l'exercice devait être amplement plus difficile. Ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment des habitués du coin. Mais Ron avait insisté à ce qu'elle fasse partie de la fête, et Hermione s'en sentait rassurée. Au moins, elle ne revenait pas ici toute seule. Elle pouvait faire face à son passé avec la seule moldue qui la comprenait.

« - J'espère bien que ce n'est pas Rusard qui va nous ouvrir, souffla la brune qui en avait fait une courte description à la photographe la veille. »

Le majestueux portail s'ouvrit par magie devant elle, et le sourire d'Evanna d'élargie un peu plus encore. Son amie s'engagea sur le chemin d'une démarche sure, surtout pour se donner une certaine contenance. Peu de personnes devaient être présentes pour le moment. La date du mariage était planifiée dans une semaine. Les deux amies ne furent pas accueillies par n'importe qui, mais par la future mariée en personne qui se tenait devant les portes.

« - Ron, vite ! S'écria Luna pour appeler le concerné qui avait l'air d'être dans le parc. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu qu'elles arrivaient en fin d'après-midi ! »

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais plutôt à son ventre proéminent. Apparemment, elle irait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Evanna étouffa une exclamation quand elle découvrit à son tour la nouvelle, et elle en manqua de laisser tomber sa valise.

La sorcière plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche alors que la moldue alla se précipiter pour saluer celle qui était également devenu une amie. Luna leur adressa un grand sourire et leur révéla qu'elle était enceinte de sept mois.

« - Luna, c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant à son tour. Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir, la prévint la blonde en pointant un doigt vers elle.

- Ginny est la seule à vouloir que ce soit une fille, mais nous on sait que ce sera un mec, pas vrai George ? Lança Fred alors que ces derniers apparaissaient en compagnie de Ron, chacun un balais sur l'épaule.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps tous les trois, à peine arrivés et vous courez déjà vers le terrain de quidditch ! Répondit Hermione en croisant les bras, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Ron alla la prendre dans ses bras pour la saluer. Qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, ils agiraient toujours tels des gamins quand qu'il s'agirait du sport préféré des sorciers.

« - C'est les grandes vacances, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Fit George en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Fred faisait preuve de galanterie en s'emparant la valise d'Evanna. Aucun n'élèves ! On a le château pour nous seul.. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à la moldue et cette dernière émit un rire jaune.

« - Alors c'est donc toi la petite moldue fofolle ? Questionna George après ça.

- D'abord, je suis loin d'être _fofolle_, commença cette dernière. Et ensuite, mon prénom c'est Evanna !

- Ravis de te rencontrer chère Evanna, répondit Fred. »

La concerné lança un regard surpris à sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne doutait pas que le courant allait vite passer entre ces trois-là.

Une fois les retrouvailles entamées, le groupe d'amis réuni fit son entré dans le hall. Ravie, Evanna passa un bras autour de celui de la sorcière. Tout se passait bien finalement, mais cette dernière ne cessait de trembloter pour autant. Comme lors de sa première venue dans le château le plus incroyable du Royaume Uni en première année, Hermione Granger était émerveillée.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était de nouveau à Poudlard. Son ancienne école.

Non. Son ancienne_ maison._

**- chapitre 22 -**

Une partie du clan Weasley proposa une visite guidée afin d'habituer Evanna aux lieux. Hermione avait laissé ce bon soin à Ginny qui connaissait mieux le château qu'elle, il valait mieux que ça soit avec elle plutôt que par Fred qui s'était déjà entiché d'elle. Façon de parler évidement, vu qu'il était marié et fidèle à Angélina Johnson.

Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde terminait de dîner à la grande salle, Hermione partit faire un tour dans son ancien endroit favori du château qui, comme nul ne l'ignorait, restait la bibliothèque. Elle irait jeter un coup d'œil au reste du château le lendemain.

Heureusement pour elle, peu de monde erraient dans les couloir à cette heure, à part quelques fantômes. L'été était déjà bien avancé, mais les couloirs frais du château l'avaient contrainte de revêtir la tenue conforme des sorciers, une bonne vieille cape noir.

Se rappelant d'un raccourcit, elle repéra un tableau qu'elle s'apprêtât à franchir lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec.. Harry. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de le revoir.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris de la voir ici, au lieu de ça il la fixa intensément.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

« - Salut, dit-elle simplement à ce dernier.

- Salut, souffla-t-il en retour. »

Une conversation des plus enrichissantes, certes. Le survivant ne s'attarda pas et passa son chemin. Hermione ne s'en alla pas tout de suite, l'observant partir. Il semblait avoir d'autres choses à faire.

La sorcière atteint la bibliothèque, qui baignait encore dans la lumière des bougies. Rien n'avait changé. C'était les vacances, elle devait donc fermer plus tard. Se sentant vraiment chez elle cette fois, la brune souriante déposa sur la première table qui se présenta à elle la dizaine de livres empruntée sans l'accord de la bibliothécaire six années auparavant. Les livres qui avaient servis dans la quête aux horcruxes, qu'elle avait collectés au fur et à mesure de sa septième année. Ils n'avaient jamais quitté son sac en perles. Un à un, Hermione les replaça à leurs lieux d'origine. Combien de fois lui était-il arrivée de rêver la nuit qu'elle les rapportait à Mme Pince en lui présentant mille excuses..

Une fois cela fait, elle fouilla pour être sure le contenu du sac violet doté d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable qui le rendait si unique, espérant ne rien avoir oublié. C'est là qu'un détail lui revint, sur le sorcier qu'elle avait croisé en venant ici quinze minutes plus tôt. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, sans s'interroger quand à savoir à quel où il se dirigeait. Hors, maintenant elle s'en rappelait.

Elle avait bien envi de rester là et de terminer la soirée à relire quelques uns de ces bouquins préférés, mais une autre partie d'elle souhaitait savoir ce que son ancien meilleur ami trafiquait dans les cachots à une heure aussi avancée que celle-ci.


	23. La curiosité a ses défauts

**Chapitre 23: ****Le serment**

* * *

_It doesn't hurt me_

_Do you want to feel how it feels_

_Do you want to hear _

_About the deal that I'm making _

_- Placebo, Running up that hill_

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rogue. Voilà où il s'était rendu.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle déjeunait assise à la table des serdaigle toute seule le lendemain. La curiosité pouvait parfois vous jouer des mauvais tours, et cette fois-ci ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Elle aurait sans doute dû rester sagement assise à la bibliothèque comme prévus.

La jeune femme se considérait comme chanceuse. Enfin presque. Elle qui pensait qu'on allait faire les gros yeux sur son passage, les quelques invités qui étaient arrivés quelques minutes auparavant dans la salle avaient limite baissés la tête à son encontre. On semblait l'éviter comme la peste. En tout cas, personne ne prêtait attention à elle, ce qui lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard en quelques sortes.

Personne, hormis Ginny. Cette dernière venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle au bras d'un inconnu. Son dernier petit ami en date qui faisait partie du nouveau groupe d'invités tout juste débarqué à Poudlard il y a une demi-heure. De toute évidence, personne ne le connaissait. Il avait dû être rajouté à la liste d'invités il y a peu de temps, car Harry suivait derrière avec un regard désapprobateur. Apparemment, Ron et le reste de la fratrie Weasley n'étaient plus les seuls à veiller sur ses admirateurs désormais. Ginny avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes. Et Malefoy dans tout ça ?

Hermione secoua la tête, bien qu'un sourire venait trahir son expression sévère tandis que son amie quelques secondes plus tard passait ses jambes par-dessus le banc, tandis qu'elle laissait sa nouvelle proie au milieu des gryffondor à la table d'à côté.

« - Tu ne nous présente pas ? Demanda la brune alors que la rousse lui dérobait un toast qu'elle venait à peine de porter à ses lèvres.

- Oh, lui ? Réagit-elle en pointant négligemment un doigt dans son dos pour le désigner. C'est Lance Dewitt, un ancien serpentard. Ne t'en fais pas, on n'a pas prévus de se marier.

- Ravis de l'apprendre, objecta Hermione. Bah oui, dans le cas contraire tu aurais été forcé de lui avouer le jour de vos noces que tu avais élaborer tout ce plan afin de rendre jaloux Malefoy, et sa n'aurait pas été évident..

- Non mais, je ne te permets pas voyons ! Répliqua-t-elle en faisant mine de nier. Et puis il est même pas invité lui..»

Après lui avoir tiré la langue, elle planta les crocs dans ce qui avait été son déjeuné. Puis Hermione demanda des nouvelles d'Evanna.

« - Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas passé une très bonne nuit, lui apprit Ginny en parlant la bouche pleine. Les fantômes se sont passés le mot qu'il y avait une moldue dans le château, alors... »

Hermione s'était plaquée une main devant la bouche, n'osant pas imaginer le désordre que cela avait dû causer. Evanna allait la tuer. Elle avait omis de préciser la présence de fantômes dans l'école quand elle avait décrit Poudlard à son amie.

Amie qui apparut à l'instant devant leur table avec des yeux cernés et lourds de reproches. Ginny posa également une main devant ses lèvres pour dissimuler une hilarité largement devinable. La longue chevelure auburn d'Evanna avait disparu pour laisser place à des frisottis violets. En voyant ce désastre, un seul nom pouvait vous venir à l'esprit : Peeves.

« - Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour aller l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Comme je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, les fantômes de ce château sont très curieux parfois, et Peeves..

- ..Est une crapule, termina Ginny à sa place, se raclant la gorge pour ne pas ricaner.

- Eh, Evy ! S'écria Fred de la table des gryffondor. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Peeves !

- Peeves, Evanna. Evanna, Peeves ! Lança George à son tour alors que des rires s'élevaient dans leur groupe.»

Hermione sourit. C'était comme se retrouver au bon vieux temps que de les entendre rire comme cela, bien qu'à l'époque elle aurait très certainement secoué la tête en levant les yeux au ciel face à leur immaturité, avant de replonger le nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

«- N'écoutes pas cette bande d'immatures, fit Ginny en prenant soin de se faire entendre d'eux. Cette couleur disparaîtra en un rien temps, on en est tous passés par là avec Peeves, n'est-ce pas George ? »

De la table voisine, ce dernier approuva d'un signe vigoureux de la tête. Ginny adressa un sourire resplendissant à son petit ami. Lance assis à la droite de son frère semblait hésiter à rire avec les autres, pas très à l'aise. Hermione pendant ce temps sortit sa baguette, mais ne réussit en tout et pour tout qu'à faire disparaître les frisettes de son amie. La moldue passa ses doigts dans ses mèches désormais lisses.

« - Heureusement que Ginny m'a dit d'aller voir le préfet des gryffondor pour qu'il règle la situation, ronchonna Evanna en l'observant avec rancœur. Mais vu que ceux sont les vacances, il n'était pas là..

- Mais je lui ai permis de finir la nuit dans ma chambre, rajouta la médicomage en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- J'ai encore l'image de ce type en train de renverser sa tête en arrière, comme si j'avais envie de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur !

- Ce cher Nick a voulu défié Peeves en duel, expliqua Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione. Cette saleté s'est contenté de rire mais au moins, il a pris les voiles et nous a laissé finir la nuit tranquille !

- Parles pour toi... marmonna Evanna.

- Comment ai-je pu rater autant de choses en une nuit ? Demanda la brune presque envieuse. »

Hermione fit asseoir son amie à sa propre place, oubliant le déjeuner. Evanna avait donc également fait la connaissance de Nick Quasi sans tête. Elle retint un soupir et attrapa une pomme en voyant la photographe commencer à manger le porridge qu'elle s'était servie un peu plus tôt.

Pendant que la moldue se remettait de sa lamentable nuit en lui substituant le reste du déjeuner que Ginny avait daigné lui laisser, la brune tourna la tête et vit Harry en train de les observer. Il était attablé à la longue table des poufsouffle en compagnie de quelques aurors et du nouveau garde-chasse de l'école, un dénommé Roderick Firmin. Un nom qui était assez bizarre quand en y pensait, même pour un sorcier. Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry.

Alors que ses yeux croisaient les siens, son esprit partit loin et revit de nouveau la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi dans les sombres couloirs des cachots.

_La porte laissée entre-ouverte laissait deviner l'auror devant le bureau du professeur de potions. Ses poings étaient posés sur le rebord alors qu'ils discutaient avec véhémence. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés._

« - Je vous préviens Severus. Je n'ai plus quinze ans désormais, je suis capable de deviner lorsque vous tentez de lire mes pensées..

- Il semblerait donc que vous ayez enfin appris à user de vos méninges, répondit Rogue avec son usuel ton froid. Mais vous n'arrivez toujours pas à les bloquer, ce qui ne vous empêche pas pour autant de vanter avec idiotie le parfait légilimen que vous êtes devenu devant le ministère.

- Que cherchez-vous à savoir ? Demanda le survivant en se penchant un peu plus.

- La même chose qui semble vous échapper... »

De quoi diable parlait-il en disant cela ? On aurait pensé que Rogue était contre lui alors qu'ils étaient censés être dorénavant du même côté. Le temps de la haine élève-professeur n'avait toujours pas été révolu entre eux.. À cause d'Harry qui cherchait à dissimuler certaines choses. Comme si c'était nouveau chez lui. Hermione ne savait pas si elle souhaitait rester derrière cette porte plus longtemps. Quelque chose clochait et elle n'était pas sûre que sa la concernait.

« - Vous savez Potter. Lorsqu'un sujet assiste à une scène qui le choque profondément, il peut être parfaitement capable de la supprimer de sa mémoire.

- Suite à un traumatisme..

- Oh non, dit Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. »

Il se leva et commença à marcher droit vers Harry. Ce dernier retira ses mains de la table, et de là où elle était Hermione pouvait distinguer une étrange expression sur son visage. Elle n'arriva pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Elle n'avait jamais vu un air pareil s'afficher sur les traits de son ancien meilleur ami.

« - Je pense plutôt à un souvenir qu'on efface volontairement de sa mémoire.. Tellement la honte qu'on en éprouve est intolérable, murmura-t-il presque de sorte qu'Hermione du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Quitte à s'en créer un nouveau pour le remplacer, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler..

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, répliqua le sorcier à lunettes en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Oh si Potter, arrêtez de vous payer de ma tête.. Vous voyez très bien où je veux en venir. En venant ici vous saviez que vous n'auriez pas pu échapper à mon jugement, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il y a cette scène n'ayant aucun sens au creux de votre cervelle ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était mis à accélérer sous la peur, et elle était partie avant pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Pourquoi avait-elle eut peur d'ailleurs ? Harry n'avait sûrement rien fait de grave, non ? Son esprit avait toujours été comme un livre ouvert qu'elle connaissait du début jusqu'à la fin. Dans lequel elle se reconnaissait, parfois. Dès le départ elle avait su qu'il lui en voulait plus que les autres. Et elle avait su ce qu'il avait eu en tête lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés dans les sous-sols de Cavespell.

Contrairement à l'époque de l'adolescence, elle avait juste fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle décryptait dans ses yeux. Alors si elle avait peur aujourd'hui, c'était parce comme elle Rogue percevait quelque chose de changé en lui. Quelque chose d'inconnu. Elle se rappelait de la fois où elle avait confié à Ron qu'elle trouvait leur ami différent. Il n'avait pas deviné dans quel sens elle le pensait.

Mais la question était: à quel point avait-il changé ?

De l'autre côté de la salle, Rogue quitta la table des professeurs et prit congé. C'était assez étonnant de voir encore des professeurs à Poudlard alors qu'on était en pleine période des grandes vacances. Harry se leva aussitôt à sa suite et le suivit. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait étouffer à force de rester ici. Elle donna une excuse toute faite, si peu élaborée que Ginny n'y crut pas et elle partit à son tour.

Elle atteint les portes et s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant des deux côtés pour voir où ils étaient partis. Aucunes de traces de Rogue dans les alentours. Encore moins de celles d'Harry. À moins qu'ils soient extrêmement rapides, elle les avait perdus de vu. La jeune femme posa une main sur son front et soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand espionnes-tu les gens ? Se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

- C'est drôle, je me posais la même question, retentit une voix froide derrière son dos. »

Hermione sursauta brusquement et se retourna. Harry était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, l'observant les bras croisés. Elle resta la bouche bée, sans pouvoir parler. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Il l'avait prise sur le fait.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir honte ? Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien. Je me disais bien que tu me suivais hier soir, tu as toujours été du genre fouineuse sans vouloir l'admettre.

- Harry, fit-elle alors la voix peu assurée. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois..

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? L'interrogea-t-il en décroisant les bras. Que Rogue se trompait sur moi ? Ou qu'il avait vu juste ? Je peux voir que je sème le doute dans ton esprit.. En voilà une belle preuve d'amitié.»

Rogue ne mentait pas en disant qu'il savait désormais se servir de légilimencie. L'auror avait sûrement vu la scène de la veille se dérouler dans l'esprit de la sorcière lorsqu'il l'avait fixé dans les yeux tout à l'heure. Ceci dit, pour le doute qu'il semait en elle cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait découvert hier. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas percer à jour la véritable raison. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa la rampe des escaliers au bout du couloir.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui croisa les bras.

« - Je.. Je pense que tu es toujours aussi imbu de toi-même Harry, répondit-elle-en maladroitement. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi juste parce que tu l'as décidé.. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller maintenant.»

Et elle le laissa là et traversa le couloir jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers qui descendaient à l'entrée du château. Elle sortit en plein air et se sentit plus légère tandis qu'elle se retrouvait dans la cour d'entrée, remplie de décorateurs qui préparaient le lieu de la cérémonie. Des chaises argentées se déplaçaient toutes seules pour aller se répartir de chaque côté de l'allée menant à l'autel, laquelle serait juste avant la fontaine au centre de la cour. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les sortes un peu partout, sûrement enchantées pour ne pas se faner en attendant le jour J. Hermione sourit en face du résultat qui était à l'image de Luna: la réflexion d'une personnalité douce et originale.

En parlant de la future mariée, cette dernière était dans un coin en pleine discussion avec l'organisatrice de l'événement qui n'était autre qu'une ancienne camarade de chambre d'Hermione, Parvati Patil.

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'aller à leur rencontre cependant car elle se sentit assez violemment tirée vers l'arrière par le bras. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit ceux d'Harry remplit de rancœur. Elle réagit automatiquement.

« - Bon sang Harry, ça fait mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

- On n'en avait pas fini ! S'exclama celui-ci alors qu'elle se débattait légèrement.

- Oh si qu'on en a fini. Lâche-moi ! »

Des décorateurs commencèrent à se tourner vers eux. Hermione leur lança un regard soucieux. Harry sembla se rendre compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort car il se calma. Il ne détendit pas pour autant l'emprise sur son bras. Au contraire, il la rapprocha de lui.

« - Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait collée contre son torse.

- Encore une question que je devrais sans doute te retourner _Hermione_, répondit-il le souffle court à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi à la fin ? Demanda la sorcière en évitant ses yeux.

- De toi ? Quelle bonne question. Je voudrais avant tout savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui depuis le début ai hérité du mauvais rôle alors que c'est toi qui as fait les mauvais choix..

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- Tu peux faire celle qui ne comprend pas et faire ton numéro d'innocente victime devant les autres, j'ai plus de raisons de me méfier de toi que tu en a de te méfier de moi !

- Quoi ? »

Il y eut comme un moment de pause, durant lequel le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle le regardait interdite alors qu'il la lâchait enfin. Tout le monde les regardait désormais.

Ginny débarqua dans la cours pour une fois ensoleillée et découvrit la scène. Du coin de l'œil elle perçut la mine déconcertée de Luna et son incompréhension, et elle perdit patience face aux comportements des deux meilleurs amis de son frère. La jeune sœur de Ron les observa la mine désapprobatrice. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt de gâcher cette semaine si importante pour Luna et sa famille juste à causes de leurs vieilles querelles.

Harry ne manqua pas son regard réprobateur, mais il focalisa à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui gardait une allure hautaine, n'appréciant sans doute pas d'être l'objet de l'attention présente. Il murmura à voix basse les paroles qui vinrent confirmer ses craintes.

« - Tu as toujours cru avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi, mais c'est en réalité l'inverse. Je n'ai jamais ignoré le pacte que tu avais passé avec Mal..

- Potter ! S'exclama soudainement une voix indignée dans leur dos.

- Quoi ? Demanda abruptement ce dernier en se tournant vers l'importun qui les dérangeait. »

Depuis quand savait-il cela ? L'avait-il su toute à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait fixé au déjeuné, ou bien avant, le soir où elle était revenu dans la cuisine des Weasley ? Dans ce cas-là, il avait sacrément bien développé ses compétences dans l'art de la légilimencie. Rogue le sous-estimait.

Harry se raidi sur place en découvrant le professeur McGonagal tandis qu'Hermione dégageait son bras d'un coup sec. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il sache son secret. Le secret qui l'avait rapproché de Drago et qui les avait presque fait devenir amis en septième année. Le pacte qu'elle avait été contrainte de passer avec Lucius Malefoy il y a sept ans. Les sorciers autour d'elle étaient intimidés par la prestance sévère de la directrice, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau redevenus des étudiants perturbateurs.

« - Navrée de vous interrompre Potter, répondit-elle vexée du ton que son ancien élève avait employé. Mais ne devions nous pas nous entretenir dans mon bureau pour cette affaire dont vous m'avez parlé un peu plutôt ?

- Mes excuses professeur, s'excusa Harry en se reprenant. J'ignorais que c'était vous.

- Bien. Je ne suis pas réputée pour ma patience comme vous le savez. Arrêtez donc de passer vos nerfs sur n'importe qui et suivez-moi ! »

Elle fit un geste impatient du bras alors que tout le monde repartait à ses occupations premières, ne voulant pas donner une mauvaise impression à Minerva McGonagal.

Harry lança à l'ancienne gryffondor un bref coup d'œil avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos pour se diriger vers le bureau directorial. McGonagal poussa un bref soupire et abaissa son bras. Hermione ne le lâchait pas son dos des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« - C'est à se demander si je suis la seule personne dans ce château à avoir jamais eu de l'autorité sur ce garçon, se lamenta l'ancienne directrice des rouges et or avant de le suivre. »

Ginny fit semblant de rire bien que la situation n'y prêtait pas. Hermione et elle se regardèrent avant que la brune ne s'éloigne. Elle serait bien rester là pour aider Luna avec les préparatifs, mais faire face à tous ces gens qui la jugeaient n'était pas une perspective qui la tentait pour l'instant.

Les ennuies recommençaient, mais cette fois c'était elle qui les avait attirés en premier.

Hermione revenait dans la chambre qui lui avait été attitrée, non loin de la salle commune des serdaigle quand un rire retentit à son oreille. Elle qui était déjà sur les nerfs, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« - Te souviens-tu du sort que je t'ai infligé la dernière fois où tu m'as poussé à bout Peeves ? Demanda-t-elle au fantôme perturbateur. »

Un coup de vent passa à côté d'elle mais elle ne le vit pas pour autant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La journée avait été assez fructueuse en émotions négatives pour qu'il vienne en rajouter une dose. Hermione sentit qu'il devait être en train de flotter à nouveau dans son dos.

« - En effet, retentit de nouveau sa voix qui provoquait ses sortes de caquètements. Tu m'avais sacrement amoché ce jour-là.. »

_Cela s'était déroulé juste après la défaite de Tom Jedusor. Le corps du lord vaincu avait été déplacé dans une pièce du château à l'abri des regards. Alors que tout le monde était dans la grande salle et qu'Harry s'était éclipsé on ne sait où, la jeune fille de son côté mettait en œuvre le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé dans son esprit tout au long de leur année mouvementée._

Après avoir franchi le tableau de la grosse dame, elle traversa la salle commune des gryffondor et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des filles. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et aperçut directement son reflet dans la psyché du fond dans lequel Lavande avait l'habitude de se maquiller chaque matin. Lavande qui ne s'en était pas sorti, morte sous les mains de Greyback. Hermione qui avait douloureusement assistée à la scène sentit ses yeux s'inonder de larmes, et elle éprouva des difficultés à respirer correctement. On avait vu beaucoup trop de morts aujourd'hui et hier. Trop de sang et trop de violence. De disparitions lui rappelant celle de ces parents. La bataille avait durée toute la nuit et la jeune sorcière s'était juré de venir à bout de sa vengeance, sans y parvenir une seule fois. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune frustration, la seule chose qui lui restait était son chagrin. La guerre avait pris fin ce matin, mais son tourment lui était toujours là, lui rappelant qu'elle était seule et sans famille. Signe qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre du recul, disparaître un temps du monde des sorciers. Pour combien de temps ? On verrait où et à quoi les choses la mèneraient.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers son lit et s'agenouilla pour tirer la valise sous son lit. Elle récupéra ses affaires éparses sur le lit et les jeta pêle-mêle à l'intérieur. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et referma la malle, se promettant de détruire ce bout de bois s'il le fallait une fois qu'elle serait à l'écart de tout ça et qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Elle espérait que ce serait le cas. Pour l'instant, le temps lui était compté. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup devant elle pour s'enfuir sans se faire repérer.

La porte de derrière grinça et la brune pivota, aux aguets. Elle sentit quelque chose voler près d'elle et un rire retentir dans la pièce. Une voix sournoise s'éleva.

« - Granger n'est qu'une petite trouillarde prétendant être la copine du héros ! Mais Peeves lui est assez malin pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une menteuse qui s'échappe à cause de la mort de papa et maman..

- Ferme-là espèce de crétin ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère. Ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant afin qu'il règle ton compte..

- Et si le crétin allait prévenir tout le monde de la déserteuse que tu es Miss ? Menaça-t-il pendant qu'elle redescendait les escaliers, tous ses biens réduits dans le sac violet du mariage. »

Alors qu'elle atteint la dernière marche, Peeves lui passa devant et elle céda à la colère. D'un sort, elle envoya l'esprit frappeur valser contre le mur en face de la cheminée, où il resta assoupi quelques secondes. Le temps pour elle de déguerpir d'ici.

Hermione tourna son visage pour découvrir enfin celui de Peeves. Il avait penché sa tête sournoise sur le côté à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« - C'est bien pour ça que tu vas me foutre la paix à partir de maintenant. Et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de mon amie Evanna tu m'as bien compris ? »

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et lui ferma la porte au nez.

…tendue sur le grand lit à baldaquin, Hermione passa la journée à réfléchir. Il y avait des animations dans le château mais elle avait convenu de ne pas y assister. Peut-être demain. Vers cinq heure environs elle se redressa, ayant finalement pris une décision. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et quitta la chambre, direction le bureau de la directrice en espérant que cette dernière accepterait de la recevoir à cette heure. Elle en ressortit une heure après, étrangement satisfaite avec une fiole dans le creux de sa main. Elle la rangea soigneusement dans la poche de sa veste et traversa l'école.

En passant devant les portes de la grande salle, la sorcière put voir quelques invités en train de commencer à dîner. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle sortit et pénétra dans le parc. Au loin, on pouvait voir quelques sorciers voler dans les airs, terminant une partie de quidditch.

C'est une fois arrivée aux pieds des gradins en bois qu'Hermione put le trouver. Il était assis dans les tribunes avec Teddy. Elle se détendit et sourit en se rappelant qu'il en était le parrain. Et apparemment Harry Potter prenait cette tâche très au sérieux, car le brun était en train de jeter un sort de cicatrisation sur sa jambe. Le jeune garçon s'était blessé en jouant un peu trop près du sol et était tombé, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Elle monta les premières marches et les rejoints.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une tornade blonde lui passa à côté. Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle et Hermione reconnu ces yeux bleus, tout aussi brillant que ceux de sa mère. Louis Weasley. Il s'excusa un grand sourire taquin fendant son visage. Elle le lui rendit et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, et ils gravirent ensemble le reste des marches sous son regard attendri. Il était vraiment trop mignon sous ses airs de petit malin.

« - Ted, dépêche ! S'exclama le fils de Fleur de sa voix fluette. On a une tannée à mettre à oncle Ron !

- Ce n'est pas sur ton balais jouet que tu vas y arriver, répliqua Teddy légèrement grincheux alors qu'il se relevait en faisant attention à son genoux. »

Hermione n'osa pas relever sur leur langage. Elle n'était pas leur mère. Harry posa une main conservatrice sur l'épaule de Louis qui s'entêtait à tirer son cousin par la main pour qu'ils reviennent jouer en bas. Teddy Lupin avait fêté ses sept ans il y a quelques mois et Louis allait célébrer ses cinq ans en décembre prochain. Hermione s'était promis d'assister à leurs anniversaires. Ron les rejoint.

« - Alors vous deux, intervint-il en soulevant Louis sur son épaule. Il va falloir s'entraîner plus que ça si vous voulez être recrutés dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley la saison prochaine ! »

Louis se tortilla en riant et le rouquin le redéposa sur ses pieds en douceur. Après qu'Harry ait ébouriffé les cheveux de son neveu, le blondinet en profita pour embarquer Teddy avec lui. Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse alors que Ron leur criait de ne pas se précipiter ainsi.

« - J'espère que le mien ne sera pas aussi agité et qu'il aura plutôt le calme et la sagesse de sa mère ! Dit-il ensuite à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses Ron, le contredit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. Il vaut mieux qu'il ou elle hérite de l'impulsivité des Weasley. Sa lui garantira à coup sûr une place en tant que batteur ! »

Hermione voyait bien qu'il sur jouait devant son meilleur ami en lui faisant croire que tout allait bien. Pourtant à l'heure qu'il était, tout le monde devait avoir eu vent de son altercation avec elle dans la cours.

Personne ne rajouta un mot après cela et Ron avait dû sentir qu'il était de trop, car il annonça qu'il partait rejoindre les enfants, ces deux garnements s'étant mis dans la tête qu'à eux deux, ils pourraient battre leur oncle sur un balais, jouet ou pas.

La comédie disparue sur le visage d'Harry qui redevint plus sérieux. Hermione suivit Ron des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en bas. Elle ne prit la parole une fois qu'il fut repartit dans les airs sur un balais appartenant sûrement à l'école.

Puis elle tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. La brune voulait éviter qu'ils s'entent dans leur mutisme habituel lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à se crier dessus.

« - On doit avoir une discussion il me semble, adressa-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

- Maintenant ? l'interrogea Harry avec ironie.

- Maintenant. »

La sorcière sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il se levait pour lui faire face, l'air tout aussi déterminé qu'elle. Il devait bien la dépasser de deux têtes, contrairement à l'époque de leur jeunesse où ils avaient presque fait la même taille jusqu'à leur quatrième année.

« - Très bien, dit-il. Parle alors.

- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit. »

Il se planta en face d'elle, leurs visages séparés par une dizaine de centimètres à peine. Ils se regardaient presque avec défiance. Hermione sortit le flacon de sa poche droite.

« - C'est que sa ne doit pas être aussi urgent dans ce cas là.

- Je pense que si, insista t-elle en glissant la fiole dans une de ses mains. »

Le survivant fronça des sourcils en baissant la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Avant que tu ne poses d'autres questions inutiles, continua Hermione. Ceci est le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé le soir où j'ai du faire ce pacte avec le père de Drago. »

Il avait raison tout compte fait. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire. Tout était là-dedans, dans cette fiole qui lui apporterait toutes les explications nécessaires.


	24. La fosse aux serpents

_Plus que neuf chapitres avant la fin, je vais tenter le possible pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter d'ici là :) Et dire que j'ai débuté cette fic en 2009 :o J'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'agit du siècle dernier tellement j'ai été lente à publier... Bref, trêve de blablas et place au texte ^^_

_Merci pour les reviews comme d'habitude, dieu sait qu'elles sont encourageantes._

_Bonne lecture.._

**Chapitre 24 :**** La fosse aux serpents**

* * *

_Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone_

_Boy with a broken soul_

_Heart with a gaping hole_

_Kissing death and losing my beath_

_- MS MR, Bones_

* * *

_Une langue de feu rougeâtre jaillit de la baguette de l'enchaîneur, qui s'entortilla tel un serpent autour de leurs mains jointes. La sienne tremblait à l'idée des horreurs qu'elle allait jurer de commettre. Des clauses qu'elle devrait accepter contre son gré, sinon ce serait sa famille qui en paierait le prix pour sa désobéissance._

« - T'engages-tu, Hermione Granger, de livrer Harry Potter au Seigneur des ténèbres, pendant qu'il tentera d'accomplir sa mission ?

- Je m'y engage.. »

**- chapitre 24 -**

Drago Malefoy était le seul auror parmi l'élite à ne pas être partit à Poudlard pour assurer sa protection, et il ne voyait aucun inconvénients à cela. L'union de la belette avec sa promise n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations. Devant lui se dressaient des articles de journaux, des portraits de personnes recherchées, des cartes et d'autres papiers encore. Toute la surface du mur en était pleine. L'ex serpentard retourna à son box et saisit la fiole de potion en cuivre sur son bureau. Celle qu'il avait trouvée au bord de la forêt de Camall avec le M inscrit dessus. On disait souvent qu'un Malefoy ne se ferait jamais surprendre sur la scène d'un crime, mais que la baguette du responsable porterait bien souvent ses empreintes. Même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple potion, cette dernière requérait d'une composition assez complexe. Son père devait l'avoir utilisé afin de pénétrer dans le monde crée par Voldemort..

La gorge du sorcier se serra lorsqu'il se souvint d'une précision monstrueuse du jour où il avait commencé à voir son père sous un angle différent. Avant sa rentrée en septième année lorsque lui-même avait surpris Hermione Granger occupée à les espionner lui et les mangemorts. La jeune gryffondor n'était pas la reine de la discrétion en ce temps, quoi que lui était un fin observateur. Elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de chance de lui échapper. Drago l'avait déniché et faite prisonnière au coin d'une rue. À l'époque il en avait éprouvé une satisfaction idiote et malsaine. Aujourd'hui, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'avait été la pire erreur de sa vie.

Tout bon Malefoy qui se respectait savait comment tirer profit d'une situation, qu'elle que soit la nature de celle-ci. Ainsi, lorsque le jeune homme avait remis Hermione aux mains de son mangemort de père, Lucius avait exigé d'elle qu'elle se joigne à lui afin de pratiquer un serment inviolable..

Et lui Drago Malefoy, avait fait office d'enchaîneur.

**- chapitre 24 -**

« - Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui ça y est... _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._»

A vrai dire, elles ne l'étaient point.

Ron trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Déballant maladroitement la carte du maraudeur, il se mit en quête de deux noms. Harry et Hermione. Un fantôme l'avait prévenu qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre eux il y avait une demi-heure de ça et qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe. Pas qu'une telle chose l'étonnait. Cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre. Ron avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient pris sur eux durant tout ce temps, se contentant de se lancer des remarques acides ou blessantes, parfois les deux. Ils s'étaient évités autant que possible, mais même les couloirs de ce château semblaient être devenus trop étroits pour eux. A moins qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus s'éviter sans cesse faisant comme si de rien n'était. Pour tout dire, Ron ignorait ce qu'ils les avaient poussés à bout l'un contre l'autre cette fois. Pourtant, l'explosion était là, et il ne savait pas si l'issue en serait bonne ou mauvaise.

Ce fichu moine de poufsouffle n'avait pas précisé à quel étage cependant. Tant pis, il chercherait à travers toute l'école s'il le fallait. Poussant un soupire d'exaspération, l'ancien gryffondor replia le bout de papier ensorcelé et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean, au cas où il aurait de nouveau à s'en servir.

Sur son passage les personnages dans les portraits chuchotaient nerveusement, il semblerait que _leurs_ cris rompaient le calme apaisant de l'endroit si peu fréquenté en ces vacances scolaires.

C'est en remontant le couloir du premier étage qu'il les perçut enfin.

Mieux valait que nul n'aille alerter McGonagal du vacarme qui régnait dans cette partie de son établissement, car il pariait son meilleur balais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Il fut un moment déstabilisé de constater la véhémence qui ponctuait leurs paroles.

L'ancien rouge et or arriva devant la salle de classe où les cris résonnaient, et décida d'y entrer après une brève hésitation.

Il était inutile de toquer aux carreaux de la porte. Harry et Hermione se disputaient avec une telle violence qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence du rouquin. Comme par habitude, Ron fit quelques pas vers eux et se posta sur une chaise en attendant qu'ils terminent. La même chose s'était déjà produit un million de fois dans le passé lorsqu'ils étaient élèves. Quand ces deux-là étaient plongés dans de profondes discussions, disputes où non il était rare que le garçon pouvait en placer une. Ron se contentait d'attendre le moment propice où il pourrait prendre le partit de l'un ou de l'autre.

Mais là, le problème était plus cornu que ça. Se ranger d'un côté ne servirait à rien car il n'était nullement concerné, bien qu'il craigne devoir intervenir s'ils en venaient aux baguettes. Hermione paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de répandre son venin sur elle en lui rabattant les oreilles. Dans un élan d'impulsion, ce dernier avait apparemment projeté contre le tableau une fiole de liquide s'étant brisée sur le coup, laissant s'échapper la substance argentée qui coulait le long du tableau. Ron doutait qu'Hermione ait pu faire un tel geste, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - TU ES PARTIE POUR ECHAPPER À LA MORT! Tonna le survivant. C'est donc ça que tu tenais à me faire comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussée à tout quitter alors que le monde était enfin en paix ? Alors qu'on aurait pu y vivre ensemble ? Putin de merde.. Tu as fait ton choix en décidant de continuer seule ton chemin, comme un grande. Mon amitié tu peux te la mettre où je pense, tu t'en es très bien passé pendant six ans, alors tu peux faire sans encore un moment ! »

Sur ceux, l'homme lui tourna le dos et vint abattre brutalement le plat de ses mains sur le bureau professoral, mettant ainsi un terme à la dispute. De toute façon, ce n'est pas Hermione qui aurait répliqué. Elle semblait s'être résignée à garder le silence. Ron observa ahuri son meilleur ami tenter de reprendre son souffle, complètement sorti de ses gonds, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

Défaite, Hermione ne parvenait plus à sortir un seul mot et gardait ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette de l'ex gryffondor qui ne voulait plus lui faire face, sur ses épaules contractées par une colère qu'il essayait en vain de contrôler, sur sa chevelure indisciplinée. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas parler elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Ce que Ron ne supporta pas car il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Mais étant donné que le brun ne lui en accorda pas cette opportunité, il la referma vaincu.

« - Kréatur ? Appela l'auror en tournant la tête d'un côté, essoufflé de s'être ainsi égosillé. »

L'elfe de maison apparu dans la classe, près du tableau noir. Harry pivota vivement vers lui, ses yeux verts brillant intensément à travers ses lunettes.

« - Le maître a appelé Kréatur, fit l'elfe d'une voix lasse.

- Récupère le souvenir que j'ai fait tomber et place-le dans la malle, ordonna-t-il.

- Tout de suite, maître. »

La petite créature s'exécuta aussitôt et jeta un sort à la fiole qui revint à son état d'origine. Il vint ensuite placer le souvenir à l'intérieur en prenant mille précautions. Qu'Hermione ne relève pas d'objection face à cela indiquait bien la gravité de la situation.

…videment, Ron ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ça.

« - Un souvenir.. Un souvenir de quoi au juste ? Interrogea-t-il enfin. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné. On venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était là.

« - Oui, affirma ce dernier amer. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez remarqué, je suis là depuis un petit moment maintenant, à vous entendre vous lancer des horreurs à la figure.. »

Aucun des deux ne sut quoi répondre. Le roux ne les reconnaissait plus. Déçu de leur comportement, il se leva. Hermione entama un pas vers lui, devinant qu'ils n'étaient plus seulement deux à être à bout dans cette pièce.

« - Ron, commença-t-elle d'un timbre cassé et légèrement aigu.

- Pas la peine de me suivre, je connais le chemin...»

Et pour preuve, il jeta la carte du maraudeur sur une des tables avant de tourner les talons. Bien qu'il aurait apprécié exiger qu'on lui apporte quelques explications. La seule chose à comprendre, c'était que le trio d'or ne serait plus jamais ce qu'il avait été auparavant.

**- chapitre 24 -**

Percy n'avait plus de doutes. La créature était venue pour lui. Cette dernière volait en cercles au-dessus de sa tête tel le mauvais présage qu'elle incarnait, n'attendant qu'un ordre pour attaquer et fondre sur sa proie. Il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus le spectacle macabre du vautour, alors que le vent marin qui sévissait sur le minuscule port ne semblait pas entraver ses mouvements.

« - S'il vous plaît, gémi l'homme d'une voix faible, ses mèches rousses tombantes sur son visage sale et maculé de sang par endroits. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement..

- Trop tard, répliqua son persécuteur qui balançait une arme blanche d'une main à l'autre. Tu m'as surpris à un moment où tu n'aurais pas dû, et tu vas aller le raconter.

- Je vous jure que non, assura l'autre douloureusement tandis que l'homme pointait le poignard dans sa direction. Arrêtez ce maléfice, je vais mourir..

- Mourir ? Demanda-t-il étonné. Que diable, il en est hors de question ! La mort n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme.

- Au point où j'en suis, rien de pire ne peut m'arriver, remarqua le prisonnier.

- À ta place je n'en serais pas aussi sûre... _cher_ ministre. Sais-tu ce qui m'est arrivé de pire à moi ?

- N'y voyez pas d'offense, mais je m'en fiche un peu en ce moment même..

- Tant pis, je vais quand même te le raconter. J'ai été abandonné par mes parents biologiques, expliqua l'homme. Vois-tu, tout comme toi ils m'avaient surpris un jour à faire de vilaines choses avec la magie, sur des animaux.. Au lieu de me cloîtrer dans ma chambre ou bien de me punir de dessert, ils ont choisis de m'ôter tous mes pouvoirs.. Sais-tu le vide que la magie provoque lorsque l'on en est dépossédé à un âge si tendre et précoce ?

- On vous a supprimé vos pouvoirs ?

- Oui.. On m'a coupé les ailes autrement dit, approuva le mangemort en venant s'accroupir devant lui, à hauteur de son visage. J'aurais nettement préféré le sort que tu vas recevoir d'ici peu, mais malheureusement, ces détraqueurs ne sont d'aucun effets sur moi.. »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé..

« - Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je n'en demande pas la raison ? Questionna le roux à voix basse, sentant sa fin imminente.»

Cette sensation était des plus terrifiantes.

Pour toute réponse le tortionnaire gloussa d'un air névrosé. Percy releva la tête en essayant de paraître fière, il pouvait au moins mourir dignement. Il tenta de se redresser sur le mât du bateau contre lequel il restait solidement attaché. Tout compte fait, il n'allait pas mourir. Non.

Aujourd'hui, il perdrait son âme.

Résigné, il décida d'utiliser le laps de temps qui lui était offert pour éclaircir certain détails qui ne lui servirait sûrement pas à grand-chose là où il irait. Bonne question d'ailleurs : Où irait-il ? Qu'adviendrait-il de son âme ? Disparaîtrait-elle dans les tréfonds du néant ?

Que resterait-il de lui après le baiser du détraqueur mise à part une enveloppe vide, et une femme beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir veuve ?

Trop de questions angoissantes. Trop de réponses désolantes.

« - Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda-t-il, sa gorge se serrant en sentant déjà un froid anormal l'envahir.

- Allons, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'as surpris à Sainte Mangouste dans la chambre du ministre en m'empêchant de terminer ma mission.

- Pas ça.. Râla légèrement Percy. Pourquoi êtes-vous de _leur_ côté ?

- Les mangemorts ? Comprit l'homme subitement. Oh ! Eh bien, c'est très simple.. Grâce à eux, je retrouve peu à peu ma source magique que je pensais évaporée à jamais. »

Uniquement la magie noire permettait une telle chose. Tout prenait sens. Bien qu'il ne sache pas comment l'homme arrivait à se faire obéir de cette chose là-haut.

« - D'autres questions ? Demanda ironiquement l'homme en se relevant pour aller s'appuyer sur le bastingage.

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Weasley en déglutissant.

- Bien, fit ce dernier d'un air satisfait.»

À l'image du froid qui se renforçait autour d'eux, le sang de Perceval Weasley se glaça dans ses veines. Il eut une dernière pensée envers sa famille, pour sa femme Audrey, et ses deux filles Molly et Lucy. À quel point il les aimait. Et finalement, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait un piètre ministre le peu de temps que cela avait duré. Jusqu'au bout, il échouait à protéger le pays qui avait été rien qu'un moment à sa charge.

L'homme à côté de lui leva la tête et sonda les nuages, où l'ombre s'y trouvait toujours. Il vit qu'elle s'impatientait. Comme si elle avait flairé son consentement, cette dernière tourna brusquement son aspect humanoïde vers lui. La fissure qui lui servait de bouche s'élargit, et un râle se fit entendre.

Percy garda les yeux ouvert pendant que le monstre fondait sur lui. Il aurait dû considérer les conseils de Rémus avec plus de sérieux.

Le rôle qui lui avait été attribué était bel et bien un piège. Lui qui était parvenu au sommet de tout, il allait maintenant atterrir les pieds dans la fosse.

**- chapitre 24 -**

Ni Hermione ni Harry n'avait parlé après cela. La tension était retombée d'un coup, et les deux étaient tellement remplis de honte qu'ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Leur haine commune les avait rendus aveugle sur la seule chose qu'ils gardaient encore en commun.

Ron.

À une semaine de son mariage, eux paraissaient trop occupés à se déchirer l'un et l'autre qu'ils en oubliaient le plus important. L'événement primordial qui allait bientôt avoir lieu entre ses murs. L'un des plus importants dans la vie d'un sorcier comme celle d'un moldu, ses deux meilleurs amis le lui gâchaient.

Ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne plus se parler.

Ils en étaient venus à un arrangement bien plus efficace que n'importe quel serment inviolable, car les clauses qu'ils s'engageaient à tenir leurs convenaient parfaitement à tous les deux.

Sous le joug de toutes ces émotions et ces regrets, Hermione fut la première à quitter la vaste pièce. Elle se rendit dans le parc. Il était presque midi et le soleil s'obstinait à rester caché derrière les nuages. Elle s'orienta en direction du lac, vers le saule où elle s'était rendu tant de fois avec ses amis lorsqu'elle étudiait encore ici. Ils y passaient des après-midi ensoleillés à finir leurs devoirs. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains. Comment avaient-ils pu se réduire à ça ?

Elle avait eu l'espoir idiot que lui dévoiler au sens propre du terme ce qu'il s'était passé aurait permis d'apaiser les tensions entre eux. Mais Harry paraissait avoir mis de côté toute once de tolérance. Il lui avait aussitôt reproché de lui avoir omis ce fait à lui et à Ron. Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour lui remémorer qu'eux deux en avaient fait autant. Elle lui avait ensuite juré qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le livrer à Voldemort, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien divulguer. Hermione à l'époque savait qu'elle n'allait pas respecter le pacte et qu'elle était condamnée à la sentence implacable qui résulterait de sa trahison, c'est à dire la mort. Et elle s'était préparée durant des mois à l'idée de ce sacrifice si cela aurait permis de sauver son ami. Mais Lucius l'avait vite compris lorsqu'elle s'était fait torturer dans le salon des Malefoy. Et il avait décidé de régler le solde en s'en prenant à ses parents en contrepartie, Avery se chargeant de la salle besogne. Sa dette s'était effacée en même temps que leur vie.

Pour finir, elle avait avoué qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie après la fin de la guerre pour sauver sa peau, mais parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ce serment qui avait entraîné la destruction inévitable de sa famille.

Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire, celle l'ayant fait renoncer à la magie pendant cinq ans. Tout avait été dit, mais pourtant Harry était resté obstinément sourd à son récit.

**- chapitre 24 -**

Avoir un frère pour ministre de la magie procurait parfois des avantages non négligeables. Comme par exemple lorsque l'on voulait organiser son mariage dans un endroit éloigné de tout et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun transports pour s'y rendre. Une seule lettre et l'affaire était réglée. Et si vous pensez que Ron abusait légèrement de la situation, vous conviendrez dans ce cas que sa famille le méritait plus qu'aucune autre. Les Weasley avaient toujours eu le cœur sur la main, il était normal après tout qu'on leur rende l'appareil un jour ou l'autre.

Quelques jours avant le mariage le plus médiatisé dans les journaux sorciers, les transports posaient un véritable problème dans tout le Royaume Uni. Les sorciers devaient utiliser le moins possible le transplanage pour se rendre à leur travail. Le réseau des cheminées avait été condamné et rares étaient ceux qui possédaient une voiture. Pour les sorciers réfractaires aux moyens de locomotion moldus, vous imaginez à quel point le quotidien devait paraître difficile.. Le magicobus avait stoppé toutes activités sous ordre du ministère. Certains pensaient que ces décisions étaient toutes bonnement ridicules, et ils avaient peut-être raison. Allez savoir.

Quand pour se rendre à Poudlard l'histoire devenait mille fois plus compliquée. Le Poudlard Express avait rejoint la liste des transports interdits pour la sécurité du territoire. Seuls les aurors avaient l'autorisation de transplaner au-delà de la protection de l'école. Pour le reste, ne restaient donc que les trains moldus pour rejoindre l'…cosse..

C'était là que Percy intervenait. Le remplaçant de Shacklebolt avait ravis toute sa famille en réussissant à dénicher un tout nouveau moyen pour longer le Royaume Uni sans violer les règles établies.

Un navire ensorcelé.

La majestueuse embarcation traçait sa route sur les eaux glacées du nord, avec à son bord les invités retardataires de ce qui semblait être devenu le mariage de l'année. Molly et Arthur étaient restés à l'intérieur pendant que Charlie profitait de l'air marin accoudé au bastingage. La brume autour d'eux prodiguait une étrange sensation de paix. Derrière lui Dominique Weasley paraissait émerveillée par le gouvernail mené par une sorte de force invisible. Le bateau savait d'instinct où se diriger. La mère de la jeune fille et sa tante Gabrielle n'étaient pas loin et discutaient en français.

Fleur n'avait pas pu arriver plus tôt car la jeune Dominique avait attrapé la dragoncelle il y a quelques semaines, une maladie qui pouvait s'avérer assez grave pour une enfant de son âge. La sorcière française qui avait déjà contracté le virus il y a des années avait pris soin d'elle et Bill était parti en premier avec Victoire et Louis. Fort heureusement, les symptômes s'étaient dissipés récemment grâce à un remède, la jeune fille qui avait craint de ne pouvoir assister au mariage de son oncle respirait de santé.

À l'avant du bateau, une ombre qui l'observait s'éloigna. Cette personne pensait à l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir le matin même, avant que les passagers n'arrivent. À quel point cela avait été facile. Le corps était tombé sans bruits lorsqu'il avait retiré les cordes, comme pour signaler l'âme qui s'en été échappé. Il se remémora l'incompréhension de l'homme qui l'avait supplié, son air impuissant alors qu'il savait qu'il était la merci de la créature des ténèbres. Il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à assister à cela. Aucune satisfaction. C'était bizarre.. Il n'éprouvait pas de regrets non plus.

Tout ce qui restait, c'était un corps à balancer à la mer sans que personne ne le remarque.

**- chapitre 24 -**

C'était le début d'après-midi et le temps recommençait à se gâter à l'extérieur. Harry était confortablement installé dans un des vieux fauteuils de son ancienne salle commune, celui proche de la cheminé.

Il réfléchissait, les flammes se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ginny était assise sur les genoux de son nouveau petit ami qu'elle semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher d'une semelle.

« - Harry ? L'appela une voix non loin de lui. »

Le sorcier à la cicatrice tourna sa tête en direction de la source du bruit, et découvrit le visage rond et hésitant de la jeune moldue. Evan Aldrin, bien qu'il ait lu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait absolument à ce qu'on l'appelle Evanna. Elle devait être complexée par son prénom, bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi.

La concernée recula et vint s'asseoir délicatement sur le canapé pourpre face à la cheminée.

« - En personne, répondit le survivant. Tu es l'amie moldue d'Hermione si je ne me trompe.. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ton nom..

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, le coupa-t-elle d'un coup. »

Evanna se racla la gorge et sourit, gênée de son audace. Au départ les gens avaient toujours un peu de mal s'y faire.. Apparemment c'était identique chez les sorciers. Harry Potter pour sa part possédait le genre de regard qui transperçait n'importe qui, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait pris la tête des aurors du haut de ses vingt-deux ans. Son charisme et sa présence étaient incontestables.

Et elle percevait aussi la raison pour laquelle il déstabilisait tant Hermione. Même elle aurait très bien pu tomber dans le piège. S'il avait été le genre de la moldue, autant dire que sa meilleure amie aurait eu de la concurrence. Enfin, juste pour voir si elle avait ses chances.. Elle n'aurait gâché celles de son amie pour rien au monde.

Harry eut un petit sourire en la regardant dans les yeux, elle ne sut en deviner la provenance. Un gars difficile à cerner en somme. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'en rajouter à son charme.

« - Tu as une assez bonne mémoire, constata celui-ci en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Comment oublier le type bizarre qui s'est pointé quatre ans plus tôt devant la porte de notre chambre universitaire ? Questionna Evanna en souriant narquoisement. Je ne suis peut-être pas du genre à changer un verre en crapaud comme vous autres ici, mais je possède une mémoire visuelle efficace.

- A l'époque, tu avais sans doute dû me prendre pour une sorte de psychopathe, remarqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- Seulement pour un garçon qui n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur une fille. »

Elle avait insisté sur ces derniers mots. Harry cala sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et regarda ailleurs, l'empêchant de savoir si ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début était fondé. Mais il était plus malin à ce jeu-là.

« - En effet, il fut un temps où j'ai eu du mal à renoncer à Hermione. C'était ma meilleure amie, souligna-t-il d'un air absent.

- Ce qui nous fait un premier point commun, supposa la rousse. À un détail près.. »

L'auror émit un rire sans joie et la fixa de nouveau.

« - Es-tu venue ici en espérant réparer les peaux cassées ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis venue parce que parmi toutes les personnes présentes que j'ai rencontrées ces derniers mois, tu es celui que je connaissais le moins. Alors que tu es celui dont tout le monde parle..

- Hermione fait-elle partie de ceux-là ?

- Elle pourrait même te surprendre, offrit la moldue en guise de réponse. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé montrait clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec lui. Pourtant, elle mentait. Avec un certain talent, il concéda cela. Alors comme ça, elle souhaitait réellement venir en aide à son amie, quitte à jouer les entremetteuses. _C'est vraiment touchant_, songea Harry avec ironie.

Soudainement, son sens du sarcasme l'abandonna. En sondant ses méninges, Harry tomba sur une autre pensée qu'il avait captée sans le vouloir. Une pensée qui dominait tout le reste et qui se colportait en ragot dans toute l'école à l'heure où elle y pensait.

Et visiblement, Hermione et lui restaient les seules personnes dans ce château à ne pas s'en être encore aperçu..


	25. Poufsouffle & Serpentard

_Presque deux mois depuis ma dernière publication qui remonte au 18 juin, je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'estime avoir fait un minuscule progrès :) Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre qui manque un peu en action, c'est un avis tout personnel... Je tiens à préciser qu'une des scènes m'a été inspirée par la série The Borgias, celles ou ceux qui la connaissent la reconnaîtront peut-être ^^ J'ai également remanié l'histoire depuis le début pour enlever des fautes et pour tourner quelques phrases autrement, voir modifier quelques noms de chapitre, sans doute l'avez-vous déjà remarqué. Je compte continuer car il reste beaucoup trop de fautes à mon goût !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.._

**Chapitre 25: _Poufsouffle & Serpentard_**

* * *

_Synthetic ecstasy when her legs are open_

_True love behind a wall, where men and angels fall_

_A fading memory, when my mind is frozen_

_- Celldweller, Frozen_

* * *

_Poudlard, septembre 1962 :_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs se promenait en gambadant pieds nus dans le parc de l'école. Elle suivait ce qui semblait être le son d'une flûte. Certainement le garde-chasse à demi géant qui jouait cet air dans la nuit pour passer le temps, assis devant la porte de sa cabane. _

_Dissimulé entre des buissons, un garçon tout juste majeur observait la fillette sautiller. Vu d'ici elle respirait la candeur et l'innocence, et il avait beau s'être attardé mille fois sur son cas, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu être répartie à Serpentard quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que lui si tourmenté et si plein de contradictions avait fait toute sa scolarité chez les Poufsouffle. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision il se détourna d'elle, et regarda son ami distrait par une toute autre affaire. À moitié prostré sur le sol, ce dernier était affairé depuis un quart d'heure à arracher le cœur d'un centaure qu'ils avaient réussi contre toute attente à capturer. Le cadavre de la défunte créature gisait sur l'herbe. Christopher devait faire le guet le temps que le frère de son meilleur ami finisse le travail. Il n'y avait pas de risque qu'un autre centaure débarque ici, mais s'ils se faisaient surprendre par un professeur, ou encore par Rusard, autant dire que c'était le renvoi assuré. Et il n'avait aucune envie de débarquer en avance chez lui, où son moldu de beau père violent et alcoolique ferait à nouveau de sa vie un enfer à sa mère et à lui. _

_Il s'adossa mollement contre l'arbre à côté de lui et patienta que le plus jeune ait terminé. Le frère de ce dernier avait obtenu ses Aspic l'an passé, et il lui fallait encore attendre un an avant de les passer à son tour. _

_Mais pour le moment, ils avaient une potion sur le feu._

_« - Eh Christopher, souffla le jeune sorcier tout en entaillant profondément la chair de l'animal. Ta potion là.. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais c'est Poufsouffle qui l'a inventé. Avec ça tu vas marquer des points devant Slughorn._

_- Vraiment ? Helga Poufsouffle ? demanda l'étudiant. _

_- Ouai, répondit ce dernier en prenant un instant pour souffler. Et elle n'était pas destinée à n'importe qui, mais à l'intention de Serpentard lui-même. Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte.._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Ah.. Apparemment, elle voulait retirer la noirceur qui obscurcissait selon elle son jugement et qui semait la discorde entre lui et Gryffondor. Soit disant pour le bien de leur école, mais d'autres rumeurs sur eux couraient à l'époque.._

_- Lesquelles ? demanda Christopher curieusement, cultivant un vif intérêt pour les légendes. » _

_L'adolescent se tourna vers lui en posture accroupie et le regarda avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard._

_« - À ton avis ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Pourquoi désirait-elle à tout prix sauver celui que l'on surnommait Langue-de-Serpent ? »_

_Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils en signe de sa totale incompréhension. _

_« - Certainement que ces deux-là en leur temps n'ont pas fait que prodiguer leur savoir à leurs élèves si tu veux mon avis, répondit le sorcier. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler bien entendu.._

_- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, soupira l'autre en comprenant, bien qu'un sourire salace venait illuminer son visage dans l'obscurité qui régnait. Te rends-tu compte de la manière dont tu parles de nos chers fondateurs ? _

_- Fondateurs ou pas, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins capables des mêmes vices que nous.._

_- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas de copines, fit Chris, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Ta perversion et toi vous les faites fuir._

_- Bon d'accord ! Obtempéra le serpentard en levant les mains. Je ne suis qu'un obsédé, mais ceux sont les poèmes dans les livres qui rapportent une liaison entre le blaireau et le serpent, pas moi._

_- Tu lis des poèmes toi ? interrogea son ami en se retenant de rire._

_- Ça m'arrive, admit le garçon en hochant la tête. Ça respire les métaphores et les sous-entendus. »_

_L'autre garçon secoua sa tête tout en riant. Son ami à l'esprit si souvent mal placé ne changerait jamais. Il n'était qu'un adolescent comme un autre après tout. _

_« - De toute manière nous n'étions pas là pour le savoir, remarqua Christopher en haussant un sourcil moqueur. »_

_Son ami ricana avec lui alors qu'il repartait à sa tâche première. Quand il eut terminé bien plus tard, il se releva et lui fit face. Ses cheveux bruns et emmêlés lui tombaient sur les épaules en cachant en grande partie ses yeux. _

_Les deux comparses se préparèrent à rentrer au château, car le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps et il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder ici plus que nécessaire. _

_Hors, quelque chose était venu s'interrompre ces dernières minutes. L'air de la flûte avait cessé de résonner. _

_« - Cet imbécile d'Hagrid en a enfin fini avec son tapage nocturne on dirait, fit le vert et argent en emballant le cœur du centaure dans un pan de tissu, pendant que le Poufsouffle essayait de dissimuler à l'aide de la magie la sinistre dépouille à l'abri vers la forêt interdite. _

_- Je dois à tout prix réussir cette potion, sinon je ne pourrais jamais apprendre à enseigner auprès de Slughorn l'an prochain.. murmura frénétiquement Christopher. Cette potion signera mon passe d'entrée en tant qu'assistant. »_

_L'autre l'arrêta soudainement en posant une main sur son épaule._

_« - Où est Scamander ? demanda-t-il d'une traite. Il devait nous donner le signal au cas où l'on se ferait repérer._

_- Là où on l'a laissé, c'est-à-dire devant le château, lui rappela le jeune homme en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. »_

_Mais il déchanta de suite après, quand il aperçut au loin le troisième se faisant coffrer par le jeune garde-chasse qui l'amenait par la peau du cou semblait-il, vers eux et le bosquet qui précédait la forêt interdite. Eugène Scamander les pointait du doigt. Ils étaient à découvert. _

_« - Bon eh bien ça y est, je pense qu'on l'a notre signal ! » _

_D'un concert parfait, les deux élèves proférèrent une bordée de jurons à l'adresse de leur ami qui venait de les dénoncer, et rebroussèrent chemin tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Ils s'enfuirent en prenant une toute autre direction, omettant leurs connaissances peu élaborées du domaine. Ils coururent un moment en repoussant les branches qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur leur passage, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. _

_Jusqu'au moment où ils se pensèrent à l'abri, ils stoppèrent leur course effrénée dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient que par réputation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un coin que par bonheur peu de gens fréquentait ici, même les élèves. _

_Le cimetière de Poudlard. _

_« - Rabastan ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda la voix surprise d'une enfant à quelques mètres d'eux.» _

_La petite fille de toute à l'heure sauta du muret sur lequel elle s'était assise, un air d'étonnement peint son beau visage aux joues encore rondes. Elle entama quelques pas vers eux. _

_« - Bella ! Réagit ce dernier en la reconnaissant. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.. »_

_La voix du géant gronda au loin, recouvrant celle de l'enfant qui rétorquait qu'eux non plus n'avait rien à faire en ces lieux. _

_« - Vous avez autant de raison que moi de ne pas être là vous deux, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton d'une peste alors qu'ils regardaient autours d'eux avec agitation. Si le professeur Dumbledore apprend ce que vous faites aux animaux de la forêt une fois la nuit tombée.. Il n'appréciera surement pas d'apprendre la manière dont vous vous procurer vos ingrédients pour réussir vos examens !_

_- Comment est-ce qu'elle le sait ? demanda le Poufsouffle en tournant vivement sa tête vers elle, la fixant d'une œillade meurtrière._

_- J'en sais rien moi, protesta son compagnon avec mauvaise humeur. Cette sale petite peste est aussi fouineuse que mon frère !_

_- Pas pour longtemps.. »_

_Christopher prit les choses en main et avança d'un air assuré vers la jeune Black._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? interrogea Lestrange en le regardant sortir sa baguette de la poche avant de son uniforme. Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »_

_Son ami ne lui répondit pas et pointa sa baguette droite entre les yeux de l'enfant, alors que Bellatrix délaissait aussitôt son insolence pour écarquiller ses prunelles innocentes. _

_« - Oubliette, murmura-t-il sèchement. » _

**- Chapitre 25 -**

Démission de Perceval Weasley : Mais que se passe-t-il au ministère ?

Voilà la même question que se posait une majeure partie de l'Angleterre ce matin-là où cette phrase fit les gros titres dans la presse. Le gouvernement qui avait tenté de redorer son image ne tenait désormais plus qu'à un fil. Les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient rependues à travers le pays. Percy avait mystérieusement disparu en laissant derrière lui une lettre de démission et par la même occasion, tout un pays à diriger. Evidemment, cette décision était très mal accueillie par l'ensemble de la population sorcière, et la famille Weasley qui avait gagné en reconnaissance et en popularité jusqu'ici se situait maintenant dans la ligne de mire de tous les esprits. Son départ volontaire était perçu comme un acte de lâcheté, et certain parlait voir même d'une trahison.

Laissant ainsi une place vacante au plus haut poste du ministère de la magie, le rôle avait été temporairement relégué à Rémus Lupin, qui s'était rendu immédiatement à Londres à la nouvelle. Il ne participerait sans doute pas au mariage de Ron et de Luna avec la tonne de travail qui l'attendait. Soit dit en passant le futur marié était infiniment persuadé que Percy faisait actuellement tout son possible pour venir à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. Ron attendait de le voir en personne pour lui demander des explications avec le reste de leur famille. Non pas que les siens le jugeraient sans état d'âme, mais il avait tout intérêt à leur fournir une solide raison pour leur expliquer un geste aussi délibéré. Cela ne ressemblait pas au si sérieux Percy Weasley qu'ils connaissaient tous.

En dépit d'événements toujours aussi dramatiques, un mariage se préparait à l'écart de tout ça. La cérémonie nuptiale qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de quelques jours ravivait l'optimisme parmi les invités concernés qui avaient d'autres choses en tête à ce propos.

En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Hermione illustraient le parfait exemple. En début d'après-midi, les deux femmes s'étaient rendues à Pré au Lard sous ordre de Molly pour l'essayage des robes dans la boutique Gaichiffon, réputée pour ses tenues pour n'importe quelle occasion.

« - On peut dire que l'on n'est pas vraiment gâté en ce moment, répliqua Ginny avec humeur, face à un miroir alors qu'elle se tortillait nerveusement dans une petite robe verte en satin. Percy ne répond toujours pas à nos lettres, il doit certainement avoir mieux à faire..

- Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver d'ici peu ma chérie, assura Molly chaleureusement. Ne t'en fais pas… Et vas plutôt m'enlever cette robe, tu n'es pas censé choisir une couleur aussi tape à l'œil pour un mariage ! Hermione ! Fais-moi disparaître ce journal et viens m'aider.

- J'arrive Molly, répondit la concernée en déposant le bout de papier sur une table basse avant de se lever du canapé. »

La rousse quant à elle grimaça avant de repartir dans une cabine. Elle tira sur le rideau en velours d'un coup sec pendant que sa mère allait lui chercher un autre modèle plus adapté, Hermione sur ses pieds.

Le son d'une clochette retentit à l'autre bout du magasin, et Parvati Patil franchit le seuil de l'entrée, les bras chargés de paperasses mystérieuses. Son chignon avait du mal à tenir en place sous l'effet du vent, et sa courte cape de sorcière à la mode pendait un peu trop sur le côté. Molly Weasley refila les robes qu'elle avait collectées dans les bras d'Hermione qui manqua de vaciller sous leurs poids, et alla aider l'organisatrice qui l'en remercia gracieusement en retour, complètement échevelée.

« - J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas du contrat de mariage, plaisanta la mère de Ron alors qu'elle tapotait de ses doigts le sommet de la pile pour la remettre droite. Luna ne veut pas en entendre parler.. Ron non plus.

- Hum.. non, confirma Parvati alors que Mme Weasley la menait vers le fond de la boutique où les essayages se profilaient. Je viens d'aller à la mairie de Pré-au-Lard pour y demander des plans.

- Des plans de quoi ? demanda curieusement la voix de Ginny en provenance de la cabine.

- De Poudlard, lâcha la jeune femme en posant la pile de vieux parchemins sur la table basse après s'être installée elle-même sur un fauteuil. Approximatifs évidemment, vu que les pièces changent tout le temps d'endroits..

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu dégoter ça à la bibliothèque de l'école ? demanda Hermione en regardant curieusement certains documents. »

Bien que la carte du maraudeur doive rester un secret du trio, Hermione se fit la réflexion que Parvati n'aurait pas dû se donner tant de mal avec toutes les tâches qu'elle avait déjà à remplir. En quelques jours à peine, le lieu de la cérémonie avait changé en tout seize fois d'endroits, Luna et l'organisatrice ne tombant jamais en accord sur quoi que ce soit. Dès que les choses entre elles avaient commencées à s'envenimer, Ron s'était désintéressé complètement du problème pour leur laisser le bon soin de dénicher le lieu qui conviendrait le plus, _sans qu'il n'y ait trop de meurtre_ avait-il précisé.

« - Non, répondit la sorcière. Pince a été plus que clair à ce sujet : _Poudlard est_ _intraçable._»

La bibliothécaire était connue pour son obsession des faits véridiques, et elle n'acceptait sans doute pas qu'on ait pu dessiner sur des bouts de papier ce château insaisissable. Un raclement de gorge de la part de la rousse se fit entendre. Cette dernière surgit de derrière le rideau dans une nouvelle tenue. Plus sobre cette fois ci. Hermione reposa les plans sur ses genoux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« - Oh, _ma chérie_ ! S'extasia sa mère en s'avançant vers elle. Voilà qui est bien mieux.

- Je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas moche, mais.. J'ai l'air d'une gamine qui va passer le week-end à la campagne avec ses parents, vous ne trouvez pas ? interrogea Ginny en tournant légèrement sur elle-même. Il y a intérêt à ce que je ne sois pas coiffée comme une petite fille modèle, sinon passé vingt-cinq ans je ne serais toujours pas mariée..

- Ne soit pas sottes voyons, répliqua sa mère en faisant mine de chasser une mouche. Celle-là, c'est la bonne ! Allez, Hermione, à ton tour maintenant. »

Alors que Molly la hâtait d'un geste du bras, la journaliste se pressa avec sa propre tenue derrière le rideau.

« - On va voir si vos robes peuvent s'accorder toutes les deux, continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Non, Ginerva ! Ne t'assoie pas tu vas froisser le tissu. »

La benjamine leva les yeux au ciel et se releva en passant ses mains sur sa robe pour faire disparaître les plis. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa mère et s'empara du parchemin en haut de la pile.

« - Vous n'êtes toujours pas parvenues à un accord ? demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion aux débats de l'organisatrice et de la future mariée.

- Rien de définitif pour l'instant, répondit Patil d'un air professionnel en consultant dorénavant un plan de table. Ce matin, Luna m'a proposé de le faire au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et on a presque faillit trouver un arrangement. Mais ça, c'était un peu avant d'apprendre que le mage qui va officier l'union a le vertige…

- Wouah, s'exclama Ginny en se retenant de rire. Si un jour je songe réellement à me marier, tâcher de me rappeler l'enfer que c'est pour organiser !

- C'est bien pour cette raison que l'on a fait appel à mes compétences, affirma Parvati alors qu'elle montrait le plan de table à Molly pour demander son approbation.

- Il ne faut surtout pas placer la tante Muriel à côté de Fred et George, prévint Mme Weasley. Cela risquerait de lui rappeler cet incident avec la Bombabouse.

- Ce n'était pas un accident maman, lui rappela sa fille. Ils l'avaient fait exprès.

- Peu importe, fit sa mère d'un ton sec.

- En parlant de Fred et George, rajouta Ginny qui s'était également penchée sur le plan. Évite aussi de les placer dans le même sillage que Kenneth Towler..

- Pour quelle raison cette fois ? demanda Parvati en relevant la tête avec appréhension.

- En cinquième année, il s'est retrouvé recouvert de furoncles parce que Fred avait mis de la poudre de Bulbonox dans son pyjama..

- Ah.. C'est toujours utile à savoir, commenta-t-elle en gribouillant des notes sur un calepin.

- Pourquoi est-il invité dans ce cas ? Questionna Hermione en sortant enfin de la cabine dans une robe noire recouverte d'un tissu en dentelle un peu trop courte et collée au corps. »

Parvati et Ginny ouvrirent leur bouche simultanément tandis que Molly adressait à sa tenue un accueil peu avenant.

« - C'est un collègue de Luna au Chicaneur, répondit l'organisatrice avec prudence. Heu, Hermione sans vouloir te froisser je crois que tu ferais mieux de… »

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit de nouveau et empêcha l'ancienne gryffondor de finir sa phrase. Evanna qui était partie s'acheter quelque chose à boire débarqua avec son habituelle aura scintillante dans la boutique de prêt à porter.

« - Mais enfin Hermione, c'est quoi cette robe ? s'écria la moldue immédiatement en les rejoignant et en découvrant son amie. Je ne sais pas si on t'a prévenu mais c'est terminé les années 90.. »

Accompagnée de sa franchise coutumière.

« - C'est si horrible ? S'inquiéta la concernée en se morfondant, les mains posées sur le tissu en dentelle.

- En tout cas ça change de d'habitude, la charia Ginny avec un sourire carnassier. »

En réponse à cela, un des coussins du canapé valdingua dans sa direction. Hermione disparut de suite après dans les rayonnages pour entamer une nouvelle recherche un peu moins éloigné de son style.

« - En ce qui concerne le lieu, reprit-elle en haussant la voix. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout simplement pas pensé à l'église de Pré-au-Lard ?

- On l'a rayé de la liste en premier, rapporta Parvati alors qu'Evanna complimentait le choix de robe de Ginny. Vu la taille de l'église, la moitié des invités auraient dû attendre dehors. Et il y en a environ deux cent. À placer en fonction de leurs anciennes maisons, de leurs rapports les uns avec les autres, et de leurs centres d'intérêts…

- Harry a précisé qu'il fallait rester dans le rayon de protection du château de toute manière, poursuivit Molly. Au cas où tu sais..

- Oui bien sûr, comprit Hermione sans trop de difficultés. »

Les mangemorts étaient toujours d'actualité en dehors d'ici. Et lorsque l'on planifiait de réunir deux cent sorciers au même endroit durant une période instable telle que celle-ci, il ne fallait pas faire dans les demi-mesures niveau protection.

La demoiselle d'honneur et témoin revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nouveau modèle de la même couleur que celle de Ginny qui s'était rechangée entre temps. Alors qu'elle se réfugiait à nouveau dans la cabine pour l'enfiler, la rousse aidait elle aussi à choisir parmi les plans un endroit dans le château où célébrer le mariage.

Quand un quart d'heure plus tard, la brune passa sa tête de l'autre côté du rideau avec une mine inquiète, Molly était repartie au château et Luna les avait rejointe à la place, avec deux petits garçons qu'elle tenait dans chaque mains. Cory et Clarence, les deux garçons que Parvati avait eus avec son ex-mari Justin Finch Fletchley.

Hermione repoussa complètement le rideau en leurs lançant un sourire accueillant, tandis qu'Evanna plaquait ses mains devant sa bouche d'émerveillement, ce qui la rassura enfin. Même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Ginny, leurs robes étaient désormais de la même couleur et s'arrêtaient légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Celle de la rousse était une robe en plis et celle d'Hermione était doublée d'un voile transparent du même ton, composé de quelques dessins brodés dessus.

« - Quel est selon vous l'endroit le plus romantique de Poudlard ? demanda Luna une fois installée sur le fauteuil que Parvati venait de lui céder vu qu'elle était enceinte. Par Merlin, évite de citer un lieu que tu aurais auparavant _visité_ avec Lance, Ginny.

- Dans ce cas, ça te fait une raison de plus pour ne pas utiliser la tour d'astronomie, fit comprendre la rousse en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Parvati Patil fit les gros yeux en apprenant ce détail, avant de se recentrer sur ses enfants.

« - En parlant du loup, s'exclama gaiement Ginerva en regardant ensuite par la vitre du magasin derrière le canapé. Je vais vous laisser les filles. »

Elle partit ensuite non sans oublier sa robe qu'elle paya avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue pour retrouver son petit ami. Tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que le physique de ce dernier n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un autre ex serpentard. Alors que la vendeuse rajustait des endroits de la robe d'Hermione, Evanna se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha discrètement à son oreille.

« - Ça ne fait que quelques jours à peine qu'on l'a retrouvé et je connais déjà _tout_ ce qu'i savoir sur sa vie sexuelle, lui murmura-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Malefoy doit vraiment la perturber pour qu'elle se comporte comme ça..

- Ginny n'a plus quinze ans tu sais, obtempéra sagement Hermione. Elle a le droit de s'amuser avec qui elle veut.

- Hé ! s'exclama Parvati en plaquant ses deux mains sur les oreilles de son plus jeune fils. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants ici !

- Maman ? demanda Clarence innocemment en se tournant vers elle. Ça veut dire quoi sexuelle ? »

Hermione arbora un sourire jaune et Evanna formait un « o » avec sa bouche.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle gênée à la jeune femme. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit les enfants. Vous avez bien le temps de le découvrir de toute manière…

- Maman ? demanda Cory avec un regard insistant.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu, se résigna la vendeuse en repartant vers la caisse en levant les mains en l'air. »

**- chapitre 25 -**

Après être revenu de Londres, Harry se rendit à Pré au Lard et alla à la Tête de Sanglier, dont l'auberge se situait à deux pâtés de maisons de la rue principale. Tout le monde savait désormais que ce dernier était tenu par le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, Albeforth Dumbledore, qui avait vu dès lors sa clientèle décupler. Vu la succession d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans ce pub durant la seconde guerre magique, l'endroit était désormais classifié de lieu historique, amenant souvent des curieux férus d'histoire dans le coin.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'auberge, Charlie s'y trouvait déjà, attelé au bar. Le pub était un peu moins miteux que d'habitude, Alberforth devait avoir engagé quelqu'un pour faire le ménage. Harry le salua en levant le mentant à son encontre et se fraya un chemin entre les tables bondées de touristes.

« - Eh, Harry, le salua Charlie en le gratifiant d'une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

- Je prendrais juste une bièraubeurre merci, répondit le survivant en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Et moi je reprendrais un whisky pur malt, Alberforth, commenda Charlie à l'intention du barman.

- Tu nous fais les ivrognes de bonheur cette année, s'exclama Dumbledore en leur tournant le dos pour saisir deux verres. Il n'est pas encore dix-neuf heures..

- Il est forcément dix-neuf heures quelques parts ! Plaisanta le rouquin tandis qu'Harry s'accoudait au bar avec une veine tentative de sourire.

- Ça c'est sûr, s'esclaffa le vieux sorcier. Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu sais ?

- On me l'a déjà fait remarquer oui, répliqua ce dernier sèchement pendant qu'Albeforth déposait une chope pleine à ras-bord devant ses yeux.

- Des nouvelles de Percy ? interrogea ensuite le grand frère de Ron d'un ton plus sérieux.

- J'aurais aimé te demander la même chose, fit le brun en portant la boisson à ses lèvres. Rémus est remonté contre lui, il a abandonné tout le monde en cours de route. »

Il jeta un œil nerveux en direction du rouquin.

« - Ne le prends pas mal, rajouta-t-il en se rattrapant.

- Pas de soucis, assura Charlie. Moi aussi à vrai dire je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que trafique mon frère en ce moment. Et ce n'est pas une bièraubeurre qui va te remettre les idées en place, crois-moi ! J'ai déjà tenté le coup trois fois ce matin en lisant le journal..

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool, lui fit part l'auror, plongé dans ses pensées. Et puis c'est un peu trop tôt pour ça, la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon n'aura lieu qu'après demain.

- Au moins, on est déjà sur les lieux, positiva l'homme. Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre un peu d'avance.

- C'est ici que ça va se faire ? Questionna Harry curieusement en regardant autour de lui. »

Charlie approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler son verre d'un trait. À ce moment-là, la porte du pub écossais s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione, accompagnée de sa fidèle amie moldue. La brune sembla se raidir en reconnaissant l'auror de dos, mais salua néanmoins Charlie d'un signe de la main. Harry après l'avoir aperçu ne lui fit pas le moindre geste de salutation. Les deux femmes allèrent s'asseoir le plus éloigné possible du bar.

Alberforth se tourna vers eux en essuyant une chope.

« - Toi aussi tu seras de la fête, dans ce cas ? Informa l'éleveur de dragons au vieux serveur. Tu as reçu le faire part, il me semble.

- C'est très honorable à ta famille de m'inviter, et je me joindrais volontiers à vous, répondit le frère d'Albus. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça malheureusement, je ne suis pas en vacances contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense par ici. J'ai du travail, moi !

- Allons, Albeforth, moralisa Harry en se retenant de rire, le nez enfui dans son verre. Ça ne doit pas te déranger de voir ton bar plus rempli que d'habitude ?

- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-il. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne peux pas laisser mon bar sans personne pour le diriger ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois-çi, et des aurors s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Parmi eux d'anciens élèves de la même promotion qu'Harry, entre autres Zacharias Smith et Morag MacDougal.

« - Tu es au courant que Ron a invité Mondingus Fletcher ? Glissa Charlie à l'oreille du brun à lunettes.

- Tu plaisantes, fit Harry vivement en se tournant vers lui.

- Non ! Il l'a toujours trouvé cool d'après ce qu'il dit. Et puis il faisait partie de l'Ordre alors bon..

- Que je ne voie pas la tête de ce sale vaurien dépasser le seuil de ma porte quoi qu'il en soit, les prévint Albeforth sombrement, qui interdisait formellement à Mondingus d'entrer dans son bar depuis environs une vingtaine d'années. »

Ce qui n'avait pas posé de problème à ce dernier apparemment, puisqu'il avait recommencé par la suite à fréquenter l'endroit lorsqu'Harry y était étudiant. Ce dernier quant à lui se demandait sérieusement où son meilleur ami avait la tête en ce moment. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour organiser son mariage à Poudlard, insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait deux cents invités, Ronald Weasley souhaitait désormais convier un escroc qui lui avait au passage volé une partie de l'héritage légué par son parrain Sirius Black. Il semblerait bel et bien que les feux de la rampes lui grimpaient au cerveau.

« - Et je ne t'ai pas encore raconté pour ce vampire avec qui travaille Luna au Chicaneur, continua Charlie sa voix baissant encore d'un octave. Je peux te dire que mon frère et cette nana se sont bien trouvés. »

Harry le regarda avec éloquence. Le vampire dont il parlait était surement Sanguini, un sang-froid que Luna et lui avaient rencontré lors du bal organisé par Slughorn en sixième année. Par la suite, le jeune homme était retombé quelques années plus tard sur sa route alors qu'il était en formation à l'école des aurors. Face aux supplications de la blonde qui voulait consacrer toute une page sur lui dans le journal de son père, il les avait fait se rencontrer, dès lors en avait suivi une relation amicale prononcée entre eux.

« - C'est un mariage dont on se souviendra pendant longtemps, dit Harry d'un air solennel en redressant la tête. »

Charlie Weasley renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire fort qui retentit dans tout le pub.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les deux amis se remettaient encore de leur hilarité, les commandes fusaient parmi la troupe d'auror. Pour le moment, Harry leurs avait attribués une pause amplement méritée et ces derniers commencèrent à discuter entre eux des mangemorts qui s'étaient fait anormalement silencieux ces temps-ci. Ça faisait même des mois que cela durait, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Bien que la population sorcière se sentait désormais plus rassurée, lui n'était pas de cet avis car il savait le but qu'ils convoitaient. En ce moment même, il était plus que certain que Lucius Malefoy et ses sbires poursuivaient la quête de l'enfant concerné par la prophétie prédite par Rosenwald.

En parlant de tête blonde et de regard glacial, Drago mit à son tour les pieds dans l'antique pub. Il ne semblait pas ravi d'être ici apparemment. _Si Ron venait à l'apprendre, lui non plus,_ songea Harry. Il n'adressa de regard à personne et s'installa dans un coin, seul. L'auror se doutait qu'il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir renvoyé, même si le renvoi en question remontait à quelques mois. En travaillant avec lui, il s'était rendu compte que Malefoy était le genre de personne capable de vous faire la tête pendant des siècles s'il le fallait.

« - Je viens de passer devant les Trois Balais, c'est presque vide ! lança un des aurors. C'est vraiment bizarre de revenir ici, tant de choses ont changé.. T'es au courant que Rusard est parti à la retraite ?

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama un des autres, tandis que des rires gras fusaient autour d'eux. Un jour comme punition, ce cracmol m'avait ordonné de surveiller Peeves pendant toute une nuit ! Et je n'étais qu'en troisième année. Aucune limite ce type..

- S'il t'avait ordonné de le faire, c'est surement que tu l'avais mérité Foster, résonna une voix rocailleuse. »

Les rirent s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Turner, le plus ancien des aurors qui complétait l'élite dirigée par Harry. Le survivant éprouvait énormément de respect envers lui. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, car aucun d'eux ne répondirent à sa réplique et se firent automatiquement plus silencieux. Si lui-même n'avait pas été nommé à la tête des aurors en décembre dernier, ce serait Turner qui aurait obtenu le poste. Le brun avait songé nombre de fois à quel point cela aurait été une décision plus sage et avisée de la part du ministre.

Turner arriva vers lui, en sa compagnie le jeune Larsen toujours si peu enclin à la conversation, réservé qu'il était. Harry comprenait pourquoi à eux deux ils formaient l'un des duos les plus efficaces une fois en mission. Malgré leur différence d'âge prononcée, le plus vieux ne se sentait jamais dérangé par l'autre et Gabriel avait appris énormément de ficelles du métier grâce à lui. Bien qu'au départ Harry n'aurait jamais parié sur son cas, le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à prendre de l'assurance.

« - Eh bien mon garçon, remarqua Albeforth en s'adressant à Gabriel. Tu as l'air bien trop jeune pour être fatigué comme ça… Dis-moi Harry ! Tu ne recruterais pas tes aurors dès le berceau par hasard ? Tu me le dirais, hein ? »

Larsen resserra ses mains sur son verre en gardant les yeux fixés dessus, ne semblant pas apprécier que le vieil homme le charrie de la sorte devant ses collègues. Harry l'observa silencieusement un instant avant de répondre au patron de bar.

« - Je te présente Gabriel Larsen, le frère de _Jason_ Larsen, lui apprit-il avec un regard appuyant. »

La langue de plomb qui avait été tué froidement par Rookwood des mois plus tôt. Albeforth se radoucit presque aussitôt et présenta ses excuses au jeune homme.

« - Désolé mon grand, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Fais pas trop attention aux paroles d'un vieillard comme moi… »

L'auror novice lui jeta un regard sec, mais hocha néanmoins la tête en guise d'acceptation.

« - Pour la peine, reprit le barman en reprenant de l'aplomb. Je te fais cadeau de la boisson, tiens, reprends ta pièce.

- Hé ! s'exclama Charlie. Ce n'est pas très juste de faire des prix à la tête de client Al'..

- Eh bien dans ce cas j'offrirais une boisson gratuite à chaque auror qui réussira à attraper un mangemort ! lança ce dernier en levant le torchon qu'il tenait dans sa main en l'air. »

Il répéta son offre haut et fort, et alors des exclamations se firent entendre dans les quatre coins du pub. Quelques aurors intrépides se lancèrent des paris en se demandant quels mangemorts ils coinceraient en premier, histoire de s'attirer tout le mérite. Certain même se vantèrent de pouvoir coffrer les plus dangereux d'entre eux.

« - Je vous défie à tous de mettre la baguette sur Avery avant moi ! s'écria Foster à ses coéquipiers.

- Je me réserve Nott personnellement, dit un autre. Rabattez-vous sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas mon problème..

- Et moi, rajouta une femme avec fierté. Je compte bien régler son compte aux Lestrange.. La fille ou l'homme, peut m'importe !

- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un jeu de chasse, Morag ! s'exclama brusquement Turner à son encontre en pivotant sur son siège pour mieux la regarder.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver face à l'un d'entre eux, se moqua-t-elle sans vergogne. »

Morag MacDougal était la seule femme auror après Tonks, et également la seule à ne pas se laisser impressionner par l'aspect imposant et respectueux du chasseur de mage noir, en dépit qu'elle n'ai même pas eut la moitié de son âge.

« - Crois-moi, répondit hargneusement l'auror en se levant pour lui faire face. _Toi non plus._ »

Sur ceux, il jeta deux gallions sur le bar et quitta la pièce bruyante.

**- chapitre 25 -**

Après le dîner, Ginny quitta la grande salle et ne se dirigea pas vers les escaliers qui menaient en direction des tours, et au lieu de cela prit la direction des sous-sols. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé mais il y demeurait assez de visibilité pour se déplacer. L'excitation monta en elle alors que ses pas la rapprochaient de son but. L'idée de lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans ce lieu n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

Arrivée à un détour de couloir, la médicomage se retrouva face à un mur.

« - Descendance, murmura-t-elle fébrilement. »

Des pierres ici et là pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes puis se déplacèrent sur le côté afin de créer un passage dans le mur. En bas des escaliers devant elle, s'étendait la salle commune des Serpentard.

La rouquine les descendit sans attendre avec un sourire sournois plaqué sur son visage. Elle longea la longue pièce bordée de lampes rondes et verdâtres qui restaient suspendu à l'aide de chaines. Devant la cheminée, Lancelot Dewitt faisait apparemment une sieste sur un des canapés en cuir confortables. En patientant qu'elle le rejoigne, un journal était déplié sur sa tête et il roupillait silencieusement. Un autre avantage chez cet homme et qui restait très rare chez les autres : il ne ronflait jamais.

Elle sourit avec plus d'attendrissement que de désir cette fois ci, et posa sa main droite sur son épaule en appuyant doucement pour le réveiller. Voyant que cela était sans effet, elle soupira brièvement. Tant pis pour ce soir, ils continueraient leurs jeux une autre fois.

Elle essaya de se faire de la place sur le canapé mais n'y parvint pas, alors elle décida plutôt de s'allonger sur lui. Glissant une jambe entre les siennes, elle posa ses mains sur chacun de ses bras solides et son menton vint heurter le papier du journal qui lui chatouilla le nez au passage. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se tortilla en remuant le bassin pour se positionner plus au-dessus de lui et repoussa le journal de quelques centimètres. Puis elle redescendit de la même manière et reposa enfin sa tête contre le torse en soupirant d'essence. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, surtout que le corps musclé de son compagnon était d'un extrême confort. Il fallait avouer que cet endroit était propice à la détente vu la fraîcheur qui y régnait durant l'été, sans parler de la douce lumière verte que diffusait le lac de Poudlard, que l'on pouvait apercevoir par les fenêtres.

Ginny frottait légèrement sa joue contre le tissu de sa chemise tout en détaillant la cheminée ouvragée de diverses figures complexes lorsque l'on entra à nouveau dans la pièce souterraine. Le nouvel arrivant dévala les escaliers plus qu'il ne les descendit. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune Weasley ferma les yeux tout en espérant infiniment qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy. Elle avait entendu de source sûre que ce dernier venait de débarquer au château dans la journée et allait y résider le temps du mariage. L'idée de susciter de la jalousie chez lui était aussitôt venue à son esprit. Oui, c'était machiavélique. Mais elle était comme ça. Ginerva aimait jouer, et pas seulement au quidditch comme ses frères pouvaient le penser.

« - La boucle de ta ceinture me gêne Lance, marmonna-t-elle le visage à moitié enfuit dans sa chemise.

- Ginny ? S'éleva une voix surprise. Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Ce ton-là était bien trop poli pour appartenir à Malefoy. Avec déception, Ginny se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle eut le sentiment qu'un jet glacé se propagea en elle alors qu'elle reconnaissait son actuel petit ami la regarder avec incompréhension.

« - Lance ? Sortit-elle en se figeant sur place. Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa tête pivota subitement vers l'autre personne sur qui elle s'était allongée sans prendre garde, le cœur affolé par la gêne et la honte qui l'envahissaient. L'homme sous elle remua légèrement et la sorcière eut envie de se lancer un avada kedavra pour disparaître de la surface de la terre. Une des mains de la personne se dégagea pour tâtonner l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui se trouvait sur son visage. Une voix provenant d'en dessous se fit entendre.

« - Je ne vois pas de quelle ceinture tu parles Weasley, fit la voix traînante de Drago en émergeant de dessous le bout de papier.

- Oh non ! s'écria Ginerva en se relevant maladroitement, manquant d'en tomber par terre. »

Un peu trop agitée pour son propre bien, elle arracha le journal des mains de Malefoy dans lequel elle s'empêtrait pour se relever et tordit ce dernier dans tous les sens.

« - Toi ! cria-t-elle hystériquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- C'est mon ancienne salle commune, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, répondit le blond agacé tandis qu'il se redressait lui aussi. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'elle en faisait de même, et se mit en position assise sur le canapé en cuir. Il la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Et il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« - Dis-moi comment tu fais pour la supporter ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Lance qui restait pantois entre eux.

- Heu…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Oh ! Ça va vous deux ! S'énerva Ginny alors qu'elle tentait de replier correctement les différentes couches du journal entre elles. »

Lance les lui prirent des mains pour qu'elle se calme, alors qu'elle les réduisait en lambeaux plus qu'autre chose. Il s'empara ensuite de son bras alors que la rousse jetait un dernier regard accusateur en direction de l'auror qui se recouchait sans lui prêter attention, tandis qu'ils s'en allaient.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

**- chapitre 25 -**

Turner faisait équipe seul ce soir-là, son autre coéquipier avait pris sa soirée. D'autres avaient également saisie l'occasion pour l'imiter. Ce n'était certainement pas son cas à lui. L'expérience lui avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais relâcher sa garde, même lorsque l'on se sentait à l'abri.

_Particulièrement_ lorsque l'on se sentait à l'abri.

Il était tard à vrai dire, et il était surement le seul à patrouiller dans les environs à cette heure-ci. Longeant les prémices de la forêt interdite, le terrain descendit peu à peu. Il pénétra au bout d'un moment dans un espace plus dégagé entre les arbres. Tout au bout du terrain se dessinait une clôture en pierres brutes qui protégeait les éventuels curieux du danger, car elle cachait une bordure de falaise.

Entre le bord de cette falaise et la forêt se dressait un cimetière.

Pour les élèves de l'école, il y avait le château, le parc, le terrain de quidditch et enfin la forêt. Pour les autres qui ne voyaient pas les choses sous cet angle, ils y étaient venus au moins une fois dans leur vie, dans cet endroit laissé à l'abandon qui ne présentait plus grand intérêt pour personne. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les apprentis sorciers de maintenant l'ignoraient. La réputation sur ce lieu avait disparu au fil des années, et plus personne ne devait venir ici.

Turner flâna entre les tombes en se rappelant vaguement des années où il était élève avant d'être professeur, un Poufsouffle impulsif qui ne faisait pas vraiment honneur au blason de sa maison. Cet endroit renfermait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Des souvenirs lointains et teintés de regrets qu'il n'était jamais bon de ramener à la surface.

Il s'assit mollement sur une tombe usée par le temps et se coucha pratiquement dessus, tout en contemplant la voûte céleste. Il distingua avec aisance une constellation qui brillait dans le ciel de sa lueur bleutée. Dans la mythologie grecque, elle représentait Orion, un chasseur légendaire qui se vantait de pouvoir tuer n'importe quel animal. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire il n'était pas un mordu d'astrologie, qui demeurait une matière bien trop nébuleuse à son goût, mais les sept étoiles qui la composaient signifiaient tellement de choses pour lui que cela l'avait souvent fait enrager ridiculement par le passé. Il fixa l'étoile la plus au sud dont il ne connaissait que trop l'appellation.

Un craquement de feuille prononcé se fit entendre, tout près de là où il se tenait. L'auror ne bougea pas et tendit l'oreille. Il n'était plus seul dans le coin. Ne se laissant nullement impressionné, il parla de sa voix grave et inquisitrice.

« - Qui va là ? demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho. »

Il se redressa pour se relever.

« - Montrez-vous, s'exclama Turner avec assurance. Si vous devez m'affronter. »

Il tourna la tête puis le vit.

Juste à côté de lui entre les tombes, un mange mort se tenait là, en silence, vêtu de l'éternelle cape noire qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque noir et doré aux motifs étranges.

« - À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda l'auror modestement en relevant la tête.

...

_- Lestrange, _répondit la personne un instant après.

- Lequel ? À ma connaissance, il y en a toujours eu deux. Même trois.

- Lequel veux-tu que je sois ? Questionna le mangemort en retour, curieux.

- Je n'ai envie d'avoir affaire à aucun de votre lignée, assura Turner qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur de rentrer dans son petit jeu. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, semblant se délecter de jouer avec ses nerfs.

« - Retire ton masque, ordonna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Il ne dit toujours rien et Turner s'impatienta. D'un geste vigoureux, il agita sa baguette et le mangemort se retrouva au sol à toussoter dans la poussière.

Mais il ne se releva pas, et au lieu de ça prit une posture féminine et légèrement provocante, couchée à moitié sur le sol. Sa cape couvrait moins bien son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés la trahissaient.

L'homme lança un second sort et le masque doré se transforma en poussières d'or sombre, qui tombèrent entre les mains du mangemort, glissant entres ses doigts, s'éparpillant sur le sol.

Le visage mis à découvert, Bellatrix Lestrange observait de son regard sauvage le spectacle d'un air fasciné.

Turner lui tourna ensuite le dos et fit quelques pas. Sa tête baissée et ses cheveux poivre et sel tombaient devant ses yeux ternes.

« - Tu es de retour à nouveau.. dit-il d'une voix où perçait la douleur. Pour me hanter… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. La voix froide de la femme s'éleva dans le cimetière désert.

« - Que fais-tu à errer entre les morts, Christopher ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Sommes-nous éternellement destinés à nous retrouver au beau milieu des cadavres ?

- Je me souviens d'une époque où cela ne te révulsais pas, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu te plaisais à dire que c'était un nid à fantômes.

- _Les_ _fantômes_, murmura Bellatrix d'un air enfantin. Seuls les morts devraient fouler ce sol.. »

Elle se releva lentement en prenant tout son temps, puis retira son capuchon pendant qu'il la regardait attentivement faire.

« - ..Et nous, acheva-t-elle en repoussant sa cascade de boucles brunes sur le côté. T'en souviens-tu ?

- J'ai préféré oublier, avoua-t-il. »

Elle porta ses mains à son cou et défit les lacets de sa cape. Puis elle ôta cette dernière alors qu'il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

« - Sage décision. Qui te ressemble si peu.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à son tour à voix basse. As-tu oublié ? »

Il retira également la sienne en se demandant jusqu'où elle irait dans ses jeux, dans lesquels il avait toujours aimé la suivre. Dans un bruissement de tissu, il lui jeta la cape en question à ses pieds. La cousine de Sirius arbora un sourire triomphant.

« - Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu me connais, je n'oublie jamais. »

Et tout en disant cela, elle commença à dégrafer le haut de sa robe de sorcière. Turner ne lâcha pas du regard ses courbes qu'elle dévoilait peu à peu.

« - Je sais quelle est ta vie désormais, continua-t-il à parler alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer.

- Ma vie, répéta Bellatrix. Que sais-tu de ma vie ?

- Qu'elle ne te conduit qu'à tuer, lui reprocha-t-il en la fixant durement.

- Je ne t'ai pas tué toi pourtant.

- Non. Mais tu aurais pu le faire lorsque tu en avais l'occasion. Dans cette forêt en Irlande..

- Au lieu de ça je t'ai laissé filer, se souvint-elle. Devrais-je en éprouver des regrets ?

- C'est à toi de voir. L'occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois.

- Je ne te tuerais pas, dit la sorcière doucereusement. Tu me connais, je préfère punir !

- Punir comme tu punis le reste du monde ? À quoi bon ?

- …

- Bella ? Insista-t-il avec rage.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas comme je voudrais qu'il soit, déclara-t-elle en abandonnant son air enfantin.

- Et _à_ _quoi_ voudrais-tu qu'il ressemble ?! s'énerva t-il toujours plus. »

En deux enjambées vigoureuses il s'avança vers elle et lui retira les derniers vestiges de ses vêtements de ses mains rudes, en essayant d'oublier à quel point il la haïssait. Elle fit de même avec lui, la fougue qu'elle y mettait semblant l'alimenter. Une fois cela fait, ils observèrent le corps dénudé de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps et qui les ramenèrent des années en arrière. Le dos de l'homme était rempli de multiples cicatrices, comme si on l'avait fouetté au sang plus d'une fois. Bellatrix passa une main appuyée sur son torse et Christopher la regarda faire, le souffle précipité. Combien de fois par le passé s'étaient-ils unis au milieu de ce cimetière, sur cette terre brute où l'herbe avait toujours eu du mal à pousser ? À cette époque-là, il était le professeur et elle l'élève. En classe elle lui résistait, et ici elle lui cédait. Deux années s'étaient écoulées ainsi, puis Black avait ensuite quitté l'école pour devenir presque immédiatement Lestrange.

Car s'il avait pu la posséder de toutes les manières possibles, elle ne lui avait jamais été destinée pour autant.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le mangemort avait embrasé depuis des années la cause du mal, il se demanda un instant si c'était lui qui l'avait endoctriné ainsi, le premier à lui avoir montré la mauvaise voie. Le premier à lui avoir montré _le mal_. Cela ne venait certainement pas de ce mari qui n'avait jamais pu avoir le moindre ascendant sur elle.

Peut importe. En attendant dans le ciel, l'étoile bleue dans la constellation d'Orion paraissait scintiller plus fort que les autres.

**- chapitre 25 -**

_Le lendemain matin :_

Louis Weasley se promenait en sautillant dans le parc de l'école, quand il aperçut au loin le corps inanimé d'un centaure, près du saule cogneur. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait si près du château, d'habitude ceux de son espèce ne s'approchaient jamais, comme le lui avait dit un jour un de ses oncles. Prudence est mère de sûreté, il s'approcha à pas de loup de la créature mythique.

En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha sans peur. Puis finalement, une fois qu'il fut assez près, Louis comprit ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Et alors, il se mit à crier.


End file.
